Falling For The Neighbor Boy
by Marci
Summary: COMPLETE *Chapter Twenty-three* B/V get together. The whole gang is in high school. Bulma and Yamcha are together in the beginning, but will something happen during the year to change that? Read/Review -Rating may change in later chapters-
1. Ch 1 Happy Birthday Bulma

Hmm.Let's see.Oh I know!! B/V get together.in high school!! *Smiles devilishly* I just love these things :P  
  
-Bulma is 18 (as of the first day of this fic) -Chi-Chi is 17 -18 is 17 -Vegeta is 18 -Goku is 17 -Krillin is 18 -Yamcha is 18 -17 is 17 I think that's all the little buggers.Heehee!! :P  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Psst! Bulma!!" called a voice from outside her window. The young girl only groaned, turning over and covering her head with a pillow. "Hey Bulma!! Come on!!" She shot up, an angry glare set in her eyes for the person who dared to wake her from her beauty sleep.  
  
"This had better be good Yamcha!" she yelled in a hushed tone, leaning over her balcony railing. Her wild aqua hair frizzed around her face, her light blue tank top and matching pajama pants hung loosely on her tiny body.  
  
"It is! Trust me!!" he called back, then ran around to the front of the house to wait for his girlfriend. Bulma grumbled various insults as she shoved on her slippers and trudged downstairs to meet Yamcha.  
  
"This better be worth it." she mumbled, glancing at the clock, which read 12:26 AM. "I'm losing valuable sleeping time."  
  
"Hey babe," Yamcha said, giving her a toothy grin as she opened the door.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want," she hissed, making sure to separate each syllable.  
  
"Happy Birthday," he cooed, holding out a bouquet of multi-colored roses, all of which were stripped of their thorns, explaining all the band- aids covering his hands. Bulma's angry scowl immediately formed into a smile, and she grabbed the gift, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.  
  
"Oh Yamcha." She kissed his cheek lightly, then pulled his arm for him to come in. "You're the best." She ran to the kitchen, leaving him in the living room, to put the flowers in a vase. She came back a few moments later, not being able to stop smiling so big. "You're so sweet," she whispered, grabbing him and pulling him to her 'til their lips met.  
  
"Well." He gave her a devious grin. "That's not all." His grin widened, as if it were possible.  
  
"Get out!" she practically yelled, slapping him on the chest. He winced slightly from the loving gesture, she was stronger than she looked.  
  
"Come here," he said, pulling her arm for her to follow. He lead her outside, covering her eyes with his free hand. "Ooookaaaaay." He removed his hand from her eyes, and nudged her forward.  
  
"Oh Kami!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "Yamcha!! I can't believe you did this!!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek quickly, then ran to her quite less than cheap 18th birthday present. There in her driveway was the car she'd been dying to get since she got her license (Yamcha is rich in this fic, and the only reason Bulma couldn't get the car on her own was her parent's cut her allowance. Does that sound logical to you? LOL! Hope so). A jet black Mercedes convertible, complete with two purple racing stripes up the middle. The seats were black leather, their head rests baring the word -Princess- in baby pink cursive letters. (Doesn't that seem like a car Bulma would want? LOL!)  
  
"I take it you like it," he joked, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up. He twirled her around a few times, then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "Come on. Let's take this baby for a test drive."  
  
"I'm driving," she said lovingly, reaching into his pocket for the keys, which she found easily. "Aww," she cooed, kissing him again. "You got me a Princess key chain too. You're so wonderful." Yamcha simply grinned, soaking up all the compliments.  
  
"Come on babe. We're going to my house. I have one last thing for you," he said, opening the passenger's door and jumping in. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"No Yamcha. No more. You're spoiling me, you know?" she scolded, placing her hands on her hips, attempting a glare but could only form a smile.  
  
"Oh be quiet," he said jokingly. "Its just a movie at my house. I want to be the first person you spend time with on your birthday."  
  
"Oh Yamcha. I don't know what I'd do without you." She blew him a kiss, then hopped over the door and into her seat. "I've always wanted to do that," she giggled, turning on the car and speeding out of her driveway.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Stupid Onna," groaned a young man as he glanced out his window, just in time to see his blue haired neighbor and her brain-dead boyfriend fly down the road. His pitch black hair stood wildly up on end, though a little frizzy from when he had been sleeping. "Don't they know people are trying to sleep?" he asked aloud, to no one in particular. He flopped back onto his pillow, attempting to fall back asleep, but soon found that to be an impossibility. "Stupid dumbass and his stupid wench," he grumbled, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes. He was going to go for a drive to calm his nerves, otherwise he'd just end up getting mad and punching a hole in the wall. He climbed out his window, not caring about being quiet, and trudged to the garage. He hopped into his black convertible with blue racing stripes (Sound familiar? Heehee) and skidded out of the driveway and to his secret place. It took him no less than fifteen minutes to get there, a little faster than usually, seeing as he was going 50 the whole way. He jumped out of his car, encapsuled it, then walked into the nearby woods, taking an almost invisible dirt path to reach his destination. It was a well hidden area, surrounded by trees on three sides, and a beautiful waterfall on the fourth. The waterfall was connected by a fresh water stream at the top, and a crystal clear pond at the bottom. Behind the falls was a small in jet, which the teenage boy dubbed his "pad". Inside was an old ratty couch, covered in plastic (So it doesn't get wet), a few matching chairs, and a battered antique wooden chest.  
  
He sighed deeply, then dove into the pond, not caring about getting his clothes wet, which were merely his pajama pants (*Drools*). He floated around in the surprisingly warm water for a few minutes, then having his fill, climbed out under the waterfall and to his "pad". He flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes, accidentally drifting off to sleep.  
  
-BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!- was the next sound the teenager heard, and he bolted up, nearly falling off the plastic covered couch. He glared angrily at his annoying watch, pushing a little black button to stop the noise. "4:15.I better get home." he mumbled, ducking out the side of the waterfall, so not to get wet (He dried off while he was sleeping). He trudged out of the woods and plopped into his seat. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and after a few unsuccessful tries found the ignition and started the engine. He rubbed his tired eyes, then put the car in drive and sped down the road, thinking only of the warm bed waiting at home for him.  
  
He swung around the corner onto his road, and pressed harder on the gas pedal. Then, just as he did so, a cat decided to run across the street, causing him to swerve to avoid hitting it. "Damn cat," he mumbled, completely unaware of the car heading his way. "Fuck!!" he yelled, trying to turn back into away from it, which was doing the same. But, unfortunately, for the two late night drivers, an accident was inevitable.  
  
His first thought after impact (The cars both turned so the cars' sides collided into one another) was to check himself, make sure he was, well living. He grabbed his steering wheel with both hands, and banged his head on it, muttering various curses under his breath. "Hey!" he called to the driver of the car he'd just hit. "You alive!?"  
  
"Vegeta!!?" the female voice hissed back. "Is that you!!?" The tone was angry, though incredibly shaky.  
  
"Fuck," he growled, hitting his head harder on the wheel. He sighed deeply, then jumped out of his car and walked hesitantly over to the car he'd just hit. "Well I say we're even for you waking me up earlier," he said, an almost smirk on his lips.  
  
"Even!!?" the aqua haired girl bombed, flinging her car door open and sticking her face in his. "You call this even, Vegeta!!? What the hell were you thinking!!?"  
  
"Calm down baka.I almost hit a cat, so I swerved to avoid it, then you came flying down the road so fast I didn't have time to get back in my lane," he explained, not looking into her icy blue eyes.  
  
"Arg!! Damn it Vegeta! I JUST got this car!" she yelled, almost to tears. "Now how am I going to get to school!?"  
  
"You have your stupid baka boyfriend for that!!" he spat back, becoming increasingly annoyed at her attitude. Its not like he was planning on running into her, literally.  
  
"That's not the point! What if he can't come get me every morning!? Huh!?" He glared at her angrily, arms crossed over his muscular chest.  
  
"I." He hesitated, not sure if he should suggest what he was thinking. "I have another car." he mumbled, hoping she hadn't heard (Ok, so Vegeta is rich too and spoiled LOL!).  
  
"And?" she growled, arms now crossed in the same fashion as his.  
  
"And I'll drive you to school baka!" he hissed venomously, dropping his fists to his sides.  
  
"Ack! Like I'd get in a car with you!!"  
  
"Fine then!! But don't say I didn't offer you!!"  
  
"Whatever!! Just don't make me late."  
  
"Oh! So now you want a ride!? Make up your mind!!"  
  
"I'll take the damn ride you jerk!! It's the least you could do after ruining my beautiful new car!!"  
  
"Your hair looks awful," Vegeta said, completely off topic. He was getting bored with arguing about the topic, he'd been in so many accidents before this was all old to him.  
  
"What's my hair got to do with anything!? You're such an ass!" she hissed, stalking in the direction of her house, which was only a few blocks away.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!?" he called, following her.  
  
"I'm going to call the police and report the accident you moron! Stay with the cars and make sure no one else hits my baby!" she yelled back, then jogged down the road. Vegeta sighed angrily, then stomped back to his car and hopped up on the hood. He leaned back on the wind shield, putting his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. "You ruined my birthday," Bulma said angrily, startling Vegeta, who fell off his car and onto the hard pavement.  
  
"Wench," he spat, picking himself up off the ground and brushing off his pants. "What'd they say?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The Keebler Elves," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "The police you stupid baka!" (LOL!! That wasn't OOC, no way. :P)  
  
"Oh," she giggled, for the first time after the accident. "They're on their way. We have to wait 'til they get here."  
  
"Oh joy. I get to spend some quality time with you. Just what I wanted to do," he growled, climbing back onto the hood of his car.  
  
"Stop being such an ass," she sighed, following suit.  
  
"Hey! Get off my car!!" he nearly shrieked, pushing her to get off.  
  
"Stop it! You hit my car, therefore I can do as I please. Besides its my birthday. Be nice," she said with a wicked smile. He gave her an odd look, unsure of what brought on her sudden good mood, and decided not to test her or else he'd have to hear her screaming at him for the next hour.  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled, leaning back onto the wind shield. "You better be ready tomorrow morning when I come to get you or else forget about the ride."  
  
"Sure thing 'Geta," she cooed, patting his head lightly.  
  
"And do not, I repeat, do not touch me."  
  
"Soooooorrrrrry your highness," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm cold."  
  
"Don't you dare start with your complaining. We have a long time to wait for the damn cops, and then they're going to take forever once they do get here like they always do. So don't start."  
  
"But I'm freezing," she whined, rubbing her arms to try and warm up.  
  
"Here," he huffed, grabbing his leather jacket off his passenger seat and throwing it at her.  
  
"Umm, thanks. But aren't you cold?" she asked, suddenly feeling guilty for taking his only jacket.  
  
"I'm fine," he hissed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. "Wake me up when they get here."  
  
"Sure." she sighed, pulling on his coat and clutching it to her body for warmth. She sat there a moment, just starring off down the road, not really thinking of anything in particular. Then suddenly she turned and looked at the sleeping figure to her right. He looked so peaceful while he slept, a quiet rumble coming from his throat. It was hard to believe he was the same loud mouth jerk she knew all her life. The annoying neighbor boy since as long as she could remember. *I have to admit.He is pretty cute.* she thought to herself, unaware that she was starring. *Oh, who am I kidding? He's damn sexy.* She sat there a few moments longer, watching him sleep, until she noticed something. He was curled into a ball, his hands under his cheek, shivering like a Chihuahua (Nice comparison huh? Heehee). "That liar. He's not fine," she whispered with a scowl aimed at him. "Wait, maybe," she mumbled to herself, hopping off the car and skipping over to open his trunk. "I thought so." She reached into it and pulled out a large plain flannel blanket. She closed the trunk carefully, so not to wake her "friend" and slid back up on the hood, covering him with the blanket. "You're so stupid 'Geta," she sighed, curling into a ball beside him and closing her eyes.  
  
*************************************  
  
---Chapter one!! Woo!! That was on a whim! LOL! I hope everyone likes it so far. Hmm.I wonder how Yamcha will like Bulma's new couffer (That's totally misspelled). See what happens next time, cuz I ain't tellin'! :D  
  
REVIEW!!! :P  
  
Next time: Vegeta gives Bulma a ride to school and Yamcha is a little less than pleased about the accident and her knew form of transportation. And kids will be kids, so inevitably rumors start going around.Dunt dunt dunt!! 


	2. Ch 2 Rumors and Realizations

Last Time:  
  
"But I'm freezing," she whined, rubbing her arms to try and warm up.  
  
"Here," he huffed, grabbing his leather jacket off his passenger seat and throwing it at her.  
  
"Umm, thanks. But aren't you cold?" she asked, suddenly feeling guilty for taking his only jacket.  
  
"I'm fine," he hissed, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her. "Wake me up when they get here."  
  
"Sure." she sighed, pulling on his coat and clutching it to her body for warmth. She sat there a moment, just starring off down the road, not really thinking of anything in particular. Then suddenly she turned and looked at the sleeping figure to her right. He looked so peaceful while he slept, a quiet rumble coming from his throat. It was hard to believe he was the same loud mouth jerk she knew all her life. The annoying neighbor boy since as long as she could remember. *I have to admit.He is pretty cute.* she thought to herself, unaware that she was starring. *Oh, who am I kidding? He's damn sexy.* She sat there a few moments longer, watching him sleep, until she noticed something. He was curled into a ball, his hands under his cheek, shivering like a Chihuahua (Nice comparison huh? Heehee). "That liar. He's not fine," she whispered with a scowl aimed at him. "Wait, maybe," she mumbled to herself, hopping off the car and skipping over to open his trunk. "I thought so." She reached into it and pulled out a large plain flannel blanket. She closed the trunk carefully, so not to wake her "friend" and slid back up on the hood, covering him with the blanket. "You're so stupid 'Geta," she sighed, curling into a ball beside him and closing her eyes.  
  
************************  
  
"Woman!!" called a rough, slightly agitated voice from outside Bulma's bedroom window.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, peering over her balcony to see Vegeta, arms crossed, scowling up at her.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" he growled, stamping his foot impatiently, as though he'd been waiting there for hours.  
  
"Do I look ready?" She was clad in only a large white cotton towel wrapped around her otherwise naked body. Vegeta tried his hardest not to stare. "Besides, you're early. Come on around the front. My mom will feed you." With that she ducked back into her room to finish getting herself ready. Vegeta only grunted, then trudged around to the front door. Though he'd already had breakfast, he couldn't pass up the opportunity for food. He banged on the door a few times, then within seconds it swung open, a ditzy blonde woman standing in the doorway to greet him.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta dear. I haven't seen you in awhile," she cooed, grabbing his wrist and leading him into the kitchen. "Come on. Have some pancakes. They're fresh." She left him standing beside the table, then went back to her post at the stove. He scowled at the peppy woman's back, then plopped onto a kitchen chair. A few minutes later Mrs. Briefs trotted over to the table, a plate full of steaming pancakes, drenched in syrup. "Now I know its been awhile, but I still remember what an appetite you have," she said placing the wonderful smelling food in front of the drooling teenage boy. "My, I can't even remember the last time I saw you. You've grown into quite the handsome young man. I'm sure you have all the ladies after you," she said with a wink, turning back to the stove to make some more pancakes.  
  
"Morning mom," Bulma said in a sing song voice as she skipped into the kitchen. "Good?" she asked, taking a seat across from Vegeta, who was shoveling down pancakes like there was no tomorrow. He simply grunted at her, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Here you are dear," Mrs. Briefs said, placing a plate of three large pancakes in front of her daughter.  
  
"No thanks mom. I'm on a diet," she sighed, pushing the plate away, and gaining the attention of Vegeta.  
  
"A diet?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her. "What in Kami's name made you think you needed to go on a diet?" He reached across the short table and poked her arm a few times. "You're all bone."  
  
"He's right dear," Mrs. Briefs interjected. "You're tiny enough as it is. You should be eating more.You need to gain some weight. Now eat up." She pulled the plate back in front of Bulma, then stood with her hands on her hips, starring down at her. "I'm not going to let you leave this house until every bit of food is eaten." Vegeta smirked at the two quarreling woman, then concentrated back on his second breakfast.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts missy. I'm going to get your father and tell him breakfast is ready, and when I get back those pancakes had better be gone." With that she padded out of the room and down the hall, leaving the two teenagers alone in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey 'Geta." Bulma leaned forward, arms crossed on the table, a suspicious grin on her face.  
  
"What woman?" he hissed, glancing up at her.  
  
"Want my pancakes?" she asked, shoving the plate in his direction. He raised an eyebrow at her, then hesitantly grabbed the plate. But then, instead of taking it, pushed it back at her.  
  
"No Onna," he growled. "You're going to eat those."  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta. I know a strong man like yourself can handle a few more tiny pancakes," she teased, pushing the plate back to him.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, grabbing the plate then standing up and walking over to the sink. She scraped the unwanted food into the garbage disposal, then flicked a switch on the wall. It growled from inside the drain, grinding up Bulma's "evidence". "Well, that's that," she proclaimed triumphantly, turning the noisy machine off and brushing her hands together. Vegeta only rolled his eyes at her, then shoveled in his last pancake whole. He downed a whole glass of orange juice in one gulp, whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, then stood and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Come on woman," he demanded, turning back to her.  
  
"I'm coming. Sheesh," she huffed, trudging behind him. Once they were both seated, Vegeta started his car, then peeled out of Bulma's driveway. His other car, the one they had to take today seeing as the other was now in the shop, was a plain blue non-convertible sport's car with a sun roof.  
  
"Grab my CD out of the glove compartment," Vegeta ordered to Bulma, who was doing a last minute check on her make-up.  
  
"Which one?" she growled, seeing at least three in his mess of a glove compartment.  
  
"The Sex Pistols CD. Its right on top." She sighed heavily, then pulled out the CD and tossed it to Vegeta. (That's right!! Vegeta's a punker!! :D Aww.)  
  
"I hate the Sex Pistols," Bulma whined, crossing her arms as he popped the CD in and turned the volume up, almost full blast.  
  
"Shut up. You're lucky I'm even giving you a ride." She could barely hear him over the loud punk music, but figured it was something negative, so ignored him all together.  
  
After what seemed like the longest car ride of her life, they were finally to school. And as Vegeta's little blue car, bombing with music came rolling into the student parking lot, more than a few heads turned. Within a matter of seconds his car was surrounded by purple, black, or pink haired kids, some with Mohawks, others just simple spikes. Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust at Vegeta's group of friends.  
  
"Who's the skirt?" a female voice, to Bulma's surprise, asked as she finally emerged from the car. The girl was no taller than Bulma, without her hair which was a bright pink Mohawk, easily adding another foot to her height. Her clothes consisted of a tight black tank top, stuck with safety pins, a red plaid tie, baggy jeans cut off at the knees, mismatched tube socks, and black converse sneakers. Bulma had seen her a few times in the hall, always giving her dirty looks as she walked by. For some reason she was just disgusted by the punk kids in the school, feeling more comfortable around her "clean" friends (Aww.I so want Bulma to be a punk rock girl. But hey, don't want to get too OOC on you people).  
  
"Please, Rox (Her full name is Roxanne, but was called either Roxy or Rox), I'm sure you know who little miss perfect is," he said fake flipping his hair mockingly.  
  
"Oh yeah," the girl replied, sending a less than friendly look Bulma's way. "Bulma Briefs, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma replied, not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.  
  
"So, what are you doing with Miss Priss anyways, Vegeta?" Roxy asked, turning to him. "Don't tell me you're into.cheerleaders," she shuddered, backing away mockingly.  
  
"Please," he huffed rolling his eyes. "The stupid bitch ran into my car last night, so I was forced to give her a ride."  
  
"Excuse me Vegeta!!" Bulma yelled, jumping into the conversation. "First of all, you hit my car!! Second, you OFFERED to give me a ride!! I would have much rather walked!" She was fuming mad. The nerve of him.  
  
"Yeah," Roxy sighed, rolling her eyes in the same fashion as Vegeta. "Don't you have to get to your little cheerleading friends and check your make-up before the bell rings," she teased, shooing her away with her hand.  
  
"Auh!!" Bulma huffed, clenching her fists and stomping away in the direction of the school and her awaiting friends.  
  
"Good riddance," she heard Roxy mumbled as she walked away, Vegeta chuckling to himself the whole while.  
  
****************************************  
  
"What was that all about? And why are you getting a ride to school with that jackass?" were the first words out of Bulma's best friend, Chi- Chi's mouth.  
  
"I hate him," was all Bulma had to say on the subject, then stomped passed her friends and into the building.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!?" Chi-Chi's boyfriend, and one of Bulma's close guy friends called.  
  
"Inside Goku. Where does it look like I'm going!?" He backed off immediately, not wanting to further anger her.  
  
"Geez. Someone's PMSing," said a short bald kid to Goku.  
  
"Krillin!" a tall blonde with bright blue eyes scolded, slapping him on the forehead.  
  
"Gomen 18," he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, suddenly finding a twig on the sidewalk interesting.  
  
"I'm worried about her," Chi-Chi said after a few moments of silence, turning to 18 who was playfully giving her boyfriend a noogie.  
  
"Why's that?" 18 replied, directly her attention to her friend and leaving Krillin be, for the moment.  
  
"Its her birthday. She shouldn't be upset, especially today."  
  
"Hey," Goku cut in. "She'll be fine tonight, once we give her or surprise."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But man, I want to know what's going on with her and Vegeta. It's killing me."  
  
"Don't worry Chi. I'll fine out for you."  
  
"Oh yeah. He is your friend," Chi-Chi huffed, glaring at him as if he'd done something wrong.  
  
"Hey!" he said defensively, holding his arms up (You know, how he always done when she yells at him). "He's been my friend since forever."  
  
"Yeah, mine too," 18 added in Vegeta's defense.  
  
"I don't see why you guys are friends with that jerk. But whatever. As long as I don't have to interact with him.Personally, I don't see why he's friends with you. You're nothing like 18 or the rest of his friends."  
  
"He wasn't always a punk Chi. That has nothing to do with it though, cause 18 is a punk too and she's not like him. But he's not all bad honey, really he's not," Goku explained, then turned to 18 for assistance, which she gladly offered.  
  
"Yeah. Him and Bulma used to be best friends back in early grade school. Don't you remember that? Me, you, him, and Bulma used to spend the night camping out in each other's back yards all the time."  
  
"Yeah I remember," Chi-Chi huffed, not satisfied. "He was still a jerk back then too."  
  
"Hey! I don't remember that!" Goku whined, feeling left out.  
  
"That's when you, Krillin, and 17 were inceperable honey," Chi-Chi said, grabbing his arm lovingly and pulling herself to him.  
  
"Man, what happened to us?" Krillin finally spoke up.  
  
"High school," 18 sighed, letting her mind drift back to the "good old days".  
  
"No, I think it was before then," Krillin corrected, earning an icy glare from his girlfriend, though he continued, hesitantly. "Like when we hit middle school and meet Yamcha."  
  
"Oh yeah," they all seemed to sigh in unison.  
  
"Speaking of him," Chi-Chi said, lifting her head from Goku's shoulder. "Where is he today?"  
  
"I don't know. Haven't seen him since yesterday," Goku answered for everyone.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it Chi-Chi," 18 said, pulling at Krillin to follow her. "Its Bulma's birthday. He wouldn't be out today.Anyways, let's get inside before we're late." With that they all hurried in the school, just as the bell rang.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Goku whispered, tapping him on the shoulder to wake him from his usual morning nap in Spanish class.  
  
"What Kakarot!?" he hissed, turning back to be met with Goku's dorky smile.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Bulma?"  
  
"Deal?" he asked arching an eyebrow at his question. "There's no deal."  
  
"I mean, why'd you give her a ride this morning?"  
  
"I have my reasons," he growled, crossing his arms, angry for being woken up for such a pointless question.  
  
"Well, whatever they were I suggest you not try and get under her skin today. Its her birthday and-"  
  
"Listen Kakarot. I can do as I damn well please. I could care less if it is the ridiculous wench's birthday or not," he spat, turning back to face front. "And next time you decide to wake me up, it better be for a good reason." Goku simply sighed in defeat, he was getting no where with this. Hopefully 18 would have better luck.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Yo 'Get (As in veGETa, not get)," 18 said taking a seat next to him at a lab table.  
  
"Huh?" he mumbled, busy doodling a not so nice picture of the science teacher on the table.  
  
"Hey, listen to me," she hissed, grabbing the marker out of his hand and throwing it on the floor.  
  
"What's with you?" he growled, looking down at his marker.  
  
"Nothing.Anyways. I wanted to talk to you about Bulma." Immediately Vegeta lost interest and turned to blow a spit ball at an unsuspecting kid. 18 though quickly snatched the straw from his mouth, tossing it next to his marker. She was making herself quite a collection today. "Listen to me." He only rolled his eyes at her, then propped his head up on his fist, acting as though he was listening. "Ok," she said snapping her fingers in front of his nose to make sure he was really paying attention. "What's going on? I know how much you hate her and how you two don't get along. I really don't see why, she's not that bad Vegeta. But anyways, why were you two together this morning?"  
  
"We weren't "together"!" he hissed, slamming his hand on the table. "What's with you people!? First Kakarot, now you! Can't I do anything without getting the third degree!?"  
  
"Don't you even start that with me!" 18 retorted, sticking her face in his. "I want a straight fucking answer!!" (Damn, these kids don't seem to learn anything in school, huh?)  
  
"I wouldn't suggest you sticking your face were it doesn't belong," Vegeta growled, pushing her back. "I don't see why you have to come to me about it. Why don't you ask the wench herself?" he suggested, so not to be bothered with it anymore. He'd already had to explain to his friends ten times that he wasn't an acquaintance of hers.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled, grabbing her backpack and taking a seat a few rows back. Vegeta only rolled his eyes at her (He does that a lot), then bent over and retrieved his marker and straw.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"So, what's going on? Did you find anything out?" Chi-Chi asked Goku who just arrived at study hall. He shock his head solemnly, as he took a seat next to her. "He didn't say anything?"  
  
"He just yelled for me not to bother him about it and that he had his reasons. That's all he said."  
  
"Do you know if 18 found anything out? I know she has science with him second period."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. But she has study hall with us this period, so just ask her yourself." Just as he finished his sentence 18 ran in, dragging Krillin by his collar.  
  
"What's Krillin doing here?" Goku asked, motioning for his friend to come sit by him.  
  
"I pulled him out of gym," 18 replied. "He was being stubborn about it, so I had to persuade him."  
  
"More like you barged into the boy's locker room while me and the rest of the guys were half naked. You should really give a little warning before you do that," Krillin huffed angrily.  
  
"Oh calm down. Like its anything I haven't seen before."  
  
"Hey 18, I don't mean to break up your little moment here. But have you talked to Vegeta?" Chi-Chi butted in, poking 18 in the arm.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed, resting her head on both of her hands.  
  
"I take it he didn't tell you anything."  
  
"No. He was being a jerk. He told me to ask Bulma if I wanted to know so bad. He does have a point, but still."  
  
"I told you he was a jerk."  
  
"Yeah I know. But he usually tells me things when I ask him."  
  
"Well, it's a touchy subject," Goku pointed out, turning from his conversation with Krillin for a moment.  
  
"What are you talking about honey?"  
  
"Bulma. Haven't you ever noticed that when you bring her up around Vegeta he gets all defensive and blows up?"  
  
"I don't hang out with him. I wouldn't know."  
  
"Well what about you 18? You notice it?"  
  
"Yeah. That's really weird now that you mention it. What the hell happened with them anyways? They used to be such close friends. I mean where ever Bulma was Vegeta was there too, and vice versa. It had to have been something big to break them apart."  
  
"I don't know anything about that," Chi-Chi sighed. "Back when it happened she wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Not even me."  
  
"Me neither. And they both completely shut one another out of each other's lives. I haven't seen them say two words to each other in nearly six years, let alone be seen together. A side from this morning."  
  
"Why are you guys so hooked on this?" Krillin asked, feeling now was an appropriate time to butt into the conversation.  
  
"Because, dear," 18 growled, gritting her teeth. "They are my friends and I don't want them hating each other."  
  
"Yeah," Goku added. "Especially since they were such good friends before."  
  
"You know what we should do you guys?" Chi-Chi looked at her three friends, who intently looked back at her, waiting for the answer. "We should try and get them to be friends again. Find out what went wrong and fix the problem. I mean, its obvious that they're both miserable without each other. Not that I care about Vegeta. But for Bulma's sake. I never really noticed it before, but now. Its so damn obvious."  
  
"You're right Chi," Goku cooed, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"Thanks hun. I just don't know why none of us had thought of this before."  
  
"I guess we just assumed they both hated one another. I for one had completely forgot that they were ever friends. Especially such good ones. Until now that is." 18 glanced around the table at them, all nodding in agreement.  
  
"How do we go about it though?" Krillin turned to his girlfriend for suggestions.  
  
"Well," Chi-Chi began, but suddenly stopped when she saw Bulma enter the room. They all watched her in surprise as she made her way across the room and over to their table (Ok, so this is a big room, especially for study halls. It has big tables instead of desks, and there is a teacher, its just that he/she's usually out of the room doing other things). "Hey birthday girl. How are you?"  
  
"I'm doing alright. What about you guys?" Bulma's mood had changed dramatically since earlier that morning (Its 3rd period).  
  
"I'm fine," Chi-Chi replied, all the others nodded in agreement with her. "So, what'cha doing here? Don't you have social studies this period?"  
  
"Yeah. I told Mr. Taji I needed to go to the nurse. I was in no mood for a boring lecture today, and I remembered you, Goku, and 18 have study hall this period, so I decided to come by and visit. I hope that's not a problem."  
  
"Of course not," Goku cheered (Not ra ra ra cheer, LOL!), pulling a chair out of her, like a gentleman. "Happy birthday, by the way."  
  
"Yeah, happy birthday Bulma!!" the rest said in unison.  
  
"Thanks guys," she whispered shyly, taking the seat Goku had offered. "So, what were you guys talking about?" All their faces went blank at her question, aside from Goku's, who was still smiling.  
  
"You," he said simply, sitting back down in between Chi-Chi and Krillin.  
  
"Me? What about me?"  
  
"Umm.About your.big birthday surprise," Chi-Chi half-stuttered, feeling extremely uncomfortable lying to her best friend. Bulma arched her eyebrow slightly in suspicion, then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Aww, you guys are the best."  
  
"Hey Bulma, can I ask you something?" Krillin spoke up, poking his head out from behind Goku.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Not to make you mad or anything but why-" Just as he was about to ask her 18 kicked him in the shin. "18! What's the big idea!!?" She only glared angrily at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"What's going on?" Bulma asked, narrowing her brow at her friends.  
  
"Come on hun!! Just let me ask her! You all want to know!!" Krillin whined.  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"What you were doing with Vegeta this morning."  
  
"Krillin!!!" 18 screamed, gaining the attention of the rest of the room. "What are you all gawking at!!?" She shock her fist in their direction, immediately everyone turned around and went back to whatever they'd been doing. 18 had a bad reputation of beating up kids for the littlest things.  
  
"Its fine 18," Bulma sighed, knowing she'd eventually have to talk about it.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes." She glanced around the room a moment, then back at her friends, then down at the table. "It started when Yamcha came over last night, around midnight, to give me my birthday present.He spoiled me." she half-whispered, shying her head away. "He bought me.a car." All their eyes widened to the point where if they widened any further they would have popped out. "Yeah, the one I'd wanted for years.So anyway.We drove back to his house and watched a movie, then I'm on my way home.And this car comes flying at me out of no where, I tried to stop, but it was too late and we collided."  
  
"Are you serious!?" Chi-Chi nearly screamed. "Why didn't you tell me before!!?"  
  
"Sorry Cheech, I was in a really bad mood this morning."  
  
"Its alright, just a lot to take at once.So.You were saying."  
  
"Yeah.So anyways.I'm sitting there all confused and shooken up, and that's when I hear his voice.It was Vegeta!! That jackass ruined my brand new car!! But I was fine with it and all, cause he was just avoiding hitting a cat or something.So anyways.We're sitting out there and I'm like, now how am I going to get to school? And then Vegeta offered me a ride, so I took it. I didn't really think anything of it.He was being half way decent, so I accepted his offer.It was the next morning when he started being himself again." She paused a moment, glaring down at the table. "He was all fine until we got to school.He came over a little early, and I wasn't ready so I sent him inside, and my mom fed him.So we get to school, and all his stupid punk friend, no offense 18, start crowding around his car.And I finally get out, and the first thing I hear is-Who's the skirt? And it was that chick, Roxanne, that he hangs out with.So I start yelling at her, oh I wanted to punch her. And Vegeta does nothing about it, and tells them all that the reason I'm with him is because I hit his car and made him give me a ride.Can you believe him!!? Auh!!" She threw her arms in the air angrily, then pounded her fists on the hard wooden table.  
  
"But he was fine until then?" 18 asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah.He was being nice. Well, nice for Vegeta.It was just like." she trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about it. "You know what.I think I will go down to the nurse after all.My head hurts.Bye guys. I'll see you at lunch." Then before anyone could get another word in, she was out the door. "Wow." 18 sighed. "She really misses him." "That's for sure," Goku agreed with a nod. "Yeah," Chi-Chi huffed, glaring at the empty doorway. "What's wrong hun?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her to him. "Nothing," she hissed, shrugging his hand away. "She doesn't want Vegeta and Bulma to be friends again," Krillin noted informatively. "Why not?" Goku was confused. "You're the one who suggested we try and get them to be friends again." "I know." she whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "But I didn't think she'd want to be friends with him again.Until now.I.I." "Don't want to lose your best friend," 18 finished for her. "You won't Chi, don't worry. You mean too much to her." "So.Has anyone seen Yamcha today?" Goku asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, I did," Krillin replied hesitantly. "But.I didn't get to talk to him.He seemed like he was in a really bad mood." "I can see why he would be," said a squeaky feminine voice from behind him. The whole table turned their attention to a ditzy red head with bright green eyes, who was twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "What do you want, Ayako?" Chi-Chi hissed, knowing full well that she'd been trying to steal Yamcha from Bulma for years. "I was just passing by," she said innocently. "And I over heard your conversation about Yamcha." "What did you mean by 'You can see why'?" "Don't tell me you haven't heard," she said, as though it'd been old news for years. "Bulma is cheating on him.with Vegeta of all people!!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What!!?" Chi-Chi screeched, knocking her chair to the floor. She was about to lung at the half-brained Britney Spears wanna be, only to be pulled into Goku's lap. "Let me go!!" she ordered, fists flying in all directions. The scared teenage girl gasped aloud, then hurried to a table at the other side of the room. "Are you calm?" Goku whispered in his girlfriend's ear. "Yeah," she huffed, climbing off his lap and back into her chair. "Hey you guys," 18 chirped up, causing them to all turn and face her. "If Bulma has French with Yamcha, then how come she didn't mention anything about him being mad? She had it last period with him." "Maybe he just heard," Goku suggested. "You mean this period?" "Yeah.that'd explain it." "Yeah, but then now could Ayako know so quickly?" Chi-Chi asked, somewhat calmer than she'd been before. "That wouldn't explain anything," Krillin sighed, he hated snooping in other people's business, which seemed to be the only thing the girls ever wanted to do. "I didn't get to see him this period, with 18's little episode. And besides, he was mad first period." "Then he must be hiding it from her for some reason," 18 said, ignoring Krillin's comment about her. ................................................ MEANWHILE: Bulma was headed down the hall towards the nurse's office, when she realized she'd have to walk passed her social studies class to get there. She slowly approached the door and peered in through its thin vertical window to make sure the coast was clear. But, it was just her luck, at that exact moment Mr. Taji glanced at the door, immediately spotting Bulma's exotic hair. She sighed deeply, grabbing the door knob and opening the door. "Oh look Vegeta," Roxy whispered back to him, as Bulma entered the room, trying not to be noticeable as she took her seat. "Its your girlfriend." "Fuck you Roxy," he hissed venomously, turning his head from her. "Kami! Don't PMS on me!" she retorted, swirling back around to face front, arms crossed angrily over her chest. "Mr. Ouji!! Miss Hiroyuki! Would you two shut up and pay attention!!" Mr. Taji yelled, slamming his hands on his desk, startling the entire class, aside from Bulma who was busy in her own little world. *What's with Vegeta lately?* she thought, glancing quickly over at him, who was currently yelling at the teacher. *He was fine last night when we were alone. I guess its those friends of his. They changed him. Ever since middle school he's been different. Hmm.I guess that's why we drifted apart.* She turned back to her notebook, which she'd been absent-mindedly doodling on. *I miss him.He was the best friend I ever had, well aside from Chi-Chi, but that's totally different. They're totally different. Oh, I just wish I knew what went wrong between us. If I could, I'd fix it in a heart beat.* She sighed deeply, then focused her attention back on her doodle, which evidently turned out to be her, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and 18 sitting around a bon fire. She sighed again, this time more heavily, and put a thick dark X through the picture. She needed to get her mind off of him. So she directed her attention to something else that had been bothering her. *And what's with Yamcha? Sheesh. Everyone's acting weird today. I mean he barely talked to me this morning in French. I wonder what I could have done.*  
  
*******************************  
  
---Chapter 2!! WooHoo!! Wow!! That was a long one, with a lot of useful info. But it had to be long so I could get all that stuff out and you all to understand everything. Well almost everything.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma finds out Yamcha is mad at her, which may effect what everyone else is planning for her for her birthday.  
  
Hmm.I read someone else's fic when the gang with in highschool, and it was a really good one. You people should check it out. Its called Who Says We're Too Young To Love. Great story. I can't wait 'til the next chapter lol. Anyways.in her fic she listed a schedule for all the important characters. I hope she doesn't mind if I do the same.  
  
Ok, well I tried to put the schedule in at the end of the fic, but its being a pooh. So I'm just going to post it where chapter 3 should be, then but 3 where 4 should be and so on. Hmm.Let's see.the characters who's schedules I'm posting are Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, 17, Yamcha, Roxy, and Ayako. I feel they all have a significant place in my fic, and you all should know where they are and when. I might add more characters to the list later on, and if I do I'll tell you at the end of which ever chapter they are introduced in, and I'll update the schedule, and all you have to do is go back and check it.Oh, and one other thing. In the schedules it'll say English for a class, and I'm not dumb, I know very well they speak Japanese. But the word was too big for the column, and besides, in the fic I'd keep forgetting to put Japanese instead of English. So I decided to just have it that way.  
  
LOL. That's a lot of extra crap for you people to read. But it was important stuff I thought you should know. Anyways, on to the schedule, then chapter 3!! WooHoo!! Are you excited? Cause I am!! :D 


	3. NOT A CHAPTER Schedule!

NAME 1ST 2ND 3RD 4TH LUNCH 5TH 6TH   
  
Vegeta spanish science S.S. math - - - english gym  
  
Bulma math french S.S. tech - - - english science  
  
Goku spanish math S. Hall art - - - english gym   
  
ChiChi french S.S. S. Hall art - - - english math  
  
Krillin science spanish gym S.S. - - - english health  
  
18 french science S. Hall tech - - - english S.S.   
  
17 math S.S. spanish science- - - english gym  
  
Yamcha science french gym math - - - english S.S.  
  
Roxy science math S.S. art - - - english gym  
  
Ayako french math S. Hall science- - - english S.S.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name 7TH 8Th  
  
Vegeta S. Hall health  
  
Bulma gym spanish  
  
Goku S.S. science  
  
ChiChi gym science  
  
Krillin tech math  
  
18 gym math  
  
17 art health   
  
Yamcha S. Hall health  
  
Roxy S. Hall spanish  
  
Ayako gym health 


	4. Ch 3 Down For The Count

Last Time:  
  
Well, there was way too much for me to just copy and paste the end of the chapter, cause that wouldn't refresh your memories too well. Hmm.Vegeta gave Bulma a ride to school, insulted her, and she got mad. Yamcha is mad at her cause he thinks she's cheating on him with Vegeta. Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin and 18 want to get Vegeta and Bulma to be friends again, cause they used to be best friends. I think that's all.LOL!  
  
********************************  
  
English/Period 5 (Japanese-We've been through this heehee):  
  
Bulma ran down the hall, desperately trying to keep up with Yamcha, who was deliberately walking faster than her. She'd approached him during lunch and he was still asking weird, so she asked him about it. His response was "I trusted you Bulma." Bulma, not knowing what he could possibly be talking about, was left blank, and by the time she recovered herself he was gone. Chi-Chi explained to her what Ayaku had said in study hall, causing Bulma to nearly faint. She spent the rest of her lunch searching for Yamcha, who she hadn't found until it was time for 5th period.  
  
"Yamcha!!" she called, attempting to grab his arm, which he snatched away. "Yamcha please!! Just talk to me!!"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Bulma!!" he hissed back, not bothering to slow down.  
  
"Yes there is!!" she cried, grabbing for his arm and being successful this time. "I don't know who started that extremely insane rumor about me and Vegeta, but its absolutely not true!!" Yamcha glared angrily down at his girlfriend, and sighed deeply.  
  
"So you weren't with him this morning?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Well, I was with him-" SMACK! (Cheesy, I know lol) She was about to explain why they were together, when she was taken back a few steps by an extremely power, and not to mention painful, slap across the face. She immediately grabbed her now red face, cursing in all the languages she knew curses in. Then she looked up at her boyfriend and supposed protector, who was cowering against a nearby wall, obviously realizing his mistake. Neither of them were paying any attention to the large crowd that was now surrounding them. "I." Bulma began, taking her hand off her throbbing face to make a fist at her side along with the other one. "I NEVER thought I would EVER have to protect myself from YOU, Yamcha!!" she screamed, stepping forward. "I am NOT cheating on you!! I would NEVER hurt you!!.I was going to give you a truthful explanation, but I'm not going to waste my breath on scum like you. Good bye Yamcha.And don't you ever so much as look at me again." With that she turned and walked swiftly to class, without so much as a glance back at her now ex-boyfriend huddled in the middle of a group of nosey students.  
  
Bulma trudged into her English class, her once angry expression now turned to a frown. Her face was now soaked with salty tears, her right cheek noticeably red, with the faint shape of a handprint.  
  
"Oh Kami! Bulma!!" Chi-Chi and 18 cried in unison, running to their broken down friend.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked compassionately as he gently touched her cheek.  
  
"I-I-I-I." she tried to tell them what happened, but with all her crying and heavy breathing it was nearly impossible. "I-I-I-"  
  
"Shh, calm down," Chi-Chi whispered in a soothing voice, pulling her friend to her, and petting the backof her head. "Just breath, and tell us what happened." After about a few long moments, Bulma was finally calm enough to where she could speak, but it was at that exact moment the teacher walked in and ordered the class to quiet down and for everyone to get in their seats. "Excuse me, Mrs. Yoshioka, can I please take Bulma to the nurse? She's terribly upset." Chi-Chi used her sweetest teacher's pet voice as possible.  
  
"Alright, but hurry back to class." With that, Chi-Chi escorted Bulma out of the room with her arm around her shoulder. The girls made it half way to the nurse's office when 18, who'd slipped out of the classroom when the teacher wasn't looking, caught up with them.  
  
"You think you can tell us now?" 18 asked, taking Bulma's hand in attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, not taking her eyes off the tile floor moving beneath them. "I finally caught up with Yamcha, but.but when I tried to explain myself, he.he.he hit me!!" she cried, suddenly halting in the hall.  
  
"He what!?" 18 yelled, clenching her fists angrily. Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was left speechless. She'd known Yamcha since they were in seventh grade, and never had he shown any signs of being violent before. "I'll kill him!!" Without another word, she turned and ran back to English (Which they had with Yamcha, and everyone else imaginable lol!).  
  
"I-I-I can't believe he would do such a thing," Chi-Chi finally managed to say, after 18 was well on her way to beating the life out of Yamcha.  
  
"M-M-Me neither," Bulma stuttered, trying to whip her eyes free of tears, yet more were coming.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong?" asked a gruff masculine voice from behind the girls. The both turned, and were face to face with a very cute boy, only slightly taller than them.  
  
"Sorai?" Bulma squeaked, knowing full well who he was. Yamcha's sixteen year old brother, a friend of Bulma's brother of the same age, Shirosama (Ok, so everyone in the gang has at least one sibling. In the case of Yamcha, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi-they all have many. Krillin, 18, and Goku all only have one I'll be introducing all of them when necessary or if I just feel like it, heehee. Hmm.Well let's get back on track.).  
  
"What happened hun?" he asked compassionately, putting his arm around her shoulder. Bulma had been dating Yamcha for nearly six years, up until now, so she'd known Sorai since he was ten and they'd become rather good friends. All Yamcha's eight siblings and his mother treated Bulma like she was part of the family (Yamcha's father died just before he and Bulma began to date. That's when his mother decided to move, and Yamcha was transferred to a different school, where he met Bulma and everyone else).  
  
"Her and Yamcha broke up," Chi-Chi cut in, deliberately leaving the hitting part out. Sorai looked up to Yamcha, he didn't need to know.  
  
"Oh." he half-gasped. "Wh-What happened?" He couldn't believe it. He'd thought for sure that they'd get married. Chi-Chi explained everything the best she could without lying, again leaving the hit out. She instead said Yamcha didn't believe her, which was true, and Bulma got angry, which was also true. "Wow.I never thought I'd see the day," he sighed, using his hooked arm around her shoulder to pull her closer and peck her on the forehead. "Well I have to head back to class. Bye Chi-Chi. Fell better B.B (his nickname for her. Get it? Bulma Briefs, B.B., heehee). Don't be a stranger." With that he turned and walked the opposite direction, back to what ever class he'd come from.  
  
MEANWHILE: (So its not the exact same time, but come on. Work with me people!!)  
  
18 stormed down the hall, fuming mad. There was nothing that could stop her. She'd never really liked Yamcha anyways, which was all the more reason for her to beat his face in. "Yamcha!" she howled, busting the door open, and gaining everyone's attention. The teacher, who hadn't noticed she'd been gone, glared angrily at her and was about to speak, when 18 continued on her rampage. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!!" She lunged at him, easily tackling him to the ground.  
  
"18! What the hell's wrong with you!?" yelled her friend Rikyu, who happened to be Yamcha's oldest younger brother (So he's super smart and was skipped ahead a grade. Therefore he's seventeen, lol!-Am I confusing you people yet? :P).  
  
"Let go Ri," she hissed. "Don't think I won't kick your ass too!" Rikyu immediately released his grasp on her, knowing that if she was going after Yamcha, it was for a good reason. She'd been dying to get at him for years, and only held back because of Bulma. Plus he didn't want to get mangled by 18.  
  
"What the fuck did I do!" Yamcha spat, holding his jaw, where 18 had gotten in a good punch, as he tried to stand (Ok, so the teacher ran to get the principal, she's not letting them do this, lol!).  
  
"What did you do!?" 18 screamed, giving him another good punch in the face. "Does hitting your defenseless, and not to mention loyal, girlfriend ring a bell!?" The entire class gasped, aside from Rikyu, who was now as mad as 18.  
  
"You hit Bulma!?" Rikyu hissed through clenched teeth, trying his hardest not to hit his own brother.  
  
"I-" He was about to explain himself (aka lie), when he received a hard and painful blow to the gut. He grabbed his stomach, trying not to double over in pain. He finally composed himself after two minutes or so, and looked up to see if it was 18 or Rikyu who'd punched him. He knew full well that both had that kind of power, and were capable of such a punch. But when his eyes finally met those of the angry student's, it was neither glaring down at him. "Ve-Vegeta?" he gasped, knowing that once you're in a fight with him there's no way out and absolutely no chance of winning.  
  
"How rude of you to hit someone weaker than you." Vegeta smirked down at Yamcha, who was still in pain from the first hit, then quickly scowled. "And unfortunately for you, I happen to be very rude." Yamcha's eyes widened in horror as Vegeta brought his clenched fist back.  
  
Needless to say, Yamcha ended up losing and was escorted to the nurse's office by Ayaku, who was happy to lug his battered body all the way there. Chi-Chi giggled as they entered the tiny office, knowing what happened. Though she thought 18 did all the damage. She thanked the nurse's assistant for her help, then grabbed Bulma by the arm and dragged her out into the hall. She'd been instructed by the nurse, which happened to be her uncle's fiancée, to take Bulma home, see that she was alright, then return to school as quickly as possible. Though she figured she'd stay longer, which was fine with her. She knew Chi-Chi was a good student and would make up any work missed. Plus she was quite lenient with her, considering how well she knew her.  
  
"Looks like 18 got to him," Bulma said, allowing a small smile to creep onto her features.  
  
"You knew she would," Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"Well yeah. Why do you think I didn't stop her.Oh well, speak of the devil." Just then 18 was being roughly escorted down the hall by Vice Principal Adachi. Yamcha's brother Rikyu followed closely behind. Then Vegeta, whose escort was Principal Inukai. Mrs. Yoshioka was right on their heals, angry as a bull seeing red (LOL!! I crack myself up sometimes :P). 18, who'd been kicking all over, composed herself and waved to her friends.  
  
"Hey Chi! Hey Bulma!" she chirped with a smile. Rikyu simply smiled and waved at the two. And Vegeta, who hadn't looked up until he heard Bulma's name, was oddly calm and cooperative, unlike 18 who was now back to kicking and yelling as they were all led to the office.  
  
Before either girl could get a word out, Roxy's twin brother Izo, who evidently had a huge crush on Bulma, came whipping around the corner (So he has English/Japanese with them too, LOL!.I'm making this fic really complicated. I hope you're all following it ok).  
  
"Bulma." he panted, catching his breath.  
  
"Hey Iz," Bulma replied with a confused expression on her face. "What's going on?"  
  
"Fight in Yoshioka's class," he said, with somewhat more control over his breathing.  
  
"Yeah we realized," Chi-Chi said, rolling her eyes at the love sick boy. "18 took care of that jackass."  
  
"Not exactly." He had a slightly soar expression on his face, meant for Vegeta, who'd defended "his" girl. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma raised their eyebrows in question, as if asking for an explanation. "18 did tackle him, and get in a few punches," he explained. "But then Rikyu pulled her away, but let her go when she threatened him. And that's when the whole class found out what Yamcha did. 18 and Rikyu were both ready to send him to his grave, but." His eyes quickly narrowed. "But then Vegeta jumped in.and with in what seemed like seconds, beat Yamcha into the ground."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Bulma asked, not believing the story for a second.  
  
"Unfortunately I'm not," he growled. "That jerk. 18 and Rikyu had it under control.How are you?" he quickly asked, trying to get off the subject of Vegeta and his heroics.  
  
"I'm fine. My face doesn't sting anymore," she giggled, her personality finally coming back.  
  
"Oh!!" Izo nearly yelled, startling the two girls. "Happy Birthday!!" He grabbed her, hugging her closely. "Come on. I have something for you." Before she had time to protest, they were half way to his locker, Chi-Chi trudging behind. She really didn't like the kid very much, he reminder her too much of Roxy, who she'd despised. She didn't see how her friend Kiko, Roxy and Izo's younger sister, was related to them.  
  
"Hurry up Hiroyuki," Chi-Chi sneered, using his last name, signaling to Bulma she was getting angry.  
  
"Calm down Chi," Bulma said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "It'll only be a sec."  
  
"Ok, here you are," Izo beamed, holding out a plain black velvet box, which was quite wide but very thing. Bulma hesitantly accepted the gift, opening the hinged box slowly. And as soon as the gift came into view, her eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree (Can we say corney? :P).  
  
"Oh Iz! I love it! Thank you so much!" she cried, immediately latching her arms around his neck. "You're so wonderful!"  
  
*Great Bulma. Boost his ego a little more* Chi-Chi groaned to herself.  
  
"How did you know this was my favorite stone?"  
  
*Because he's your stalker* Chi-Chi thought, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, you wear those amethyst earrings all the time. I just thought you could use a necklace to match them." She smiled at him sweetly, then admired her new gift a moment longer. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a silver pendant about the size of a nickel on it. The pendant was decorated with intricate designs around the edges and had a large beautifully cut amethyst in the center.  
  
"Would you?" she asked, holding the necklace out to him. He happily took it from her grasp, stepping behind her. She picked up her hair for him as he reached his arms around her neck, then pulled them back to clip the necklace.  
  
"Would it be ok if.if I.asked you out sometime?" Izo asked, face turning a bright shade of red, which went unnoticed by Bulma, for he deliberately stayed behind her to hide his embarrassment. But Bulma wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily.  
  
"If you can ask me to my face," she said sweetly, touching his hand which was still on her shoulder. He gulped loudly, took a deep breath, then stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Bulma," he began, though looking at the floor. Bulma simply smiled gingerly, taking his chin and forcing him to make eye contact with her. "I know your break up with Yamcha was just today.but.Can I take you out Saturday night?"  
  
"Of course you can. Call me Saturday to figure everything out," she almost whispered, then kissed his cheek and was gone before he could breath, let alone answer her (So its Friday).  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Chi-Chi hissed, once they were to her car. "You don't like Izo, do you?"  
  
"I don't know. We'll see." She shrugged, hopping in the passengers seat.  
  
After about fifteen minutes they finally made it to Capsule Corp., where Bulma's father's company was and her family lived. The compound was huge. Big enough to fit three regular sized factories, and that wasn't including the living area. The house part of the Capsule Corp. was large enough for four big families, and was located on the side of the compound that faced the Ouji residence.  
  
The girls jumped out of the little red car, and proceeded inside. "Hey B! Happy Birthday!" called a voice from the living room couch.  
  
"Shirosama!?" Bulma shrieked, stomping over to him. He was much taller than Bulma, with deep blue hair and bright green eyes (He's sixteen). "What the hell are you doing home!?"  
  
"I stayed home sick," he said with a fake cough.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Yeah I know. But mom bought it, so that's all that matters," he replied smugly.  
  
"Well of course she did! She'd believe you if you said you were pregnant!" Chi-Chi couldn't help but laugh at that comment, finally making herself noticeable to Shirosama.  
  
"Hey Cheech," he said with a smile. "Hey wait a second! What are you two doing here!?"  
  
"Okichi told me to take Bulma home," Chi-Chi said informatively (Yes, that would be her future aunt).  
  
"Why?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Me and Yamcha broke up," Bulma answered, not looking at her brother.  
  
"Oh B!" He immediately got up, ran over, and hugged her tightly. "Are you alright?" (LOL, no family is this friendly to one another. Oh well, that's why its fiction. :P).  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," she sighed, gently pushing him away. "Where's mom?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"She went shopping, won't be back for a few hours. And before you ask, Mai's upstairs taking a nap." (Mai would be Bulma's two year old sister. One of many).  
  
"What about Ryu?" (Six year old brother).  
  
"He doesn't get home from school for about another half an hour."  
  
"Alright," she sighed. "One more thing."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Hiroe she can come out from behind the chair."  
  
"Umm."  
  
"I know you too well little bro," she said, grabbing him around the neck and giving him a loving noogie.  
  
"Alright alight," he pleaded, prying her off him. "Come on out hun." A second later a rather short girl, Shirosama's age, popped up front behind a large living room chair. She had long rich brown curly hair, and big brown eyes to match. She was very petite, not to mention beautiful (Oh, by the way Hiroe is one of Vegeta's many ex-girlfriends who he conned into bed, then dumped).  
  
"Hi Bulma," she said shyly, it was hard to believe she ever went out with Vegeta. Shirosama changed her for the better.  
  
"Hey Hiroe. Nice try by the way."  
  
"Heh, yeah.Hey, can I ask you something?" She shied her head away.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Are you and Vegeta seeing each other? I don't mean to be nosey. But this morning everyone kept asking me if I knew anything about it, since we used to.well."  
  
"No, we're not. He just gave me a ride to school this morning."  
  
"Why?" Shirosama butted in, knowing very well that they didn't associate with one another anymore.  
  
"Because, Shiro," Bulma hissed, glaring at her younger sibling. "Last night Yamcha came over and brought me my birthday present. A new car," Shirosama only rolled his eyes, knowing Yamcha spoiled her ridiculously. "We took it for a test drive, then on my way home from his house ran into Vegeta.Literally. We got in an accident, and he offered me a ride."  
  
"Whoah, hold on. You got in a car accident last night!?" he shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine obviously. It was no biggy."  
  
"How come I didn't see him this morning?" he whined. He hadn't talked to Vegeta in ages, and even though it'd been six years, still wasn't over the fact that he wasn't there everyday, disrupting the compound and scaring the workers.  
  
"He was only in the kitchen," she explained a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Happy Birthday Bulma!" called a feminine voice from the stair way.  
  
"Kimiko!" both Bulma and Shirosama yelled in unison, as the girl came into view (LOL, yes that's right. More siblings of Bulma's. I figured I get a lot of them out of the way all at once. Kimiko is Bulma's seventeen year old sister). She was the same height as Bulma, with short wavy shoulder length lavender hair and dark brown eyes that almost looked black. She was the only one in her family with brown eyes, everyone else having blue.  
  
"Is everyone skipping out on school today?" Chi-Chi giggled. "Hey Kim."  
  
"Hey Chi."  
  
"Kimiko, why aren't you in school?" Shirosama asking scoldingly (That's so not a word :P).  
  
"Mom said I could stay home." She stuck her tongue out at her brother, then turned to Bulma. "Hey B, can I ask you something?" Jun'ko's face suddenly became serious, which was odd for the girl, who was usually bouncing off the walls and wrecking havoc on the compound. Bulma nodded, feeling like she was in an interrogation room with all the questions floating around. "I know you don't like talking about it, but I can't help but ask. I've been wanting to ask you forever, and I heard part of your guys' conversation, so I figured now or never.How come you and Vegeta aren't friends anymore?.I.I miss that jerk." she admitted (Vegeta had been a part of her life for as long as she could remember, up until six years ago).  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Bulma, who was nervously biting her finger nails. "I." she hesitated. She really didn't know the exact answer. "I really don't know Kimi. We just drifted apart.I guess.then one day stopped talking all together." Bulma couldn't help but let her eyes get a little misty. "We did get into a really big fight.I completely forgot what it was about though."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"B-chan!!" cried the voice of a small boy. A mini replica of Shirosama came running into the living, and jumped into Bulma's arms. "Happy Birthday sissy," he said sweetly, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
*Thank Kami for Ryu* Bulma thought, sighing with relief. "Hey chief, how was school today?"  
  
"Good, Mrs. Sa-Saku-r."  
  
"Sakurai," Bulma said, helping out her little brother.  
  
"Yeah, her. She umm.Did you know pigs can't fly?" he asked, with all seriousness.  
  
"Yes Ryu, I knew that," she giggled.  
  
"I didn't!! Do you know what that means!?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not going to get a monster truck for my birthday!!" he squealed. "Daddy said I could have one when pigs fly," he whined, sticking his lower lip out. All the older kids laughed quietly to themselves at the young boy's realization. He could brighten the mood in any situation.  
  
*********************************  
  
---Chapter 3!! Woo!! That was a fun one, lol! :D Good riddance to Yamcha!! Oh and just so you know, he's never hit her before, it was a one time thing. He was jealous and angry and pig-headed and.well there's a long list. I just don't want you people thinking I had him as an abuser, cause that's not what I was trying to do at all.Anyways.I really hope you all liked that chapter.  
  
REVIEW!!!!! :P  
  
Next time: Bulma pays a certain hero a visit, this should be interesting. And she gets her big birthday bash!! WooHoo!! Oh, and Yamcha may call Bulma and beg for forgiveness in this chapter, maybe not. I haven't decided yet. But he will eventually, duh! He's pathetic!! We all know that!! Heehee.Hmm.*smiles deviously, thinking of Vegeta naked* ^_^ Whoah!! Where'd that come from!!? :D ONWARD!! CHAPTER FOUR!!! (And no, I'm not completely nuts!! Though I think I may be addicted to author's notes, lol!! Ok, I'll shut up now and get going on chapter four ^~^) 


	5. Ch 4 Brotherly Love

Last Time:  
  
Bulma and Yamcha broke up. Yamcha got the crap beat out of him by Vegeta for hitting Bulma. We (as in me and you readers) met a few new faces and family members. Bulma gets asked out on a date, and says yes-Eep!! So soon!! Hmm.that's about it.  
  
*************************************  
  
Bulma paced around her room, nervously picking at her nails. It was 7:32 PM, and she'd been debating with herself for the past hour over whether or not she should go over and thank Vegeta for what he did that afternoon. *Its now or never* she thought, taking a deep breath, then walking out into the hall.  
  
"Hey B. What are you all dressed up for?" Kimiko asked, passing her sister in the hall. She was wearing a mid-thigh navy blue mini skirt, a black halter top with a baby blue star on the chest, knee high black leather boots, and the necklace Izo had given her. Her aqua hair was pulled back loosely with a single black barrette, letting a few strands hang around her face.  
  
"Goku said he and everyone had a big surprise for me, and to dress up," she replied quickly, anxious to thank Vegeta and get it over with.  
  
"Oh, what time?"  
  
"8:00.Umm.I gotta go do something. I'll see you later Kimi."  
  
Before her sister could get another word out, she was already halfway down the stairs. She ran down them the rest of the way, and slid out the side door, so no one else would stop and question her. She sighed deeply once she reached the large wooden fence that separated their two houses. She took another deep breath, then pulled up a loose board, that had been that way for as long as she could remember, and slipped through into the Ouji's side yard. Taking a moment to sort her thoughts and figure out exactly what she was going to say, Bulma stood on their front porch, nervously playing with the rim of her skirt. "Now or never," she whispered to herself, lifting her balled fist and knocking on the large wooden door three times.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ouji. Is Vegeta home?" Bulma quickly asked the gorgeous woman, with waist length raven black hair and ebony eyes, who answered the door. She gave her an odd look, then smiled sweetly.  
  
"Bulma.Hi dear." Her voice was a bit shaky. "Yes, he's up in his room. Do you remember where that is?" she asked, trying not to make it seem as those Bulma wasn't welcome, which she was. Her and Vegeta's mother had, or at least used to have, a great relationship with one another. She had been like a second mother to her, and it was then that she realized just how badly she missed Vegeta and his family.  
  
"Umm.yes, thank you," she said shyly, stepping into the foyer, which was much better lit than the porch. Once in better light, Bulma noticed something, a huge bulge jutting out of Mrs. Ouji's abdomen. "When are you due?" she asked, trying to make small talk, as she was led into the den.  
  
"Oh, about two months," she replied warmly, rubbing her swollen belly. "It's a girl," she beamed. Then, just as the atmosphere was becoming more comfortable, two small unfamiliar children came whipping around the corner, and latched onto their mother's legs. Bulma figured them to be Vegeta's very young twin brother and sister, Yuki and Yuri, who she'd heard about from her sister.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" they cried in unison.  
  
"Yuri! Yuki! Behave yourselves!" she scolded, peeling the children off of her (They're five years old. Yuri-girl/Yuki-boy).  
  
"Tomiko and Jun'ko won't let us watch TV with them!!" Yuri whined.  
  
*So that's where Jun'ko's been* Bulma thought to herself, remembering that she hadn't been at dinner (Jun'ko is Bulma's fourteen year old sister, who is friends with Vegeta's fifteen year old sister Tomiko).  
  
"Kami you two!" yelled a girlish voice from the other room. A few seconds later a tall skinny girl with short spiky black hair, that obviously got her looks from her mother, came trudging into the den, holding what appeared to be Vegeta as a baby (The baby would be Vegeta's nine month old brother, Taikan). "There are a million other TV's in this house. Stop whin-" She stopped mid-sentence, finally noticing Bulma. "B-B- Bulma. H-Hi," she stuttered, adjusting the child in her arms.  
  
"Hi Tomiko. How are you?" Bulma asked shyly.  
  
"I'm alright." She then turned to her mother. "Mom, Taikan is whining. I think he wants you," she said, handing her the baby, then quickly exiting the den.  
  
"Oh Tai-Tai. Did you miss mommy?" Mrs. Ouji cooed, poking her finger in his stomach and lovingly tickling him. The mini Vegeta frowned up at his mother, but soon was giggling, showing off his toothless gums.  
  
"Mommy!" Yuki shrieked, tugging at her shirt. "I want some ice cream!" he whined, completely forgetting his TV dilemma.  
  
"Me too!" Yuri squealed, giving her best sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Fine!" Bulma jumped slightly at the volume of her voice. "You monsters are giving me a headache." She then turned to Bulma with a warm smile. "Honey, could you please hold little Taikan while I get them some ice cream?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Sure Mrs. Ouji." She held her arms out and Vegeta's mother handed her the baby without hesitation, then dragged the twins into the kitchen. "So, you're Taikan," she said to the child in her arms, as if he would answer her. "Jun'ko's told me about you. But she never said how much you look like Vegeta."  
  
Bulma stood there for a few moments, bouncing Taikan, before her arms finally got tired. She looked around, then took a seat in a nearby rocking chair, next to the fireplace. After what seemed like only seconds, he fell asleep in her arms, cuddled up to her chest. She sighed, smiling down at the little Vegeta. She felt oddly content in her enemy's house, holding his baby brother as she rocked back and forth in the chair. It reminded her of when Mai was that small, and not yet talking or walking. It also reminded her of all the time she used to spend there. She felt weird just walking in there after all these years, but at the same time, at ease. She'd practically grown up in this house, though it looked slightly different, it was still the same house she knew and loved. Distracted with her thoughts, Bulma didn't notice she was no longer alone, aside from Taikan.  
  
"He must like you," said a voice in front of her, causing her to look up and into Mrs. Ouji's eyes. "He's never this friendly with strangers," she said, taking a seat on the couch perpendicular to the rocker. Bulma smiled warmly at her, motioning to her to ask if she wanted Taikan back. "If he's bothering you I can take him back."  
  
"Oh no," Bulma gasped. "Its no trouble. I enjoy holding him."  
  
"Calm down dear," she said, patting her on the knee. "I don't remember you being this shy and jumpy." She quickly regretted her words though and covered her mouth, giving Bulma an apologetic look.  
  
"Oh, its alright," she sighed, looking down at Taikan, gently running her hand through his hair, which he had a lot of for his age. Mrs. Ouji was about to say something, when there was a loud rattle then a thud, which came from the kitchen, followed by crying.  
  
"Oh dear, Yuki. Please excuse me dear." She quickly got up, running to aid her son. Bulma sighed with relief as she exited the room. It wasn't that she didn't like her company, it was just that she felt so odd around her. She hadn't seen her, aside from being outside or in the store, for years.  
  
She was just beginning to enjoy the quiet, when she heard footsteps coming from the stairway, which connected to the den (Ok, so the stairway in to the right of where Bulma is sitting, the kitchen doorway is in front of her, the living room is to the left, and the foyer is behind her). She stiffened immediately, knowing it was probably Vegeta. And sure enough it was. He walked casually into the den, intending to go to the kitchen for a snack, when he noticed Bulma sitting in the rocking chair. He froze in his tracks, unsure of exactly what to do. Then he noticed Taikan asleep in her arms.  
  
"He's not crying," he murmured. "Did you kill him?"  
  
"What!? No!" Bulma snapped, then slapped her hand over her mouth. Luckily for her Taikan was a heavy sleeper, and only shifted slightly.  
  
"Calm down woman," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I.I.I came to.talk to you." she whispered nervously. Vegeta was about to replied to her, when Taikan's eyes flickered open and he attempted to sit up. He then looked over at his older brother, eyes lighting up immediately. Noticing this, Vegeta took a few steps towards Bulma, holding his hands out.  
  
"Give me the brat," he demanded. Bulma glared at him a moment, then hesitantly handed him the baby. At first she was going to yell at him, but then remembered it was his brother, and he'd most likely held him hundreds of times before. He gently adjusted the child in his arms, being sure to support his head. Taikan, who hadn't stopped smiling since his brother entered the room, now had Vegeta's finger in his mouth and was vigorously gumming it. Bulma smiled at the sight, she'd never seen him like this before. It looked odd, him with a baby in his arms, smiling no less (That would be both him and Taikan who are smiling). She figured if she were anyone else, he wouldn't have been so openly compassionate with his brother. "What did you want?" Vegeta asked, breaking the silence, in his usually rough voice, which didn't phase Taikan in the least.  
  
"I.Umm.I wanted to.thank you.for what you did in school today," she whispered shyly, turning her head away slightly. He wrinkled his eyebrows at her a moment, then figuring someone had told her, straightened them again.  
  
"I hate the kid." Was all he had to say on the subject, which was nothing less or more than she'd expected, and she was fine with that. At least they weren't at each other's throats. Bulma subconsciously thought it was probably due to the fact that they weren't in school, and that Taikan was there. "You hungry?" Bulma looked at him funny for a moment, then realized who he was talking to. Taikan released Vegeta's finger from his mouth, reaching his chubby arms up to touch his face. She inwardly giggled at the thought of Vegeta feeding a baby, then became more serious and focused her concentration back on just Vegeta.  
  
"Well.I should get going.Thanks again Vegeta," she said standing up, and walking over to him, who had wandered from where he'd been before. "Nice meeting you Taikan," she cooed, petting his head. "Bye." She quickly scurried (like a mouse? lol) out the front door, and once she had it shut, leaned against it and let out a huge sigh. "Well, I didn't die."  
  
**************************************  
  
Goku shifted nervously in a large blue chair in Bulma's living room, his eyes darting around the room as he waited. He'd come at 7:55 to pick up Bulma, only a few minutes before he'd told her to be ready. It was nearly quarter after and still she wasn't there, which wouldn't have been so unsettling if her family knew where she was. "Goku dear?" He jumped slightly, then turned at face Mrs. Briefs, holding a steaming mug. "Here, would you like some tea while you wait?" He only nodded with a weak smile as a thank you, and grabbed the mug with both hands, testing the scalding liquid. She didn't even seem concerned for her daughter's disappearance. He took a few more sips of what he'd found to be green tea, then set the black mug on the coffee table.  
  
"So, she didn't say anything about leaving?" he asked in a shaky voice, for the fifth time.  
  
"No dear," Mrs. Briefs replied in a bubbly voice, taking the mug and giving him a motherly smile. He was about to say something else, when he heard the front door open and shut. His ears peaked immediately at the new sound, and he bolted towards the foyer.  
  
"Bulma!!" he scolded, grabbing her shoulders. "Where in Kami's name have you been!?" His voice was a mixture of anger and paranoia.  
  
"Calm down Goku!" she hissed, pushing him off her.  
  
"Where have you been?" he repeated, though less demanding than before, showing his concern.  
  
"I.I." She raked her brain, searching for a suitable excuse. "I went to the store.for.the right shade of lipstick," she said with a smile, feeling her excuse was sufficient for who she was talking to.  
  
"What color?" His question caught her completely off guard, and she fumbled slightly and quite noticeably.  
  
"Red," she answered without thought, a nervous smile on her face, her lips quivering.  
  
"Really?" She nodded. "You hate red lipstick." Bulma gasped aloud. When had Goku become so observant? Or even as observant as to notice that?  
  
"How do you know?" she asked with sudden anger.  
  
"I overheard a conversation you and Chi-Chi were having." Bulma blinked twice, stunned that he'd actually listened.  
  
"Fine," she huffed after a moment. "You caught me."  
  
"Where were you?" he asked for the third time.  
  
"I was.at Vegeta's," she whispered, shying her heard away, though inwardly cursing herself for not being more careful and underestimating her friend.  
  
"What!!? Vegeta's!!? Are you serious!?" he yelled, eyes nearly popping out of his head. "What? What? Why?"  
  
"Well if you calm down and keep your damn voice down, I'll tell you." He immediately clasped his hand over his mouth, wanting to know why she was there. "Ok," she began, pulling him to the living room and pushing him gently into the closest chair. She then took a seat on the couch beside it, and took a deep breath. "I went over to thank him.for doing what he did today in class." There was silence for a moment, then Goku spoke up.  
  
"What.what did you say to him?" he asked nervously, with a lot of obvious hesitation. It was an extremely touchy and emotional subject for him to venture into.  
  
"He asked me why I was there, so I told him I needed to talk to him.Then he asked me about what and I said thank you for what he'd done.Then I left." She didn't look him in the eyes, for fear of bursting into tears. Goku had a way about him, it was in his eyes, that made you want to cry when things got even slightly emotional. Bulma guessed it was the fact that he was so sweet and compassionate, and the tears were of happiness because he cared so much.  
  
"How long were you there? I've been here since 8:00," he said, knowing that it couldn't have taken that long to say that.  
  
"Umm.I left a little after 7:30."  
  
"Oh." He gave her an odd look, then was about to continued, when she cut him off.  
  
"I didn't see him right away, if that's what you were going to ask." He only nodded. "I talked to his mom for awhile, which was really awkward. I had no idea she was pregnant!! Jun'ko or you or 18 never told me that!!" she yelled almost scolding him and causing him to shrink slightly. Although he was far stronger than her physically, there was something about her, that when she yelled she could make the strongest person cower at her feet. Bulma, noticing Goku's reaction, calmed herself and lowered her voice. "Anyway, I got to meet Yuri, Yuki, and Taikan. Though I didn't see much of the twins. They had Mrs. Ouji running after them every two seconds."  
  
"Sounds like the little hell raisers," Goku laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but oh Kami. Taikan looks JUST like Vegeta. I even got to hold him," she beamed with a smile. "Vegeta asks so different towards him than I've ever seen him act towards another human being."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well he asked, well demanded, to hold Taikan and when he did he was so gentle with him. He let him suck on his finger and he even asked him if he was hungry. It was so weird. Has he changed that much in six years?"  
  
"Oh, that." Goku shrugged at her. "He's usually like that with him. A little with Yuri and Yuki, but not so much.Wait. Did you say you held Taikan?"  
  
"Yeah, he even fell asleep in my arms. It was so sweet, reminded me of-"  
  
"Damn!" he exclaimed, startling her. "Whenever me or 18 try and hold him he starts crying or hitting. He must-"  
  
"Like me," Bulma finished for him. "Everyone said that to me." She glanced over at the clock, with read 8:31. "Whoah! Son-ku (That's right, right?) let's get going."  
  
***************************************  
  
Chi-Chi glared angrily at her watch for the tenth time in two minutes. "Where the hell are they!!?" she yelled at no one in particular. Krillin, who'd been sitting next to her, cowered closer to his girlfriend. "They should have been here a half an hour ago!!"  
  
"M-Maybe they got caught in traffic," Krillin suggested moving closer ,if possible, to 18. 18, disgusted with his cowardice behavior, pushed him away and crossed her arms.  
  
"Toughen up Krillin," 17 laughed. "My sister's not going to save you from Chi-Chi if she happens to go on a rampage." Chi-Chi gave him a death glare, and he held up his arms in his defense. "Whoah, sorry Chi." (Ok, so 17 is sort of part of the group, but not really. He's kind of like a filler while we wait for Vegeta).  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her watch AGAIN, growling at the time. She was just about to complain again, when she heard a not too distant car door being shut. She immediately jumped to her feet and ran out to the driveway, ready to yell at whoever it may be, regardless if it was Goku or not.  
  
"Goku!!!" Chi-Chi screamed, pushing him against his car. "Where the hell have you been!? We are supposed to be having fun right now!!" Goku wondered how she was capable of fun with her violent outbursts and all, though he kept it to himself for fear of just that.  
  
"Sorry Chi," he apologized, holding his hands up so she didn't attack him.  
  
"Its my fault," Bulma whispered, stepping out of the car and over to her disputing friends. "I was busy and made us late. Sorry." Chi-Chi's angry glare faded, replaced by apologetic eyes.  
  
"Oh B-chan! Its alright. I was just concern for you guys, that's all."  
  
Finally everyone was there, and Bulma's big birthday party could begin. Chi-Chi and everyone else had been planning it for months. She'd been anxious for it to come, for she'd wanted to tell Bulma every chance she saw her, what they planned. Everyone was to meet at Chi-Chi's house at 8:00, which had been messed up slightly but could be worked around, then they were to take Bulma somewhere blindfolded to make it even more of a surprise. And that was where they were at that moment, driving in 18's pick up truck, more people in the trunk (You know how those trucks are lol) than on the inside, with Bulma between 18 and Chi-Chi, blindfolded.  
  
"When are we going to get to wherever we're going?" Bulma huffed, annoyed that she wasn't in control and was allowing them to lead her to where they pleased.  
  
"Just a little while longer," 18 assured her, glancing over to make sure she still had the blindfold on.  
  
"Chi, I'm hungry," Goku whined, his stomach agreeing with him. Chi- Chi only rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, not bothering to turn around. Krillin, who was sitting next to him, handed him a half-melted candy bar, so he didn't have to hear him complain for awhile. They'd been driving for nearly an hour, he hoped it would tied him over (Is that right?) for the remainder of the ride.  
  
"Where the hell are we going?" Bulma demanded this time. The truck seat was getting uncomfortable and very cramped.  
  
"Calm down B," Krillin sighed with sympathy, he was feeling a bit claustrophobic as well having to sit next to Goku, who was move than a seat hog. "Its worth it." Though he was beginning to doubt it, for now Goku felt the need to stretched his arms out, smacking him in the face. "I hope."  
  
"Oh, sorry Krillin!" Goku said dumbly, rubbing the back of his neck. Bulma rolled her eyes under the blindfold, hoping they'd get there soon.  
  
"Yo! 18! How much longer!?" 17 asked, poking his head in through the tiny back window. "People are getting restless back here." 18 growled, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.  
  
"Get your head out of here before I rip it off!!" she screamed. She's about had it with everyone's complaining. Here they were, mostly her and Chi-Chi, trying to do a nice thing for Bulma and all everyone was doing was whining, including Bulma. 17 quickly pulled his head back, not wanting to start something right then. "Ungrateful son of a bitch," she muttered, trying to concentrate on the road.  
  
About a half an hour later they all finally arrived and everyone piled out (Everyone would be 18, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, 17, Takao- Ayako's brother-friends with Krillin and Goku, Kiko, Sorai, Rikyu, Shirosama, Hiroe, Nyoko-a female friend of Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi's, and Akira-a male friend of Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi's-Thought I'd pay a little tribute to the most in genius man alive, the creator of DBZ and most importantly, Vegeta *drools* ^_^). Bulma stumbled over her own feet and would have fallen if Chi-Chi and 18 hadn't been right by her side. She angrily tore at the blindfold, not caring if they wanted her to have it on anymore. And she nearly stumbled again at what lie before her. It was a beautiful forest landscape. A crystal clear lake could be seen in the distance, along with a rather large log cabin. Bulma gasped aloud, then took in a deep breath of piney mountain air. "Its.beautiful," she sighed, placing her hand on her chest, admiring the wonderful place they're brought her to. "I love it. Thank you so much." She hugged her two closest friends, then smiled at everyone else.  
  
"I hope you don't think this is the surprise," 18 said with a devious grin, grabbing Bulma's wrist. "Come on." She pulled for her to come with her, and everyone else followed closely behind as they approached the cabin.  
  
"Are we staying the night?"  
  
"Yeah of course. You didn't think we were going to drive all the way out here, party all night, then drive home, did you?"  
  
"But I don't have a change of clothes or anything," Bulma whined to her blonde-haired friend.  
  
"Don't worry," Krillin said with a smile. "Tsuruki (Bulma's 22 year old brother) and Sadako (Krillin's 20 year old sister and Tsuruki's fiancée) are coming with all the luggage. They should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"What!?" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, just feet from the front steps of the cabin's porch. "Tsuruki is coming!?" she squealed, running over to Krillin.  
  
"Yes, of course. Do you think he'd miss his biggest baby sister's 18th birthday?" said a deep manly voice from behind Krillin. The figure slowly approached them, coming into the moonlight.  
  
"Tsuruki!!" Bulma almost fainted with joy. But she managed to compose herself, and run into her brother's awaiting arms. "Oh! When did you two get in town!?" she asked as Sadako finally came into view.  
  
"Around 4:00," Sadako answered, brushing a lock of baby pink hair from her eyes. She was truly a natural beauty. She never wore any make-up, her skin tones mixing perfectly, not a single flaw. Her eyes were a bright blue, full of innocence and purity. If Bulma had met Sadako before Krillin, she would never have guessed they were related (I don't know why I felt the need to carry on about Krillin's sister that way, lol ^_^). "We stopped at my (old) house first, and Krillin told us all about this party. We couldn't miss it for the world," she said sweetly, with a warm smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know you Tsuruki. Can't miss a party," Bulma cooed, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Well, what are we all standing around for. Let's get this party going!!" she cheered, jumping from her Tsuruki's arms. Everyone yelled and cheered in agreement and ran up the steps and into the huge cabin. Again Bulma was taking back by beauty. It had high cathedral ceilings, a crystal and gold chandelier, and everything was made of oak. The support beams, which there were few of, were covered with meticulous beautiful designs of everything from birds to trees and flowers to waterfalls and lakes. The room they entered was the living room, complete with a massive red and blue patterned oriental rug, several couches and chairs, and a huge marble sculpture of a tiger mother carrying her cub. "Its wonderful," Bulma sighed, still taking in everything. "Whose place is this?"  
  
"My parent's," Hiroe said with a proud, yet sheepish smile.  
  
"Tell them I said thanks for letting us use this place."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Soon everyone was well on there way to having the best night of their lives. The stereo was up full volume, everyone was dancing, aside from Goku who was eating as usual, and having a great time. Bulma was so caught up in the party that she'd completely forgot about everything that had happened to her that day. Soon enough though things died down, and everyone retired to their rooms or a couch or wherever they happened to fall asleep. Shirosama and Hiroe took one of the bedrooms with two queen sized beds, Goku and Chi-Chi took the other bed. Krillin and 18 crammed themselves on one of the larger couches. Takao and Kiko, who had become better acquainted with one another, were curled up next to each other on the floor next to the fireplace. Tsuruki and Sadako of course had their own room with only a single bed, but they didn't mind being so close. 17 was passed out in a chair in the corner, head cocked to the side, not looking very comfortable at all. Nyoko and Akira, who had long since broken it off, somehow found their way into one another's arms on the couch across from Krillin and 18. Bulma, was left up in a room alone, in a huge king sized bed.  
  
*Wow, what a great night* she thought, leaning against the head board with a sigh. Though now that she had time to relax and stop moving, her thoughts drifted towards what she'd avoided all night to have a good time. *Vegeta.What happened with us? I know you feel it too, I saw it in your eyes. Just tell me what to do, to make it better.I miss you so much.* She early began to cry, but caught herself and choked down the tears. Then, just as she was about to call it a night, her door creaked open and two shadowed figures slowly walked in.  
  
"Bulma," whispered the unmistakenable voice of Sorai.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doing up?" she whispered back into the darkness. "Is that Rikyu with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Rikyu answered for himself.  
  
"Well, come on you two. There's room enough on both sides." She pulled back the covers, and the two brothers of Yamcha jumped on the bed, nearly sending Bulma ten feet in the air. "You all settled?" she half giggled, they were such great kids.  
  
"Yeah," they said in unison, both cuddling up to her sides.  
  
"Good night." She kissed them both lovingly on their foreheads, then drifted off into a deep slumber, a small smile gracing her lips. They made her feel safe, even if it was their brother who'd hit her. Ever since her and Yamcha started to date, they were both always there for her, through all their fights and good times. They felt as though they should protect her, where their brother had failed, and from him himself, though they felt awfully uneasy about that. Rikyu had nearly lost it when he got home that afternoon, but backed off since Yamcha was out of commission. Sorai later found out, and hasn't talked to him since. His younger brother and sisters didn't know a thing about it, but the older two who did, stayed clear of him, making him feel more worthless than he'd ever felt in his life (Good!! You deserve it you bastard!! :P). In the end Yamcha, who'd sworn to protect her, was now who she needed protection from. That protection was given to her without hesitation from everyone, and especially Sorai and Rikyu. And Bulma felt like they were her brothers, and she loved them dearly as just that, brothers. Its amazing how close people can get in such a short amount of time (Ok, six years is a lot of time, but considering a lifetime, its short LOL ^_^).  
  
***********************************  
  
--Chapter 4!! WooHoo!! That was a long one, I think. LOL. I lost count of pages after a while. Damn, I'll really getting into this one. I hope everyone liked it :D Hope I'm not bombarding you with too many extra characters. ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Bulma gets a call from Izo, and they go out on their date. Do sparks fly? Find out next time. ^_^ 


	6. Ch 5 Dates and Disasters

Last time:  
  
Bulma visits Vegeta and thanks him. Oddly enough things go fine. Then Bulma meets up with Goku and the gang and they head to the mountains for Bulma's birthday party. The last thing that happened was Bulma ended up in bed with Yamcha's brothers Sorai and Rikyu. No! Not like that you sick sick people!! *shakes finger scoldingly*  
  
********************************  
  
Bulma walked around the house lazily, her bathrobe hung loosely on her tiny form. It was 4:30 in the after noon on Saturday, and still she hadn't gotten dressed. She'd arrived back home around 2:00, and immediately changed into her PJs, not feeling like doing much of anything. It was a weekend and she had no homework, so why bother?  
  
"Hey there Scratch," she cooed, petting her father's little black cat, which was oddly not on his shoulder, or anywhere near him for that matter. "Are you hungry?" The kitten purred loudly, rubbing its body on her arm. "Dad forgot to feed you again, didn't he?" she asked, knowing that was most likely the reason it strayed from him. She made her way into the kitchen and found the cat's food bowl. "Your welcome," she hissed jokingly as the animal dug into its meal, without a second thought.  
  
She wandered around the house around a while longer, until she grew tired of being so lazy. She was about to go to her bathroom and take a long hot bubble bath, when the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked, pushing the speaker phone button. She was really letting herself be lazy today.  
  
"Hi Bulma," replied the slightly scratchy voice of Izo.  
  
"Oh hey Izzy!" she cooed, smiling when she heard him sigh happily at her nickname for him. "What do you have planned for tonight?" She acted as though she'd been expecting his call, though she'd completely forgot with her laziness and all. Her brain had been shut down entirely. Even finding the cat food was a mission.  
  
"Oh.I.How does. Akatsuka's sound. Then a movie?" he asked uneasily (Akatsuka's is a restaurant incase you were wondering).  
  
"Sure thing. What time?" she asked excitedly, now eager to get out of the house.  
  
"How's 6:30?" His voice was a little less shaky, though not losing its flattering uneasiness.  
  
"Ok! See you then!" She was about to hang up the phone (Press the button), when she realized something. "Wait, how are we doing this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like where are we going to be at 6:30?" she giggled, he was such a cute kid, especially when he was nervous.  
  
"Oh.I'm going to pick you up. If that's alright with you."  
  
"Sure thing Izzy. See ya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." She pressed the speaker button, then hurried to her room for that bath. She was just going to have to keep an eye on the clock and make sure she was out by 5:45 so she had enough time to get ready. It was so weird for her to be preparing for a date with someone other than Yamcha.  
  
*Yamcha* she thought, swirling her fingers around in the warm soapy water. *I wonder what he's been up to since yesterday. Probably moping. Good.Let him! He deserves it!* Though she was angry, she couldn't help but let a few small tears stream down her moistened face. They were tears of sadness, betrayal, and most of all, hurt. *Why did you do that to me Yamcha?.I trusted you. I gave you everything, and this is what I get?.I thought I loved you.* That thought suddenly struck something in her. She had really truly thought she was in love with him, that they were meant for one another. But then why did she feel so much better without him? Though it hurt her now, she somehow knew life without him would be better, which made her feel content. It didn't hurt to not be with him, what hurt was the fact that she'd actually trusted him and he hurt her. She couldn't believe how fine she was with not being with him anymore, though it would take some getting used to. She figured that somewhere along the line she stopped caring for him as a boyfriend and thought of him more as a friend, though she didn't notice until now. She'd been too caught up in their relationship traumas to even consider that their flame had died. She wondered what real, true love felt like.  
  
Bulma turned her heavy head and glanced at the clock. 5:17. She'd been in the tub for nearly an hour thinking about Yamcha. *He's a waste of time* she scolded herself, lathering up some soap and began to actually wash herself.  
  
It was 6:15 on the dot when she finally finished getting read (Woo! Here's where I ramble on and on about her outfit :P). She checked her make- up one last time at the vanity, then went over to the full length mirror to see how it all looked together. She wore a long pure white skirt, that almost touched the floor, with mid-thigh slits up with side. With it she wore a matching white shirt that showed off a good portion of her smooth flawless stomach. It had long tight fitting sleeves that fanned out at her hands, covering them completely. The top came down off her shoulders, exposing them all the way, and just enough cleavage to not be slutty. Her shoes, which added a good four inches to her height, were also white (Does she think she's getting married? ^_^). The heels were long and thing, the fronts slightly pointed, and starting at the back of her ankle was a long thing white strap (Which was attached to the shoes) that went up mid-calf and criss-crossed. And to top it all off, Izo's necklace. It really was a beautiful work of art, her new favorite piece of jewelry. Her hair she kept down, loving how it brought the outfit together.  
  
"Bulma dear!" her mother called from outside her door.  
  
"Yes?" She turned from her reflection. "Come in."  
  
"There's a young man downstairs waiting for you," she said, suddenly sounding quite troubled, as she entered the room.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" She never looked that way unless something was really bad.  
  
"Do you think you're ready to start dating so soon?" Bulma was taken back by her question. When had she wander back into reality?  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine," she stuttered after a few moments.  
  
"I mean, I know what Yamcha did was horrible, but do you really think he's all bad?" Bulma gasped. Was she defending him? "No honey, I'm not saying to go back out with him. Just don't shut him out completely.He.He seemed far too nice to be violent." She paused, pondering her thoughts a moment and thinking of what to say next. "Unless.it was all an act.to get you into bed." She looked up into her daughter's eyes. "Did he?" Bulma nearly fell over at her mother's question. Since when was she so nosey? So perceptive? She sure fooled everyone into thinking she was a clueless ditz.  
  
"Mother," she hissed, face turning slightly red.  
  
"Bulma honey. I'm not trying to embarrass you. I won't be mad. How old do you think I was when I had Tsuruki?" She thought about it for a moment, then settled on the number seventeen.  
  
"S-Seventeen," Bulma managed. She'd never thought of her mother as a teen mom. How could she have not known this before? She knew how old she was, she just never bother to figure it out.  
  
"Right. Now dear. You can tell me. Did he succeed?"  
  
"Y-Yes," she whispered, shying her head away in embarrassment. "But that doesn't mean he used me!"  
  
"Did you use protection?"  
  
"Mother! Of course!" she yelped in her defense, becoming angry with her sudden concern in her relationships. "Now please, I have a date to get to." Without waiting for her mother's reply, she was out the door to go greet Izo.  
  
"What's wrong?" Izo asked as Bulma approached him with an angry scowl.  
  
"Nothing. Just played twenty questions with my mom. She's so damn nosey." He shrunk back slightly at the harshness in her voice.  
  
"You look.absolutely amazing," he sighed, taking her arm, attempting to change the subject and hopefully her mood. Her scowl quickly turned to a warm smile, as she obliged him, grabbing him arm with her other hand (So its reaching across her stomach).  
  
"Thanks," she said, kissing his cheek, but immediately regretting it. She didn't want to lead him on, only to turn him down and break his heart. Though she didn't know what the future could hold. He could be the one she was destined to be with (No! Lies! All lies!! ^_^).  
  
They exited the house, and jumped into Izo's little green sport's car. He turned left out of her driveway, then sped down the road, honking at his sister who was on the Ouji's front porch.  
  
"Stupid wench," Vegeta mumbled, as he and Roxy got into his car (They're going clubbing! Woo!). *Someone's jealous* a voice in his head taunted him. *No I'm not!* he argued back, then growled aloud, catching Roxy's attention.  
  
"Something bothering you 'Geta?" she asked, then remembered what he'd said a few moments before. He didn't answer her. "Bulma?" That caught his attention.  
  
"What!?" he hissed, turning from the road.  
  
"I guess not.Hey! Watch out!" she yelled, grabbing the wheel and steering the car back into their lane. *Damn. Note to self: Never mention her around Vegeta again.* They sat in silence for a few more minutes until she could stand it no longer, she had to say something. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yeah?" He seemed to be cooled down somewhat.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he snapped bacl, anger beginning to boil up again.  
  
"Don't tell me nothing!" She was now getting mad. He didn't usually keep things from her. "I know you! What the hell is wrong!?" she screamed, pushing him to his limits. He'd had it. He slammed on the brakes, screeching the car to a stop, not caring if there were cars behind them or not, though luckily there weren't. He slowly turned his head to face her, his features fixed with the most angry scowl he could muster.  
  
"Six years," he said in a spine tinglingly calm voice. "Six years is not long enough to know ME!" he howled, slamming his fists down on the dashboard. "Get out of my car!" She didn't hesitate to get out and as far away from the enraged Vegeta as possible. He sped away, leaving her in a swirl of anger and confusion. She knew she'd have to stay away from him for a couple of days. Something was extremely wrong with him. He'd never blown up that badly at her before. Lately though, it seemed, he'd been extra edgy and more likely to jump down her throat, or another else's who might spark the slightest bit of anger in him.  
  
***************************************  
  
Bulma froze in place as Izo's lips touched hers gently. She thought it would most likely happen that night, though she hadn't prepared herself for it. The date had been wonderful. He was so kind and romantic. The restaurant had great food and service, even a dance floor. He'd of course asked her to dance, which she said yes to, and soon found out he was an excellent dancer. The movie had been alright, though she didn't pay much attention to it. Izo's nervous vibes filled the room so thick it seemed harder to breath. He'd actually pulled the yawn-then-extended-the-arm- around-the-shoulder routine. It made her giggle slightly that he was so fumbley and on edge, it was very flattering. The night had come to an end a little earlier than she expected, even though they took a detour getting home, and a walk around the park. He was trying so hard, she couldn't help but feel something towards him, though it was only slight attraction.  
  
"Iz-Izo," she stuttered, pushing him back.  
  
"Yes?" His breathing was obviously harder, his voice shaky.  
  
"I-I-I.I don't think.I mean.Yamcha and I just." She shied her head away nervously, hoping she didn't hurt him too much.  
  
"Its alright," he said, surprisingly calmly. "Good night Bulma." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then hopped in his car and drove away.  
  
She slumped lazily into a hug chair in the living room, not bothering to turn on the light. It was 10:47PM said the blinking green light on the VCR. She sighed deeply, rethinking the events of the past few days, though mostly on one person inparticular (I wonder!! :P). Vegeta. They'd actually been around each other twice. And twice they'd been civil. It was like some unseen, unknown force was pushing them together because they were meant to be together.  
  
"I wonder what Chi-Chi and 18 are up to," she though aloud, picking up the phone on the table next to her and dialing 18's cell phone number. She wasn't very tired and knew neither would be asleep this early on a Saturday night.  
  
"Hello!?" 18 yelled over loud music and static, while covering her other ear.  
  
"Hey!! Its me! Bulma!!" she yelled back, hoping 18 would move somewhere so she could hear better. And, just as she hoped, 18 walked outside, the music from the club only a low hum now.  
  
"Hey there. How was your date with Izo?" 18 teased, and Bulma could tell she had a huge grin on her face.  
  
"It was alright. So where are you?" She tried to change the subject. She really wasn't in the mood to talk about her date with anyone.  
  
"Oh, I'm at the Miyamoto Club. We just got here around 10:30. Are you too tired to come?"  
  
"Nah, that's why I called you. I'm wide awake and extremely bored. Are Chi-Chi and Goku there too?" she asked hopefully, making her way upstairs to change into something more comfortable and clubby.  
  
"Nope. They went out somewhere else alone."  
  
"Then who did you mean by we?"  
  
"Hey! I'm breaking up over here!! Just meet me outside at 11:15! Bye!!" 18 called over fake static, provided by Krillin, then hung up before Bulma could answer. There was no way she was going to come if she knew who was there.  
  
"Hmm.Oh well," she sighed, setting down the phone and beginning to rummage through her enormous walk-in closet. Almost immediately her eyes landed on an outfit to the right. It consisted of a black mini skirt and baby pink tube top. For shoes she chose chunky two inch heeled black leather knee-high lace-up boots. She checked and fixed her make-up and hair quickly, then was out the door, borrowing her mother's car.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta!" 18 yelled over the booming music as she approached him at the bar. He only hmphed at her, then took another shot of whatever he'd been drinking. "Hey, how come you're not dancing?" she asked, taking a seat on the stool next to him.  
  
"Because," was all he said, then took yet another shot. It had to be at least his fifth. She knew something was bothering him. He was more on edge than usual, and well on his way to getting drunk far too early.  
  
"Well come on. Dance with me," she urged, pulling his arms and forcing him off the stool. He growled at her angrily, attempting to sit back down, but in the end let her lead him to the dance floor. Krillin frowned sadly as his girlfriend took a different man out to dance. "I'll be back in a few for you stud!!" 18 called back to her boyfriend, who blushed madly at her compliment. He knew full well that her and Vegeta were just friends, though it never failed, he would always get jealous.  
  
"Hey Krillin!" called a feminine voice from across the room, catching his attention. He looked up to see Bulma pushing through crowds of people to get to him, looking rather disheveled.  
  
"Hey B. What's wrong? You look.roughed up," he said, scanning her over. Her leather boots were scuffed on the toes, her skirt had a small tare at the bottom, her top was nearly exposing her completely, and her hair was all over the place. She gave him a sympathetic look, then collapsed onto the nearest bar stool, not caring that someone was in it.  
  
"Hey there," said a deep masculine voice, belonging to a handsome man that was looking down at her. Bulma blushed heavily, picking herself up off his lap and wobbling over to Krillin, leaning on his shoulder for support, which he gave her without question. "I'm Toichi. Who might this lovely angel that feel into my lap be?" he asked sweetly, brushing a lock of his golden hair from his bright green eyes (So his hair is all shaggy and blonde, but it's a sexy shaggy. Not like a bum or something lol). Bulma looked dreamily at him with a huge goofy smile. She loved green eyes.  
  
"This is Bulma," Krillin answered for her.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Bulma," she giggled, blushing for acting so ridiculous. He extended his arm out, taking her hand and kissing it like a gentleman. She giggled once more, pulling her hand to her chest.  
  
"Hey B-Chan," Krillin said shattering their flirtatious moment. "What happened to you?" She gave him a confused look, then shrugged and pulled up her top.  
  
"Some bitch tried to cut me in line so I nicely told her to move, and she got all ghetto (LOL!!) with me, so I clocked her," Bulma said with a smile, looking down at her reddened knuckles.  
  
"So how come you look so messy?"  
  
"Oh that. Well her friends jumped in and tackled me to the ground. Damn they had sharp nails," she whined, rubbing her upper arm that was covered in scratches. "I took care of them too though." She smiled triumphantly at Krillin, then at Toichi who was smiling even wider at her.  
  
"So, a girl that can fend for herself. I like it." If Bulma's grin could get any wider and her face any redder, it was at that moment they chose to do so. She shied her eyes away from his gaze, turning back to Krillin.  
  
"So, where's 18?" she asked, though her eyes kept drifting back to the gorgeous man sitting beside her (Not as gorgeous as Vegeta of course!!).  
  
"She's dancing with Veg-" He clasped his hand over his mouth, hoping she hadn't heard. No such luck. Her eyes widened in horror, and her smile was replaced by an angry scowl.  
  
"VEGETA'S HERE!!?" she screamed, gaining the attention of many people who were standing in hearing range. Toichi shrunk back immediately, then scurried out into the dance floor, not wanting to get involved with a woman with lungs and a temper like that. Krillin only nodded nervously, pointing to where he saw a flash of Vegeta's jet black mane in the crowd of people. "18!!" she howled, shoving anyone who dared to be in her way as she headed towards her and Vegeta.  
  
"Uh oh," 18 gasped, jumping infront of Vegeta, who had just noticed her. "B-B-Bulma, hi," she stuttered, trying not to seem surprised. She hadn't counted on her being there so soon and thought she could get to her before she noticed Vegeta and explain everything to her. No such luck for her.  
  
"Don't you dare act all innocent!!" she shrieked, balling her fists and slamming them into her hips. "You never told me HE was going to be here!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Vegeta yelled, pushing 18 off him and into Bulma, who pushed her back. "You never said SHE would be here!" They both glared at one another angrily, then over to 18, who was looking around nervously at all the people who were now starring.  
  
"Oh come on you guys," 18 said pleadingly. She sure had gotten herself into quite the mess, angering the two most easily upsetable (Not a word, I know lol ^_^) people she knew.  
  
"What's wrong with you!?" Vegeta yelled, louder this time.  
  
"I-I-I." She sighed in defeat and shrugged at her friends who were still glaring at her. "I wanted things to be.to be back to normal." Almost at the same time, both Bulma and Vegeta's glares softened and their ears perked. ".Like before.I just.wanted you two to be.to be."  
  
"Friends!!?" Bulma hissed venomously. 18 nodded hesitantly, taking a few cautious steps back and into Krillin's arms (He'd chased after Bulma). "I will NEVER be friends with that barbarian again!!"  
  
"Finally something we both agree on!!" Vegeta roared with just as much, if not more venom.  
  
"I don't see why not though," Krillin whispered, hoping neither had heard him.  
  
"Why!? You want to know why!?" Vegeta grabbed him by the collar, tossing 18 aside (18 would have normally gone after him, but since it was a B/V thing she didn't want to jinx anything). "Because of that spoiled, selfish, unbelievable woman!!" he yelled, pointed at Bulma, who flinched slightly as though he'd hit her.  
  
"I'm spoiled and selfish and unbelievable!!?" she retorted. "What about you!!?"  
  
"Me!?"  
  
"Yes you!! You're the reason we're not all buddy buddy any more!! Not that I care though!! I'm MUCH happier without the likes of you!!"  
  
"I'm the reason!! Hardly!!" He didn't even bother for her to reply as he stormed out of the club, heading towards his secret waterfall.  
  
"That could have been worse," 18 sighed, slumping onto the floor and resting her head on her knees.  
  
*******************************  
  
---Chapter 5!! Yeah!! Tell me what you think!! And if there are any spelling errors or anything, cause I typed this one up quick so I could get it posted.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Next time: Hmm.I really have no clue. Let's see where my mind takes me. 


	7. Ch 6 The Past Revealed

Last time: Bulma goes on her date with Izo and has yet another encounter with Vegeta, though things didn't go so smoothly this time.  
  
Chapter 6:  
"I just don't get it," 18 sighed, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest. He shifted a little to the slight weight change, then nestled his face in her flower scented hair. It was 12:48 AM and she had decided to stay the night at Krillin's, which he agreed to without hesitation, for he didn't want her alone and so upset.  
  
"Don't worry 18," he cooed, rubbing her arm lovingly. It was very unusual to see her in this state. She was usually the strong one, stubborn to the bitter end. "I'm sure everything will work out." He tried his hardest to be reassuring, though the current situation suggested otherwise.  
  
"But I thought they wanted to be friends." She couldn't help but let her guard down and allow a few tears to escape her watery eyes.  
  
"They're just stubborn," he whispered, pulling her as close to him as possible.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Bulma had been driving around crying for the past hour. *What was she thinking!?* she cried silently, though secretly wondered if they were tears of anger or rejection. She picked up her cell phone, quickly dialing the number she wanted.  
  
"Hello?" Chi-Chi's groggy voice mumbled on the other line.  
  
"Hi Chi, sorry its so late." Bulma's voice was still a bit shaky, no matter how hard she tried to disguise it.  
  
"Oh B. What's wrong?" Chi-Chi suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Her friends welfare was much more important to her than sleep at the moment.  
  
"Umm…Can I…come over?" she whispered choking back some tears and whipping her eyes, all while trying to pay some attention to the road.  
  
"Of course. I'll wait outside for you." She hung up the phone, hopped out of bed grabbing her robe, and dashed outside. *I wonder what could have happened. Maybe her date with Izo didn't go so well…* Before she could get too into her thoughts, Bulma's mother's little red car came screeching in the driveway, a disoriented looking girl behind the wheel.  
  
"H-H-Hi Chi…" she sobbed, stumbling out of the car and into her friend's awaiting arms.  
  
"Shh Shh," Chi-Chi whispered in a soothing voice, petting her head softly like a mother would. She had great motherly instincts, which was odd considering her mother had been dead for nearly four years. She'd helped raise her brother's alone with her father since then, always knowing just what to do to make everything seem right. Chi-Chi lead her broken friend into the house and straight to the kitchen, where she sat her down at the table. "How does lemon tea sound?" she asked, filling a kettle with water and putting it on the stove to boil. Bulma only nodded solemnly, then rested her hand on the table.  
  
"Chi-Chi!!" bellowed a deep masculine voice from the living room.  
  
"What is it Shuji!?" she yelled back, angry that he'd interrupted them (Shuji is Chi-Chi's sixteen year old brother, one of many).  
  
"Who's here!?"  
  
"That's none of your business!"  
  
"Hey! Shut up everyone!" a slightly younger sounding boy demanded from upstairs.  
  
"Now look what you did! Juro's (Chi-Chi's thirteen year old brother) awake!"  
  
"That's not my fault!!" Shuji hissed back, finally entering the room.  
  
"What's all the noise?" asked a very young boy, who came wandering into the kitchen rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Oh! Bulma's here!" he cheered, now seeming not so tired. He ran and jumped onto her lap.  
  
"Hey there Haruki (He's four)," Bulma said, trying not to let her sadness show. Haruki was a beautiful little boy with raven black shoulder length hair and bright green eyes, which he'd inherited from his mother. "Its way past your bedtime."  
  
"Yeah," he yawned, stretching his chubby arms. "But Chi-Chi and Shuji and Juro are being loud." He stuck his tongue out at his siblings, then looked back up at Bulma. "And Dayu (He's seven) was snoring," he whined, yawning once more (There that's all Chi-Chi's brothers, well except for one ^_^).  
  
"Well," Bulma sighed, standing up and making sure she had a good hold on Haruki. "Let's get you back to bed."  
  
"Here, I'll take him with me," Shuji suggested, taking the half-sleeping child from her arms and giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Shuji. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Bulma took her seat back at the table, yawning deeply. She hadn't noticed how tired she was until now.  
  
"B," Chi-Chi said, tapping her shoulder lightly. "Here's your tea." She handed her a steaming mug, then took a seat across the table. "Umm…Bulma…Can I ask what happened?"  
  
"Sure," she sighed, resting her head back on the table. "After my date with Izo I called up 18 to see what you guys were up to…She said you and Goku were out and then asked me to come to a club with her…So…I went…and…and…and Vegeta was there!" she suddenly yelled, startling her friend. "He was being such a jerk! And it was all 18's fault! She knew he was there and invited me anyway!" Bulma quickly covered her hand over her mouth, having just remembered there were people trying to sleep in the house. "Sorry."  
  
"No don't worry about it. I understand." She was about to continue when suddenly Bulma burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. "Shh, calm down B." She tried to be calm herself, though it was quite hard considering how upset Bulma was. "Come on, let's get you to bed."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sunday, Ouji residence:  
"No Kakarot! For the last time! Do not ask me again!" Vegeta bellowed, slamming his controller down, suddenly not interested in playing video games anymore.  
  
"Aw come on Vegeta!" Goku whined, following his angry friend downstairs. "Just tell me what happened. Chi-Chi told me all about it. I just want to hear what you have to say." Vegeta only glared at his nosey friend, then proceeded to rummage through the cabinets and refrigerator for a snack.  
  
"Kami! There's nothing to eat. Want to go get a burger?" he asked, completely ignoring his previous nagging. Goku's eyes lit up immediately and he nearly tripped running to the driveway. Vegeta smirked and snickered to himself as he took his sweet time getting to the car. He knew an offer of food would get his mind off pestering him about Bulma.  
  
About twenty minutes later Vegeta and Goku were seated in Vegeta's secret hideaway, downing burgers left and right. Vegeta was up to seven, while Goku had him beat at ten. And they still continued to eat. It was a wonder that all the food they ate never caught up to them, even with all the exercise they did.  
  
Goku belched loudly, whipping him mouth and rubbing him full stomach. "Wow, those really hit the spot," he sighed, leaning back in one of the chairs. Vegeta, who was lying on the couch, only grunted at his friend and closed his eyes. "Hey Vegeta, can I ask you something?" Goku asked nervously. Vegeta's eyes shot open immediately at his sudden seriousness, and he sat up, glaring at him.  
  
"What?" he hissed, hoping his angry tone would opt Goku not to continue.  
  
"Well…" He took a deep breath, trying to figure out just how to ask his life long friend the hardest thing in the world. "Ok…here it goes…I've been wanting to talk to you about this for six years now…and with everything that's happened in the past few days…well I just figured now is the best time…" Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. Was Goku actually going to ask him this. He'd feared talking about it for so long, he wondered what would happen when he heard his next words. "What happened between you two?" All Vegeta could do was blink twice. He'd asked him. He'd actually done it.  
  
"Kakarot," he growled through clenched teeth. "How dare you pry into my business like that!" he yelled, lunging at him, and overturning the chair he was in, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, pushing him away. "Calm down!! Why can't you ever just talk to me like a normal person!!?"  
  
"You have no right asking me that!!"  
  
"Why!? Because you're still hurting over it!! Aren't you!?" Vegeta didn't even answer him, only swung out, slamming his fist into his jaw. Goku fell back a few steps, then regained his composure, and returned the blow, sending Vegeta to the ground ( Poor guy *~*). "So I'm right," he huffed, whipping a small trickle of blood from his mouth.  
  
"Fuck you Kakarot!" he retorted, feeling his anger rebuilding.  
  
"What would you do if you could get her back?" Vegeta starred blankly at him, wondering where he'd suddenly got the nerve to ask him so many personal questions. "Vegeta." Goku took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I can help you get her back. Just tell me that you want her back."  
  
"I…" Then he was silent. Could Goku really be any help? Could it really work? Vegeta shook his head, angry for thinking such thoughts. "Listen to me Kakarot…I do not care about that ridiculous whore! I don't want her! I don't want anything to do with her! She's-" Vegeta suddenly keeled over, holding his stomach tightly. He looked up to see Goku looming over him, rage dancing in his normally compassionate eyes.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me Vegeta!! I know you too well!!" Goku yelled, shocking his friend with his sudden outburst, and swearing no less. "You need her. I can see it. Everytime she's around you get this…this angry jealous look in your eyes…but also…hurt. I know what happened hurt you. But you can't keep all your anger bottled up like this. Tell me what happened." He spoke in a gentle tone, aside from the last sentence which was more of a demand.  
  
"I swear on my brother's grave, that if you repeat this to another soul, I will kill you," Vegeta growled, clenching his teeth so hard they felt as though they would crack (Yes, Vegeta had another brother. He was a year older, and died three years ago of cancer. His name was Yoriie. Him and Vegeta were really close. It nearly killed him when he died…Hmm…What else should you know?…Bulma did go to the funeral, though Vegeta had avoided her completely).  
  
"Not a soul." He made the crossing his heart action, then sat back in his chair after turning it upright. Vegeta walked slowly back to the couch, flopping down on it and sighing deeply.  
  
"Six years ago that dick came to our school." Goku nodded, knowing full well that he meant Yamcha. "Within a week he was with the wench." His tone grew angrier with every word spoken. "The night before they started going out she spent the night at my house…We…We were alone in my room…playing Black Jack…cause there was nothing better to do…" He paused, swallowing a large lump in his throat. "She was losing…So…she jumping on me, and started to punch me…I laughed at her cause it didn't hurt…Then…Then out of no where…she…she…" He stopped, suddenly feeling a slight twinge between the eyes.  
  
"She?" Goku urged. This was the first time anyone had a chance to hear what happened between them and he wasn't going to miss it because Vegeta suddenly didn't continue.  
  
"She kissed me," he sighed, glaring at the cave ceiling. Goku could only sit there, mouth wide open in shock. He would have never put them together as a couple. "Then the next day she was with that bastard! Has been ever since!" he yelled, slamming his fist in the sofa's cushion. ( Vegeta! Your jealousy is showing!) Goku smiled inwardly at his friend's jealousy. Now that he thought about it they would make a great couple. Both having unbelievable tempers and stubbornness. "I knew that moron was no good the moment I saw him!! I'm surprised he hadn't hit her before!" He tightened his fists tight his knuckles turned white. He took several deep breaths, and soon was back to his normal breathing, and continued. "I didn't talk to her for weeks…Then…One day she came over and we got into a huge fight…I ended up throwing her out of the house and telling her I never wanted to see her again." Again Goku smiled to himself. What Vegeta just described to him sounded like a break up. "There, now you know," he grunted, standing then diving into the pond before Goku could even open his mouth.  
  
*No wonder he was so hurt* Goku though, closing his eyes and leaning his head back. *He loves her.* He smiled wide at the thought. It was so obvious now. They were perfect for one another. How could anyone have missed it before?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Bulma trudged down the stairs, rubbing her eyes and trying not to trip. It was well past noon and she was just now getting up. All through the night she couldn't sleep, and when she finally did, kept waking up with weird nightmares. She didn't really get to sleep until nearly 5:00 AM. "Hey there Bulma," Shuji said sweetly as he walked by. She only nodded at him, nearly tripping on the next step, but he caught her just in time. "Whoah, watch it." He smiled warmly, propping her back up on her feet. She smiled wearily back at him, still half asleep. "Are you just getting up?"  
  
"Yeah," she yawned, stretching her tired limbs, and subconsciously checking out her best friend's brother. She shook her head, then focused back on answering him. "I couldn't get to sleep."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Well I'll check ya later. I'm going to see my baby." He kissed her on the cheek, much like a brother would, then continued on his way.  
  
*What the hell was that Bulma!?* she yelled at herself, flopping down on the couch in the living room. *He's Chi-Chi's brother and he's sixteen and he had a girlfriend AND she's Vegeta's sister!!* She slumped further into the huge fluffy cushions and closed her eyes. She hadn't gotten nearly enough sleep last night and ended up nodding off.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Chi-Chi said rather loudly, shaking her awake. Bulma's eyes shot open immediately, glaring at her friend for waking her and in such a way.  
  
"What?" she hissed through clenched teeth, swatting her hands away.  
  
"Whoah, sorry," she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Your mom's on the phone."  
  
"A…thanks," she mumbled back, taking the cordless phone from Chi-Chi's and. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey dear! How are you!?" Mrs. Briefs cheered in her usual tone. Bulma had to hold the phone away so not to hurt her ears.  
  
"I'm fine. What's going on?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just your father and I decided to go on a cruise for a week. We're leaving tomorrow," she said nonchalantly. Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. Did she just hear her mother right?  
  
"Wh-What!?" Chi-Chi stopped back at the sudden volume change in her voice. "You just decided!? What the   
hell!"  
  
"Bulma honey, calm down. We're sending all you kids to stay at your friends houses for the week. The workers will take care of the house."  
  
"Oh, so you're just dumping us off on someone for a week while you two have fun on some ship in the middle of the ocean!?"  
  
"Oh, no not you. Did I say that?" she giggled dumbly. "You can stay home. But don't worry about cleaning or anything. Like I said, the workers will do all that."  
  
"Whatever. I don't care," she huffed. "Why did you have to call and tell me that?"  
  
"Oh, because we're going shopping to get ready all day today and I wouldn't have a chance to tell you. So I called Chi-Chi to see if you were there and you were. You know you really should tell me when you aren't planning on coming home."  
  
"Ok mom. Bye."  
  
"Bye dear."  
  
"What was that all about?" Chi-Chi asked, taking the phone back.  
  
"My parents just decided to go on a week long cruise tomorrow," she growled, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Yeah. They're ridiculous. I can't believe how childish they are!!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the couch. She took a few deep breaths, calming herself before she continued. "Anyways…Thanks for letting me stay over. I think I'm gonna go now."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yup." Bulma grabbed her coat and headed out the door. She really would have liked to stay and hang out with Chi-Chi all day, but she just wasn't feeling very well. The whole thing with her and Vegeta was really getting to her. Since her birthday they'd been seeing each other a lot. It hadn't really bothered her before, because they were always fighting or avoiding one another. They were known throughout the school as the worst of enemies. But they never knew how they used to be. They were such great friends. Then one day it all fell apart. For hours last night she raked her brain, trying so hard to figure out just where they went wrong. She came to the conclusion that she didn't know and never would, unless she asked Vegeta, for he was the one who stopped talking to her. But that would never happen. He hated her. She was everything evil and wrong with the world. She knew she must have done something to make him so angry, but what? She couldn't remember doing anything to upset him so bad he wouldn't talk to her for six years. There had to be a piece to the puzzle she was missing. "And I'm going to find out," she said aloud, relaxing in the driver's seat and enjoying the ride home.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sunday night, 8:00 PM:  
"Why the hell are you asking me that?" Bulma nearly yelled, looking at Goku is disbelief. He'd come over around 7:00 for dinner, then ended up staying awhile longer to "chat" as he'd said.  
  
"I'm just wondering. You two were always together. You never know," he replied honestly, then repeated his question. "So, did you ever like Vegeta back then?"  
  
"Sort of," she whispered, blushing madly and averting her eyes from her now grinning friend.  
  
"Do you still?" She nearly fell out of her chair from shock.  
  
"Excuse me!?" she yelled, glaring angrily at him.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"Out," she yelled louder. "Get out of my house. Go home." Goku was shocked. She was actually kicking him out. Was the subject THAT taboo? But he knew, even without her saying a thing, that she did like him, though he suspected more than he'd originally thought.  
  
"Sorry B," he sighed, trying desperating to hold back a smile. This was going to be great. He would tell them both how much the other missed them, then get them in one place, and bam! They'd kiss and make up (Cause its that simple lol. Remember, this is Goku's little plan. :P). "I'll see you tomorrow," he said solemnly, bowing his head and leaving.  
  
"Ugh, that never of him!" she fumed, stomping up to her bathroom. She needed a long hot bubble bath after that.  
  
After her bath she sat up in bed for a while, starring out her window at the Ouji's house. From where her bed was situated and the angle she was sitting at, she could see into Vegeta's bedroom. She sighed deeply, hugging her legs to her chest. She missed him more than she thought. How could she have gone on all these years without him? He was everything to her and she just shrugged it off, saying she hated him. When in actuality she missed him deeply, but was just too stubborn and hard headed to admit it even to herself. Her guessed that the only reason she was able to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut, was all the attention she paid to Yamcha. *That low life* she thought hatefully, frowning at her feet. *He hasn't even called to apologize.* She lifted her head back up, continuing to stare at his window, with the curtains wide open. There he was, sitting in a chair with his back to the window. She could almost see the scowl on his face. He was so predictable. "I miss you," she whispered, closing her eyes tightly.  
  
She shifted in her bed, trying unsuccessfully to get comfortable and fall asleep. It was already 1:22 AM and she hadn't gotten a wink. She sat up, frustrated, and absentmindedly looked out the window. Vegeta's light was still on, though he's moved to where she could no longer see him. Her eyes began to get a little misty, having her only view of him cut off. *This is ridiculous!* she yelled at herself, swinging her legs over the bed. *I can't stand it anymore.* She pulled on her jacket and shoes, then trudged downstairs and out the side door. *Tonight I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel! Kami damn you! You'd better listen to every word too!!"  
  
  
  
---Chapter 6! Muhahaha!! There's a nasty cliff hanger. I sure am mean :P Heehee. But hey, you people need something to keep your interest, otherwise my fic would bore you then I'd get no reviews :D But hey! You got to see what happened between Bulma and Vegeta. I was originally going to leave it out and just be like: And Vegeta explained what happened, blah, blah, blah. But I figured I'd better just get it over with lol.  
  
REVIEW!!! :P  
  
Next time: Does Bulma go through with her decision to talk to Vegeta? If she does, what will he say to her?…And, back to school!! Its Monday!! Ahhh!! 


	8. Ch 7 Downfall of a Prince

Last time: Bulma stays the night at Chi-Chi's and we meet nearly all her brothers. And…Dunt dunt dunt!! We finally got to see what happened between Bulma and Vegeta!!! Woooooooo!! I hope you liked it :D  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
As Bulma walked slowly across the cool grass of the Ouji's yard, she couldn't help but have second thoughts. What if he wouldn't hear her out? What if she made a fool of herself? She knew something big must have happened to him to make him hurt this badly and for so long. After numerous bubble baths, therefore a lot of thinking, she'd come across a fight in her memory bank between them just before they stopped talking completely.  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
"Vegeta's been acting really weird lately," Bulma said to herself as her climbed the steps to his front porch. She smooth down her red cheerleader's skirt, trying to get it to cover more skin, and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes before she knocked on the door. She was new to the whole cheerleading thing. Her new boyfriend, Yamcha, had talked her into it. She didn't really mind it much, though the uniforms made her feel awfully uncomfortable.  
  
"Hello Bulma dear," Mrs. Ouji said cheerfully as she answered the door, then reached down and gave her a big hug. She was usually accustomed to doing that when she saw her, and Bulma didn't mind. It made her feel more at home. "Vegeta's in his room, would you like me to go get him?"  
  
"No, that's alright. I'll go up and see him," she replied shyly, walking past her and turning the corner. She was still feeling awfully awkward after what had happened between her and Vegeta last week. She climbed the staircase, all the way pulling at her skirt. "Damn thing," she mumbled, then turned the corner when she got to the second floor.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" the usual rough voice of Vegeta snapped when she walked into his room without knocking, as she usually did. He was clad in only a pair of plain navy blue boxers and yellow stripped tube socks. Boys like him should never walk by a catholic all girls school at recess ( LOL!). Bulma nearly tripped over her own feet as she walked over to his bed, where he was lying on his back with his hands under his head.  
  
"I just came over to hang out," she replied simply, taking a seat next to him on the bed. He stiffened immediately, then reached out and shoved her to the floor. She was in shock. She knew he'd been extra crabby lately, but was she the cause of it? What had she done? She couldn't think of a thing.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" She hissed, picking herself back up and wanting to slap him. Though she withheld her anger and waited for an explanation.  
  
"Go home," he growled clenching his teeth, his eyes full of anger.  
  
"No. Not until you tell me what the hell has gotten into you!!" By now she was screaming, not caring if the rest of the house heard. "You've been avoiding me all week! And, when I do see you, you have this unbelievably childish attitude towards me! What the hell did I do!?"  
  
"What does it matter!?" he retorted, slamming his fists into his mattress. "You don't need me anymore!"  
  
"What are you talking about!? Did you hit your head!?"  
  
"No Bulma! For once I'm thinking clearly! I don't know why I wasted so many years on a worthless friendship with you! Go away! And don't you ever set foot in my house again!"  
  
She was speechless. Did he actually mean what he'd said? All she could manage was a hard slap to the face, then ran out of his room crying. She didn't even notice his mother trying to talk to her as she burst out the front door and ran home, locking herself in her room for the weekend.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
She sighed deeply. She still didn't understand what that had all been about. For hours on end she'd raked her brain, trying to figure out what he'd meant by -You don't need me anymore-. She never did get it.  
  
Looking up at his window, his light still on, she took another deep breath. She was ready. She looked around a moment, then smiled when her eyes fell upon a ladder leaning against the house. She picked it up, gently resting it next to his window. She heard him mumble, "What the fuck?" but that was all. As she climbed the rungs, a million thoughts raced in and out of her mind. Some not even relevant or pertaining her the situation. Subconsciously she wondered how she could think so many useless thoughts at such a serious and stressful moment.  
  
After what seemed like hours, she finally made it to the top of the ladder and peered into his window. And there he was, completely unaware of her presence. He was standing over his desk, rummaging through the top drawer for something. She knew he'd just gotten home, for he was still wearing his black leather jacket which was studded and covered in various patches. His black combat boots clunked on his wooden floor as he walked over to his bed and sat down, having finished with whatever he'd been doing. Her eyes seemed to focus on his outfit, though she really couldn't recall any other before it. He wore the leather jacket still, a tight green faded tee-shirt with the word FUCK (Ow naughty! ^_^) in capped yellow letters on the chest, slightly baggy jeans that had holes and tears everywhere, and his unlaced boots. *He's so controversial* she thought, absentmindedly smiling. He looked so calm and peaceful, completely at ease. Nothing could have prepared her for what he did next.  
  
He leaned down, pulling off his boots and tossing them on the floor, not caring if the loud thud sound woke his parents who slept right below him. Next he peeled off his leather jacket, throwing it on the other side of his bed. It too made a thud noise, though not as loud as the boots. The look on his face troubled her. His brow was narrowed stiffly, his eyes starring angrily at the floor. She wondered what he was thinking. His eyes quivered slightly, and she thought for a moment that he would cry, though no tears came. He'd sucked them up with a deep breath, then turn his attention to his bed, where he'd set whatever he'd retrieved from his desk. He seemed to be struggling with himself as he eyed the object Bulma couldn't see. She craned her neck, trying to see what he had, though wouldn't have to wait for long. He reached his arm out, gently picking it up. Her eyes nearly bugled out of her head. A razor blade.  
  
Vegeta adjusted the thin piece of metal in his hand, then flipped over his arm and rested it on his leg. Bulma watched in horror as he dragged the razor along his skin, ripping it and causing a nauseating amount of blood to leak out. She could feel the bile rising in her throat, wanting to scream out to him, though found her mouth to be extremely dry. She noticed scars covered the under side of his forearm, most near his wrist. She couldn't believe it. Vegeta cut himself!? No, she had to be seeing things. She rubbed her eyes with her fists, and focused on the neighbor she'd known all her life. Her eyes had not deceived her.  
  
He'd put the blade down and was now just starring at his wounded arm. Tears began to well up in his eyes. He fought effortless to hold them back, though in the end they cascaded down his face, dripping onto his shirt. *This can't be real* Bulma thought, ducking her head and letting her own tears soak her soft skin. When she poked her head back up, the lights were out and he was curled into a ball on his bed, not bothering to get under the covers. She sighed deeply to herself. She wasn't going to confront him, not tonight.  
  
She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out the red ribbon she always carried with her. It was still tied in a loop, same as the day she got it. Yoriie ( Remember, he was Vegeta's older brother) had given it to her a few days after her and Vegeta stopped being friends. It was the only thing he had girlish enough to give her that was with him at the moment. They were seated on her back porch, where he was consoling her for the third time in two days. The ribbon had been tied to something he'd bought and just shoved it into his pocket without thinking. He'd tied it in a loop around her finger and in the sweetest tone he could, said, "Never forget how special you are." She kissed the ribbon then tossed it into his room. She knew he knew how much it meant to her. Goku had told him countless times, and he'd slipped and told her that he'd told Vegeta. She didn't really care much though. After Yoriie's funeral the ribbon, which she'd stored in her vanity drawer before, now never left her sight. Before descending the ladder, she looked longingly at the seemingly meaningless piece of ribbon and smiled. He was worth it.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Monday, 3rd period, S.S.:  
Bulma trudged into class well after the bell had rung. The teacher didn't bother saying anything to her, knowing she must have a good reason for being so late. She lugged her body to her seat and flopped down. All day she'd been beating herself up about what she'd seen at Vegeta's last night. How could she have not seen the scars on his arms before. She glanced over in his direction. He was sitting, arms crossed as usual, starring forward, though she knew he was most likely not paying attention. Her thoughts were off what ever topic the teacher was on as well. Vegeta stretched his arms over his head and yawned. *That's why* she thought, eyeing the array of leather and silver braclets that covered his wrists. She noticed his outfit was the same as the night before, aside from his shirt. Though it did look much like the one he'd been wearing last, but it was navy blue and had the word SEX in white letters. She looked him up and down one last time, then turned her attention to her desk. He didn't look depressed to her. Just annoyed and angry at the world.  
  
Vegeta had been watching Bulma since she walked into class, though turned his head away for the moment she decided to look at him. His eyebrows seemed to twitch when he could feel her eyes on him. That morning he'd woken up in a more than crappy mood, wanting nothing to do with anyone. He'd practically begged his mother to let him stay home, though she refused for he'd been missing a lot of school lately.  
  
He reached in his pocket, pulling out the red ribbon he'd found on the floor that morning. He also found that the ladder was propped against the house by his window. He was going to throw the useless piece of fabric away, but thought twice about it. He'd remembered too many conversations with Goku to count about how much it meant to Bulma. He knew it had to be hers. It was the same color and in a loop. Plus, the ladder was next to his window. If it wasn't hers, then it should be in the Guinness Book of World Records for biggest coincidence.  
  
Bulma soon lost interest in her bland desk and turned back to Vegeta, who was now fiddling with something in his hand. Her squinted her eyes to see it better and gasped aloud, gaining the attention of the entire class, when she saw it was her ribbon. "Miss Briefs!" the teacher scolded, causing her to jump. "I know this lesson is probably boring you, but please, quit starring at Mr. Ouji and pay attention!" Her face immediately paled at his last few words. By now the entire class was roaring with laughter and Bulma was slumped down in her chair as far as she could go.  
  
Roxy leaned back and tapped Vegeta on the head, which was down on his desk. His eyes shot open and his head jerk up, glaring at whoever dared wake him. "What?" he growled, still mad at her from their fight over the weekend.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, ignoring his angry tone and pointing at the ribbon he had around his index finger.  
  
"Nothing," he snapped, clutching his hand to his chest giving her a warning glare. She decided, for once, to back off and let him be. He'd come around sooner or later.  
  
*He's been acting really weird…Even for Vegeta…* she thought, narrowing her brow in deep thought. What could be going on that's got him acting this way?  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Monday, 5th period, English:  
18 strolled into class, late as usual, and took her seat beside Chi-Chi. Earlier that morning her and Bulma had patched things up, so she was feeling much better than when she'd first arrived at school. "Hey Chi," she said, not bothering to lower her voice to a whisper.  
  
"Hey 18," Chi-Chi replied warmly, though in a hushed tone.  
  
"Miss Jukodo ( Sure, that's 18's last name lol)! Miss Mau!" the teacher yelled, slapping her pointer stick down on 18's desk. "Please refrain from annoying me today!"  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Yoshioka," Chi-Chi whispered nervously, bowing her head at the angry adult.  
  
"Whatever." Was all 18 huffed then crossed her arms over her chest. The teacher turned and walked back to the front board, continuing with her lesson. "Hey Krillin." She smiled deviously at her boyfriend.  
  
"What?" he groaned, knowing that when she smiled like it always meant trouble, for him.  
  
"Ditch this class with me."  
  
"Absolutely not. This stuff is going to be on the test," he whined, pointing to his notes.  
  
"Oh come on. Its so boring here. I'll make it worth it," she whispered the last sentence and seductively licked her lips. "I'll distract her and you slip out. Then I'll leave on a bathroom pass. That way she won't notice you're gone and you won't get it trouble." He smiled weakly at her, then nodded his head solemnly, knowing the plan all too well. She always seemed to talk him into these things. "Ok, I'll meet you by the boys' bathroom next to the cafeteria." She winked at him, then proceeded to stand and head for the front of the room.  
  
"Yes Miss Judoko?" Mrs. Yoshioka growled, scowling at the disruptive student.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?" she asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
"You come in late then disrupt my class and you expect me to let you leave?" 18 simply nodded, smiling the whole time. "No, sit back down." She turned back to the board, finishing what she'd been writing.  
  
"But…" 18 turned around, motioning for Krillin to leave. He picked himself up and walked slowly out the door, looking as though he had lead in his shoes. "…I have my period," she whispered, though loud enough for the class to hear. Everyone began to laugh at her statement, though they knew it was only a diversion to get Krillin out of the room. They usually did that twice a month. It was amazing how Krillin never seemed to get caught.  
  
"Fine!" the teacher screamed, whipping around and slapping a green slip of paper on her desk, scribbling something, then shoving it at 18.  
  
"Thank you," she said mockingly, then skipped out of the room, smiling the whole way.  
  
Vegeta, who had witnessed the whole thing (obviously), wrinkled his nose in disgust. He really could care less for the short bald boyfriend of 18's. His attention then turned to Bulma, for the millionth time that period. She was sitting rather rigidly, starring ahead, though her eyes suggested she was thinking of anything but what Mrs. Yoshioka was teaching. "Vegeta," Goku whispered from behind him, poking his shoulder.  
  
"What Kakarot?" he hissed, not turning around to face him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"No," he replied coldly.  
  
"Why do you have Bulma's ribbon?"  
  
"I said no!" he yelled, causing the teacher to whip her head around and glare angrily at yet another interruption. Absentmindedly she wondered what was taking 18 so long, and where Krillin was. She didn't remember him being absent.  
  
"Mr. Ouji! Mr. Son! Quiet down!"  
  
"Bite me," Vegeta snarled angrily, having had enough of this class.  
  
"Go. See. Miss. Inukai." She made sure to separate every word, clenching her teeth. Vegeta picked himself out of his chair and walking lazily out of the classroom, grabbing the pass she had held out on the way. "What is wrong with you people today!?" she yelled, fuming mad. "Mr. Son!" Goku stiffened at her tone. "Come sit up front, I don't want anymore non-sense…And where is Krillin!? And 18 should be back by now! Bulma!" She too stiffened when her name was called. Mrs. Yoshioka was on a rampage and everyone knew better than to upset her further, aside from Vegeta who enjoyed irritating the administration. "Go to the bathroom and check on 18!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bulma whispered, scurrying out of the room. "Damn you 18. What the hell am I supposed to tell her when I don't bring you back?" she sighed, trudging down the hall. She'd just hang around in the bathroom for a few minutes, then come back and say she couldn't find her. It wasn't her responsibility to keep 18 out of trouble. Bulma turned the corner and slammed into something hard, crashing to the floor. She shook her head to get the dizzy feeling to go away, then looked up at what, or who rather, she'd run into.  
  
"Whoah, watch it," said a rough, yet sweet, masculine voice. The guy she'd run into had bright green eyes and messy blue hair, obviously dyed. His right eyebrow was pierced, along with the entire length of both his ears, and the left side of his bottom lip. If he'd opened his mouth she would have found his tongue to be pierced as well. He wore a tight plain black tank top, blue plain pants and black fling-flops. He looked as though he'd just crawled out of bed. She didn't recognize this person, though inwardly wrinkled her nose at him, for he looked like a punk, which she hated ( Grrrrrr!). He reached his hand out for her, which she hesitantly took, and pulled her to her feet. She had to admit he was extremely attractive, for a punk. "I'm Yukio. You must be Bulma." She gave him an odd look. How did he know who she was? She'd never seen this guy before.  
  
"Y-Yeah," she stuttered nervously.  
  
"Nice meeting you finally, after hearing so much about you." He smiled down at her, easily clearing her height about seven inches. "I'm Vegeta's cousin."  
  
"Oh," she replied, sounding ruder than she'd intended to.  
  
"I…" He paused a moment. "…I'm from out of town and am staying at his house…I was driving to the store for some milk when Vegeta called my cell and told me he needed me to come get him ( His dad grounded him from using his car and took the keys)…" He looked down at the beautiful blue haired girl he'd heard so much about from his aunt. He could see why Vegeta had fallen for her. "Sorry, I'm rambling."  
  
"No, that's alright," she said, smiling sweetly. He wasn't so bad. His personality certainly highlighted his looks, tenfold.  
  
"So, what are you doing wandering the halls all alone? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"  
  
"Yeah, I have to go get someone who ditched out," she sighed, remembering the task she'd been assigned.  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not gonna get 'em huh?"  
  
"Right." She smiled up at him, feeling oddly comfortable in his presence. Like she'd known him her whole life. "She always skips English with her boyfriend," she added, blushing madly for rambling on about useless things. Noticing how uncomfortable she looked, he decided to change the subject.  
  
"So, someone as beautiful as you must have a boyfriend," he said in flirtatious tone.  
  
"No," she replied shyly. "We broke up last week."  
  
"Oh." He looked around, feeling rather dumb at his comment.  
  
"No, its ok. He was a jerk."  
  
"Hey Bulma, what do you say I take you to get some ice cream?" he asked hopefully, his cheeks reddening slightly. He wasn't used to being so forward with girls.  
  
"Right now?" She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" She looked around the halls, then said. "Umm…Alright." She was feeling rather adventurous today. This new guy somehow sparked something in her. And she knew he was safe, being Vegeta's cousin and all.  
  
"Ok, let me go grab Vegeta and we can go."  
  
"Oh…Vegeta…right…" she mumbled, following hesitantly.  
  
"Don't worry. I know you two don't get along. I'm going to drop him off at home then take you out…er…for ice cream." His cheeks blushed noticeably, and he took her arm in his, leading her to the office (Owww! Getting fresh with his cousin's woman!! Eep!).  
  
Vegeta sat in the front seat of Yukio's car, arms crossed, having refused to give up his spot for Bulma. Every so often he was glare over at his cousin and growl just loud enough for him to here. He couldn't believe they were all buddy buddy in just five minutes of knowing one another. "Stop the car," Vegeta hissed, reaching for the door handle.  
  
"Why? Your house is only a few blocks away," Yukio said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Fine!" Yukio yelled, slamming on the brakes.  
  
Bulma couldn't help but giggle as the cousins fought with one another.  
  
"Shut it woman!" Vegeta growled, turning back to her.  
  
"Bite me!" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Hey, you two," Yukio cut in, pushing Vegeta back. "Veg-head, get out like you wanted to. B-chan, you come up here with me," he said, winking at her. That did it. Vegeta swung his arm out, colliding it with his cousins face. "What the hell Vegeta!?" he yelled, grabbing his swelling face.  
  
"Vegeta!! You're such an ass! Get out of the car!! Go away!" Bulma screamed, smacking him with her purse, completely forgetting how bad she'd felt for him the night before. He growled angrily at her and trudged out of the car, throwing her little red ribbon in her face, and stomping towards his house. She looked wearily at it, then suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"Bulma, wh…what's wrong?" Yukio whispered, pulling her to him so her head was on his shoulder. She sobbed continually for ten minutes, not answering his question.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Monday night, 9:54 PM:  
  
Vegeta lugged his tired body up the basement stairs. He'd been working out for hours on end, trying desperately to relieve his stress on his punching bag. He ended up wearing a hole in it, sand bursting everywhere. That's the only reason he'd stopped. Plus he hadn't eaten since lunch, and his stomach finally caught up with him.  
  
"Vegeta dear, where have you been?" Mrs. Ouji asked, concern evident in her voice, as her now oldest son entered the kitchen.  
  
"Basement," he muttered, opening the refrigerator and poking his head in.  
  
"Are you alright? Yukio told me you two had a fight."  
  
"I'm fine mother," he hissed, grabbing a plate of left over chicken and a carton of orange juice, and heading to his room. He was in no mood to have a deep discussion with his mother. He climbed the stairs with heavy feet. He was so tired and hungry. He'd been too mad earlier to even think about food or sleep, but now it'd hit him, hard.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," whispered a familiar female voice seductively, as he entered his room. He dropped his food, chicken and oj were all over the floor. "Long time no see," she purred, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wh-What are you d-doing here?" he stuttered, face suddenly paling. She walked her fingers up his neck, then pushed his head to hers, capturing his lips in hers. All Vegeta could do was stand there, still in shock.  
  
  
  
.......................................................................  
---Chapter 7!! Woooooooo!!! Was that good or what!? Probably not. LOL! :P So, who is this mystery woman in Vegeta's bedroom? How did she get there? And how does Vegeta know her? Find out in the next chapter!! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: The identity of the woman is revealed…and…Are Bulma and Yukio becoming too friendly for Vegeta's jealousy to handle? 


	9. Ch 8 17 and 18's Secret

---Just to tell whoever posted it, Roxy is Vegeta's friend. She was introduced in the second chapter.  
  
Last time:  
"Hey Vegeta," whispered a familiar female voice seductively, as he entered his room. He dropped his food, chicken and oj were all over the floor. "Long time no see," she purred, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Wh-What are you d-doing here?" he stuttered, face suddenly paling. She walked her fingers up his neck, then pushed his head to hers, capturing his lips in hers. All Vegeta could do was stand there, still in shock.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"A little birdie told me you've been sad lately…I came to cheer you up." She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at the rim of his sweat pants. He didn't stop her. He didn't care anymore. His arms came up around her, hugging her closely. She responded by nipping at his earlobe and tugging at his pants.  
  
"Wait…Where have you been all this time?" he asked, pushing her away lightly.  
  
"Where do you think I've been?" she purred. She could make anything sound sexy. When he didn't reply, she continued. "College." Vegeta nodded his head, then sighed. He was really in no mood for her. He hadn't seen her in nearly two years, and wasn't exactly jumping for joy when she was just showed up in his room. She was his ex-girlfriend, his first lover, so to speak. In other words, he lost his virginity to her. Arisa Kuno. She was two years older than him, with long jet black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Arisa grabbed Vegeta around the neck, pulling him closer, then quickly spun around and threw him on the bed. He bounced once then settled, just as she jumped on top of him, pressing her lips to his. He rolled his eyes annoyedly, but wrapped his arms around her none the less. He wasn't into what she was doing to him at all. He just laid there, letting her take out all her sexual frustration on him ( Uh! I couldn't do a sex scene with them! *Shudders*).  
  
"I'll see you later 'Geta," she cooed, then kissed him lightly on the lips. "Call me." She pulled on her tiny cheerleader jacket, then backed her way out the window and down the ladder. He leaned over, watching her as she walked away and down the road to where her car was most likely parked. He sighed deeply once she was finally out of sight, then looked down, just then realizing that he hadn't put his boxers back on yet.  
  
"Stupid whore," he muttered, pulling on some PJ pants ( Oo! He's not wearing anything underneath ^_^) and exiting his room for the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards, looking for his usual 'after sex snack', which consisted of peanut butter on crackers. But he soon found there was no peanut butter, and just grabbed a box of crackers and walked outside, onto the back porch. He sighed, plopping down on the deck and stuffing a few crackers in his mouth. *I can't believe I just had sex with Arisa…* he thought bitterly, spitting out the crackers in his mouth, suddenly not being very hungry. He stood, leaving the box on the deck, then went inside, heading for the bathroom. He really needed a shower after that degrading experience.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Tuesday, noon, lunch:  
  
Vegeta wandered into the lunchroom, starring down at the floor as he walked in. He'd over slept again and just got to school at the beginning of the period. "Hey Vegeta! Where were you this morning?" Goku asked, jogging up to him before he sat with his other friends.  
  
"Sleeping," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes then glaring at his friend.  
  
"Up late?" Vegeta only nodded wearily, wishing he was still asleep. He'd chosen to sleep in the guest room last night, seeing as his bed was a little messy. "Doing what?"  
  
"None of your business Kakarot!" he hissed, suddenly not appearing so tired.  
  
"Were you with Arisa?" Vegeta took a step back, mouth agape. How did he know!? Before he had a chance to yell at him, Goku continued. "She came by the school this morning looking for you."  
  
"That bitch!"  
  
"Vegeta! How could you get involved with her again!? Don't you remember what happened last time!? She's trouble!"  
  
"I'm not "involved" with her!" he spat back, shoving him into the nearest table, causing the group of girls that were sitting there to scream as their lunches spilled all over them. Goku took a moment to recover himself, then lunged at Vegeta full force, sending them both to the ground.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta!" Chi-Chi screamed, running over and trying to pull them apart, as they tried punching one another. "What the hell has gotten into you two!?" The second Goku realized Chi-Chi was there, pushed Vegeta away roughly and scrambled to his feet. "No you stay down!" Chi-Chi demanded, holding her hand in Vegeta's face when he tried to stand.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do wench!" he hissed, shoving her hand out of his face, standing, and stomping out of the cafeteria.  
  
"What was that all about?" Goku sighed, then looked at his girlfriend worriedly.  
  
"I confronted him about Arisa and he flipped out."  
  
"Oh…Well come on. Let's get some lunch." She pulled him towards their table, where Bulma, Krillin, 18, 17, Takao, Sorai, and Rikyu were already sitting. They (Rikyu and Sorai) had decided to sit with Bulma after the incident with Yamcha. She tried telling them she was fine and could handle it herself. But they were far too stubborn.  
  
"What were you two fighting about?" 17 asked, taking a swig of his grape soda.  
  
"Don't," Chi-Chi warned, glaring at her friend's twin brother. He held his hands up in his defense, then nodded and went back to his lunch.  
  
"You know where we should all go Friday night?" Everyone looked over to 18 and waited for her to continue. "The Rubber Room ( Heehee! It was the first thing that came to mind ^_^). Its that new club down off of 13th Ave."  
  
"Isn't that a punk club?" Bulma shuddered, fake shaking for effect.  
  
"Well yeah, sort of. That's why its going to be so much fun," 18 assured her.  
  
"I don't think so Juuhachigou. I remember what happened last time I went to a club with you." 18 starred at her a moment, then began to growl angrily. She'd used her real name. No one did that and was left bruise free.  
  
"Excuse me! What did you just call me!?" 18 hissed, jumping from the table and grabbing Bulma by the collar.  
  
"18! Calm down!" Krillin yelled, pulling her shoulders for her to sit back down.  
  
"Krillin Kusonoki! Let go of me!"  
  
"Yeah! I can take her!" Bulma yelled, holding her fists up defensively.  
  
"Just back off 18," Rikyu growled standing up, followed by Sorai.  
  
"No you two back off! She doesn't need you to fight for her!" 17 added, shoving Rikyu to the ground.  
  
"You stay out of this too, Juunanagou!" Bulma screamed, lunging at 18, who was caught completely off guard. The twins were now fuming mad, and both trying to get on Bulma. She however had help, though demanded to be left alone, from Rikyu and Sorai. Krillin eventually jumped into the brawl, when Sorai accidentally punched 18 in the face. Chi-Chi, Goku, and Takao were left dumbfounded as their friends beat each other's faces in.  
  
"Break it up!" Principal Inukai yelled, pulling 18 and Bulma away from each other. Goku grabbed Bulma around the waist, and dragged her around to the other side of the table. Chi-Chi took 18 back a few feet behind the principal. Krillin was the next to be pulled from the fight, by the ear no less, and set next to 18, where Chi-Chi grabbed him by the arm with her spare hand. Takao helped out, pulling 17 by the collar over to 18, Krillin, and Chi-Chi. Rikyu and Sorai got up themselves, and joined Bulma and Goku. "Ok, to my office! Now!" The eight delinquents followed their angry principal down the hall, four on one side of the hall, four on the other. Once their she ordered them to stay put while she called their parents.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Bulma growled looking over at 18, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You wanna start again!?" 18 retorted, trying to jump from her chair, but Krillin held his arm out.  
  
"Please you two. This is ridiculous. There's no reason to fight," he tried reasoning, only to be glared at by both girls.  
  
"He's right," Rikyu sighed, absently taking Bulma's hand.  
  
"What would you know?" 17 jumped in, all ready from round two.  
  
"Well what the hell even started this?" Sorai asked, starching his forehead in confusion. He hadn't been paying close attention to Bulma and 18's conversation.  
  
"Bulma called 17 and 18 by their real names," Goku told him.  
  
"And those would be?"  
  
"Juunanagou and Juuhachigou." 17 and 18 gave him death glares, then turned their hands away.  
  
"What's the big deal with that? So you don't like your real first names, big deal."  
  
"Big deal!!?" 18 jumped from her chair, shoving Krillin to the side when he tried to stop her. "You have no idea!!"  
  
"You aren't fighting again, are you?" Ms Inukai asked, stepping out of her office, arms crossed over her chest, a set glare at all the students. "17, 18." The two looked up at the principal, silently asking what she wanted. "I called home and their was no answer. When does your aunt get home from work?" 17 and 18 turned towards one another and paled.  
  
"Uh…Around…8:00…" 18 managed, not looking up from the floor.  
  
"Alright. I'll be calling at 8:30 to talk to her…And as for the rest of you, you are suspended for the rest of the day." She turned and walked to the door of her office. "And this better not happen again." With that she walked in and slammed the door shut, causing the blinds on the window to rattle.  
  
In the hall walking towards the parking lot, everyone was silent. Until Krillin spoke up, asking the question that was on everyone's mind. "18, hun, what did she mean by aunt?"  
  
"Uh…well…" she faltered, nearly stumbling on her own feet. She sighed in defeat though after a few moments, and stopped and sat on the hood of her and 17's car once in the parking lot. "Mine and 17's mother became pregnant with us, but didn't tell our father, and moved away," she said in a low voice, directed towards Sorai and Rikyu, who didn't know that information. She figured she'd tell them that, then tell everyone else their secret. "He found out though, when we were 6, and won custody of us. A year later she kidnapped us and tried to take us out of the country. When our father found us, she shot him in the chest, missing his heart by inches. She was arrested and put in jail, but only lasted a month, and hung herself. Our father then chose to call us by different names than our mother had given us…" She picked her head up and looked at Sorai and Rikyu. "That's why we took it with such offense when Bulma used them."  
  
"I'm sorry you guys," Bulma chimed in sadly, hanging her head. 18 nodded at her in forgiveness, and 17 walked over and hugged her, his own acceptance.  
  
"Ok then…now about our aunt." She sighed deeply, then looked over to 17 who nodded her to continue, then back at the ground. "Our father died of cancer a few years ago, so we moved in with our aunt, Honami." Krillin gasped, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
"He's dead? Why didn't you ever tell me that?…I guess that's why I've never been to your house…"  
  
"That's why none of you have," 17 admitted shamefully. Its not that they weren't proud of their father or didn't love him. It was just they didn't want to have to deal with everything, so they lived on letting everyone believe he was alive and that they lived with him.  
  
"Honami," 18 began bitterly, scowling at a crack in the pavement. "Honami was a horrible person. She never let us out of the house and forced us to do work she didn't want to. I mean…I could understand a few chores, but we were like her servants!…So one day we both confronted her, and she ended up leaving us alone…She's living off our money on some island now with a bunch of other rich snobs. That's why she left so easily…So the money the government sent to her for us could all be hers…"  
  
"Wait," Krillin interrupted, though she had stopped talking. "How do you pay for things if you live alone? You don't have jobs."  
  
"Our friends, Tamotsu and Yumako, let us move in with them…They're both 25 and own a few of the clubs we always go to…They have move than enough money to help us with…" 18 sighed deeply, taking her head in her hands. She felt so horrible about lying to her friends all this time. But it felt good to finally get it off her chest.  
  
"Repeat what you just heard and your heads will be mounted on my wall," 17 warned with all seriousness.  
  
"Calm down 17, we're not going to tell anyone," Krillin assured him, though still received an angry glare.  
  
"Everyone, give me your word," he demanded.  
  
"You have my word," Bulma said shyly. They all repeated her one after the other. "So the school doesn't know about this?"  
  
"Of course not," 18 said, sliding off the car. "Yumako poses for Honami whenever she needs to."  
  
"Oh, I see…Why didn't you tell us before? We would have understood."  
  
"I know…Just…It was complicated…" She cast her eyes to the ground, only to have Krillin pick her chin up and capture her lips in a loving kiss.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, setting his forehead against her nose ( He's short remember? :P). She smiled sincerely.  
  
"I love you too cueball." Everyone giggled at this, lifting off layers of tension.  
  
"Ok, what do you guys say we go by The Rubber Room and see Tamotsu and Yumako."  
  
"Of course," Bulma said happily, everyone else nodding along in agreement. "And I'll be there Friday night too." 18 smiled widely at her, then turned and jumped in her car. Everyone else got into their own cars, or their friends cars and took off towards the club.  
  
  
---Chapter 8! Woo! Sorry that was so short. But I just wanted to get it posted so you guys knew that little bit of information. The next chapter will defiantly be longer.  
  
REVIEW!! :D  
  
Next time: The gang goes clubbing and something happens!! Dunt dunt dunt!! Here's a hint: Has to do with Bulma, Vegeta, and 18…Hmm…You'll see! :P 


	10. Ch 9 The Rubber Room

Last time:   
"Ok, what do you guys say we go by The Rubber Room and see Tamotsu and Yumako."  
  
"Of course," Bulma said happily, everyone else nodding along in agreement. "And I'll be there Friday night too." 18 smiled widely at her, then turned and jumped in her car. Everyone else got into their own cars, or their friends cars and took off towards the club.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Friday, 4:33PM:  
  
Bulma pulled up to Yamcha's house, though sat in the car for awhile, debating on whether or not to go in. "This is ridiculous," she huffed, getting out of the car and heading for the front door. "I've known him since forever. I can talk to him." She knocked three times, then waited patiently for someone to answer.  
  
"Hell-o." A young girl with short layered black hair with red streaks answered the door. "Bulma…wh-what are you doing here? Rikyu and Sorai are both still at practice 'til 6:00."  
  
"Well, Emiko, I'm not here to see either of them." ( She's Yamcha's sister, obviously. 15 years old).  
  
"Umm…Then…What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound too rude.  
  
"Who's here?" another feminine voice chirped, and a girl around Emiko's age came to the door as well. She had long silky black hair that was pulled into a loose braid. She also wore glasses, though didn't have them on at the moment. "Bulma!?" She nearly choked on her own spit ( She's 14).  
  
"Hi Masumi." She then turned back to Emiko. "Is Yamcha home?" Both girls gasped and gave her a strange look.  
  
"A-Are you sure?" Masumi stuttered, thinking she'd heard wrong.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I need to talk to him." They turned to each other, then back to Bulma. Masumi was about to say something, when she was interrupted. "Yes, I'm sure I'm sure." She nodded reluctantly and stepped aside, motioning for her to come in.  
  
"He's in the living room."  
  
"Thanks." With that she walked from the girls, though they followed at a distance, and headed for the living room. She poked her head around the corner and saw him sitting on the couch, looking blankly ahead at the TV, Sayuri ( 6 year old sister) and Yoshi ( 7 year old brother) on either side of him. Sayuri had chin length dark purple hair and bright green eyes, traits inherited from her father. Yoshi had black hair and dark brown eyes like the rest of the family. His hair was long and straight, down just passed his shoulders. Bulma smiled gingerly at the little children. She loved them dearly, as her own siblings. "Yamcha," she said, finally finding her nerve. All three of their heads whipped around to face her, all looking surprised.  
  
"B-Chan!" Sayuri and Yoshi cheered in unison, leaving their brother's side and jumping into Bulma's awaiting arms. She scooped them up, one in each arm, hugging them closely. After a few moments she looked over at Yamcha, who was starring back at her, a mixture of emotions laid out on his face.  
  
"Come on you two. Let's go get some cookies," Emiko said, trying to leave them to their business. Bulma smiled at her, a silent thank you for her efforts. She set the two giddy children on the floor, kissing their foreheads lightly, before their sisters took their hands and lead them to the kitchen, leaving the ex's to themselves.  
  
"Bulma I-" Yamcha began, but was cut off.  
  
"Yamcha, please let me say something first. I think you owe me that much at least." He snapped his mouth shut, casting his eyes at the floor. "And look at me when I say this." He immediately lifted his head, though didn't look directly at her. She sighed, deciding not to fight it. "I know you're not an abusive person…I don't know what happened to make you hit me…" He cringed involuntarily at that statement. She ignored it. "…but I know you'd never do it again…I'm not saying I forgive you…Not just yet…But I do want you to know that I don't want you out of my life completely. I still want to be friends…just…not just yet. Alright?" She walked over to the couch he was on, taking a seat next to him. He nodded solemnly, turning his head to her and looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"Bulma I am so unbelievably sorry I have no idea what got into me I just hate Vegeta so much the violence was meant for him not you," he blurted out all at once, jamming it into one sentence.  
  
"Whoah. Calm down. Breath…I understand."  
  
"I love you, " he whispered quietly, causing her to shake her head slowly and avert her eyes. She sighed deeply, then turned back to him.  
  
"I know you do." She kissed his forehead lightly, then stood. "Good-bye Yamcha." She brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes and smiled weakly at him, then turned and walked out, not looking back.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Friday night, 7:40:  
  
"Are you serious!?" Chi-Chi squealed, poking her head out of Bulma's gigantic walk-in closet. "What did you say to him!?" She ducked her head back in to continue looking for the perfect outfit, though focused her ears on Bulma.  
  
"Well," she began, applying some dark blue mascara. "I told him that I'm not forgiving him just yet, and that I still want to be friends, but just need time." She stood and looked herself over in her full length mirror, loving how her outfit came together. She was wearing a plain red sleeveless turtle-neck, knee-high black skirt, and mid-thigh black leather lace-up boots. Her necklace was a black beaded choker. Her make-up was only slightly more than what she usually wore. Black rimmed her eyes and a dark pinkish color was dabbed on her lids. She had some light foundation and a little bit of body glitter under her eyes. No lipstick. Her hair, which she usually wore down when going out, was now pulled up into a messy ponytail, several tiny braids scattered here and there, her bangs hanging around her face.  
  
"You seriously want to be friends with him after what he did?" Chi-Chi was now back in Bulma's room, sitting on her bed with a pile of various outfits to choose from.  
  
"Well…I thought about it a lot and figured why not? I mean, that was the first time he'd ever done that. I don't really think he's a violent person. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right…" She sighed, not completely agreeing with her friend's decision. "Ok now. Come here and help me get ready." Bulma smiled a lop-sided smile at her, then walked over and began sifting through the selection of clothes.  
  
"How about this?" She held up a light pink tank top and knee-length faded jean skirt with red stripes on either side down the seams. Chi-Chi looked over the outfit a moment, but shook her head and gently shoved it back onto the bed.  
  
"No, I don't look good in pink."  
  
"Green?"  
  
"Hmm…What do you have?" Bulma jumped from the bed and to her closet. She emerged a moment later with a dark green tub top and black leather mini skirt. Chi-Chi's eyes lit up immediately and she ran over and snatched the outfit from her. "I love it!…Can I?" Bulma nodded and gave her an of-course-you-can-silly look, smiling widely when she squealed and ran to her bathroom to put it on.  
  
"Bulma dear!" Mrs. Briefs yelled from the base of the staircase.  
  
"Yeah mom?" she called back.  
  
"18 is here! She's on her way up!"  
  
"K mom!" Within a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hey B," 18 said, walking into her room.  
  
"Hey." She looked up from her vanity mirror, where she had been making sure her hair wasn't messed up from digging through her closet.  
  
"Hey…You do know we're going to a punk club, don't you?" Bulma nodded and rolled her eyes, not sure as to what she was getting at. "Well, your outfit-"  
  
"What's wrong with my outfit!?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I like it, a lot…Its just…not…"  
  
"Punk?"  
  
"Yeah…Let me help you." Bulma sighed tiredly. She had just spent the last hour and a half getting herself ready, and now she was going to have to go through it all again. She looked over 18's outfit, silently pleading hers wouldn't look the same. She wore a pair of semi-tight purple plaid pants with criss-crossing black straps in the back, worn in navy blue high-top converse sneakers, a faded blue tee-shirt bearing the words -Your Dad Does It Better- in red letters, an off-white long sleeved thermal shirt ( You know, those shirts you wear under your clothes when you go skiing), and a black leather jacket with the sleeves cut off to make a vest that was covered in several patches and safety pins. Her hair was done in tons of mini pony tails, the tips freshly dyed with permanent purple hair dye. She had on thick black eye-liner and light purple eye shadow.  
  
"I'm not going to wear something like that am I?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at her friends outfit.  
  
"No," she sighed. "I'll go easy on you, I suppose." She tossed the bag she'd been carrying to Bulma. "I figured you'd need help, so I packed some stuff for you. Take your pick."  
  
"Hey 18," Chi-Chi said, stepping out of the bathroom, all ready to go.  
  
"Bulma, when you pick something, give the bag to Chi. You both need work." Chi-Chi sighed heavily, wondering what she could possibly be talking about. "Chi, it's a punk club…and that…that is definitely not punk."  
  
"Whatever. I'll humor you, this one time."  
  
Bulma rummaged through the bag, surprising herself when she actually found she liked some of the clothes inside. She grabbed a few things and went to the bathroom to see how they looked. Chi-Chi then took her pick from the bag, and went to the walk-in closet, where there were mirrors on all the walls. 18 had of course added accessories to their outfits and told them how things were supposed to be worn. "Hurry up you. We're supposed to meet the guys there at 9:00," 18 called from outside the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm coming. Sheesh. These stockings are hard to get on," Bulma huffed back, grunted as she pulled them on.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, opening the door.  
  
"Oh! You look great!!" she cheered, grinning widely. "That skirt looks so good!"  
  
"Really?" She looked down at the skirt she wore, finding it oddly to her liking. It was jaggedly cut navy blue corduroy mini skirt with white leather belt that hung crookedly off her hips, for there were no belt loops. Her shirt was a bright pink mid-drift top that tied around behind her neck. There were several slits cut into the shirt, some safety-pinned shut and others left alone. Underneath the top was a skin tight white long sleeved shirt that came off the shoulders. The bottom of the white shirt was tucked into the skirt, and down the middle was fared, exposing skin where the pink shirt didn't cover. The stockings she had been struggling with, were regular black ones with many holes covering them, as though they were acid washed. For jewelry she had her beaded black choker, quarter sized plastic yellow circle earrings, and a black leather wrist band with spikes all around it.  
  
"Here, put these on. They'll complete it." 18 handed her a pair of black leather mid-thigh boots with three mock buckles and straps, for there were zippers on the inside. Bulma grabbed the boots and slipped them on, then walked over to her full length mirror. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"I…" She smoothed down the skirt, then smiled at her through the mirror. "I like it."  
  
"Oh, there's hope for you yet."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey Chi!" Bulma winced slightly as she yelled in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She emerged from the closet a moment later, shyly poking her head out first. Her outfit was slightly less colorful as her two friends, only consisting of black, white, and green. She wore a skirt like Bulma, though a little longer and black in color. Her top was a plain green tank top with a black fishnet long sleeved top over it, hanging off one shoulder. Instead of stockings she wore mid-thigh black and white striped socks. Her jewelry consisted of large silver hoop earrings, a necklace that went down to almost her belly button with a plain white oval pendant, and several thin silver bracelets on each arm. On her feet she wore black leather lace-up mid-thigh boots.  
  
"Wow," 18 sigh in admiration. "You two make me look bad."  
  
"Seriously?" Chi-Chi wandered over to the full length mirror, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "I guess this isn't so bad."  
  
"You're damn right…Ok! Now for your hair." 18 smiled deviously, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Our hair?" they gulped together, turning towards each other.  
  
"Yes of course. Whose can I cut?" Chi-Chi paled immediately, clutching her beautiful black hair to her chest. "Ok, Bulma?"  
  
"I guess so. I've been meaning to do something different with it anyway."  
  
"Alright. How's shoulder length sound to you?" Bulma nodded with a smile. She was beginning to tire of her long hair anyway. 18 dug into her bag, pulling out combs and scissors.  
  
"Geez 18. Do you always carry all this stuff around?" Chi-Chi giggled, pulling her hair into a simple pony tail.  
  
About ten minutes later 18 was finished with cutting Bulma's hair. She blew dried it, then held a mirror infront of her face. "So, do you like?"  
  
"Oh! Its wonderful!!" Bulma squealed, padding her new hair style. "Chi?"  
  
"It looks great."  
  
"Ok, now I'm just going to put a few braids in it, then put it up in pigtails." Bulma nodded in agreement, trusting her friend completely. 18 did as she said she would. She made only a dozen or so tiny braids, scattered over her head. The pigtails made her hair stick almost straight up, for it was so short it didn't flop over ( The braids are in the pigtails). "What do you think?"  
  
"I love it," she said with a huge smile, pulling down a few strands that acted as bangs. "Wow 18. You should really take up fashion or hair styling."  
  
"You think?" she asked, holding a brush to her chin, her elbow in her hand, pondering the thought. "Hmm…Maybe I'll look into that."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Rubber Room, 9:17:  
  
"Where are they?" Goku whined, looking at his watch for the fifth time.  
  
"Calm down. Its barely after 9:00," Krillin said, though was starting to wonder what was keeping them as well. Then, just as Goku was about to complain once again, Krillin caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "Hey, there's 18." He tapped Goku on the shoulder, then pointed to where her and the other two girls were coming from. "Who's that with her though?"  
  
"Holy kuso!" Goku swore, eyes nearly bulging from his skull. "Is that Chi-Chi and Bulma!?"  
  
"Hey studs," 18 said greeting them, then giving Krillin a peck on the cheek. "How do they look? Think I did a good job?" Goku looked over Chi-Chi thoroughly, then to Bulma. They both looked so bizarre compared to their usual attire, though not at all bad.  
  
"I…I love it," Goku finally managed with a smile, pulling Chi-Chi into his arms. "You too B," he said, releasing her (Chi-Chi) from a semi-passionate kiss.  
  
"Kakarot." Bulma's ears perked immediately when she realized who the voice belonged to. "Here's your damn virgin (drink)," Vegeta huffed, setting a Shirley Temple infront of him ( They're at a table, duh). Everyone's attention immediately went to Bulma, who had an indifferent expression on her face. Vegeta still hadn't noticed her presence, and pealed off his leather jacket, resting it on his chair before taking a seat. Under the jacket he was wearing a tight black beater, that showed off his muscles nicely. To match he wore baggy black pants and his combat boots. Around his neck was a black leather collar, complete with spikes all around it. Bulma caught herself starring at him, finding his outfit oddly attractive, and shook her head angrily. This was when Vegeta noticed her, though had to do a double take to make sure it was her.  
  
"Bulma, I'm so sorry! I seriously forgot to tell you he was coming," 18 said apologetically with her best sad puppy eyes, hoping she'd believe her.  
  
"Its alright. I'm mature enough to deal with him for a few hours," Bulma sneered, proud with herself at that statement. She subconsciously wondered if she could really do it though. It was so hard to be around him without getting angry. "I'm speaking for myself that is. I don't know about Vegeta."  
  
"I suppose I can put up with your annoyances for one night woman," he growled, taking a sip of his Blood Mary, and trying his hardest not to stare at her. Or at least make it look not suspicious. He couldn't help but take a few long glances. *She should dress like that more often* he found himself thinking, though tried to shake it off. Though he had to admit, if only to himself, that she looked amazing.  
  
"Well," 18 said, breaking the uneasy silence. "I'm gonna go tell Tamotsu and Yumako I'm here. 'Geta, come with me. Yuma wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Wait, how does he know them?" Bulma asked suspiciously, for he hadn't been there the day everyone found out.  
  
"He…a…well…" she stuttered helplessly, looking around.  
  
"I knew them before," Vegeta jumped in, saving 18 from humiliation and an almost definite fight. "Tamotsu mentioned 17 and 18 once…I promised not to tell for their sakes. So calm down woman." With that he got up and walked away, 18 catching up to him quickly.  
  
"Hey thanks," she sighed, absently tucking an invisible piece of hair behind her ear out of habit ( Its all done up, remember?).  
  
"Whatever," he muttered, not caring either way. He just didn't want to hear yelling for the rest of the night.  
  
"They'd kill me if they found out I told you before I told them." She and Vegeta were the big clubbers of the group, them and 17. So naturally they bumped into Tamotsu and Yumako quite often. He'd found out about five months after their father had died. Since then he's easily kept the secret, knowing how much they wanted to seem semi-normal to their other friends.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Bulma sat at the bar, alone, watching everyone else have a great time. She now regretted deciding to stay while Chi-Chi and Goku went to a café across town for coffee ( Yes they drink coffee. Ick!). She told them she'd catch up later. She sighed heavily, nodding the bartender over. "What'll it be missy?" he asked, not bothering to hide the fact that he was checking her out.  
  
"Two more shots," she grumbled, slapping one hand down on the bar. He nodded and went to retrieve her drinks. Subconsciously she wondered how she was getting away with buying alcohol, but didn't care to ask.  
  
"Hey there Mrs. Bulma Ouji!" 18 shouted drunkly into Bulma's ear, taking a rather unsuccessful seat on the stool next to her. She giggled excessively, then pulled herself up off the floor and halfway on the stool.  
  
"Don't call me that," Bulma hissed, though knew it was just the alcohol talking.  
  
"Howbouta we goand daaaaaaance?" she slurred, trying to stay on the stool, though needed up falling in the lap of the man behind her. "Oo! So sorry miss!" She stood and grabbed Bulma's arm, pulling her towards the dance floor.  
  
"Hey! Wait a second!" she yelped, easily getting free from her grasp. She ran back to the bar, downed her two shots, then ran back to her wobbly friend. "Ok, let's dance."  
  
"Right-a-roo!" she hollered, stepping one leg forward only to fall flat on her face.  
  
"18!" She crouched to her side, pulling her halfway into her lap. "18, can you hear me!?" Her eyes fluttered open, a small smile hinted on her lips. Then, her eyes glazed over and her head jerked back. "Dammit! She passed out." She looked her over, biting her lip nervously. She had no idea what to do now. She wished Krillin was still here. He'd told her numerous stories of how 18 passed out drunk when he went clubbing with her. It was too bad he had a curfew and already left.  
  
Bulma's eyes darted around the room nervously as she searched from someone to help her. She didn't see anyone familiar that she could trust in the hands of her friend. With 18 passed out, half in her arms, Bulma hobbled over to a chair and sat down to catch her breath. Then suddenly she caught a glimpse of the only person she knew she could trust, Vegeta.  
  
She waved him down, and he hesitantly wandered over after a few moments, and angry scowl etched in his features. "What is it woman?" he growled, crossing his arms over his chest as he loomed over her. "I thought we both agreed to stay as far away from each other as possible."  
  
"Please Vegeta. Quit the almighty act and help me," she whimpered, gesturing towards 18, who was currently drooling on Bulma's lap, her head resting on her knee.  
  
"Woman, there's nothing I can do for her. She just has to wake up on her own."  
  
"Well can you at least help me get her outside for some fresh air?" He grumbled angrily, though caved and picked up his friend's unconscious form. He walked through the crowd of people, Bulma on his heals, as he headed for the roof. They normally wouldn't be aloud up there, but since they knew the owners, got special treatment. Plus the guards were terrified of Vegeta, though their muscles appeared much larger ( Remember, he's just in highschool. Plus he's always small. But he can take on anyone!! Go Vegeta go! ^_^). He set her down gently in a hammock which was tied between two huge poles ( The workers go up there to relax and stuff). He then took a seat on a cement step a few feet infront of her.   
  
"You can go back down. I'll watch her," he sighed in annoyance, though Bulma sensed something deeper. She smiled weakly, then took a seat next to him. "What are you doing woman? I said I'd stay with her."  
  
"I know you did. I'll stay with you. She's my friend too you know." She tried her hardest to sound mad, though couldn't help but smile inwardly.  
  
They sat in silence, just starring at the ground infront of them, neither knowing what to say, if anything at all. Bulma glanced over at the passed out figure of 18, then to Vegeta, then back at the ground. Inwardly they were both wondering what 18 saw in both of them that they'd been too blinded for all these years to see. They'd been so bitter at one another for so long that they'd forgotten what'd drawn them together in the first place. She sighed deeply and cleared her throat.  
  
*Its now or never* she thought, turning her head to him, slightly startled that he was already looking at her. "Hey Vegeta…what happened to us?…We used to be such great friends." He gave her a strange look, as if not expecting her to ask him. He slowly turned his head away, concealing the shocked look on his face. He truly didn't know how to answer that question. He never expected to be in this position. Hell, he never thought he'd ever talk to her again, let alone have THIS conversation.  
  
*You got tired of me and moved on* he thought bitterly, having a brief flashback of the first time he saw them together as a couple. "You became a bitch," he grunted half-heartedly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed, taking his hand. His first reaction was to pull away, though once he looked into her eyes, the thought fled faster than Goku after the ice cream truck. "Quit it."  
  
"Quit what?" he spat, yanking his hand from her.  
  
"That…The foolish bitterness. Hasn't it been long enough?…Don't you remember how happy we were when we were friends? Don't you miss that?" She stopped there, shocking herself at her words and newly found confidence.  
  
"Yes I do remember that…But you ruined it!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and attempting to stomp away.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta!" she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Please. Just tell me what it is that I did. I just need to know that. Then I'll leave you alone." He sighed heavily, then took a seat back on the step.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 9!! What did everyone think? Not too crazy about the nasty cliffhangers I keep leaving you, huh? Heehee. Hope you liked it! :D And I even made it really really long. Aren't I a doll? ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta spills everything to Bulma? Maybe… 


	11. Ch 10 ChiChi's Fate

Last time:  
*Its now or never* she thought, turning her head to him, slightly startled that he was already looking at her. "Hey Vegeta…what happened to us?…We used to be such great friends." He gave her a strange look, as if not expecting her to ask him. He slowly turned his head away, concealing the shocked look on his face. He truly didn't know how to answer that question. He never expected to be in this position. Hell, he never thought he'd ever talk to her again, let alone have THIS conversation.  
  
*You got tired of me and moved on* he thought bitterly, having a brief flashback of the first time he saw them together as a couple. "You became a bitch," he grunted half-heartedly, crossing his arms.  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed, taking his hand. His first reaction was to pull away, though once he looked into her eyes, the thought fled faster than Goku after the ice cream truck. "Quit it."  
  
"Quit what?" he spat, yanking his hand from her.  
  
"That…The foolish bitterness. Hasn't it been long enough?…Don't you remember how happy we were when we were friends? Don't you miss that?" She stopped there, shocking herself at her words and newly found confidence.  
  
"Yes I do remember that…But you ruined it!" he yelled, jumping to his feet and attempting to stomp away.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta!" she grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Please. Just tell me what it is that I did. I just need to know that. Then I'll leave you alone." He sighed heavily, then took a seat back on the step.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 10:  
  
Vegeta didn't speak, let alone move for several, almost agonizing, moments. As they sat, Bulma picked nervously at her nails, glancing over at him every so often, as if making sure he hadn't vanished. He took a deep breath, then open his mouth and turned slightly in her direction. He almost spoke, but then closed his mouth again.  
  
"Take all the time you want," Bulma sighed, though not in annoyance. She was being truly sincere. She figured after waiting six years to hear this, she could stand a few more minutes. But knowing that at any moment she would possess that information, made it all that much harder to bare.  
  
"I…" he finally said in a gasp, then shrunk back a little. "I can't tell you why…"  
  
Her heart sank immediately, and an unignorable twinge stung between her eyes. She whipped at their rims, though found no tears on her fingertips.  
  
"Why?" she whispered hoarsely.  
  
"I just can't," he said sternly, though not in a harsh tone. She could tell that whatever she'd unintentionally done had hurt him deeper than she could have imaged. She'd, for all these years, looked at him bitterly and with hatred, when he'd looked at her with sadness and a broken heart.  
  
"I won't accept that!" she suddenly shouted, startling him and he nearly fell from the step. "I have been living for six years wanting nothing more than to be your friend! And I will not leave you alone until I know exactly what it is that I did to make you hate me so badly!" She paused, taking a deep breath. "I refuse to live like this any longer!"  
  
"You selfish bitch!" he retorted, standing and looming over her. Though not for long, for she was soon up and in his face. "You have NO idea how hard it was for me all those years! You had it easy damn it! You don't know what I went through!"  
  
"Then tell me!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Why not!?"  
  
"Because you don't deserve to know! After what you did, you don't deserve so much as a thought of a chance!"  
  
"Fine…" she sighed, grabbing her purse and heading for the door, her eye-liner running down her once freshly powdered cheeks. "I do love you Vegeta. You're always going to be my best friend…" And with that said she opened the door and left him alone with the unconscious 18. Once inside she leaned her back against the large metal door, and dropped to the first step, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't believe how badly it had turned out. She thought that if she had confronted him about it directly, without games, that he'd tell her. She figured the possibility for friendship had long since gone, but all she'd wanted, just for now, was to know. To know exactly what had happened in his head to shun her for six years, and hurt him so badly that he would not even give her a chance to apologize.  
  
Vegeta sighed deeply, taking in the crisp night air. What had just happened? Why had he thrown those harsh insults at her, denying her the information she was literally begging him for? "Oh Kami…" he groaned, taking his head in his hands. She'd poured her heart and soul out to him, onlt to have him throw it back in her face.  
  
Without a second thought, he ran at the door, flinging it opened. Bulma, who was pressed against it and crying her eyes out, fell back, slamming her head on the concrete floor of the rooftop. "Kuso!" she swore, grabbing her head and glaring up at him.  
  
"Woman," he whispered, reaching out his hand to her.  
  
She took it without hesitation, helping him pull her to her feet.  
  
"You have one chance," he said in a low voice, starring at the ground.  
  
"To?" she whispered, bending down to look up into his eyes.  
  
"Prove your friendship to me." The words flowed from his mouth smoothly, as though he'd been waiting to say them all his life. All she could manage was a hoarse 'thank you' before she burst into tears.  
  
She reached out her hand, touching his shoulder lightly, trying unsuccessfully to suck up her tears. When he didn't flitch she moved closer, until she was fully in his embrace, his arms securely around her waist. They both sighed happily, feeling the happiest they'd ever been, just hugging one another. After a few moments Bulma pulled away and smiled, tears streaming down her face. Vegeta too had a slight hint of a smile on his lips, his expression anything but regretful.  
  
"So…now what?" she asked, feeling the most comfortable she'd been in a long time, yet quite a bit uneasy, as well, being around him after so long. He glanced over at 18, then back at her.  
  
"Drop her off, then coffee with Kakarot and his woman?" he suggested, whipping her tears away. She smiled in response, hoping against all odds that this was not a dream.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Café, 1:37AM:  
  
Chi-Chi snuggled close to Goku, sipping her vanilla flavored coffee. "I hope Bulma and 18 get here soon," she said, looking up as the door opened and an elderly couple walked in. She wondered what people of that age were doing out so late at night.  
  
"Well if they're not here by 2:00 then we'll go, ok?" he suggested, pulling to her him by her shoulder and kissing her forehead gingerly.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good to me…" She trailed off, looking down at her hands, which she was fiddling with nervously.  
  
"What's wrong hun?"  
  
"Umm…I…I have something to tell you…" She couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't want him to hate her.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" he asked, not a hint of uneasiness in his voice, even though his stomach was turned in knots. He didn't like the look on her face at all.  
"Holy Kuso!" she swore as she watched Bulma walk through the front doors of the café, Vegeta at her side, both laughing at an unknown joke.  
  
"What!?" he shrieked, looking around nervously.  
  
"Look!" she gasped, pointing at them as they searched around for Goku's unmistakenable hair.  
  
"Holy Kuso!" Goku swore too, gawking as they finally found them and approached their table.  
  
"Hey guys," Bulma said cheerfully, taking a seat across from Chi-Chi, Vegeta taking the one next to her. "Sorry we're late. We had to take 18 home."  
  
"Whoah! Wait a second! Can someone please explain what the hell is going on here!?" she shouted, slapping her hands down on the table, causing the salt and pepper shakers to fall over and spill everywhere.  
  
"We…well…we made up," she said nonchalantly, motioning the waiter over.  
  
"What!? When!? How!? What!?"  
  
"Chi, calm down."  
  
"Calm down!? Calm down!? This is the biggest deal in the world and you expect me to just accept it without an explanation!?"  
  
"No no, not at all. Believe me, I know the best just how big this is. But don't make yourself pass out!"  
  
Goku looked suspiciously at Vegeta, who was watching the girls as they talked. He then caught a glimpse of him starring at him, and looked in his direction. Neither girl was paying any attention to them, as Bulma explained the whole story, in detail, to her. "You told her?" he finally asked, looking more confused than normal.  
  
"Of course not," he snapped in a hushed tone, pulling a menu infront of them and leaning forward.  
  
"Well, what did you say to her then, if not the truth?"  
  
"I didn't lie!" He almost looked hurt.  
  
"Well, what'd you say?"  
  
"That she has to prove herself to me," he said monotone, dropping the menu and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Do you still love her?" he whispered, picking the menu back up.  
  
"I never said I did!" Vegeta would defend to his death that the sky was red. He was just too stubborn to admit anything.  
  
"But do you?"  
  
"OfcourseIdo," he mumbled, jamming the words together.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Saturday morning, 11:23:  
  
Goku stumbled out of bed, nearly knocking the bed side lamp over as he stood. "Goku, darling, please…SHUT THE HELL UP!" Chi-Chi yelled, covering her head with a pillow. Bulma, Vegeta and Chi-Chi had all stayed over at Goku's house the night before, it being the closest to the club, and Goku's grandfather was out of town.  
  
"Sorry," he whispered apologetically, hopping on one leg over to the door, trying to get the blanket off that was wrapped around his other foot. Unfortunately for him, and the other sleeping guests in the other room, he fell, crashing into his desk and sending that lamp to the floor.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta growled through the wall. "Why the hell are you making so much damn noise this early!?"  
  
"Yeah! Shut up!" Bulma added.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"All of you be quiet!" came the voice of Radditz from down the hall.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's up, why not make some breakfast?" Goku suggested to Chi-Chi, who was glaring angrily at him.  
  
"What!?" she hissed, throwing a pillow at him, though missing by several feet. "Uh! Make it yourself!"  
  
"Oh, come on Chi. You're just going to get up in like a half an hour anyway," he pleaded, putting his hands together and making sad puppy eyes. "I'll help you."  
  
"Uh! Fine!" She threw her blankets off and rubbed her eyes. She was in no mood for cooking. But on the contrary, she was definitely not in the mood for Goku's whining. "What do you want?" she asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. He walked over, extending his hands to her and helping her up. Once she was steady on her feet, he bent down and scooped her up, then kissed her forehead lovingly.  
  
"You look beautiful," he whispered into her neck, sending chills down her spine.  
  
"Goku, I'm a mess. Look at my hair." He couldn't help but laugh a little. It was a complete mess. But still, she looked wonderful in his eyes. Or any man's eyes for that matter. He brushed some hair from her eyes, then kissed her nose.  
  
"You look amazing."  
  
"Oh, stop that. I said I'd make you breakfast."  
  
"I know," he cooed, adjusting her in his arms and heading down stairs to the kitchen. "But I can still compliment you."  
  
About twenty minutes later Chi-Chi was nearly done with breakfast, Goku trying his hardest to be patient. "Morning Chi," Bulma sighed, rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen clad in only an old pair of Goku's boxers (they're clean!) and one of Chi-Chi's tank tops that she'd left there long ago. "Morning Goku."  
  
"Morning," they said in unison.  
  
Next to trudge into the kitchen was Vegeta, wearing only boxers, his hair wildly out of place.  
  
"Nice hair," Bulma giggled as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"Woman," he warned. She knew he wasn't a morning person, but loved to tease him anyway. It always got a rise out of him, especially when she made comments about his hair.  
  
"Don't start you two." Chi-Chi's voice also had warning in it, as she turned and walked over to the table, frying pan full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. She dumped all the contents of the pan on one huge plate and set it infront of Goku, then returned to the stove where she would make the same amount for Radditz, then Vegeta, then half as much for both her and Bulma.  
  
"Hey, what do you guys say we go pick up 18 and Krillin, then go see a movie," Bulma suggested, getting up and walking over to help Chi-Chi, who looked like she had her hands full.  
  
"Sure, sounds good to me," Goku replied, mouth full of egg.  
  
"Goku honey, don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Sorry Chi."  
  
"So, you guys all agree with me?"  
  
"Yeah B, just let me stop back at home for some clothes."  
  
"What do you want? I was going to go home now and pick up a few things anyway."  
  
"Alright. Just grab anything. You know what I like."  
  
"Ok. Anyone else want me to stop at their houses or come with me?"  
  
"There's only one other person B," Goku pointed out, pointing at Vegeta, who was starring at the pan Chi-Chi was cooking in.  
  
"Ok then…Vegeta!" He jumped almost all the way out of his chair, then turned and glared at her.  
  
"What woman!?"  
  
"Want me to pick up anything at your house?"  
  
"No, I don't want you going through my stuff," he huffed, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine then. Come with me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'll buy you breakfast on the way."  
  
"Fine."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Briefs Residence:  
  
"Hello honey! What brings you home?" Mrs. Briefs cheered as they entered the house. "And Vegeta too. My, he's becoming a regular houseguest, isn't he?"  
  
"I just stopped by to get some clothes. Then we're all going to see a movie," Bulma replied, speeding passed her mom and dragging Vegeta behind her, so he didn't get stuck talking to her alone again.  
  
"You better hurry up. I'm starving," Vegeta complained as he watched Bulma walk back and forth from her dresser to her walk-in closet.  
  
"Oh, you're always 'starving.' Go ahead to your house without me then and get a snack while you wait." By the time she came back out of her closet, he was gone, having thought her idea was a good one. "I knew he'd go for that," she laughed, shoving her clothes in her bag along with the ones she'd taken from Chi-Chi's.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Ouji Residence:  
  
"Come in!" called the voice of Vegeta's mom after Bulma had knocked on the front door.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Ouji," she said as she entered the living room, where she knew the voice had come from.  
  
"Oh hello Bulma!" she said happily, setting down her book and standing to give her a hug. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I sent Vegeta over a few minutes ago to eat. And now I'm done so I came to get him."  
  
"Oh, well he's in the kitchen."  
  
"Alright. Thanks." She walked into the kitchen and found Vegeta stuffing his face with anything he could get his hands on. "I take it you don't want me to buy you breakfast anymore."  
  
"---t?" he began, but found it impossible to talk with his mouth that full. "What?" he repeated. "What makes you think that?" All Bulma could do was laugh, and motion for him to follow her to the car.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Son Residence:  
  
"Goku," Chi-Chi sighed as she sat next to him at the kitchen table.  
  
"Yeah, Chi?" He was still finishing up the last of his breakfast.  
  
"Well, remember when we were in the café last night and I said I needed to tell you something?" He immediately dropped his silverware and looked up at her.  
  
"Uh…Yes…What's going on?" he asked seriously, no longer thinking about the food infront of him. All last night he'd been thinking about that, but decided not to bring it up. He was waiting for her to do it again. That way he'd know she was ready to talk.  
  
"Well, a few months ago-"  
  
"Chi-Chi! Goku! We're back! I hope you're almost ready to go!" Bulma yelled from the front room as her and Vegeta came in. "You guys, go get ready."  
  
"Umm…Yeah. Go ahead sweety. I'll take a shower after you," Chi-Chi said, pulling Goku to his feet. When he was gone, she pulled Bulma out of the room and out of Vegeta's hearing range.  
  
"What's up Chi? You look stressed."  
  
"Everything!" she wailed, nearly bursting into tears.  
  
"Oh, calm down," Bulma cooed, pulling her to sit next to her on the couch. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"Well…" She sniffled, whipping her nose on her sleeve. "Re-Remember when I had a 'scare' a few months back?" she whispered so low it was difficult for Bulma even to hear her.  
  
"Yes…Are you having another one?"  
  
"No! That's the thing!" Bulma jumped back at her sudden voice change.  
  
"Calm down. Don't raise your voice, unless this is something you want Vegeta to hear…Now, what do you mean?"  
  
"When I had the scare, and I took the pregnancy test it came out negative, right?" Bulma nodded. "Well, after that I never did get my period…But I figured I just skipped it, and didn't think of it…" She paused, starring out into space for a few long minutes. "Then I got it the next month, barely…But…this month…I didn't again…" she sighed, not taking her eyes off the floor.  
  
"Chi…are you…"  
  
"I…I think so…"  
  
"Oh Chi…" she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. But then she realized this was no time to think of herself and how shocking this was. Chi-Chi needed comfort. She quickly threw her arms around her shoulders and pulled her so close she was nearly on her lap, and just let her cry her eyes out in her chest. "So," she finally said after a long while of Chi-Chi just crying and sniffling and blowing her nose on her shirt. "You think you've been pregnant since then?"  
  
"Y-Yeah…" She tried to choke down some more oncoming tears, but then being unsuccessful, ignored them. "Getting my period last month threw me off…I remember hearing something in health class about that happening…Oh B! What am I going to do!? How can I tell Goku!? I've already tried twice! I don't think I can work up the courage to do it again!!"  
  
"Shh…You don't have to tell anyone else right now…" She pulled her closer, petting her head gently and humming an unknown tune. "Beside…You don't know if you really are pregnant, right?" She shook her head no, then forced a small weak smile and whipped her face. "Ok…Well, I have a pregnancy test at my house from when me and Yamcha were dating…After the movie we can go back there and get a final answer, ok?"  
  
"Ok…B-But…what if its positive?" she whimpered, tears beginning to well up in her eyes once more.  
  
"We'll worry about that when and IF it happens. Right now just act normal and don't think about it."  
  
"Yeah…I guess you're right…" she sighed, standing and heading to the kitchen to eat her breakfast, even though it was well passed noon.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 10!! Haha! That was an interesting chapter, huh? Wow! Bulma and Vegeta are finally friends again!! That seems too good to be true…maybe so…Hmm…We'll see… :P Oh and Chi-Chi! Is she pregnant? Is Goku going to be a daddy!? Maybe I'll tell u next time! ;) Wait and see…..  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Next time: I have no clue…my mind is drawing a total blank :P 


	12. Ch 11 Worries

Last time:  
  
"We'll worry about that when and IF it happens. Right now just act normal and don't think about it."  
  
"Yeah…I guess you're right…" she sighed, standing and heading to the kitchen to eat her breakfast, even though it was well passed noon.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 11:  
  
"Are you ready, Chi?" Bulma asked sympathetically, wrapping her arm loosely around her friend's waist as they walked to the house, having just been dropped off by Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed heavily, hanging her head. "Oh B! What if I'm going to be a mom!? What will I do!? What will I tell Goku!? How am I going to finish high school!?" she suddenly wailed, flinging her body forward, and nearly falling and bringing Bulma with her.  
  
"Calm down. Calm down."  
  
"How can I!? You know you wouldn't be calm if-"  
  
"Chi! Shut up and listen to me!" She grabbed her shoulder tightly, forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Just calm down and breath!" Chi-Chi's face changed from shocked, to angry, to thoughtful. She wanted to yell at Bulma for yelling at her and telling her to shut up, but at the same time she wanted to hear what she had to say…Once Bulma knew she had Chi-Chi's full attention, she began again. "Ok now. First of all, you acting so hysterical like this does not help an already stressful situation…Second, I've known Goku all my life, and so have you, and he is the most caring and understanding person I know. If you are pregnant, if, then he will accept the child with open arms. You know that! True, he'd be shocked at first, but he's only human…Also, its absolutely possible for you to finish high school, with everyone else. Many teen moms have done it. And I'm positive your father would help out and allow you to go to school regularly. My mom would help too!" Chi-Chi suddenly smiled warmly, almost feeling ashamed of her outburst just a few minutes before.  
  
"Thanks B…I guess you're right…But still! I mean, how would you react if you were in my situation?"  
  
"Probably the same," she admitted, grabbing Chi-Chi's hand and pulling her towards the front door. "Ok, so, are you ready now?" She only nodded this time, lifting her head slightly higher than it had been before.  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Bulma sat on her bed, eyeing the door eagerly. Chi-Chi had been in there for well over a half an hour. Now and then a sigh or two was heard from behind the door, but nothing indicating that she'd found out her fate or that she was coming out of the bathroom anytime soon. "Chi," she called, pushing herself off the bed and walking towards the door.  
  
"Y-Yeah?" she sniffled, sounding like she was pressed right to the door.  
  
"Are you almost done?"  
  
"Yes, I'm done." And another deep sigh.  
  
"And?" There was a long silence, then the door slowly creaked open.  
  
"I can't look," she squeaked, pointing at the pregnancy test that lay on a tissue on the bathroom sink. "Would you?" Bulma smiled and nodded, lightly pushing her friend aside and taking a look at the test, being the first to know the information that would forever change all their lives, not only hers and Goku's.  
  
"Well, would you like a big dramatic pause? Or just have-"  
  
"Just tell me," she almost demanded nervously, biting her nails.  
  
"You…are," she whispered, not able to look her in the face.  
  
"Oh!!!" She threw herself to the floor, crying uncontrollable in her hands. "Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami! What will I tell my dad!?"  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Bulma immediately dropped to her side, pulling her close and burying her face in her hair. "Shh. Shh. Everything's going to be fine. Shh. You'll see…Shh…"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
"Vegeta," Goku said suddenly, sounding very worried.  
  
"What Kakarot? Can't you see I'm busy?" Vegeta sneered, motioning to the video game he was playing.  
  
"I'm worried about Chi-Chi. She's been acting really strange lately. And she said she had something to tell me. Do you think she wants to break up!? Do you think she found someone else!? Oh Vegeta! I don't know what I'd do without her! I love her so much!"  
  
"Whoah! Shut up!…What?" He set his controller down, turning to his best friend.  
  
"I think Chi wants to see other people," he sighed, hanging his head, suddenly finding Vegeta's plain bed spread fascinating.  
  
"I think you ate something spoiled."  
  
"No, I'm serious! What else could she need to tell me and be so nervous about!?"  
  
"I don't know Kakarot. But I highly doubt that loud mouthed harpy of yours would want to waste her time with anyone else." (Aww…That's sort of sweet, in a Vegeta-like way.)  
  
"Can you take me over to talk to her?"  
  
"Whatever. Anything to get you to shut up."  
  
By the time Goku dragged Vegeta away from the refrigerator (Yes, that's how worried Goku is. He's pulling someone else away from food!!) it was nearly 6:30 PM. "Do you think they're still at Bulma's?"  
  
"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on them." Goku just ignored the comment and continued starring out the window, watching the trees pass by in a blur of lush greens and browns. None of it, the beauty of the landscape, registered in his mind, as it usually did. He could stare into the night or out at the world below from high on a mountain top for hours, granted there was food nearby. But now even food was the farthest thing from his mind. He cared too deeply for Chi-Chi and loved her far too much to let any other thought cross his mind as they rode to see her. All he could think of is what he would say to her, what he would say or do if she in fact did want to end their relationship, how could he deal with it, with the hurt, with seeing her everyday and knowing that he could no longer hold her and tell her how special she was, how much he loved her? He couldn't bare the thought of it as he grabbed the sides of his head and pulled his chin to his chest, moaning softly.   
  
During the whole ride, Vegeta was having trouble keeping his eyes and mind on the road, as Goku moved around and sounded to be in pain. He wrinkled his brow and narrowed his eyes in disgust and rage. He had no conception under Kami of how it felt to lose everything you held dear! Everything you love and cherish! Everything living and molded into one being, the person that held the love you gave to them so blindly! He did not, could not, understand the hurt he felt, the stinging pain in his heart that yanked at his very soul at the mere thought of her. He had his love, his beauty, his soulmate, who returned the love! They lived in complete and utter bliss! How could he think it would all end in a moment!? *He's blind* Vegeta thought bitterly, glancing over at him, and wanting to slap him across the face.   
So suddenly, that he even surprised himself, Vegeta slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt. The tires skidded some ten feet or so before they completely stopped. Goku, not expecting it in the least, was flung forward, then whipped back again, being held in his seat by his seatbelt. "Vegeta!" he finally screamed, slamming his fists on the dashboard. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you insane!?"  
  
"No Kakarot! You're insane!" Goku looked at him dumbfounded, obviously not understanding in the least what he meant.  
  
"Wh-What?" he gasped, eyes wide as he gazed at his friend.  
  
"I can't believe how you're acting! She loves you damn it! I don't know how you can think otherwise, especially if I can see it so clearly that it hurts!"  
  
"What!?" His voice was louder this time, he was still not comprehending the cause of his anger.  
  
"Open your eyes!" he howled, slapping him across the face so violently his head whipped to the side, the reddened outline of a handprint already visible. "She doesn't want to break up with you!…" He paused a moment, trying to calm his labored breathing. "How did she seem to you when she said you needed to talk?" he asked, trying not to yell as he whispered threw his teeth.  
  
"Sc-Sc-Scared," he stuttered in a low almost painful whisper, only now realizing that she had been. It wasn't that he feared Vegeta or thought that he'd hit him again or feared even that, it was that all this rage was aimed towards him, all this hatred, and…jealousy? He would have never thought Vegeta to do such a thing out of pure anger at him. He'd been so angry that he didn't have time to ball his fist and punch him, like he'd done countless times in fights at school.  
  
"Scared!? Does that not say it right there!? She's scared, Kakarot. What she needs to discuss with you is obviously terrifying her and she needs your comfort and support! Not fear! You cannot walk up to her with fear in your eyes! If you do, she will not be able to talk to you! Don't you understand!?"  
  
"I…I never thought of it that way…" Goku was astonished, in complete awe of every word that passed his lips. Had he been talking to Vegeta at all? Was he even here? Or was it his mind that was yelling at him to reason…He reached out and touched Vegeta's shoulder lightly, then quickly pulled it back and clutched it to his chest, as though his skin were ablaze and had burned him. He was there, he was real, and he was the one telling him to reason, to trust in Chi-Chi's love, to erase all doubt and see what was now so clearly in front of him. "Th-Thank you Vegeta," he whispered, starring down at his hands, ashamed now for ever thinking for a second that Chi-Chi would leave him.  
  
"Whatever," he murmured, putting the car back in drive. "I just can't stand seeing such ignorance."  
Goku just nodded, knowing Vegeta would never admit to helping someone so selflessly.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
A little while after Chi-Chi found out she was pregnant, Bulma called her doctor and made her an appointment to find out for sure. Now the two girls sat in silence at the kitchen table with steaming mugs of lemon tea before them, neither drinking, only starring blankly ahead. Chi-Chi's mind was a haze, all thoughts jumbled together in a mass of fear and anxiety. Bulma, on the other hand, was thinking clearly. She still couldn't believe, even though she was nothing but calm with Chi-Chi, that she would be a mother. It had always been Chi-Chi and Goku, the best couple in the school. Now what? What would this do to their reputations? Did her father even know they were sleeping together? How would he be able to handle all that information without being upset or angry? What would he do to Goku? Would he hate him? Shun him from seeing his daughter? She couldn't even imagine being in her situation, having to deal with such things at her age. Knowing she would be in agonizing pain then have to work effortlessly to raise a child. She just couldn't comprehend what Chi-Chi was going through, how she must feel. All she could do was sympathize for her, promise her undying support and help for as long as she needed it.  
  
"Chi?" Bulma whispered, reaching across the table and lightly touching her hand, that was loosing gripping the mug with her fingers through the handle. "Chi, do you want to talk?" As soon as the words hit the air she regretted saying them. How dare she try and press her to talk after such an unbelievably stressful ordeal!  
  
Though Chi-Chi showed not even the slightest sign of anger. Her face was as blank as ever, her eyes glazed over and still as the eyes of a statue. Almost lifeless they were. If Bulma didn't know better she'd swear she was dead, or at least unconscious. It frightened her to no end how mellow she was. To hear her scream in horror was better than this! At least then she showed emotion. "No B…Not just yet…I need to talk with Goku first…" Bulma nodded, understanding completely.  
  
"Should I call-" Before she could finish her sentence, the doorbell rang, followed by desperate knocking. "Hold on."  
  
"Bulma, is Chi-Chi here?" Goku asked frantically when she opened the door. He looked disheveled, like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Sure Goku. She's in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks," he mumbled as he ran by her and to the kitchen.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked Vegeta when he stepped into the house.  
  
"He had a mental breakdown and I had to knock some sense into him," he replied monotone, acting as though he hadn't had an outburst, ripping Goku's head off in rage and jealousy.  
  
"Goku, a 'mental' breakdown?" She arched a questioning eyebrow, though dismissed the thought a second later. "So, how are you Vegeta?"  
  
"Why do you care?" he nearly growled, walking passed her into the living, where she followed him.  
  
"I've always cared," she admitted compassionately, coming around to his right side and looping her arm around him. He tried to protest, though it was too late when he realized they were already seated on the couch, his arm around her as well. He had done that unconsciously, and it maddened him that he could now not enjoy the sensation of pulling her into his arms, for his reflexes got the better of him.  
  
She smiled, humming into his chest. But, as soon as the smile graced her lips, she remembered Chi-Chi, and her eyes began to mist. "What's wrong woman?" Vegeta demanded, wanting to pull her closer and kiss her forehead and wipe her tears away.  
  
"Its Chi-Chi," she sobbed, pulling her head away and dabbing her eyes dry with her shirt sleeve.  
  
"She tell you what she needed to tell Kakarot?" he wondered aloud.  
  
"Yes," she gasped, hunching herself forward, looking as though she'd vomit at any moment. Vegeta's hand quickly found its way to her back and began rubbing in slow warm circles. He didn't even realize what he was doing until she turned her hand and smiled weakly at him. "She-She's…pregnant…"  
  
"Kakarot's going to be a father?" He could hardly disguise the surprise and admiration in his voice (Yes people, admiration. Its not a typo :P). "But…but…"  
  
"I don't know how it happened either!" She then sat straight up and grabbed his hands. "I wonder how he's taking it."  
  
"Aren't they in the kitchen?" he asked, back to his usual tone.  
  
"We can't spy on them!"  
  
"Why not? Its not like neither of us know. Lighten up some woman."  
  
"Me?" she almost laughed. "I need to lighten up? Ok, 'Geta…" She stood, still holding his hands, and pulled him towards the kitchen doorway.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
In the Kitchen:  
(Some of it is while Vegeta and Bulma are not listening)  
  
Goku came skidding into the kitchen, nearly crashing into the table as he entered the room. "Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped, jumping from her chair. "Wh-What are you doing here!?"  
  
"I'm sorry Chi. I just had to come see you!" he cried, grabbing her cheeks softly and kissing her lips. "What's going on? What do you need to tell me? And why are you so scared?" His questions shocked her at first, and she had to hold on to his arms for support. He led her to the chair she'd been in before and sat her down, pulling up one directly in front of her, where he sat and took her hands in his.  
  
"I…I really don't know how to tell you this Goku," she sighed, looking down at the way he was making odd imaginary designs on the back on her hands with his fingers. "I've tried several times…"  
  
"Take as long as you need Chi-Chi. I'll listen for as long as it takes." He stopped moving his fingers, gripping her hands tightly, silently urging her to tell him.  
  
"I know you will…I…I'm just afraid…afraid of…"  
  
"Of?" He leaned in a little, as if she'd said it and he hadn't heard.  
  
"How you'll react." She glanced at him quickly, then back at their still hands, wishing she didn't have to be the one to tell him this. She didn't want him to have to deal with such a huge responsibility. He had school and a carefree teenage life to look forward to, to enjoy. And now he couldn't because she had to go and get pregnant.  
  
There was a loud clutter and a crashing noise from the living room, followed by some brief whispering. Goku tilted his head to the side as he heard it, but paid no mind when there was silence again. Chi-Chi was what he should focus on, not that Bulma and Vegeta might hear their conversation. They were going to find out sooner or later (If you didn't figure it out, that's when they started listening).  
  
"Oh Goku! I'm so sorry!" she suddenly wailed, freeing her hands and slamming them on her knees. "I'm such a fool!"  
  
(Doorway) "Fool? How's she a fool!?" Vegeta whispered in a demanding tone, not turning around to face Bulma. "I thought you said she was pregnant!"  
  
"She is pregnant!" she hissed back, slapping the back of his head lightly. "Just listen moron!"  
  
(Back in kitchen) "Shh shh shh," Goku pleaded, resting his hands on her shoulders and trying to keep her from shaking. "Just tell me what happened. There's no need to apologize."  
  
"Easy for you to say! You don't know what's going on!"  
  
"Then tell me, please." He was trying to remain calm and keep his voice low. But her yelling at him was not helping the situation. He didn't even know what was going on!  
  
"I-I…I'm pregnant Goku." Before he had time to react she bolted out of the room, not seeing Bulma or Vegeta huddle next to the door way as she ran upstairs.  
  
"Chi! Wait!" he yelled, reaching out for her, but she was already long gone.  
  
"Go after her you fool!" Vegeta commanded, making himself known as he stood and stepped into the kitchen. Without a second thought Goku was upstairs, reaching every room for her, listening for her cries and moans of sorrow.  
  
"Chi-Chi?" he whispered, opening the guest bedroom door a crack. All he heard of a response was a low painful whimper, muffled slightly by a pillow or the mattress. "May I come in?"  
  
"Whatever," she muttered, not moving in the least.  
  
"Why did you run away from me?" He took a seat next to her still fragile form that lay on the bed, face down in a pillow, sobbing her eyes out. "Did you think I was angry? Did I seem angry?" Her crying suddenly stopped, and he felt her body stiffen.  
  
"Y-You don't hate me?" she gasped, turning her head and lifting it a little to look at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Oh Chi!" He reached out and pulled her to him, her back pressed to his chest, his face buried in her silky black hair. "Of course not! If anything, I love you more than ever!" She sighed with relief, relaxing in his loving embrace. "Did you think it was your fault?" She nodded shamefully, becoming rigid again. "Oh sweety, relax. Please…It takes two to make a child. I love you and I will love our baby just as much. It doesn't matter to me when I have children, as long as I have them with you."  
  
"Oh Goku! I love you so much!" She swung herself around, latching onto his neck and kissing his face over and over. But, just as soon as she was happy, her smile faded and she slumped out of his grasp.  
  
"And don't worry about your father or my grand father," Goku said, pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek. "I'll stand by your side. We're in this together."  
  
"Its not that." His eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't know exactly how many months I am. It could be anywhere from one to three!"  
  
"Three!?" he gasped. "Three!?"  
  
"I have no idea. My period was all weird these past few months, and it off set my fears."  
  
"Well," he sighed, relieved that she hadn't kept it from him that long. "Why not go see the doctor and find out?"  
  
"Oh! That's right! Bulma already made me an appointment!"  
  
"Bulma knew before me?" he asked, leaning back and giving her an odd look.  
  
"Don't you dare!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and pointing an accusing finger at him. "I do not need this right now!"  
  
"Shh shh. Calm down Chi. Its not like that. Really. I completely understand. It was a lot easier telling her than me, and you needed advice. I'm not mad, I promise. Now come here so I can hold you." He reached his arms out, enclosing them around her once she was close enough.  
  
Outside the door Bulma sighed with relief, resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder (They're sitting on the floor). "Thank Kami it went well," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know," he agreed, receiving a shocked look from Bulma. "We'd never hear the end of it if it didn't."  
  
"Sure Vegeta. Sure."  
  
  
---Chapter 11!! Wow!! What a chapter! Can you believe it!? Vegeta is such a good friend, too bad he doesn't give himself any credit :P Oh, and did Goku seem OOC to you guys? Like he was too smart or something? Hmm…LOL  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
Next time: Will Vegeta ever tell Bulma how he feels!? Or will she have to force it out of him?…And what's this? 17, 18, Tamotsu and Yumako invite the rest of the gang to their cabin on the lake? Hmm…What could happen there?…Oh…You'll see ;) 


	13. Ch 12 Back With A Message

Last time:  
  
Outside the door Bulma sighed with relief, resting her head on Vegeta's shoulder (They're sitting on the floor). "Thank Kami it went well," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah I know," he agreed, receiving a shocked look from Bulma. "We'd never hear the end of it if it didn't."  
  
"Sure Vegeta. Sure."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Hey, what's going on in there?" came a dull emotionless voice from down the hall. Both Vegeta and Bulma turned their heads and found Krillin and 18 walking towards them.  
  
"Chi-Chi and Goku are in there," Bulma said, pointing with her thumb behind her back at the door.  
  
"Well yes, I figured that much," 18 sighed, then arched a confused eyebrow at the pair. "Why aren't you two fighting?"  
  
"Oh, we made up," she replied nonchalantly, patting Vegeta on the head and giving him a big toothy grin.  
  
"What!?" Krillin yelled, grabbing his chest and stumbling back a few steps, nearly falling down the stairs in the process.  
  
"Krillin, calm down," 18 almost demanded, bringing her hands to rest on her hips. "Just like that?"  
  
"Stop prying into my business," Vegeta hissed, inching away from Bulma a little.  
  
"Whatever your highness," she growled, taking a seat across the hall from them. "I'll just ask Bulma about it later."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine…So, is someone going to tell me what's going on with Goku and Chi-Chi, or am I going to have to go in there myself and find out?" she asked rather annoyed, pointing at the door with a long slender finger.  
  
"No, don't go in there!" Bulma threw up her hands, as if 18 had tried to stand.  
  
"Ok, then tell me." She crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips as she waited for an explanation.  
  
"Well…I don't think I should be that one to tell you th-"  
  
"Just tell me, I'll find out sooner or later anyway."  
  
"Fine, fine," she sighed, sinking lower to the floor. "Chi-Chi and Goku are going…tobeparents."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"He got the wench knocked up," Vegeta answered, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous Bulma was acting about the situation.  
  
"What!?" Krillin squeaked from where he'd been before, taking yet a few more steps back, this time loosing his balance and tumbling backwards on the stairs.  
  
"Krillin!" Bulma yelled, reaching her arm out, though it would have been impossible to catch him no matter what, for the stairway was a good ten feet away from everyone else. She scrambled over to the top of the stairs and looked down to see him lying on his back, a look of pain on his face. "Krillin are you alright!?"  
  
"He's fine," 18 muttered, looking at her nails which she was picking dirt out of.  
  
"I'm fine," he moaned from the bottom of the staircase, pulling himself up to sit and grabbing his throbbing head at the temples.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine." 18 was beginning to sound annoyed at how concerned Bulma was for her boyfriend.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine."   
  
"What's going on out here?" Chi-Chi asked, poking her head out the door and glaring at who ever may be out there, regardless of who it was.  
  
"Krillin fell down the stairs," 18 replied monotone, continuing picking her nails.  
  
"Oh. He ok?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So, you're pregnant?"  
  
Chi-Chi gasped, nearly falling over if not for the support of Goku around her waist. He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling and swearing at Bulma for telling them. He soon found out though, that she was far stronger than she looked, and had to restrain her with his other arm around her chest, holding her tightly. Soon enough she stopped moving, and waited for Goku to let go.  
  
"Are you going to yell?" She shook her head. "Are you going to run after her?" She shook her head again. "Are you sure?" This time she growled, stomped her foot, then shook her head once more. "Ok then." The second she was released from his grip, she lunged herself at Bulma, arms outstretched, aiming at her neck. But, fortunately for Bulma, Goku had her pulled back to him before anyone had a chance to react. "I thought you said you'd behave?" She only growled and slumped against him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chi," Bulma sighed, looking at the ground. "But its not like they weren't going to find out anyway. And they sure as hell won't tell anyone. And…and…Oh, I don't have any excuses. I'm just sorry." Chi-Chi's eyes softened some and she relaxed in Goku's grip. "I seriously didn't think you would mind. I mean, its me telling them easier than you doing it yourself?" She nodded in agreement, her eyes showing that she was smiling under Goku's hand. He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, then his other from her chest.  
  
"Its ok B. I over reacted."  
  
"Ok, enough of this mushy nonsense," Vegeta muttered, standing and looking at Goku. "I'm going home. You need a ride Kakarot?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm staying here."  
  
"Whatever," he grumbled, turning and walking away from the group, nearly bumping into Krillin who came wobbling into the hall with an ice pack pressed to his forehead.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji! You get back here right now!" 18 yelled, starting after him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I came over here to talk to you all! And I'll be damned if you get up and leave!"  
  
"Kami! Say so then!" he retorted, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. "What the hell do you need to tell us!?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up honey?" Krillin asked, just above a whisper as he grabbed her hand.  
  
"We have a two week vacation in a week, right?" They all nodded, aside from Vegeta who shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, Tamotsu and Yumako have this huge cabin by a lake north of here, that could easily fit three big families."  
  
"Are you inviting us?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head and generally looking confused.  
  
"Yes moron," she groaned, glaring at him.  
  
"Oo! We can go swimming and fishing and hiking and all that other bonding type of stuff!"  
  
"That's what you wasted my time for!?" Vegeta yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Kami 18! I have far better things to do with my time than spend two entire weeks with you morons!" 18's face redden and she clenched her fists, trying desperately not to punch him in the jaw.  
  
"Ve-ge-ta," she hissed through clenched teeth, trying to burn holes in his skull with her eyes. "What's your problem!?"  
  
"What's my problem!? What's wrong with my not wanting to go!?"  
  
"You're such an ass! I can't believe you! Why the hell don't you want to go!?" She then pointed a shaky finger at Bulma, causing her to flinch as though she'd been slapped across the face. "You have nothing against Bulma anymore, so why not!?"  
  
"Bulma!?" he howled, "Bulma!?" At every mention of her name she cowered further from the two, and closer to Goku. She'd never really hung out with Vegeta and 18 at the same time before, after both had developed such wonderful personalities that is. She knew how mellow and almost sullen 18 was, and then there was Vegeta with his temper and general 'I don't care' attitude. Apart they were a handful, but together…Bulma felt like she was in the middle of World War III without a helmet. "You think this is about her!?" 18 only growled, trying to narrow her brow farther. "You know, maybe I just don't want to hang around you people sometimes! Maybe I have better things to do! And maybe, just maybe, I might not be the 'bonding' kind of guy!"  
  
"Fine! Then you don't have to go!" Bulma suddenly yelled, stepping up in Vegeta's face, coming between him and 18. "If you're going to be nothing but rude and…and…oh! It doesn't matter!" She crossed her arms rigidly over her chest, taking a few steps back and calming her breathing some. "I'll just ask Yukio."  
  
"Yukio!? Yukio!?" His face reddened considerable, and he balled his hands at his sides. Then he huffed, "I don't care." And stomped away, ignoring 18 who was yelling after him.  
  
"He's such a child sometimes!" 18 turned back to everyone else, attempting to soften her glare.  
  
"Who's Yukio?" Krillin asked, scratching his forehead thoughtfully.  
  
"Vegeta's cousin," Bulma answered, trying to mask her smile of obvious affection for him.  
  
"Do you like him or something?" 18 butted in, cutting off Krillin who was about to speak.  
  
"I don't know…I just met him. He's cute and all…Just…not-"  
  
"Vege-" Goku started, but realized he was saying it out loud and clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"My type." Her teeth were clenched so tightly she felt as if they would crack any moment.  
  
"Sweet, gorgeous, well-mannered, caring, considerate…are not your type?" 18 inquired, then added. "Bulma, I don't know what your type is, but they are none better than this."  
  
"I know he's all those things…its just…" She bit her lip nervously, turning away just enough so her and 18's eyes couldn't meet.  
  
"He's punk? Is that it!?"  
  
"No! No! Nothing like that!" Bulma squealed, holding her arms out defensively. "I guess I mean we just didn't…hit it off…er…Well, we did, but I mean…There was just no…spark?" 18 arched her eyebrow suspiciously, but smiled nonetheless.  
  
"So you all in for camping? Invite whoever you want." She looked around at everyone, who were all nodding vigorously. "Just so long as I approve," she added, with a menacing smirk.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
(Flashback):  
  
A young blue-eyed blue haired girl, no older than 12, came running into the room, startling the boy that was in there. "Vegeta!" she yelled, clinging to him and burying her face in his neck. "Oh Vegeta! I missed you so much!"  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm here, calm down," he said, patting the back of her head.  
  
"Come on!" She unhooked herself from his neck, and began pulling him by the arm. "Chi-Chi and 18 are waiting at my house for you! We've got a tent set up in the back yard!" she cheered excitedly.  
  
"Hey!" he finally managed, bringing them to a stop in his living room. She just looked at him in annoyance, then started pulling once more. "Can you wait just one second!?"  
  
"B-But-" Before she could continue, he clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I just got home after being at camp for three months. Give me some time." Bulma sighed heavily, grabbing his hand and lowering it from her mouth. He looked at her a moment, trying not to look directly into her eyes. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll be over in an hour, ok?"  
  
"Oh 'Geta!" Once again she was around his neck, this time kissing his cheek before she let go. "I'll see you in an hour. Otherwise we'll all be over here breaking your door down."  
  
"Ok, ok. I promise," he said, holding up his hands defensively.  
  
An hour later Vegeta was on his way over to Bulma's, as he'd promised, when he heard his front door open and someone step onto the porch. "And where do you think you're going young man?" came the voice of his mother.  
  
"Well." He turned, crossing his arms, to face her. "I'm headed in this direction," he said, pointing at Capsule Corp. "Where do you think I am going?"  
  
"No where with that attitude. Now get back here right now. You haven't been home an hour, and you're already going out. I haven't seen you all summer!"  
  
"What's another day going to hurt?" he growled, turning his back to her and walking away.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji, you get back here this instant!" Mrs. Ouji yelled, stomping her foot on the cement step. "Or I'll get your father after you!" The second those words passed her lips he was frozen in place, face paled, skin as white as bone. "That's what I thought."  
  
"I promised Bulma I'd be over now," he sighed, looking down at the ground and shaking his head.  
  
"Well she can just wait a little longer to see you."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mrs. Ouji! Hi!" Came Bulma's voice from behind the fence, where she soon appeared from under the loose board.  
  
"Bulma, dear. How are you?"  
  
"Much better now that Vegeta's home. I missed him so much," she said, innocently wrapping her arm around his waist and giving him a loving hug. Mrs. Ouji smiled, despite the fact that she was angry. "Can he come over? Me, Chi, and 18 have been planning today for weeks. We've had the tent set up in the back yard since Wednesday."  
  
"Well, sweety, can he have dinner with his family before you take him from us?" she asked sweetly, losing none of her poise or grace.  
  
"Sure Mrs. O."  
---2:17 Am---  
  
"Oh Kami!" Bulma laughed, holding her stomach that was beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. "Did he ever find his pants?"  
  
"How should I know?" Vegeta huffed, rolling over from his stomach onto his back. "I'm not even sure if he came back to the camp…Last I saw of him was what I told you, when he ran into the woods in his underwear."  
  
"How did he lose his pants in the first place?" Chi-Chi asked, running her hand from her ear to the back of her head.  
  
"Chi! I said I-"  
  
"Bulma dear," Mrs. Briefs said suddenly, from outside the tent, startling everyone inside.  
  
"Mom! Don't do that!" Bulma yelped, unzipping the zipper and glaring at her mother. Though her face immediately softened when she noticed her expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Honey, can I speak with you a moment?" She reached her hand out, pulling Bulma gently out into the warm late August night.  
  
"What's going on?" she practically demanded once they were out of hearing range.  
  
"Its…Its about…your cousin Koichi…and his wife, Gemmei…" she sighed, hanging her head, trying desperately to hide her tears from her daughter.  
  
"What? What happened??"  
  
"They…They…" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, she burst into a fit of tears and coughing.  
  
"Are they alright!?" she screamed, grabbing her mother's arms, and shaking her. "Please! Tell me they're alright!!"  
  
"They were d-driving on a back road…The truck came out of no where…a drunk driver…He hit-"  
  
"Oh Kami!! No! Please! Tell me they're alive!! No! Please, Kami! Please!"  
  
"Shh. Shh. Shh. Calm down sweety," she said, kneeling down and hugging her close. "G-G-Gemmei broke her neck and legs and…and she's in a coma…" She paused, taking time to admire Bulma's silky blue curls in the moon light. "K-K…K-Koichi…wasn't as lucky…" She pulled her head to her neck, petting the back of her head. "I'm so sorry honey…"  
  
"No! No! No!" she screamed, jerking away from her mother, shaking her head. "No! Its not true! It can't be true!" Mrs. Briefs tried to grab onto her, to pull her back and hold her, to tell her everything was alright. But she kept backing up, until she ran into something. Or someone.  
  
"Shh…" Vegeta's voice whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…Just calm down…I'm here…"  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" she wailed, turning around and clamping her hands onto his shoulders, while the rest of her body sank, 'til her arms were fully stretched out. He quickly scooped her up, then pulled her with him to sit on the ground, which was wet with dew. But neither of them cared. All that mattered to Vegeta was Bulma, and all Bulma could do was cry.  
  
A few seconds later, Chi-Chi and 18 were by their side, each wrapping their arms around Bulma and Vegeta, wanting their chance to comfort her as well. Even after Mrs. Briefs had pulled Bulma away from the tent, all three occupants still inside heard the whole thing.  
  
"Vegeta…" Bulma sobbed into his chest. "Its not fair…He…He…He was so-" But her tears cut her off, a cough getting caught in her throat.  
  
"Shh…Its ok…Shh…" He frowned into her hair, angry with himself for not being able to come up with anything better to say to her.  
  
"Its ok!? Its ok!?" She nearly jumped out of his arms, if he hadn't been stronger than her and pulled her back.  
  
"Bulma, please…just…Shh…" He kissed her forehead lightly, then next to her eye (Does that sound weird?…It does to me. Hope you all know what I mean though…), then her cheek, then his lips hovered over her lips a moment, but he quickly kissed her forehead again. "I'm here…I'll always be here…" he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead, but not pulling back for nearly a minute. "Always…"  
  
(End Flashback):  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed, quickly whipping his tears away. "Uh, I'm so pathetic," he grunted, rubbing his face. He'd been having the same dream for a week now. A horrible flashback to the last night they all had camped out in Bulma's back yard. The last night they were all together before Middle School started, and they separated. Then Yamcha came into the picture, and forced Vegeta out. *Maybe I should go camping with-*  
  
*RING! RING!*  
  
"Uhh…" he groaned, picking up the phone. "What?"  
  
"Vegeta dear, that's no way to answer the phone," came a sweet feminine voice, that sent chills down his spine. Could it be? No…Impossible…  
  
"Gemmei?" he gasped, wanting to throw the phone down and stomp it into a million little pieces.  
  
"Yes, of course hun. Who did you think it was?"  
  
"Umm…"  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"I'm…fine…"  
  
"Bulma tells me you are all going camping this afternoon, in the northern 220 area…But why aren't you going?"  
  
"I don't have to go, Gemmei," he spat, wrinkling his nose. "I don't have to do everything with them. I mean, I JUST started talking to Bulma again. And they expect me to spend a non-stop two weeks with her! Its not fair! And its not right!"  
  
"Well…Didn't you say you'd always be there for her? Always?"  
  
"What!? What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Vegeta…The night my beloved Koichi died…You told her everything would be fine, that you were there for her, always."  
  
"This has nothing to do with going camping!…And besides, you weren't there! How do you know!?"  
  
"Vegeta…Please…Don't let her slip away…Don't let her leave you…Don't live the life I lived…" There was a long pause with some light, almost inaudible sobbing, then she continued, though her voice sounded much, much closer. "What if she finds someone else while away? What if they marry?…Don't let what happened to me happen to you…Don't let her go!" she suddenly screamed, causing Vegeta to jump back and hang up the phone. "Vegeta, look at me." His eyes slowly drifted to the phone, that was clearly hung up, then to his bedroom door, that was shut. "I'm over here…" He turned his head, finding her, beautiful as she'd ever been, standing by his window. Her long cinnamon brown hair curled around her face, accenting her bright green eyes. She wore a pure white gown, that covered her feet and hands completely.  
  
"No! No!" he yelled, throwing several pillows at her. Though no matter how hard he threw them, none ever seemed to get within two feet of her. "You can't be here! No!"  
  
"Shh…Calm down…I am here…I'll always be here…"  
  
"No! You can't! You died six years ago!!" His voice was quickly becoming hoarse with every word spoken. "You shot yourself in the head! I found you! Dead!"  
  
"Calm down…I'll always be here…I'll always be here..." she continued to repeat.  
  
"Stop saying that! You're not here!" he demanded, covering his ears and closing his eyes tightly. "You're not here!!!"  
  
A few long moments passed, and he slowly opened his eyes, thinking the horrible vision was gone. But when he did, found she was still there, glowing with beauty, as if the splatters of deep red blood never touched her soft white skin. "Don't be what I am today!" she suddenly screeched, and became something so horrifying, Vegeta fell off his bed, cover his head with his arms. Her beautiful skin had melted away so fast he wouldn't have had time to close his eyes if he'd wanted to. Her shimmering green eyes sunk away, leaving two endless black sockets. Her white gown, simple but gorgeous, became dull and yellow, caked with dirt. She had died before his eyes. Again…  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
Bulma solemnly loaded Yumako's van with her suitcases, being the last stop on the way to the camp. "Bulma, hurry up!" 18 yelled from the front seat. "We want to be there before sunset!"  
  
"I'm coming," she sighed, though was unheard by 18. She slowly reached up and pulled the trunk door closed. And she was nearly to the side down when someone came rushing at her, making her jump back into the van. "Vegeta!" she gasped, holding her hand to her chest. "You ass! You scared me!" She reached out, meaning to slap him, but simply touched his chest lightly, making sure he was really there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm coming now," he grunted, opening the trunk, throwing his single duffle bag in, then shutting it again.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't ask." He grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her into the van, but she was too fast for him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a light kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Vegeta, you decided to come?" came Goku's voice from the van.  
  
"Don't get mushy on me Kakarot," he warned, unwrapping Bulma from his neck and pulling her into the van. "Where's Yukio?" he asked, turning to Bulma, who was grasping his hand tightly.  
  
"I didn't call him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
---Chapter 12! Woooooo! I liked that one! :D Be proud! Be proud! Praise me!! :P Or just gimmie some nice reviews :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: The gang arrived at the camp… 


	14. Ch 13 Wet Fun

Last time:   
  
"Vegeta, you decided to come?" came Goku's voice from the van.  
  
"Don't get mushy on me Kakarot," he warned, unwrapping Bulma from his neck and pulling her into the van. "Where's Yukio?" he asked, turning to Bulma, who was grasping his hand tightly.  
  
"I didn't call him."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Chapter 13:  
  
"Vegeta," a heavenly feminine voice whispered, waking him from a restless sleep. His eyes slowly cracked open, but immediately shut again, upon seeing Gemmei's face hovering over him.  
  
"No! You're not here! You're not!!" he yelled, swatting at Bulma, who had really been over him, waking him to go into the cabin.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, grabbing his upper arms and shaking him until he opened his eyes.  
  
"No! Don-Bulma?" He blinked a few times, making sure it was really her, and not another horrible vision. "What do you want?" he finally managed to huff, crossing his arms and backing up from her, a slightly disgusted look on his face.   
  
"Umm…are you alright?" she asked, reaching out and feeling his forehead, though finding his temperature normal.  
  
"I'm fine woman. Are we here or something?" He looked around to see that they were the only ones left in the van.  
  
"Yeah…" she sighed, then hopped out of the van and around to the trunk to get her stuff.  
  
'What-"  
  
"Its almost 8:00," she replied before he could answer, tossing his duffel bag to him, and closing the trunk door.  
  
"Where-"  
  
"They're all in the cabin."  
  
"Hey! What if I was going to ask you something else!?"  
  
"Were you?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Thought so…Come on 'Get, we're all going for a late swim after we unpack," she said, excitedly pulling at his arm.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
2:37 AM:  
  
It had been hours since everyone returned from the lake, and now they were all sitting cozily around a huge bonfire, constructed by Krillin and Tamotsu, on the beach. The beach itself was not public, nor was it privately owned by any one person. Six different cabins made a half circle around the small beach, and all owners of the cabins paid partially for the beach, therefore all the cabins owned it. Four of which had families that regularly stayed in them for vacations. The other two had families that stayed in them once in awhile, but mostly just rented them out to other people. Currently only one of the cabins was vacant, the one next to Tamotsu and Yumako's cabin, but Tamotsu had been told by the owner that a family would be renting the next day.  
  
"Hey, you guys want to put out the fire and call it a night?" Yumako asked while trying to fight back a yawn, Tamotsu's arms tightening a little around her waist, hugging her closer to him. Even after being married for nearly five years, the couple still acted as if they were teenagers in love, hands always all over one another.  
  
"Sure," 17 yawned, stretching his arms out and standing up, offering a hand to Bulma, who had been next to him. She gladly took his offer, helping him hoist her to her feet.  
  
"Thanks hun," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
  
"B, stop flirting with my brother," 18 coughed, standing, pulling Krillin to his feet as well.  
  
"Right…You caught me." Bulma turned from 18 to 17, then began to run her hands over his chest, licking her lips seductively. "I want you 17…bad…" she whispered in a husky voice, sending chills down all the spines of the men around the bonfire. 17 began to breath a little heavier. Partly because of her voice, and partly because of how close she was to him. He'd always had a little thing for her, though was always too stubborn to admit it to anyone. Even his sister, who he told everything to.  
  
"Hey kids, how are we doing rooms?" Yumako asked, though her attention was mostly on Tamotsu's hand, which was slowly creeping up her thigh.  
  
"Kids?" Vegeta jumped in, standing and whipping sand off himself. "Since when are we kids to you?"  
  
Yumako just laughed, waving his question away. "We have plenty of rooms for all of you to each have one." Then she looked around at the couples, each holding one another in a different way. Goku sat behind Chi-Chi, who had her head rested on his chest, eyes closed, smile gracing her lips. Krillin and 18 were on there feet, 18's arm around Krillin's shoulders, his arm around her waist. She then looked over at 17 and Bulma, who were deep in conversation about something she could neither hear nor most likely understand. Something about technology, a project at Capsule Corp., where 17 worked part time (17 and 18 are geniuses, like Bulma, just not as smart as her). Then, soon enough, her eyes fell upon Vegeta, who stood furthest away from everyone, arms crossed, glaring at the fire, though his gaze would drift to Bulma every now and then. *They're perfect for one another* she thought, adjusting her head on Tamotsu's chest. *I don't see what's keeping them apart.* "How about…Goku and Chi-Chi take the master bedroom on the second floor, Krillin and 18 can have the master bedroom on the third (Yes, its huge, like I said before :P), me and Tamotsu get the one on the first, and Vegeta, 17, and Bulma can just pick which ever rooms they want…How's that sound everyone?"  
  
"Fine with me," Bulma chirped, looking past 17's shoulder, and giving Yumako a wide grin. For just having met each other, they acted as if they'd been friends for years. "I get that room at the end of the hall on the second floor!"  
  
"What!?" 17 yelled, glaring at her playfully. "That's my room!"  
  
"Well…" she began, but took off in the direction of the cabin before she finished. When she was about ten yards from the bonfire, turned her head and yelled back, "You'll have to beat me there!" In less than a second 17 was gone, taking off after Bulma into the night.  
  
"They should just screw and get it over with," 18 huffed, grabbing Krillin's hand and pulling him to follow her to the cabin.  
  
"Yeah, 17 would love that," Krillin laughed, lacing his fingers with hers.  
  
"Ridiculous…immature…" Vegeta mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and following the others.  
  
"Hey Goku," Tamotsu called from across the bonfire. "You wanna give me a hand with the fire?" he asked, looking from him to Yumako to Chi-Chi, then he winked.  
  
"Sure," Goku laughed uneasily, putting his hand behind his head ( You know, like in the show). Chi-Chi and Yumako just giggled, picking themselves up and walking away, leaving only Goku and Tamotsu on the beach ( The cabin isn't very far from the beach).  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
The Next Day:  
  
"Hey, the renters just pulled in," 17 announced, after taking a quick glance out the window on his way to the toaster.  
  
"Oo," Bulma hummed, jumping from the breakfast table to join him at the window to spy.  
  
"They look awfully familiar," Goku commented, as three young teenage girls unloaded from the van, each wearing only cut-offs and bikini tops.  
  
"Yeah…" 17 agreed, leaning closer to the glass, as if it'd help him see them better.  
  
"That's because they're the Nanami sisters," 18 said monotone.  
  
"What!?" Vegeta gasped, nearly choking on one of his many bagels.  
  
"Yes Vegeta," 18 teased. "The same Nanami sisters you-"  
  
"Can it 18!"  
  
"Oo…What happened 'Geta?" Bulma cooed, taking a seat next to him, moving her chair as close to him as she could.  
  
"Vegeta made rounds on them."  
  
"18!" he hissed, through clenched teeth, gripping a butter knife tightly.  
  
"What?" she laughed. "Oh please, no. Not the butter knife!"  
  
"Made rounds on them?" Bulma pried, leaning closer to 18, who was seated across the table. "Like dated them all?"  
  
"Hardly," 18 laughed, sitting back and crossing her arms. "He fucked 'em all in the same week, then never talked to 'em again." (Excuse my language!!! *-*)  
  
"What!?" she gasped, jumping back. "Vegeta!!" She reached out her right arm, giving him a good slap to the back of the head. "What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"Hey woman! Get off my back!" he growled, standing and trudging out of the kitchen.  
  
"Uh! He's unbelievable!"  
  
"Bulma," Goku piped up, though regretted opening his mouth when she looked at him, piercing his eyes with her icy glare. "Y-You can hardly be m-mad at him for what he did in the p-past."  
  
"Whatever…Who are the poor girls?"  
  
"Izumi (18 years old), Saito (17), and Romi (16)…But I wouldn't feel sorry for them," 18 said, bringing her dishes over to the sink.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"They wouldn't have called him either…You've never heard of the Nanami sisters?"  
  
"No…Should I have?"  
  
"They're only the sluttiest girls in our school!"  
  
"Well it doesn't sound like Vegeta is helping his reputation much either…Who else has he slept with?"  
  
"That's hardly any business of yours," Vegeta snapped, coming back into the kitchen to grab a drink.  
  
"That few huh?" she teased, standing and walking over to him.  
  
"Right woman," he coughed, then turned on his heal and left.  
  
"Who else?" she asked again, crossing her arms.  
  
"Why do you care?" 18 sighed.  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
"Fine…Other than those three jokes," she said, pointing her thumb behind her head at the window. "Urako Ibi (17), Kyoko Akechi (17), and you know about Hiroe Takeuchi (16) and Arisa Kuno (20)."  
  
"Damn, and he's only 18," Bulma sighed, frowning. "What about you 18? Anyone besides Krillin?"  
  
"Nope," she replied with a smile. "Anyone besides Yamcha?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So, what are we doing today?" she asked, turning to Yumako, who just entered the kitchen, rubbing her tired eyes, with Tamotsu close at her heels.  
  
"Me and Tamo are going into town for some things we forgot, so whatever you guys want to do," she yawned, padding over to the coffee maker.  
  
"What about jet skiing?" 17 suggested with a huge grin.  
  
"Well they're in storage at the boat launch. We could give some of you a ride into town and you could ride them back here," Tamotsu said.  
  
"Alright, who wants to come with?"  
  
"Me," 18 said, then looked over at Krillin. "And Krillin too."  
  
"How about you B? We need one more person."  
  
"Umm…I've never been on one before," she whispered, lowering her head.  
  
"What!? Are you serious!? Your family is loaded, but you don't have any jet skis!?"  
  
"Well yeah, just I've never been all that interested in the water. I usually take a car or jet or something."  
  
"Well today's your lucky day." 17 took a few steps towards Bulma and grabbed her arm, pulling her with him. "You'll love it. I promise."   
  
"Ok, I'll go, but not the first time. Have someone else ride it over for me."  
  
"Sure thing babe."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
(On the dock):  
  
"Let's race 'em!" 18 yelled, gripping the handles of the jet ski, ready to go full speed.  
  
"Yeah!" Krillin agreed, imitating her stance.  
  
"What do you say, B?" 17 asked, looking at her.  
  
"I-I don't know," she said shyly, looking away (I know, that's so not like Bulma, but there's a reason for it, you'll see :P).  
  
"Well are you in 17?" 18 pushed, anxious to get going.  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Ok then. Goku, Chi-Chi, Vegeta." All three of them turned to her. "Which one of you wants to go instead of Bulma?"  
  
"Wait, I still want to go!"  
  
"You want someone to ride with you? Show you how its done? Though I doubt you need much help. It's the same as anything else you've probably ridden before."  
  
"Umm, sure…"  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here on the dock and watch."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"I'll stay with Chi," he said, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
"Ve-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't push it 18. He doesn't want to go, don't make him," Bulma insisted with a weak smile, though the second she turned her head, frowned.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta huffed, kicking off his shoes and motioning for Bulma to move back so he could sit infront of her. "Just don't tip us."  
  
"Finally he's participating," 18 cooed, reaching over and padding him on the head.  
  
"18," he warned.  
  
"Ok, ok…Everyone ready!?" They all nodded, gripping the handles, fingers hovering over the throttle lever. "Go!" The second the word left her lips the jet skis were off, full speed, kicking up water on Goku and Chi-Chi. Bulma's first instincts were to close her eyes and grab onto Vegeta, squeezing him tightly.  
  
"Hey! Watch it! I need to breath you know!" Vegeta yelled, trying to pry her off with one arm while holding the throttle with the other.  
  
"Well! I didn't think you were gonna go so fast so soon!"  
  
"It's a race! Now loosen up and open your eyes!" he demanded, turning back to make sure she opened her eyes. Slowly and with much hesitation she opened her eyes a sliver. But upon seeing the beautiful lake flying beside her, opened them wider, letting a huge grin grace her features.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful," she sighed, tightening her grip around his waist in a hug, not fear.  
  
The second her arms grew closer, in a tender hug, Vegeta's finger slipped from the throttle, causing the jet ski to slow down then skim across the water to a complete stop.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" she asked, pouting her lip in protest.  
  
"This is getting boring."  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do instead?"  
  
He simply smiled, pulling on the throttle once again and taking off in a different direction from the others.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Across the lake."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Uh," she huffed, smacking his leg lightly. "What's across the lake?"  
  
"You'll see," he chuckled with a smirk. "You'll see."  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
(Back at the dock):  
  
"Hey! Here they come!" Chi-Chi yelled, pointing at two jet skis that were advancing at top speed towards the dock. 18 was in the lead, 17 following right on her tail. Krillin, who wasn't seen a moment ago, was now right behind 17, waving one of his arms and apparently yelling something unheard to the two on the dock.  
  
"Looks like 18's gonna win," Goku replied tiredly.  
  
"Something wrong hun?"  
  
"No, just tired," he yawned, then smiled. "You kept me up late last night."  
  
"Oh," she giggled. "That…Well…I hope you don't mind, cause I'm gonna keep you up again tonight."  
  
"Chi!" he squealed, eyes widening. "What's gotten into you? You're never this…" He paused, reaching over and rubbing her arms. "..feisty."  
  
"Is that a problem?" she whispered seductively.  
  
"No, no. Not at all."  
  
"Wooooo!" 18's voice came, shattering the steamy moment. "I win!!"  
  
"Kuso!" 17 swore, gliding in next to her. "I was so close!"  
  
"Me too!" Krillin grumbled, hopping off the jet ski onto the dock.  
  
"Hey, where'd Vegeta and Bulma?" Goku asked, not seeing them.  
  
"They were right behind us…" 18 trailed off.  
  
"They can't be that far behind," 17 added, straining to see across the lake.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and Vegeta knows how to dock the jet ski, so let's go up and get some lunch instead of waiting around for them," 18 suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, though 17 was a bit hesitant, looking back at the lake every few seconds on their way back to the cabin. Vegeta wasn't one to just quit a jet ski race, and he usually won. Something was going on, and he had to find out what.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 13!! Yay!! I really liked that one! :D So, where do you think Vegeta took Bulma? And why would 17 be so nervous about it? AND where do the Nanami sisters come in!? Find out next time :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta and Bulma come back from wherever Vegeta took them, but why is Bulma so hesitant to tell even Chi-Chi what happened? Ooooooo… 


	15. Ch 14 Deadly Combination

WARNING!!!!!!!! LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"They can't be that far behind," 17 added, straining to see across the lake.  
  
"Well I'm hungry and Vegeta knows how to dock the jet ski, so let's go up and get some lunch instead of waiting around for them," 18 suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, though 17 was a bit hesitant, looking back at the lake every few seconds on their way back to the cabin. Vegeta wasn't one to just quit a jet ski race, and he usually won. Something was going on, and he had to find out what.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
5:13 AM:  
  
"Vegeta, be quiet. You'll wake everyone up," Bulma whispered to him through the dimly lit cabin as they made their way towards the stairs.  
  
"What's it matter?" he asked in the normal volume of his voice. "I mean, its not like they don't know we were gone all day." She growled in his direction, then leaned over and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're still drunk, aren't you?" she hissed, smelling him once again, the faint scent of alcohol clearly on his breath.  
  
"No," he chuckled, gently pushing her aside to climb the stairs.  
  
"Wait." She grabbed his arm just before his silhouette disappeared completely, and pulled him back, almost against her chest. "What are we going to tell everyone? They're going to want to know why we took off and didn't come back or even call all day."  
  
"So let them wonder. We have nothing to hide." He turned his head to face her more directly. "Nothing I mind being public knowledge."  
  
"Vegeta!" she yelled, slapping his arm, forgetting about lowering her voice. "We don't know. And until I have proof, your lips are sealed. Got it?" She paused, eyeing him a moment. "And get the thought out of your head."  
  
"Why?" he laughed, draping his arm loosely over her shoulder.  
  
"Hands off! You're obviously still drunk and.Just go to bed. I don't want to look at you 'til you're clean and sober," she growled, pushing him towards the stairs.  
  
"Who's down there?" came 17's voice from the top of the staircase.  
  
"Shit! Look what you did, Vegeta! You woke up 17!"  
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch," he muttered, taking a step towards the staircase, though was pulled back against Bulma immediately. "What!?"  
  
"Bulma? Vegeta? Is that you?" 17 asked, now half way down the stairs.  
  
"Umm.Uh huh," Bulma said, releasing Vegeta and stepping back. "Sorry for waking you."  
  
"Its.alright." he replied with hesitation, finally catching them in the dim light that came through the window. "Wh.Where have you guys been?"  
  
"The Island," Vegeta answered immediately, giving Bulma no chance to even think of a logical lie. "You know the one."  
  
"Yes," he nearly hissed. "I know it."  
  
"17, who's down there?" 18 called, sounding rather annoyed at being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
"Vegeta and Bulma just decided to come back." There was a loud huff, some rattling, then hard footsteps coming towards them.  
  
"Where the fuck have you two been!?" she yelled, grabbing both of their arms.  
  
"The Island," 17 answered for them, more jealousy than anger evident in his voice.  
  
18's jaw dropped immediately, gawking at the two. "I'm too fucking tired for this right now.I'll bitch you two out in the morning," she sighed, turning and climbing the stairs.  
  
"Whatever," Vegeta huffed, following 18, leaving Bulma and 17 alone at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
"I-" she began, but was cut off by 17's finger on her lips.  
  
"I.don't care." And he turned and Bulma was the only remaining one.  
  
"Well," she sighed to herself as she finally started towards her room. "It could have been worse."  
  
******************************************  
  
Next Morning:  
  
"What!?" Goku gasped, spitting partially chewed food all over the breakfast table. "5:00 in the morning!?"  
  
"Yup," 18 growled, grabbing the carton of orange juice and pouring a glass. "And they better have a damn good reason for being where they were for so damn long. I mean, they've barely been friends again for a week and already they're all buddy-buddy and off together! I don't think so!"  
  
"Sweety, calm down," Krillin soothed, rubbing her shoulders to try and relieve some of her obvious tension.  
  
"No!" she hissed, angrily shoving him off. "I deserve an explanation!"  
  
"Why? You are by no means my mother," Vegeta hissed, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me! Wh-"  
  
Before she could continue on her rampage, which would only end in bloodshed (not really), Krillin clamped his hand over her mouth and struggled with all his might to hold her back. "Fuck!" he hissed, jumping back from her and kissing his hand. "Why the hell'd you bite me!?"  
  
"Just you put your damn hand over my mouth!"  
  
"So you'd shut up!" (Whoah, these kids fight a lot :P)  
  
"Hey! Hey! You guys!" Yumako yelled, jumping in between the two. "There is no reason you two should be fighting!" she scowled, pointing at Krillin then 18. "Vegeta!"  
  
His head snapped in her direction, glaring angrily. "What?" he hissed, pushing his plate away, no longer hungry.  
  
"Where the hell were you last night?"  
  
"You know damn well where I was."  
  
"Why? And why did you come back so late?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Like hell it isn't! You're in my home, under my supervision, so you better fess up now, or your ass is out of here!" she screamed, getting in his face. He cringed slightly at her closeness, this was the first time she had ever displayed parental control in front of him. And he figured that it was the first time she'd ever had to do it, for neither 17 nor 18 had ever mentioned a time when she or Tamotsu had raised their voices even in the slightest.  
  
"Whatever Yuma," he sighed. "Where's the bus stop?"  
  
"Uh!" she huffed, stomping out of the room, fed up with his behavior.  
  
**************************************  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open as she heard the bedroom door next to her slam shut. "What the-?" she thought a loud, swinging her legs over the edge of her queen sized bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. *What's going on?* Feeling adventurous at the moment and having gotten to sleep in, she decided to venture into the bedroom that she knew to be occupied by Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta," she whispered, opening his door a crack.  
  
"What!?" he roared, not stopping in his ministrations, which were packing his back so quickly that he seemed to be leaving half of his things behind.  
  
"What's going on? We're not leaving for two weeks." She arched a questioning eyebrow at him, though he wasn't paying attention to her, and walked over to the bed where she plopped down next to his duffel bag.  
  
"Correction. You guys aren't leaving for two weeks," he mumbled as he tried to concentrate more on his packing than on the scandalously dressed woman sitting on his bed. She was clad in only her nightgown, a thin silky, almost see-through little number that barely covered her rear and offered his eyes a generous amount of cleavage. He could hardly keep his eyes off her when he realized she was not wearing anything underneath. "I." He looked away, not wanting her to notice his starring, that was so obvious to him. "I'm leaving right now."  
  
"What!?" she nearly screamed, jumping off the bed, her breasts bouncing in the process. It took all his will power to keep from throwing her back down on the bed and ravaging her beautiful body. He couldn't believe it, no girl in his school that he's slept with or had wanted to sleep with, ever had this effect on him. It was like she was begging him silently, subtly. "What are you talking about!? Why the hell are you leaving now!? What happened while I was asleep!?"  
  
"That's none of your concern woman! Now get out of my room so I can get on my way!"  
  
"Oh, and how the hell do you expect to get all the way home!? We came in one car!"  
  
"Its called the bus.Now leave!"  
  
"Someone's making you leave, aren't they?" she inquired, ignoring his demand, and sitting back on the bed.  
  
He was silent. His motions stopped for a brief moment, then quickly started up again, acting as though she weren't even in the room.  
  
"I'm right," she concluded at his silence, and laid back, unintentionally causing her legs to end up open.  
  
*That's enough!* his mind screamed at him, as he dropped his sloppily folded shirts and jumped on the bed, straddling the unsuspecting classmate. Before she knew what was going on, he already had his tongue down her throat, his hands beginning to roam her sacred body.  
  
Her first reaction was to push him away and scream for him to stop, but her body just couldn't bring itself to listen as he pleasured her more with a single kiss than Yamcha ever had. She relaxed under his hard, brilliantly chiseled body, as his mouth made its way to her neck. *Wait a minute! This is Vegeta!* she thought as her eyes snapped open, though she hadn't remembered closing them. *I can't do this with Vegeta!!.But it feels so good.so right.* She moaned aloud, bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist. *No! You have to stop this! This isn't right! He's your friend! Not your lover!* And, just as she was about to push him off and demand an explanation-  
  
"Woman," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear as he brought his head back and looked into her eyes, searching for what she really wanted, not what her body was telling her to do. If he went along with what her body was telling him, then she'd been experiencing a blissful orgasm right now, for through his thin cotton pajama bottoms, he could feel the moist effect her was having on her. "Tell me you want this." He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt her to be untouchable, a sacred territory that he would never normally be aloud to venture into. He needed her approval of what they were doing, knowing she was doing it on her own will, in order for him to continue. He wasn't going to screw this up with her.  
  
She hesitated a moment, but then bucked her hips, urging him on. "I want you," she finally whispered, licking her way up his neck to his ear, where she captured his lobe and began sucking hungrily at it.  
  
He only smirked down at her when she was finished assaulting his ear, then dipping down, pulling away the top of her dress to better his access of her breasts. He licked down them, enjoying their luscious taste, before he got to her nipple, where he captured it in his mouth, while kneading the other skillfully. It was hard to believe that this was only his second time, ever, indulging in foreplay. And even more difficult to believe was who he was doing this with. He glanced up at her a moment, validating who she was, before he ventured below her bellybutton.  
  
"Please Vegeta," she moaned, begging him to continue, as he was hovering between her legs, blowing lightly on her dripping, unclothed entrance. At the mention of his name passing her lips, he drove his tongue into the depths of her, pressing almost fiercely on her clit in the process. He just couldn't help himself, hearing his name from her, her knowing who he was and still wanted him, just sparked something and he had to have her, all of her, right there. He'd never wanted anyone so badly as he wanted her right now, and it further stimulated him to know that he could. He continued his ministrations on her, licking around the area that had only known pleasure from one other being, though he didn't realize it had only been mild pleasure and Yamcha had never given her an orgasm. Her only ones were caused by herself, but she craved the ultimate release. "Oh Kami!" she screamed hoarsely, as he pressed roughly down on her clit, bringing her to her first selfless orgasm. "Oh Kuso! Vegeta! Kami!" she shuttered, her body trying to control itself under the strain of the overwhelming wave of shear pleasure.  
  
"Woman," he said huskily as he brought his lip up to claim hers. "I'm not done with you yet."  
  
She looked up at him with hazy eyes as he stood and ripped away the only thing in there way, his pants.  
  
"This has got to go," he whispered, pulling her lingerie off over her head. "Now come here, you're mine," he almost growled, pulling her by the legs to meet him.  
  
"Wait," she gasped when he was about to thrust inside her. He only looked at her, questioning her with his eyebrows. There was no way that after that she didn't want more, there was no turning back now, they'd already experienced more than "just friends" do, so why stop him? "I have something for you first," she whispered in the sexiest voice that he'd ever heard. Not even Arisa, who'd seduce him many a time with no more than her voice, could match the power she had over him at this moment. She squirmed out from under him, turned him around, then roughly forced him onto the bed. "Its my turn," she purred, descending to her knees, where she positioned herself before his manhood. Which, she concluded, was definitely that of a man, not the boy she had known all her life.  
  
"Woman," he moaned as her tongue made contact with the very tip, lightly encircling it. He had to clench the bed sheets to hold himself down, otherwise he'd have her on her back before she knew it. Without hesitating a moment longer, she opened her mouth at wide as she could, and clamped it loosely onto him, causing his hands to drift immediately to her head. Taking this as a sign of his want for more, she tighten her lips around his length and began to bob her head up and down, slipping easily with her saliva. "Woman," he moaned again, curling his fingers in her hair and he was about to come to his release. She slid one of her hand up to one of his, grabbing and squeezing it as he spilled himself into her mouth. Quickly she swallowed it all, whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Kami," Vegeta sighed, letting his head flop back.  
  
"I thought you weren't done," Bulma teased, straddling him and running her hands over his amazingly hairless chest.  
  
"I'm not," he informed her, grabbing her hips and throwing her down next to him. "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into woman."  
  
"I got myself into?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow. "Excuse me, but I believe to tackled me, mister," she giggled, though it soon turned to a cry a pleasure as he thrust himself into her without letting her known. "Oh Kami," was all she could manage as he began to quicken his pace, rendering her breasts helpless as they bounced around without restraint. "Vegeta."  
  
"Bulma." he growled, speeding up until he finally was overcome with an intense orgasm that ended in his release into her. Her orgasm followed directly after, her body quivering with pleasure.  
  
"Oh Kami Vegeta," she gasped, allowing her body to relax, his arms encaging her, as if he would never let go.  
  
"Likewise woman, likewise," he agreed, closing his eyes, a peaceful smile etched in his features.  
  
"Vegeta!" came 18's oddly mother-like voice from outside his door. "Did you bring porn!?"  
  
"No, mother," he groaned, unwrapping himself from Bulma's limbs and walking over to the door. "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I came to find out what the hell you're doing up here!"  
  
"Its none of your business."  
  
"Like hell it isn't! I'm coming in there to find out!"  
  
"I'm changing!" he yelled, pressing his back to the door. "Woman," he whispered to Bulma who was watching with a terrified look in her eye from the bed. "Throw me my pants." She agreed without complaint, tossing the clothes at him, than slipping her own on.  
  
"What do I do?" she pleaded, looking for a place to hide.  
  
He pointed to the bed and she caught what he was trying to tell her right away, and dove under it.  
  
"Vegeta! We've slept together to Kami's sake, now let me in!"  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, ignoring the gasp coming from under the bed, he knew she wouldn't do anything about it right now and risk exposing them. She was come to him later. And so he opened the door as she was pushing herself against it, causing her to fall flat on her face. She quickly regained her composure though and stood back up, glaring angrily at her friend.  
  
"What's the big fucking idea?" she hissed.  
  
"I dunno," he said with a smirk, receiving a loud slap to the face.  
  
"Don't fuck with me this morning! I'm in no mood!"  
  
"Oh, come off it 18," he demanded, rubbing his cheek. *Damn she hits hard.*  
  
"Now, why didn't you come home 'til five o'clock this morning?" Her knuckles were pressed deep into her hips, though she didn't notice, she was too concerned with getting the wanted information out of Vegeta. "I'm not leaving 'til you tell me."  
  
"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, hopping onto the bed.  
  
  
  
---Chapter 14!! OH YEAH!! Like it? Hope so! Never though that would come, huh? Heehee, just sort threw it at you, but hey! It's a good surprise to come back to right? Oh, sorry about the length of the chapter, or lack there of, but I really wanted to get an update posted for you. Next one will be longer, I promise! :D  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Does Vegeta tell 18? Or will we never find out what happened between them? And, what of Bulma under the bed? Will the two get together? Or will he toss her away like all the others?. 


	16. Ch 15 Ultimate Brawl

Last time: "Now, why didn't you come home 'til five o'clock this morning?" Her knuckles were pressed deep into her hips, though she didn't notice, she was too concerned with getting the wanted information out of Vegeta. "I'm not leaving 'til you tell me."  
  
"Fine," he agreed reluctantly, hopping onto the bed.  
  
****************************************  
  
"So, tell me," 18 demanded, not giving Vegeta a second to breath before he told her. He couldn't help but frown sadly at the idea of telling their secret. It was unfair to the both of them, who had decided the night before that they would keep what happened between them, forever. And now here he was, practically being forced to tell someone. Sure he could easily get away from her, and she couldn't technically force him to speak the truth, but lying to her was completely out of the question for him. He'd never lied to her before, she'd been his friend since forever, it would be dishonorable.  
  
"Come o-"  
  
"No Vegeta, I'm not going to put up with your bullshit. Either you tell me now, or I'll get it from Bulma. Now's your chance to tell me what you want me to hear. Otherwise I get the full truth, because Bulma is one of my best friend's, and I know she will tell me." She paused a moment, then flinched and smacked him on the arm. "And don't kick me. Kami, you're childish."  
  
*What the hell is she talking about?* he wondered, before he realized the other occupant of the room. Bulma, under the bed. She must have hit 18 on the leg out of anger. Damn her, she was going to give them away for sure.  
  
"So, decide now. Do you want to tell me? Or let Bulma do it?"  
  
"You," he sighed, flopping back on the bed, his arms crossed behind his head.  
  
****************************************  
  
School was starting up again tomorrow, and Bulma and Vegeta seemed to be back to the way they'd been for years. They hadn't really spoken since that one day over vacation, which they had all cut short and come home a week early. Everyone was just too tense to stay there that long with one another. The last day they were there was a horrid sight, fists actually flew. And the ride home was no picnic as well. They were either in complete silence or an all out verbal brawl the whole way back.  
  
Bulma's thoughts floated back to the day her and Vegeta had been together, that morning had been so wonderful; she'd felt so safe and secure in his arms. It only figured that it would all end like this. 18's little interference had caused a ripple in the happiness of vacation, or so that's what Bulma's mind blamed it on. In truth, and she knew it in the back of her mind, it was her and Vegeta who had brought all the tension, even before they sped off across the lake. Them being friends again was a sore in a lot of their sides. 17 who wanted Bulma for his own, 18 who felt they were better apart, Krillin who was on the side of 18, and Chi-Chi who resented Vegeta in every way. All the others really didn't have feeling for it, other than Goku, who was ecstatic for both parties, having known the pain they suffered being apart. He knew it was the best thing, even if they weren't talking at the moment, everything would all work out in the end. He knew them both too well. They were meant to be together, whether it was as friends or lovers. Their pairing was inevitable. Or maybe it was all in Goku's head, and everyone, even himself and Chi-Chi would go their separate ways.  
  
And their was Vegeta and 18's conversation, with her trapped under the bed. She couldn't believe what he had done. "Who knew." she sighed, leaning her head back and dropping her book on her lap. There was no way she was going to concentrate on reading when things between her and all her friends were unsettled. And she felt a hundred times more guilty knowing that Vegeta had sacrificed his pride and told only half the truth to 18, and in turn, spared Bulma's feelings. And then what does she do? Jumps down his throat for having slept with 18, when she knew damn well that her anger should have been vented at 18. He had confessed to 18 the half of the truth that hurt him and left Bulma in the clear.  
  
When they had first arrived at the other side of the lake, Vegeta brought her to local taverns and shops, showing her almost everything in the small village over there. Then, after he'd haggled for a keg, they'd ended up taking a borrowed boat out to an island, where Vegeta rented the only cabin. They had only intended on staying a few hours, but once a little alcohol got in their systems, Vegeta broke down, releasing all his feelings to the blue-haired woman whom he'd ignored for so long. He'd confessed his cutting, his longing for her to come back, even that he'd had a crush on her in the past. He did fail to mention the cause of his departure from her and that the crush was only half true, but with all he'd told her, she could hardly ask for any more information. So, she'd done the only thing she knew he expected, she poured her heart out as well. They'd cried themselves to sleep that night, only to awake lying in a bed together, nearly naked, and in each other's arms. They didn't know for sure if anything had happened, but Bulma didn't want the information out regardless. So they vowed that neither would tell what had happened for the other's sake. Vegeta didn't want to truth of his nervous break down to be public knowledge, and Bulma certainly didn't want people thinking her a whore, for that's the reputation that went along with sleeping with his highness.  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, determined to keep her mind off of her traumas and just read the stupid book she'd been assigned to read over vacation. She was five chapters into the thirty-chapter book that would have to be finished before tomorrow. *This is what I get for putting it off for so long* she thought as she opened the tattered paper back to the place where she'd held her finger to keep her place. And, just as she was getting herself back into the boring story, the phone rang, interrupting her once more. She'd most definitely have to find spark notes later.  
  
"Hello," she said, somewhat agitated that anyone would dare call her private line. For she knew only a select few had that number, and all of them she was not on speaking terms with. Even Chi-Chi, who had declared their friendship a "waste of valuable time that should be spent on more worthy people."  
  
"Hey, B." It was Chi-Chi.  
  
"What do you want?" she hissed, about to hang up the phone.  
  
"I-I.I'm starting to show," she sighed, knowing her and Bulma would be fighting for weeks. They'd never had a fight like this before. Never had Chi-Chi told Bulma she was meaningless to her and that them being friends was a horrible trick that fate played and was probably laughing at them for falling into the trap. She wouldn't blame her if she hung up and they never spoke again.  
  
"Yes, well that's bound to happen when you're pregnant," Bulma spat, throwing her book down and losing her place in the process. But she didn't care about that, anymore than she repeatedly told herself that she didn't care for any of the people she was fighting with. Least of all Chi-Chi, who she thought she could trust until the end.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know calling you was a mistake. I should have known you'd still be mad at-"  
  
"You can't be serious! How could you expect, even for a moment, that I could be anything less than angry! And to feel sorry for you, for something that was a possibility from the first time you slept with Goku, are you insane!? Why not call him, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to bend over backwards for you!" She gripped the phone tightly, wanting to throw it at the person at the other end.  
  
"I did call him." she trailed off, as if speaking his name was taboo.  
  
"And?" She gave her no more than two seconds for response, before she started up with the insults again. "No, you know what? I don't care. Whatever happened to you, you deserve. I can't believe that you would think, for one fraction of a second, that I would pity you."  
  
"Bulma please!" Chi-Chi pleaded, her sobs now becoming audible to her former friend.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I called him and he'll go with me to speak to my father, like he promised from the beginning. But-"  
  
"So, why the hell call me? You have your beloved boyfriend, and now you're going to have his baby. What else do you need? Clearly its not me, or you would have never denounced me in such a way. Honestly Chi, how could you think we would ever be on good terms again?"  
  
"I need you there too.I.I.I can't do it without you." she admitted without hesitation, through her sobs.  
  
"And I've needed you this past week! But where were you!?.No, don't answer that! I don't care, and I'm not going to be there either! You've done something I can never forgive you for. You abandoned me, the way Vegeta did six years ago. You knew how that hurt me, yet you didn't stop the words from leaving your mouth."  
  
"Alright," Chi-Chi sighed. "I can't convince you. Sorry I called."  
  
Bulma listened for the click of the phone hanging up before she threw herself down on her bed, and began weeping into her pillow, for the hundredth time, it seemed, that week. But, unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to cry in peace, for five minutes into her pity, there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Leave me alone," she called to whoever it was. She really didn't care, it could be Kami and she would send them away.  
  
"Bulma," came the voice of the most unlikely person.  
  
"Vegeta?" she called back for confirmation.  
  
"Yes woman, who did you think?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. He'd come over for a specific reason, and that was definitely not insulting her, no matter what his instincts told him. "I need to speak with you," he murmured, trying his luck at the doorknob, which he figured would be locked, and it was.  
  
"I'm sorry," she growled sarcastically. "But I can't help you with that." *Great job, Bulma, just drive everyone away. Even him, who doesn't deserve it most of all.*  
  
"Please," he sighed, almost desperately. "Just-Meet me at Brouji Falls (Him and Bulma named the secret water fall that years ago. Get it? "Br" from Briefs, and Ouji, for their last names)." She listened for his retreating footsteps before creeping over to the door to look into the hall. When there was no sign of him, she stepped out and proceeded to the kitchen for something to eat. She'd drained herself from crying and now the only thoughts she allowed herself pertained to food.  
  
But, to her misfortune, found the kitchen to be occupied by several people. Thus she remained in the shadows, listening to the conversation she stumbled into the middle of between Kimiko, Jun'ko, Tomiko, and Vegeta (If you don't remember them, go back in story). The last she was astonished by. Had things gotten so bad that everyone was at war and sought knew consolation? It sure did seem so.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta," Kimiko sighed solemnly. "I really did think she'd speak with you. She'd barely come out of her room all week. I was sure you could bring her out."  
  
"Yeah," Jun'ko confirmed. "Mom's been bringing her food."  
  
"Well." Vegeta's voice suddenly broke, startling Bulma slightly. It wasn't normal for him to converse with his sister or her sisters. "Can you try and get her to the falls?" he asked, genuinely sincere.  
  
"Sure thing bro," Tomiko sighed, feeling for her broken brother. She'd never seen him so low before in all his life. The roller coaster of emotions that he'd been riding for the past few weeks must have taken a toll on him, physically and mentally.  
  
"Thanks Tom," he said, a little uneasily. He wasn't used to all this emotion, it was difficult for him to stand, let alone comprehend. His heavy combat boots clunked on the kitchen's tile, then the hard wood floor of the living room. He was leaving, finally. The sound of the front door shutting was Bulma's signal to enter the kitchen.  
  
"I feel so bad for him. I mean all he wants-H-Hey B," Jun'ko stuttered, having just noticed her eldest sister's presence.  
  
"Jun," she replied, then turned her attention to the other two girls. "Kim. Tom."  
  
"Hey," they squeaked in unison, not knowing what else to say to her. They all knew what was going on, why she'd locked herself away in her room all this time, thanks to the gossip train. This time the route was 18 to Krillin and Sadako to Tsuruki to Kimiko to Jun'ko to Tomiko. It could go in many directions, for the siblings of the six (Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Goku, Krillin, and 18) were all connected by either friendship or some other form of relationship. So basically, there were practically no secrets between them. Especially in a case like this, when they all fought openly.  
  
"So-" Kimiko began, but was cut off when Tsuruki entered the room, a less than happy expression on his face.  
  
"Bulma," he said sternly, gaining everyone's attention, save the one's who he sought. "Bulma Briefs!" he shouted this time, thickening the tension in the room.  
  
"What?" she groaned. It seemed no one was spared during her bad moods, not even her oldest brother, whom she admired and adored.  
  
"A word." There was no hint of questioning in his voice, he was all out demanding.  
  
"No thanks," she replied coldly, grabbing a bunch of green grapes and attempting to head back to her room. Though her loving brother wouldn't allow her to escape without a fight. "Let go of my arm Tsuruki," she warned, trying to slip free.  
  
"After you hear me out."  
  
"No. I'm sick of you people thinking you can butt into my business. If I wanted to talk to anyone, I'd make the move. Clearly I'm not ready. So don't push me." The last sentence she said through her teeth, a signal that her temper was getting the better of her. But Tsuruki wasn't going to give in that easily, he knew his sister, her weak spots. He'd get her to talk, whether she was forced into it or not.  
  
"Bulma, sweety," he said calmly, for he knew arguing back would only push her further from everyone, more than she already was. "I know you too well. You're hurting, so until you tell me or sort things out with your friends, I'm not going to leave you be. You know that, so why bother telling me otherwise?"  
  
"Fine," she surrendered, cursing him under her breath in every language she knew.  
  
"And don't swear at me in Chinese."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Or French."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Or-"  
  
"Or English, or German, or Dutch, or Italian," she agreed, furious at him for thinking he had any right what so ever to do this to her.  
  
"Well."  
  
"What?" she snapped. She wondered what else he wanted, she'd already agreed to speak with him even though she didn't want to.  
  
"Do you want to talk right here? Or go somewhere where we won't have listeners."  
  
She sighed deeply, he was right.  
  
"Ok, make it quick, cause I have a lot of homework to do," Bulma said angrily, as she flopped down on her bed and motioned for him to sit in her desk chair. She didn't want him anywhere near her.  
  
"Bulma, I'm not doing most of the talking, you are," he almost whispered, knowing she'd explode at any moment. But, surprisingly, she didn't.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I'm not starting. You are." He was impressed.  
  
*She's maturing* he thought, trying to suppress a smile, so not to attract attention. "Ok, I know basically what happened between you and all your friends, but I want to hear your side of the story. Why are you guys all fighting? It isn't like you. And especially with Chi-Chi. What happened?"  
  
"Tell me what you know," she demanded, though showed no sign of raising her voice, not yet anyway. She would hear him out, for he'd come all the way over here on news of her unhappiness, and was only trying to make it better, even if her anger told her otherwise. She knew deep down that he was only trying to help and that yelling at her and demanding an explanation for her sadness was the only way she was going to allow him to break through her barrier.  
  
"Well," he began, but switched his position to a more comfortable one, for he'd be there awhile. "I know that all six of you are fighting. You're not speaking with any of them. Krillin and 18 are speaking, but only to each other and 17. Goku and Chi-Chi are the same. And Vegeta won't speak to anyone, except when he came to you and when Chi-Chi contacted him. And-"  
  
"Wait," Bulma jumped off her bed, looking as if she'd speed out of the room at any second. "What did you just say about Chi and Vegeta?"  
  
"That Chi-Chi called him about something, and that's what Vegeta came over to talk to you about."  
  
"But.but.but.She hates Vegeta!"  
  
"B, I know. But it was obviously important enough for her to set that feeling aside."  
  
"Do you know what it was about?"  
  
"Yes," he answered reluctantly, turning from her. He was probably not supposed to give forth the information to her. In fact he was probably not supposed to be here talking to her, though who could keep him from his sister? No one. So why, if everyone didn't want him to speak with her, would he come anyway? And how could he possibly know this information? He was way more involved than Bulma originally thought, and far more than she felt was comfortable. He was going to be married in a few months; he didn't have a place in high school affairs.  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" She gave him not a second to respond before she figured it out on her own. "I have to go to them, don't I?"  
  
He nodded with a sincere smile, he was happy she was finally realizing that she would have to do some work if she wanted to know some things. And besides, he knew she wanted to be friends with them all again, but she was far too stubborn to give in without a fight, and she definitely wasn't going to admit she had any fault in what happened what so ever. All blame would have to be on the others for her to speak with them again. But, what if it was completely her fault? Would they never speak again? Tsuruki cringed outwardly at the thought. They'd made his sister so happy for all these years, kept her sane. What would happen to her if they were separated permanently? He'd hate to ponder on it long, for his being here was to solve the problem. He knew their friendship, if it were ever restored, was not simply a silly high school relationship. They were all meant to go throughout life together, help one another. They were a group, not individuals, though they were individuals in the group.  
  
"Tsuruki," she sighed, but then her anger suddenly got the better of her, and she clenched her fists at her sides. "I will not!" she shouted, her body trembling with anger. "You don't know how they've hurt me! I can't go back to them! No! Never! Now leave me be, we've talked, we're done now!" With her last breath she sighed then collapsed on her bed, determined not to speak with anyone else that day. She needed to prepare her thoughts for tomorrow, when she'd be forced to see and possibly interact with her "group" as Tsuruki had called them.  
  
"No, Bulma, we're not done!" he yelled, grabbing her and turning her over on the bed, then pulling her to sit up so she could look into his eyes when he said what he had to say next. "You are my sister, you were my first sister. My best friend." He reached up and placed his hands on either side of her face. "I love you and the last thing I want to see is you all torn up inside because you and your friends are having a little misunderstanding- "  
  
"Misunderstanding!?" Bulma roared, snatching his hands and pushing him away from her. "I misunderstood nothing!" She stood, looming over her brother, four years her senior, as he scrambled to his feet. She gave him as much time then lashed out at him with her venomous tongue, making sure he knows she is not backing down, for anyone. "I am a horrible friend it seems." Her voice was almost calm, though Tsuruki could feel the rage behind it. He'd never witnessed such anger from his sister before and it terrified him to know that such a wonderful person could have such feelings bottled up inside them. "They have no use for me any longer. I'm a waste of space to Chi-Chi. I'm not fit to breath 18's air. And I'm sure all the others feel something along those lines about me as well." She paused, intending to say more, but Tsuruki had heard enough.  
  
"Bulma, you know that everyone says things they don't mean during a fight. They were ju-"  
  
"Just mad?" He nodded, no longer feeling right looking into her eyes. "Tsuruki, no one is that hurtful just out of anger. No one, save maybe Vegeta. But I could understand that coming from someone as cold and heartless as him."  
  
"And that's why he showed up here today? Because he's cold and heartless?"  
  
"There's no way we would have escaped an argument, its impossible."  
  
"He came because Chi-Chi t-" He stopped mid-sentence, having already said too much.  
  
"Chi-Chi sent him over?" She'd wanted to yell it out, but it came only as a mere whisper.  
  
"I-I.Uh." he sighed, then nodded solemnly. He'd already spilled the precious information.  
  
"Why?" she demanded, grabbing her brother's chin and forcing his eyes on her. "And don't you dare lie to me!"  
  
"To get you to come with him to her house.to.to.speak with her father."  
  
"But she called me about it! Why send him over two minutes after she hounded me about it!?"  
  
"Cause she knew you wouldn't listen." The voice didn't come from Tsuruki, causing both their heads to snap in the direction of the doorway. "And for some insane reason, she thought I'd get it through your thick skull that she needs you right now more than anything. To quote her."  
  
"I thought you left Vegeta," Tsuruki said, no emotion towards his presence either way.  
  
"When I saw you run in all hysterical I thought it'd be a sight worth seeing, or hearing," he said, addressing him directly, not looking at Bulma, just yet.  
  
"You're not helping Ouji."  
  
"And apparently neither are you, Briefs," he sneered, turning his attention towards Bulma now. "Woman, Kakarot's wench-"  
  
"I'm Bulma, and her name is Chi-Chi!" she screamed, charging at him, shoving him into the nearest wall. "And I've had just about enough of you! I can't deal with us anymore! Our relationship has been bouncing back and forth since as long as I can remember! So unless I know where we are, I'm not speaking with you!"  
  
"You know damn well where we are!" he spat back, pushing her away and stepping forward, his nose pressed to hers.  
  
"So I was right, I am just another whore to you!"  
  
"Right!? I've never heard those words!"  
  
"You didn't have to speak them! You thought them, I thought them! I don't know what the hell was going through my head when I let you touch me like that, but I swear I will never let you touch me like that again! You stay away from me!"  
  
"Wait one Kami forsaken minute!" Tsuruki's voice broke between the two arguing teenagers. "You two slept together!?"  
  
"Yes!" they yelled in unison, both glaring at the oldest of the Briefs children.  
  
"And I could be pregnant!" Bulma hissed, finally letting some tears splash onto her face (They slept together at the beginning of the first week, so its been about two weeks). Everyone was going to find out sooner or later, might as well tell some people now while they were on the subject.  
  
"What!?" It was the guys turn to share a word.  
  
"You heard me! I think I'm pregnant!"  
  
All they could do was stare, stunned at the blue haired girl that both loved so dearly. How had things gotten so out of hand for these teenagers? Was their plan in life not good enough for Kami? First Chi-Chi and Goku, and now Bulma and Vegeta. Two sets of teen parents. It was all too bizarre for the boy who had had such parents.  
  
"Wait," Vegeta said, though it came out as more of a demand than anything else. It seemed that every emotion possible was clouding his senses at that moment. "What do you mean think!? You either are or you aren't!"  
  
"I was supposed to get my period last Friday (Its Sunday, a week and a few days later). I haven't been able to bring myself to make sure!"  
  
"Well you'd better do it now, cause I sure as hell am not going to sit around and wonder until you start to show!"  
  
"Fine! But when I come out of there, you'd better be out here, and you had better support me Kami damn it!" she screamed, then stomped into her bathroom, slamming the door so hard the whole room seemed to shake.  
  
Tsuruki and Vegeta said nothing to each other while she was in the bathroom, finding out information that would make or break the rest of their lives. Being the protective older brother, all Tsuruki wanted to do was strangle Vegeta for putting his sister in such a mess. But he knew, especially now, what she needed was for him to be there for her, not beating Vegeta into the ground for something that couldn't be changed.  
  
By the time Bulma had been in the bathroom for ten minutes, Kimiko, Jun'ko, and Tomiko had made their way upstairs, having heard the whole fight. Luckily for them, they were the only ones in the house, therefore the only ones with the information of Bulma's possible pregnancy.  
  
"I can't believe this," Kimiko sighed, feeling only sympathy for the possible teen parents.  
  
"Oh, it only seems fitting as something Vegeta would do," Tomiko sneered, too disgusted to look at her brother. She knew he'd slept with a lot of girls, but to treat Bulma the same as the others? It was absurd to say the least. She couldn't even begin to think of a scenario where they would fall into the same bed together.  
  
"You think I would intentionally put myself in a situation like this!?" Vegeta growled, not understanding why he was turning out to be the bad guy in this when she was just as willing to go to bed with him as he was to take her there. And further more, she was just as careless as he had been, so why was all the blame suddenly his burden to bear? He didn't get it, nor would he ever.  
  
Tomiko gave nothing close to a response as she kept her eyes fixed on the bathroom door, knowing that at any moment a mother could walk out that door, and she would be an aunt.  
  
"Who else is out there?" Bulma weak voice came from behind the door, having obviously heard their arguing.  
  
"Just us," Kimiko assured her.  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Me, Jun, and Tom." She knew her sister knew her voice.  
  
"Is anyone else home?"  
  
"No B, no one else knows. And until you're ready, no one else will."  
  
A few minutes later, the doorknob slowly began to turn and out popped Bulma's head, an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"So?" Vegeta blurted out, gaining more dirty glares than he thought fair.  
  
"I'm not," she sighed with a smile, though Vegeta could see in her eyes that there was still some sadness. Maybe she'd wanted this child, to keep them together, for she thought there was nothing else that could. But Vegeta knew, even if he were the only one, that there was something between them that he had never experienced with another human being, and never wanted to for that matter. If he were going to settle down with someone, without a second thought he would choose her. He knew that as well as he knew his name. The only thing stopping him from starting a relationship that would lead them in that direction, was the nagging feeling that that's not what she wanted. For he was so used to not getting what he wanted, that when it was offered to him clear as day, he suddenly went blind.  
  
"Good. Better for the world that you don't spawn," he hissed, then turned clean on his heel and stomped out of the room before anyone could agree or disagree with his departure.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Tsuruki asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.  
  
"I-I'll be fine.Can you drive me to Chi's?" She was in no condition to operate a motor vehicle.  
  
He smiled and nodded. At least she was going to try and get somewhere with her friends. Maybe she could never mend what little of a relationship she had left with Vegeta, but she sure as hell could fix things with the others, and they would help her out without question. That's just the type of people they were. It was a shame that Vegeta could be so cruel at such a crucial time in his life. Someone ended to pound some sense into him. Tsuruki made a note to speak with Goku as soon as possible about the whole thing. He knew he could trust him.  
  
Kimiko, Jun'ko, and Tomiko expressed their sympathy for Bulma with hugs and kisses and promises, that would definitely be kept, that they would help her through this. Bulma tried to explain to them that there was nothing to get through, but they looked passed that. She was far too hurt to realize much of the situation and how badly it would effect her later on.  
  
The ride over to the Mau's house was silent between the Briefs siblings; the only noise was the low murmur of the radio. So, not being able to stand the silence any longer, Bulma turned up the radio volume.  
  
"You don't do it on purpose, but you make me shake. Now I count the hours 'til you wake." sang the man on through the speakers, causing Bulma's eyes to tear up and her hand to slap the volume dial, turning the sound off completely.  
  
"Sure you can do this?" Tsuruki asked, as they pulled into their driveway and turned off the car.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. "I can manage."  
  
He went around to her side of the car and embraced her, pulling her head to his shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"I know.Thank you."  
  
  
  
----Chapter 15! Wow, that was a long one. How did you like it? It was a lot of trauma and dialogue, but a lot of stuff was said that needed to be said.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma confronts Chi-Chi for the first time in a week. But is their fight the only thing making her uneasy? Or is there something else that she hasn't been telling anyone?  
  
Oh, and the lyrics are from the song Hurricane by Something Corporate, incase anyone was wondering. 


	17. Ch 16 The Fate of The World

Read: Someone had commented that they were unsure of the reason that all the teens were fighting. Well, allow me to clear something up. The reason why were all fighting was because no one knew why Bulma and Vegeta were gone or where they went, except 18, who'd sworn to secrecy. They all wanted to know and thought they had a right to know, but neither would tell them, so they fought over it. And things got out of hand, and things were said that never should have been. Hope that helps.  
  
********************************  
  
Last time: "Sure you can do this?" Tsuruki asked, as they pulled into their driveway and turned off the car.  
  
"Yeah.." she sighed, unbuckling her seat belt and opening the door. "I can manage."  
  
He went around to her side of the car and embraced her, pulling her head to his shoulder. "You know I'm always here for you," he whispered, kissing her forehead lightly.  
  
"I know..Thank you.."  
  
********************************  
  
Bulma slowly made her way up to the Mau's doorstep, Tsuruki following closely behind. She looked around a moment before knocking, sighing with relief when she saw Goku's car wasn't there. She wasn't too late as she'd feared.  
  
"Coming," came the voice of Akio, Chi-Chi's eldest brother (He's 25, the last of her brothers for me to introduce to you). Bulma froze in place. What was Akio doing there? Had Chi-Chi called him? What would he do to Goku? He was much like Tsuruki, in the way that they both guarded their sisters with their lives. "Bulma, hi!" he greeted warmly, throwing his arms around her. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"I'm well, and yourself?"  
  
"Oh I'm just great. Me and Kadiri (his wife) are just visiting for a few weeks."  
  
"Well, that's wonderful. I trust she's well."  
  
"Quite." He tilted his head slightly, eyeing the man behind Bulma. "Oh my Kami! Tsuruki!? Tsuruki Briefs? Is that you?" he all but shouted, latching onto the unsuspecting male in a firm embrace. "How have you been? What are you up to?"  
  
"I've been great," he replied shyly. He was such a reserved young gentleman. "I'm engaged."  
  
"Engaged!? To who? Who's the lucky Mrs. Briefs?"  
  
He smiled warmly at the mere thought of his future wife. He couldn't help it, she was his everything. Who could help but smile. "Sadako Kusonoki."  
  
"Sadako!? Are you serious!?" Tsuruki only nodded, his face still holding that proud beaming smile. "Wow, I would have never seen you two together. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Um, excuse me," Bulma squeaked, tapping Akio lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"On I'm sorry love. You came by for Chi-Chi."  
  
"Is she home?"  
  
"Of course. In her room, waiting for Goku." He stepped aside, allowing Bulma to enter the house.  
  
As she climbed the staircase to Chi-Chi's room, she couldn't help but tremble. How would she react to her being there? Especially after how blatantly she rejected her no more than an hour ago. Would she in turn do the same? She sure as hell had it coming if that were the case. She shouldn't have allowed herself to be so blinded by anger, to cast her best friend aside when she needed her the most. She almost couldn't believe it herself. When had she become so.so.so like Vegeta? *No* she thought sadly. *Even Vegeta wouldn't be that cruel.*  
  
Hesitantly, Bulma lifted her arm, knocking on the pale pink door before her. Chi-Chi and her girlishness.  
  
"Who is it?" came a voice from within. She knew if it were Goku he'd have just come right in. The same with most of her brothers.  
  
"I-I-Its me," Bulma stuttered, leaning closer to the door.  
  
"B-B..B-Bulma?" she stuttered back, out right shocked at the identity of her visitor.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, awaiting her sentence behind the still closed door.  
  
"What..Why are you here?" She was much closer now, by the door most likely. "You said-"  
  
"I was being stubborn," she interrupted, opening the door, surprising the girl on the other side, who could do no more than stare as her vision conformed Bulma's presence. "I'm so sorry Chi. But, what you said really hurt. I guess I was just taking out a lot of my anger on you too. Please forgive me, and..let me be here for you."  
  
"Oh B!" Before Bilma had a chance to take another breath, let alone brace herself, Chi-Chi's arms were wrapped around her neck, tears already wetting her cheeks. "I'm sorry too! You know I didn't mean anything I said!"  
  
"I know," she sighed, returning the hug before releasing her friend. "So, how do you think he'll take it?" she asked, changing the subject as quickly as she could.  
  
"Oh Kami B. I don't know." She hung her head and turned, wandering back to her bed where she'd been collecting her thoughts, preparing herself for the hardest thing in her life to date. Bulma followed, taking a seat beside her, and her hand. "That's why I need you here," she nearly whimpered, casting her eyes away. She still felt guilty about the things she'd said to her on the trip home last week. She could hardly remember why she'd tell her out right lies. Sure, she knew the cause of her anger, but was she that angry? She didn't want to think about it right now. All the mattered was that they'd made up, and that Goku was on his way and her secret would soon be out.  
  
"That's why I came. That and Tsuruki knocked some sense into me." She paused a moment, leaning her head down so Chi-Chi was looking at her. "You called Vegeta?"  
  
"I.." She looked down at her lap, then, startling Bulma, stood rather quickly and began pacing. "Well B you've got to understand that I really had no where else to go. I mean, sure, I could have called Kimiko or Jun'ko or Tsuruki or Rikyu or Sorai or even Izo. But Vegeta was the first person who came to mind, and I thought if I couldn't get you to come over, then he certainly could. I-I-I.I panicked."  
  
"Oh Chi. Its alright. I mean, I was just wondering. That's all. No need for hysterics."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Can't stress myself out," she almost laughed, patting her soon to be fully swollen belly. "You should have heard him when he realized it was me." She was laughing this time. "Chi-Chi?" she mocked his voice, and did a surprisingly well job at that. "Chi-Chi Mau? You're lowering yourself enough to speak to me? The lowly Vegeta Ouji?" Even the sarcasm was right on.  
  
"You should take that on the road," Bulma laughed, whipping away a few tears.  
  
"Its great to have you back, B."  
  
"Its great to be back."  
  
"Well, I guess its safe to assume that you girls are friends again," came the unmistakenable voice of Goku from the doorway.  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi almost cried, jumping into his arms.  
  
"You know Chi, when your belly starts to get bigger, I won't be able to do this anymore," he said jokingly, setting her down gently, and giving her a quick peck on the forehead. "Sorry I'm late. But my grandpa need help in the store."  
  
"Its alright dear," Chi-Chi reassured him. "Gave me and Bulma a chance to make up."  
  
"Hey, I just got an idea," Bulma suddenly said of nowhere, after a few long moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Why not tell your whole family at once? Don't you think your dad would be less likely to blow up if all your brothers are around? Plus, you won't have to deal with telling them all separately later on."  
  
"Wow, I never thought of it like that," Chi-Chi said in an agreeable tone. "But what about Dayu (7, remember?) and Haruki (4)? Aren't they too young to understand? I mean, won't they get the wrong impression of what a family is?"  
  
"Won't they get that anyway? You're going to have this baby, so they're going to know about it sooner or later. Any they know your mother is gone, so there's no way they'd think it was their brother or sister.Besides, you guys don't have the quote unquote normal family, its you, your brothers, and your father. They're already exposed to odd family pairings. I'm sure they won't get the wrong idea. They're still young and you have plenty of time to explain to them what a family should be like, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right."  
  
"And even if you don't explain anything to them, they're bright children, they'll understand what happened."  
  
"So ladies," Goku said, extending both arms and embracing them on either side. "Are we ready?" It was more of a question towards Chi-Chi, which they all understood, but both women nodded just the same.  
  
When they all reached the living room, where the Ox King had been upon arrival, they were surprised to see so many people there. And Bulma was especially surprised at a certain occupant, Vegeta's sister Tomiko. She must have just gotten there (She's Chi-Chi's brother Shuji's girlfriend). The other people in the room where Haruki, Shuji, and Dayu.  
  
*Damn it!* Chi-Chi cursed in her mind. She'd hoped her youngest brothers weren't there.  
  
"Hello Chi-Chi my dear," He father greeted in his usual full belly voice. "Bulma, Goku.What are you young-ins up to?"  
  
"Nothing daddy," Chi-Chi responsed, rather uneasily, grabbing over her shoulder for a loose stand of hair to play with, a sure sign of her nervousness. "May I speak with you?"  
  
"Why of course sweety. Since when must you ask my permission?"  
  
"Since the matter requires you to sit." She paused for a heart-beat, taking a seat beside Shuji, Goku following suit, and Bulma taking a seat in a chair beside the Ox King. Bulma had been around for many of the fights Chi-Chi had with her father, and she'd always defended her one hundred percent. With both of them around, the Ox King could hardly keep his temper and would cave and apologize for over reacting. Now was no different, though she knew that it would take much, much longer to calm him down over something as extreme and permanent as this. "Where are Akio and Juro (13)?"  
  
"Around." His voice took on a fatherly tone now, as his eyes fixed on his only daughter, still his little girl.  
  
"I'd like them here as well." It was amazing how sophisticated they both sounded at that moment. Almost as if they were anticipating that their behavior would soon turn barbaric.  
  
"Juro! Akio!" the Ox King's voice boomed, and with in seconds the two children were before their father, eager to hear his decree. Tsuruki followed shortly after, standing in a far corner, not wanting to intrude upon the family moment that he obviously had no part in.  
  
"Yes?" Juro asked in a respectful tone.  
  
"Your sister had something to tell us all." He looked over to Chi- Chi, who was still twirling and pulling at the same strands of hair as before. "Chi-Chi."  
  
"Yes daddy," she sighed deeply, taking Goku's hand absently. "I..Dad, there's really no other way I can say this other than bluntly..And I'm not going to carry it out for hours. I'm just going to tell you and answer questions later..Just..I love you daddy.." She quickly glance at him, then to Goku, then back at her lap. "I'm pregnant," she said quickly, closing her eyes tightly, waiting for an onslaught of swearing and insults and threats.  
  
But, the Ox King was silent, his face unchanged. Almost as thought he hadn't heard or was expecting it. Everyone was silent. Was there something she missed? Had she not got the memo? Had someone else already told them? She needed answers, but no one was speaking, no one was moving. And that terrified her more than the yelling. She expecting anger but support, not silence. Anything but the silence. It was like she was being shunned, and she couldn't stand it.  
  
"Daddy, please, say something.." she pleaded, staring at his unmoving face.  
  
"We already knew," Shuji confirmed her suspicions, looking away.  
  
"How?" was all she could manage. She wanted to ask when, and what their reaction had been, and why hadn't they confronted her about it, but all that came out was that single word.  
  
"Vegeta," Tomiko offered, looking away as well. She knew that would anger Chi-Chi.  
  
"Excuse me? Vegeta? How does he have the right to give that information?"  
  
"Its not his fault," she assured in her brother's defense. "I over heard a conversation between him and Goku, and then I had to talk to someone about it, so I came to Shuji, cause I knew he'd know soon anyway..Your dad over heard me telling him. I didn't know he was home!"  
  
"Its alright Tom," Chi-Chi sighed, looking around to everyone. She was so embarrassed. "Why didn't anyone tell me you knew?"  
  
"We wanted you to come to us about it," her father chimed in, with a smile no less. "We only knew for a few days."  
  
"And you're not angry with me?" she whispered, afraid for confirmation.  
  
"I was," he admitted, motioning for her to come to him and sit on his lap. She did, without question. She knew it would make him feel better. "I was furious, you can't expect me not to be-"  
  
"Oh, daddy, I know! You're fully entitled to it!"  
  
"But," he continued, as of she hadn't interrupted him. "I realized that there was no changing it and that you and Goku would make wonderful parents. I know how much you love him and how much he loves you, he wouldn't be here right now if he didn't. I know it was a huge mistake and that you never intended this to happen..I also know that you'll be together throughout this and get married. I knew that from the moment I saw you two together, that he would be the man I would give you away to, and for that I'm thankful." He turned his attention to Goku. "Thank you for always being there for my baby girl. For loving her the way I always wanted her partner to love her, for not backing out when you found out your situation, and for being yourself throughout it all..You're a great kid Goku."  
  
"Thank you sir," Goku said with a smile, relieved that he took the whole thing so well. He thought for sure that he'd be yelled at by him at least, and by all her brothers as well. But they were surprisingly supportive. That's what he loved about this family. They were all so close and loving and understanding. He didn't have that at home. Sure, his grandfather loved him and Radditz and they loved him back, but they didn't connect the way this family did. Him and Radditz fought more often than not and their grandfather was almost always either in the store or out of town on business. But he was grateful to him, and happy that he at least had a family and another one that was so great to him in so many ways, the Mau's.  
  
"I love you daddy," she nearly cried, throwing her arms around his thick neck, letting her tears fall on his shoulder. "Thank you for understanding."  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
By the time they'd all finished talking, it was near ten o'clock at night. Chi-Chi, Goku, and her father had decided that after the baby was born Goku would move in with the Mau's and help Chi-Chi with the baby. Goku agreed, of course, and also suggested he get a job in his grandfather's store to finance the child. When Grandpa Gohan came home from his business trip, all three of them would sit down with him and explain what happened and what they decided was best and see what he thought and what he wanted to be done as well. Goku really had no idea how he was going to confront his grandfather about this. He'd housed, feed, and clothed him and his brother after their parents died, had been there for them one hundred percent, and what does he do? Brings another person into the world to be clothed, etc. It was all too stressful for the almost eighteen year old to deal with. But if this was his fate, he was more than happy to accept it. And why not? He was in love with Chi-Chi, and he would love his son or daughter, and everything would be fine. Wouldn't it?  
  
Bulma sat on the front porch, waiting for Tsuruki to finish talking to Akio so they could go home. She'd been out there nearly twenty minutes, and no one seemed to notice her disappearance. She didn't mind though, everyone's focus should be on Chi-Chi right now, not here. Besides, she wanted to be alone for a moment.  
  
"Bulma?" came a voice from behind, followed by the sound of the front door gently shutting.  
  
"Hmm?" She didn't lift her head, she knew it was Chi-Chi.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, taking a seat beside her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Tsuruki told me what happened."  
  
Bulma froze. What was she talking about? About Vegeta? No, he couldn't have.  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Bulma mumbled, attempting to stand, but Chi-Chi pulled her back down, forcing her to look at her.  
  
"Bulma, I know you and Vegeta slept together and that you had a pregnancy scare. There's no getting around it. I'm not saying I approve, but I'm not going to judge you. I just want to know what happened, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know.Its just hard talking about that, I mean, its Vegeta. How could I have done that with Vegeta? He was my best friend, besides you, since as long as I could remember. Then he was my worst enemy.And now.Now I've slept with him!" she whispered, her tone almost suggesting that she was asking Chi-Chi why it all happened. "I..I don't know where my head went..I don't know why I did it..I'm so confused..And.." She stopped there, not being able to continue. She couldn't tell Chi-Chi what she'd wanted to say. She couldn't tell anyone, it was just too hard. She couldn't imagine ever having there be a situation where she could give forth that information. So, she opted for an alternative. Something that would be much easier for her, for she knew that it was something she could keep from no one, and in a matter of time it would be public knowledge anyway. For sure. "Chi-Chi..I am pregnant.."  
  
She saw her mouth drop before she heard the gasp. Then she was silent. She couldn't think of a single thing to say to that. What could she say? 'Oh, don't worry B, everything's going to be fine.' No. Definitely not. The father of her baby was a heartless jerk that cared about nothing but his own well-being. A miserable, self-loathing individual who wanted nothing to do with Bulma or her child. Chi-Chi knew that, everyone knew that, everyone that knew the situation that is. Tsuruki had told her exactly what he'd said, about how he was happy she wasn't pregnant. Something about how she shouldn't be allowed to. He was just a horrible human being, in Chi-Chi's eyes.  
  
"I.." Chi-Chi sighed, taking her friend's hand, trying to ignore the tears that were streaming down her face. How could one individual have such bad luck? "I don't know what to say.." She tightened her grip on her hand, then continued. "Why did you lie?"  
  
"C-C-Cause," she stuttered, choked by her tears and coughs. "I..I knew he wouldn't care..I knew..I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby..And I don't know what to do!"  
  
"B, I know exactly what you're going through..Well, the pregnant part at least. I don't know how to deal with the other..I..I could talk to Vegeta-"  
  
"No!" She hadn't meant to shout, but she couldn't hear the rest of what she was going to say. It would be impossible to go to Vegeta, he wouldn't listen, let alone care. "Sorry..No, please don't go to him..I..I don't want him to know.."  
  
"What? What? How are you going to have the baby?..No, B. Don't do it. Please d-"  
  
"No Chi, I'm not going to get an abortion. That's not what I'm saying..I just..I'd rather that when people found out they thought it was..Yamcha's.."  
  
"Yamcha's!? You can't be serious! He hit you! You can't tell me that you trust him with your baby more than Vegeta!?" Chi-Chi cried, her voice pleading with her to reconsider.  
  
"No..I do trust Vegeta..Its just that-" She stopped there, not wanting to continue. When had everything in her life gotten so difficult?  
  
"That?"  
  
"That he..he doesn't want the baby..And I know Yamcha always did.."  
  
"B..I..I know you don't think Vegeta is fit to be a father, or whatever it is that you have against him that you don't want him to know he has a child, but think of this: How can you put that burden on someone else? I know Yamcha isn't the good guy, but still, you can't do that to anyone person. Its not fair..Besides, Vegeta has a right to know he's going to be a father."  
  
"Oh Kami..You're right.." she moaned, dropping her head in her hands and letting her tears fall freely. She was going to have to tell Vegeta she was in fact pregnant and that it was his child. She would give him a chance to deny it, if that was his wish. She would rather her child grow up fatherless than know one that could care less about him or her. "But what do I say to him? I already told him the baby wasn't his, how will he believe otherwise now? He could think I was lying again..I..I don't know what to do, what to say..I don't know how I got myself into this.."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Why not.."  
  
"Who came onto who?"  
  
"He did," she sighed, though she hadn't really thought about it 'til now. He had wanted her, he had wanted to be with her, it was his fault she was in this situation. He would HAVE to help out, in one way or the other with the baby.  
  
"He did? What did he do?" Chi-Chi knew it was going to be hard for her to tell her. It would take a while. "Do you want to stay the night?"  
  
"Yeah..That'd be great." She nearly smiled then, nearly. She was just grateful to have such a great friend like her.  
  
"What did he do?" she repeated, to make sure she would get an answer. She was going to grill her until they were interrupted.  
  
"He..He kissed me."  
  
"No, not that. I guess I meant how did you know he wanted sex?"  
  
"He..He was touching me..You know how, and then he asked me if-"  
  
"If?"  
  
"If I wanted him, if I wanted to continue.." She shied away, so embarrassed with herself.  
  
"And you said yes?"  
  
"Well yeah!" she nearly screamed. "Its not like he rapped me!" Her voice held a very noticeable defensive note, catching Chi-Chi's attention immediately.  
  
"Is there something more?" she inquired cautiously. She didn't want her to flee now when they were just getting into their conversation that would most likely last all night, or until they were too exhausted to stay up any longer.  
  
"What do you mean? More?"  
  
"Do you have feelings for Vegeta?"  
  
"Chi-Chi Mau!" Bulma hissed, backing away considerably. "No! Of course not! It was a mistake!"  
  
"What's all the yelling about out here?" Tsuruki asked, having just stepped into the middle of the conversation. He caught some of it, and assumed they were discussing what he'd told Chi-Chi.  
  
"Nothing," Chi-Chi assured him. "Tell Mrs. Briefs that Bulma's staying here tonight, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing. Are you alright B-chan?" he asked, kneeling down beside her, holding onto her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Good-night Tsuruki. Drive home safe."  
  
"I'm not going home tonight. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. The drive's too long for tonight. I'll come by in the morning and say good- bye."  
  
"Sounds great," she sighed, trying her hardest not to seem as distraught as she was.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine? You seem a little distracted. Isn't not because of what happened earlier is it? I mean, you know Vegeta. He's can be a real jerk sometimes. You just got to give him time. He'll come around- "  
  
"I'm pregnant Tsuruki," she interrupted, curling her head into her knees.  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know what I said before. I lied. It- It..Itwasjustsohardformetodealwithit." She crammed the last of what she said into one word, her voice taking on a high-pitched frequency. But he'd heard all she'd said, and understood completely. He hated seeing her like this. Especially since he knew there was nothing he could do to make things better. It was an unchangeable situation that he had no control over.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh." he hummed, pulling her to him, then sitting and bringing her up on his lap, the same way he used to hold her when she was first born. Though he had only been four at the time and she seemed much bigger then. "Bulma sweety. Its alright. Everything will be alright. You'll see. Things always work out for the best. And if they don't exactly how you want them to, then you know I'm always here for you and support you one hundred percent..I..I think you need to tell Vegeta..tonight."  
  
"Tonight!? But!"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Yeah.." she sighed, picking herself up to her feet. "Chi?"  
  
"You don't have to ask. Just let me tell my dad."  
  
*******************************************  
  
Vegeta had been pacing around his room for almost an hour now. It was something about the look in Bulma's eyes that afternoon. Something just wasn't right. She'd been hiding something, and it drove him insane that he didn't know. She had no right, if she did have information that he needed to know, to keep it from him.  
  
"Stupid-"  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma whispered, resting her head on his door, not caring enough to whip her tears away.  
  
"What do you want?" He was more shocked than anything. What could she possibly want? Probably to yell at him about some inane thing that he would know nothing about, or further more care nothing about.  
  
"Can I speak with you?"  
  
He whipped open the door, not expecting to see more than one person.  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"Just..They're going to stay in the hall while we talk." Tsuruki and Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, stepping back a few steps. They would, of course, press themselves to the door when it was closed. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Why not. You've already ruined my day enough, why not some more?" She walked in slowly, observing the fact that there were several objects on the floor, some broken, others just in a position that suggested they were forcefully thrown there, in a fit of rage most likely. She took a seat on his bed, her feet not touching the floor. "Well?"  
  
She looked up at him, tears freely falling from her eyes, without any intentions of stopping any time soon.  
  
"Come on woman, I don't have all the time in the world. Just get on with it."  
  
"I wish we could be friends," she whimpered, patting the area beside her. He shook his head. He wouldn't be on the same bed as her again. "I miss the way we used to be..And now.." She chocked down some oncoming tears, sounding like she was about to loose her nerve any moment. "Now look at us! We're so broken that I don't see any possible way to fix what's happened between us..I just..Before I say this, I have to know..Why did you leave me six years ago? Why did you stop talking to me? Why did you not want me anymore? What did I do?.."  
  
He was stunned, completely dumbstruck. Could she really not know what she'd done to hurt him so badly? She couldn't not even have some kind of an idea. It wasn't possible.  
  
"Please Vegeta.."  
  
"You should know," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring angrily at her, the feelings of the day he knew he could never have her coming back.  
  
"But I don't! I have no clue! I can't think of a single thing I could have done to make you leave me like that!" She was sobbing now, her eyes a horrible mess of smeared black mascara.  
  
"I didn't leave you," he whispered, almost too low for her to hear.  
  
"What? How did I leave you?"  
  
He leaned closer, making sure only she heard. He would never speak with her again after this. How could he? He was about to confess his reason for leaving her, which was the fact that he'd wanted her and was jealous for her and Yamcha and couldn't bare the thought of her with anyone besides him. "The second you let that scum you call an ex-boyfriend lay a finger on you."  
  
"Oh my Kami," she gasped, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Vegeta had wanted to be with her, the whole time! And she blew it because she thought he hadn't wanted anything to do with her. He'd pushed her away when she'd kissed him, then pretended like it never happened. She thought that was a sure sign that he was rejecting her for that type of relationship. "Vegeta I..I didn't know..I..I thought..I thought you didn't-"  
  
He stopped her there, covering her mouth with his hand. He couldn't hear those words. No, he hadn't had a chance and he knew that. Nothing she could say could change that. "Tell me woman."  
  
She cast her eyes at the floor, but then, opting for courage this time, locked eyes with him, a pleading urgency behind her eyes. "I lied Vegeta. I am pregnant.."  
  
**********************************  
  
----Chapter 16! All fini! Heehee. Hope you liked it. Sorry it took me so long to get it posted after I got home, but I had to revise it and type it and such. What do you think of our favorite couple's situation? They're so damn stubborn. They should just admit their feelings for each other and be on with their lives and live happily ever after. But, alas, they are Bulma and Vegeta, and we all know that things aren't that easy between them. Oh! I can't wait to end this fic! :D Not that I want it to end, but I have a great surprise ending, something unexpected. Wee!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta's reaction to the news. What will happen between them? Can they ever look at each other again? 


	18. Ch 17 Will They Ever Love?

Last time: He stopped her there, covering her mouth with his hand. He couldn't hear those words. No, he hadn't had a chance and he knew that. Nothing she could say could change that. "Tell me woman."  
  
She cast her eyes at the floor, but then, opting for courage this time, locked eyes with him, a pleading urgency behind her eyes. "I lied Vegeta. I am pregnant.."  
  
*********************************  
  
Bulma waved her hand in front of Vegeta's face. He hadn't moved for a considerable amount of time, his eyes hadn't seemed to blink in minutes.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered.  
  
No response.  
  
"Vegeta," she said louder, tapping his shoulder. His eyes slowly drifted towards hers, a look of confusion on his face. "Vegeta, listen. I'm sorry I lied. But I mean, you have to understand, I didn't know where we were. I didn't know if you'd deny our child or not, so I chose not to tell you 'cause that was the easiest thing for me to do at the time. Besides, I would have rather been alone with you when you heard, not with a group of people. Do you hate me?"  
  
The only indication she had that he had heard her was his eyelids shut slowly, then opened again, though the look in them had changed.  
  
"Vegeta, please, say something."  
  
"You," he began, but stopped, not being able to find the energy to continue. How could she have kept this from him? True, it had only been for a few hours, but still. She should have told him the second she'd found out, not waited so long. He had a right to know Kami damn it! It was his child as well. The information should have been his from the beginning, not hidden like some stupid unimportant piece of gossip. This was serious. This was life changing. And she'd had the audacity to with hold it from him. "You need to leave," he finally said after a few moments, his eyes fixed just over her head, not looking at her eyes. He doubted he'd ever be able to look at her the same way again.  
  
"Vegeta, please, don't do this. I need to know some things!" she begged, pulling on his arm like an impatient child.  
  
"Like what?" he hissed, shoving her away.  
  
"Well, most importantly I need to know if you want to be in this baby's life. If you do not, I fully understand. Under these circumstances you have a right to have a choice. I had wanted to demand you be in the baby's life because you're the one who came onto me back in the cabin..But..Then I lied about being pregnant..So, you decide.."  
  
He was awestruck. She was really going to let him choose whether or not he wanted to even see this child. He could stay away and have a normal life, without hassles of raising a child. He could grow up not having been labeled a teen father. But then what about her? She would have to be known as a mother. And wouldn't people wonder about the father? Sure, they might think it was Yamcha's, but he didn't want someone else to be the father of his baby. They had not right! And besides, no matter how much he hated Bulma at the moment, he could never do that to her. Force her to be alone and raise a child by herself without so much as coming to see what the baby looked like, or knowing its gender, or its name. No, he could never do that. He wasn't that cruel. Besides, if it was a boy, then he'd have someone to show the ropes to.  
  
"Alright," Bulma sighed after he'd been silent for nearly five minutes. "I take that as a no..I-"  
  
"No woman," he almost shouted, grabbing her arm and pushing her back on the bed, for she'd tried to stand and leave. "I didn't answer you yet. With something like this you can't just assume things..My answer is yes. Yes I do want to be in this baby's life." A glimmer of hope sparkled in Bulma's eyes for a moment, but with the next words he spoke, she was crushed. "But that does not mean I want to be a part of yours. I'll only be there for my son or daughter. We are not going to be parents together. I'm not going to live with you, I want nothing to do with you unless its in regards to the child. I-"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I understand," she sighed, holding back tears. She would not let him see her cry anymore. And not over this, she had to be strong. "I won't bother you again until I go into labor. You want to be there when I have the baby right?"  
  
"Yes woman, of course I do. But, I do not want to be left out until its about to be born. I want..I'm going to the doctor's with you every time you go. I'm going shopping with you for the child as well. I want everything to do with this baby, do you understand?"  
  
"Of course I understand," she almost growled. He was talking to her like she was five years old and she wasn't going to let him. They were going to discuss this like adults, without demands. "But I'm drawing some lines," she said sternly, standing up. "For one, there will be no more of you calling me 'woman.' Is that clear?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Second, you will show me and anyone else you come in contact with respect while our child is in your presence. I do not want them exposed to that kind of behavior and think its alright."  
  
He simply rolled his eyes, but she knew he would do it, or at least try. He wanted the best for the child, she could tell. He didn't want a failure.  
  
"When do we tell our parents?"  
  
"When we've been to the doctor's to make absolutely sure that you are carrying my child."  
  
"Fair enough. When do you want to go, your highness?"  
  
"Tomorrow, after school."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll be at your house at 4:00. Be ready."  
  
"Uh, yes. Geez Vegeta. You're such an ass. I don't see how I could have been friends with you before."  
  
"Likewise. Now get out of my house."  
  
"Bye."  
  
******************************  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"Uh," Bulma moaned, reaching up from the floor and shutting off Chi- Chi's alarm. "Its too damn early." They'd been up all night the previous night talking and such. They were both going through the same exact situation, though Bulma had a slightly harder time with hers, considering that the father of her baby was not so supportive as Goku was to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Uh, I know," Chi-Chi groaned in agreement, pulling her pillow over her face.  
  
"Oh, come on Chi, we got to get to school," Goku, who had just entered the room, said, grabbing her pillow and tossing it at her feet. He'd spent the night as well, though on the couch. Even if they were going to share a child together, Goku still felt it would be proper if he spent the night on the couch in the living room where he usually did. He didn't want to disrespect or disappoint her father any further.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," she mumbled, allowing him to lift her out of bed and into the bathroom, where he set her down on the toilet and shook her awake. "I'm up!"  
  
"Just making sure dear," he replied sweetly, ignoring the fact that she'd just snapped at him. "I'll come check on you in a half an hour." He kissed her cheek tenderly, then left the room, on his way to wake Bulma.  
  
By the time both girls were up and ready it was nearly time to go. Goku only had five minutes to get himself ready and eat breakfast before they should be on their way. It had taken a while however, for Chi-Chi to decide what to wear. More than usual that is, for she had to take into consideration that she had started to show slightly and she didn't want anyone to know until it was impossible for her to hide it any longer. She wanted it a secret for as long as she could, which Goku and everyone else respected completely.  
  
******************************  
  
"Hey Chi," Bulma said as they walked to their lockers.  
  
"Hmm?" She seemed rather cheerful this morning. Bulma wondered what changed her mood so much, and so quickly. She'd just been crying on the ride there about getting fat and having to buy new fat clothes, Goku, who was usually hysterical when she had such outbursts over inane things, simply held her closer, knowing she was going through mood swings.  
  
"What am I gonna do 4th period? I have tech with 18!"  
  
"Well, that depends, are you still angry with her?"  
  
"No, I'm not angry with anyone anymore."  
  
"Well there you go. Just don't ignore her if she tries to talk to you and you'll be fine."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, its just that I feel really bad. And what if she's still mad at me? I'll feel even worse!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," she sighed, stopping at her locker and turning the combination lock. "But, isn't she entitled to it? I mean, you did keep something from all of us that affected us all. We were worried sick about you two, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Bulma agreed reluctantly, opening her own locker and pulling out her math and French books.  
  
"What did happen that night?" She was done in her locker now, a slightly scared look on her face. She must have been wanting to ask that for a while. It was a wonder she hadn't last night.  
  
"I-" She was cut off though, as the bell rang, signaling for students to go to their first period classes. "I'll tell you later. But, um, if you can't wait 'til then..Ask 18..She knows part of it."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Vegeta told her some of it. I'll tell you the rest."  
  
"Um, alright. See ya later B!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
****************************  
  
Period 4:  
  
Bulma walked slowly into the technology room, taking a carefully chosen seat beside a neutral person. 18 wasn't there yet, and that was to be expected, she was never on time. This would give Bulma the upper hand, for 18 would have to decide whether she was going to sit with her or not.  
  
Off the subject of 18, she hadn't seen Vegeta all day, he hadn't been in social studies, which worried Bulma somewhat. She was concerned for him now, she did not want her child to grow up fatherless now that Vegeta chose to be in their lives. When she didn't see him third period she nearly got up to ask the teacher if she could use the phone to call him and see what was going on. But then she realized that he was probably avoiding her and that he would definitely be at her house at 4:00 like he said, he wanted to know if there really was a baby in her as much as he did. Maybe she would call him during lunch, or would that seem too push? Seem too much like she wanted to be a part of his life? Something he specifically prohibited.  
  
She sighed deeply, not paying attention to the fact that the bell had rung and the teacher was instructing them on their next assignment. She just had far too much on her mind to pretend to listen to this stuff which she'd known at the age of five. The only reason she took this class was for credit, and to be with 18.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," came 18's voice from the doorway. She had a devious smirk hidden behind her puppy dog pout, Bulma could tell. The teacher simply rolled her eyes and motioned for 18 to take a seat before she was sent to the office for disrupting the class. She'd long since given up on writing her up for being late, that would do nothing.  
  
Bulma watched intently as she crossed the room in search of an empty chair, there were only two available. One right next to Bulma and the other diagonal from her, though there was a support beam between the table which blocked her view of the empty seat, though she knew it was there. She would be able to tell if 18 was mad by where she sat, of course. But, unfortunately for her, she would not find that out this period.  
  
"Miss Briefs."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Arishima," she replied sweetly.  
  
"Will you come up here and label this diagram for the class? It should be simple enough for you." After all, she's been doing things like this, and ten times more difficult, since the age of six.  
  
"Of course." She smiled, though she was inwardly screaming at her timing. Now she would have to wait 'til next period to know whether 18 still held harsh feelings towards her.  
  
Class went by slowly, for both girls, and by the time the bell rang it had felt like they'd been there for hours. Bulma pulled off her safety goggles and looked at 18 out of the corner of her eye. She was packing her things in her backpack, acting as if she didn't notice the eyes on her. And not just Bulma's, everyone had been giving her looks all period because she and Bulma hadn't spoken. 18 glanced up, just as Bulma turned her head, and frowned. It was so hard to be mad and stay mad at her, especially when she seemed so miserable. She was about to walk over and tell her she was sorry for over-reacting and that she wasn't mad anymore, but when she looked to where she'd been, there was nothing there.  
  
"Kuso," she swore under her breath, pulling her bag over one shoulder and quickly exiting the room in hopes of catching Bulma before she got to the cafeteria. "Hey Chi, have you seen Bulma?" she asked, approaching her at Goku's locker where she was always found waiting for him before lunch.  
  
"Uh, no. Why?" She looked around nervously, unsure of what else to say. She was still a little uneasy around 18 after the whole thing. They really hadn't fully patched things up and having her mad at Bulma made things odd as well.  
  
"Cause I want to talk to her." It could have also been the fact that she was a very intimidating person.  
  
"Oh, well..I'll tell her you were looking for her."  
  
"Thanks Chi." She smiled sweetly, then went off to find Krillin.  
  
**************************************  
  
"No! Get off me!" 18 heard a female voice scream from around the corner as she walked out of the cafeteria, having not found Bulma all lunch period.  
  
"Oh, come on baby," came a masculine voice now. Both voices sounded very familiar, though the male was a bit off.  
  
"Yamcha, please," the girl begged now, and 18 knew it had to be Bulma. Without a second thought she was around the corner, grabbing the unsuspecting Yamcha and shoving him face first into the nearest wall.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," Yamcha slurred, reaching his free arm around and getting a handful of 18's rear.  
  
She was too stunned to move.  
  
"Yamcha!" Bulma screamed, slapping his hand away and pulling 18 off him so she could give him what was coming to him. She turned him around easily, for in his drunken state he was vulnerable and easy to push around, then, with all her strength, punched him in the face. It would surely leave a bruise in the shape of her fist. He grabbed his face, falling to the floor, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm s-s-so s-sorry Bulma," he whimpered, attempting to stand.  
  
"No, stay there," she demanded, holding him in place with her hand on his forehead. "Now listen to me." He looked up at her, sadness clearly in his eyes. He was a broken man now, and all because of his stubborn jealousy. "I want you to go home, clean yourself up, and go to bed. Sleep off the alcohol. I'm going to call you tonight and talk things over with you. I obviously need to make some things clearer."  
  
"I love you Bulma.."  
  
She looked down at her hands, absentmindedly noticing that her nails were shorter than normal. She must have been biting them again.  
  
"You don't love me?" he asked helplessly, trying to ignore the dizzy feeling in his head that told him to tackle her and never let go. It was just so hard for him to comprehend that she was no longer his, that he could never hold her again, feel her warm forehead under his lips.  
  
"Yamcha, I-" She glanced at him, locking with his eyes for an instant, then looked at the ground. "I don't think we could ever be happy together..We just..We can't work that way..You know that..I-"  
  
"But do you love me?"  
  
"No..No Yamcha I don't love you. Not that way," she sighed, reaching her hand out to him. He reluctantly grabbed it and pulled her body to his, crying into her shoulder. "Go home Yamcha."  
  
He pulled back from her, looking deeply into her cerulean eyes. And, even in his drunken state, he could tell that she was telling the truth. But he could also see something that he knew no one else had seen, something no one else knew. She was in fact in love, just not with him.  
  
"I hope he makes you happy," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear, then kissed her cheek lightly and walked away.  
  
She looked after him a few moments after he was out of sight, a lost expression on her face. She couldn't believe that had just happened. He must have been extremely upset over the way things were between them to come to school drunk. She wondered where he could have gotten alcohol or how he drove himself to school. Hopefully he would be smart and find someone else to give him a ride.  
  
"B, are you ok?" 18 asked cautiously, placing a loving hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I-" Was all she got out before she collapsed on the floor in a fit of tears, 18 immediately by her side, rubbing her back in slow circles. They would talk about their problems later. Right now Bulma needed support.  
  
*********************************  
  
3:57 PM  
  
Bulma paced around her living room, waiting for the clock to strike four. She'd been looking at it for well over a half an hour, willing it to the desired time. But one could hardly blame her, she needed to know if she was in fact carrying Vegeta's child.  
  
She stopped in front of an over-stuffed chair, flopping down into the fluffy comfortable cushions, entertaining the idea that her and Vegeta were happy and that their child grew up in a loving home with two loving parents that didn't argue.  
  
"Woman," she heard a voice, interrupting her train of thought. She was about to look up and scold him, when his voice hit her ears again. "I'm just getting it in before the baby comes," he snickered, almost evilly.  
  
"Very funny Vegeta," she sighed, standing, her chest nearly touching his. He backed up immediately; they would never touch that way again. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"I said 4:00 o'clock woman, and that's what I meant." He turned from her, a signal for her to follow him out to the driveway. "Besides, I need to know this information just as badly as you."  
  
"I have to ride with you, you know," she said informatively, as he opened the door to his car.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that." His voice had an almost bitter ring to it, which surprisingly shocked her. She didn't see why they had to always act this way towards one another. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know he wanted to be with her back in middle school. If she had, they would have most definitely gotten together and would probably still be together. She sure as hell knew that that's what she'd wanted.  
  
About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Bulma's doctor's office, a large white stucco structure in the middle of a grocery store plaza. She couldn't remember the last time she'd needed to come here, other than check- ups. It would be so hard to tell her doctor, a man whom she'd known since she'd been coming to the doctor's, that she needed a pregnancy test.  
  
"Vegeta, I-" But he'd already shut his door and was well on his way to the building. "I'm scared," she finished in a whisper, unbuckling herself and getting out of the car, a lonely look in her eyes. All she wanted at this moment was for Vegeta to hold her hand and promise his support of the child, which she knew she had already, but to hear it again would do wonders on her nerves.  
  
By the time she forced herself into the building, Vegeta was already talking to the receptionist, explaining their situation. It was hard for her to believe that he was telling the truth about the girl being Bulma Briefs. That is until she walked in, embarrassment staining her soft creamy skin.  
  
"Miss Briefs," the receptionist said sweetly, motioning her over to the window.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will the boy be joining you?"  
  
She looked to Vegeta for the answer, he shook his head lightly.  
  
"Alright, this way please."  
  
They followed her to a room in the back. Bulma tried several times to work up the courage to grab Vegeta's hand, but by the time they reached their destination, the only hand she held was her own.  
  
"The doctor will be with you shortly." And then she left them to their silence. It would be a good fifteen-minute wait before the doctor even acknowledged their arrival.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta," Bulma all but whispered, looking over at him. He stood rigidly in the farthest corner away from her, his arms crossed, a set expression of annoyance or indifference on his face. She couldn't tell which.  
  
"What woman?" It was more of a demand than a question, but then again that's the way Vegeta talked to people.  
  
"Why are you standing so far away from me?"  
  
"Why would I stand any closer than necessary? I'm in the damn room, aren't I?"  
  
"Kami..Sorry.." she replied sarcastically, glaring at the side of his face. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to stand a little closer, or sit next to me even. I don't have coodies, otherwise we wouldn't be here right now."  
  
"Woman," he growled, unfolding his arms and looking up at her. "Do not try and force us to be buddy-buddy, it will not work. We can never have a relationship together, no matter what kind."  
  
"If there was no chance for us then why did we sleep together? Why did you come on to me? You must have thought that there was something there. I mean, we were friends. Why jeopardize it for one fuck (Excuse my language! :| )?"  
  
He didn't answer right away, only turned his head slowly away from her and focused on a medical chart on the wall before him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We never should have been friends again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!" he yelled, clenching his fists. "Because," his voice was calmer now. "We just don't work together, ok?"  
  
"No, not ok. I have been miserable for the past six years, wishing for nothing more than for you to want me back. And then, I finally get what I've been wanting for so long, and what happens!? We sleep together and all of a sudden things a weird between us again! I don't get it! I don't understand! Why can't we at least be friends!? Why!?"  
  
"You know perfectly well why!"  
  
"You are so damn childish! Its not my fault that I didn't know that you wanted a relationship back then!" She paused a moment, calming herself a bit before someone came in and scowled them for disturbing the other patients. "I kissed you and you pushed me away. You pretended like it never happened. What else was I to do? Wait for you to come to me, when I thought you didn't want me that way? Ridiculous.." She caught a glimpse of his eyes, allowing him to see the tears swelling in her own. "Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted?"  
  
"What makes you think I wanted you?" He was reverting back to his defense mode. It was a wonder that he showed any emotion at all, or had any for that matter.  
  
"Don't," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't you dare try and pull that bullshit with me. It will not work! I know you had feelings for me then Vegeta! And you did in the cabin too! You cannot deny that!"  
  
"I deny nothing..There is nothing to deny!"  
  
"Vegeta!" She jumped off the table, rushing over and grabbing his arms. "Do not pull away from me!"  
  
He looked down at her, almost sadly. "I'm already gone," he said solemnly, easily detaching himself from her in her bewildered state.  
  
It was a few hours later (I have no clue how long it would take) and Bulma and Vegeta were just pulling into Vegeta's driveway. He didn't care if she had to walk home, she only lived just next door. The test proved positive, though Bulma wasn't surprised in the least. She'd had a gut feeling about it, besides, when she looked up information about sings of being pregnant, she found she possessed them all.  
  
"So, are we telling our parents now? Or waiting 'til I start to show?" Bulma asked rather nastily, getting out of the car and slamming the door, knowing that Vegeta would cringe. He loved his cars.  
  
"I could care less," he groaned, heading towards his house.  
  
"Now then," she replied, following him up the steps and through the front door.  
  
"Fine, go, tell your parents, I'll tell mine."  
  
"What? Oh no, no way mister." She pulled his arm, stopping him, then went around in front of him. "We are doing this together. I'm not going to face my parents alone just cause you don't feel like it. We'll tell yours first, then mine."  
  
"And what makes you think I'm going to agree to such a thing?"  
  
"My Kami Vegeta!" she yelled, causing Mrs. Ouji's head to snap in the direction of the front door. She'd been reading in the den, having not heard anyone enter. She clearly distinguished the voice as Bulma's and opted to listen in a moment before approaching them. It was obvious they were in the middle of an argument and she knew teenage girls, they were not to be messed with in a bad mood. She set her book down on the sofa, then quietly tip-toed to the doorway of the foyer, and listened. "Its not an extremely difficult thing to agree to! It has all the difficulty of breathing for Kami's sake!"  
  
*What have they gotten themselves into now?* Mrs. Ouji thought, leaning her back against the wall, instinctively grabbing her belly and rubbing the bulge in slow circles.  
  
"Why can't you just be normal about all of this!? You're making the situation much more difficult than it has to be!" She took a deep breath, readying herself to unleash another assault of words.  
  
"Shut up woman," Vegeta sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
Mrs. Ouji gasped. *Did he just call her woman?*  
  
"Who's there?" Vegeta demanded, thinking it was Tomiko eavesdropping or Yuri and Yuki playing around.  
  
"Your mother," Mrs. Ouji answered, stepping into view. "Vegeta Ouji! Where the hell do you get off calling her woman!? She has a name! She's a wonderful person who deserves respect!" she scolded, feeling an extreme headache coming on. "I taught you better."  
  
Vegeta was speechless. He never meant for his mother to hear him.  
  
"Now, what's all this fighting about?" She turned to Bulma, trying to soften her glare some. "You're obviously very upset with him about something. What happened? What did he do?"  
  
Bulma didn't answer. Her mind went blank.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?"  
  
He didn't answer either, those for different reasons.  
  
"Someone is going to tell me what's going on." Bulma flinched visibly; she'd never heard Mrs. Ouji like this before. She was so angry.  
  
"I.." But she couldn't continue. How could she tell a mother who has been like a mother to her that her son his fathering her child? She had enough stress as it was carrying her own edition to the family.  
  
"Take your time," she said sweetly, then turned to Vegeta, who was looking away, obviously trying to avoid eye contact. "Vegeta."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Go get Taikan, its his meal time."  
  
He left the foyer without complaint. Why make his helpless brother suffer when his mother was angry with him? Besides, he was looking for an escape. He couldn't believe she'd heard him refer to Bulma as woman.  
  
"Bulma sweety." She looked up at Vegeta's mother, eyes filled to the brims. "Here, come sit in the den. You can wait for Vegeta to return to tell me if you'd like."  
  
Bulma only nodded, allowing Mrs. Ouji to comfort her, pulling her head to her shoulder. It was a wonder her eyes still had tears to bare.  
  
****************************************  
  
---Chapter 17!! Oh yeah! All done! I'm not sure it really met my expectations of myself as a writer, but I was getting antsy and wanted to get it out of the way so I could continue on with the story. Its almost finished, I just need to get a few more things out. Probably within the next two of three chapters I'll have this fic ended. Sorry about the constant fighting, but that's how our favorite couple is. Don't worry, everything will make sense in the end. I know, it seems like this chapter was really useless, just continual fighting, but really it fits. Or so I think. LOL. What do I know? I'm just the writer :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma tells Mrs.Ouji, we get our first encounter with Mr. Ouji, and Bulma and Vegeta tell Bulma's parents as well. Probably a bunch of other junk too..  
  
Note to reviewers: Thank you all for understanding the writer's block. I know I got the chapter out much sooner than expected and its probably not as good as other ones, but I may make changes to it, I don't know. How about giving me some ideas? :P That'd be a nice b-day present.  
  
Another note: I know it may seem like Bulma and Vegeta's fighting is useless and that he should just give in and accept the fact that he loves Bulma and that they should be together. But its Vegeta, and we all know how stubborn he is. Even if this is a softer version of the Saiyan Prince from Dragonball Z, he still has the same personality traits and dysfunctions. He won't allow himself to have those feelings towards Bulma for she had wronged him in the past, or so he lead himself to believe. All in all, Vegeta is, to quote Marius from The Vampire Lestat, by Anne Rice, "the damnedest creature." (Yes, I love Anne Rice, especially Lestat! :D He reminds me so much of Vegeta, do you agree?)  
  
Enough babble..Until next time! 


	19. Ch 18 Telling All

Last time:  
  
"Bulma sweety." She looked up at Vegeta's mother, eyes filled to the brims. "Here, come sit in the den. You can wait for Vegeta to return to tell me if you'd like."  
  
Bulma only nodded, allowing Mrs. Ouji to comfort her, pulling her head to her shoulder. It was a wonder her eyes still had tears to bare.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Bulma looked up at herself in the bathroom mirror, her face dripping with icy faucet water. She'd left the Ouji's den ten minutes ago to use the bathroom, as she'd said. She reached to her right and grabbed a fluffy blue cotton hand towel to dry her face off. Determined to not cry anymore over the situation, she took a deep breath and took hold of the door knob. *I can't get upset over this anymore. What's done is done and there's nothing I can do about it, so why waste my breath?* she told herself and she walked back into the den, where Vegeta and his mother were sitting in silence. The room was tense, she could feel it.  
  
"Vegeta won't tell me a thing," Mrs. Ouji said, sounding much like a child to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah, he's hard to talk to," Bulma agreed, taking a seat beside her. Vegeta only growled, turning his head from the women. They would never understand him.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what's going on? I know you both too well. There's something major going on between you two and you're both hurting."  
  
"Well, its not like you're not going to find out soon anyway..So I'm just going to come right out and say it." She paused, bracing herself. "I'm pregnant." She paused a for a split second, just enough to take a quick breath. "And its Vegeta's baby."  
  
She didn't speak.  
  
"Mrs. Ouji, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes dear," she sighed, a small smile on her face. She placed a hand on her swollen belly, spreading her fingers out. "Wonderful."  
  
"What!?" Vegeta and Bulma yelled in unison.  
  
"I can't believe you're going to be parents." She reached over, patting Bulma's flat, soon to be round belly. "And I'll be a grandmother."  
  
Vegeta gave her a strange look, then stood and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Mom, are you alright?" It was the first time Bulma had seen him show her that sort of compassion, usually he was always yelling at her or just grunted and mumbled things.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I'm fine."  
  
"But, you're not angry. What's going on?" His brow narrowed some, in concentration, if anything.  
  
"What do you me-"  
  
"Bulma!?" came a booming masculine voice from behind the group. They turned around, completely not expecting who they saw.  
  
"Dad?" Vegeta asked, looking at him as though he were a bug.  
  
"What are you doing home so early dear?" Mrs. Ouji asked, getting up to go see him.  
  
"No, stay there. I don't want you doing anymore than you have to." He kissed her cheek lightly, then sat between her and Bulma, for Bulma had moved over. 'How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm great hun, but can you answer my question please?"  
  
"Boss gave me a vacation 'til you have the baby."  
  
"Seriously?" Her eyes lit up like a little girl's, and she threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek several times. They were such a happy couple.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't joke about that." He smiled warmly, then turned to Bulma, an indifferent look on his face. Though, in his eyes, Bulma sensed he was feeling something completely different, but she couldn't tell what, he hid it well, like his son. "Not to be rude sweety, but what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"Oh, well..Uh.." She cast her eyes are the floor. Why was he so intimidating to her? He'd been like a second father to her way back when. And he was one of the nicest men she knew. So why now, when he hasn't changed at all, should she fear his temper?  
  
"A lot has happened since you were away," Mrs. Ouji said, saving Bulma any more embarrassment she may have sustained.  
  
"Are they finally friends again?" he asked, a slight ring of hope in his voice.  
  
"Dad, we're both right here," Vegeta grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji! What have I told you about talking to me that way?"  
  
"I don't know. I probably wasn't listening."  
  
"Wh-"  
  
"I'm pregnant!!!" Bulma yelled. Her goal was to get the attention off of Vegeta, so his father wouldn't yell at him. She hated seeing that man yell, it seemed unnatural for him to do so, when he was so nice otherwise.  
  
All eyes turned to her, shocked on their faces. Mrs. Ouji tried not to laugh, for hearing the information again excited her. Vegeta tried not to yell or change his facial expression to hint at his feelings. And Mr. Ouji was stiff. How was he supposed to respond to something like that? Why was she even telling him this? It was no business of his to know, unless.."Vegeta," he whispered, trying to steady his breath, so not to yell once more. He always hated yelling in Bulma's presence, but it was hard to avoid, for she'd been best friends with Vegeta then and Vegeta was always making him yell. "Is it yours?"  
  
Vegeta nodded, feeling the anger emanate from his father's words.  
  
"I..Just tell me the story," he sighed, leaning on his wife's shoulder. He really didn't need the stress of another baby.  
  
"Well," Bulma began, turning away from her baby's grandfather. "We're not a couple, to clear that up."  
  
"What!?" He hadn't meant for his anger to be focused on Bulma.  
  
"Dear, please, calm yourself."  
  
"How can I!? I just get home and all I want is to spend some time with my family, who I hadn't seen in months! But no! I find my brilliant son has knocked up the next door neighbor instead! And they're not ever a couple! What, was it just a 'fling'!?"  
  
"Excuse me!" Bulma yelled, jumping to her feet. "Where the hell do you get off saying things like that! I am not 'knocked up'! And I am not just the neighbor girl! I've known you and your family my whole life, so I think I'm entitled to a little more than that!"  
  
"Oh, you think so do you!? After breaking my son's heart the way you did back then!? I don't think so!"  
  
Bulma gasped. Vegeta was speechless. How could he have told her that he knew? He would pay for that one.  
  
"Dad! What the hell!" Vegeta bellowed, balling his fists. "The one time I come to you to talk and you do this! I knew I couldn't trust you!"  
  
"Breaking his heart!? I'm sorry, sir, but you have got your stories crossed!" She narrowed her eyes at him, forgetting for a moment that he was Vegeta's father. "I kissed him and he did nothing! What else was I do to!?"  
  
"Stop it!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed, his voice echoing through the house, waking Taikan. Mrs. Ouji would tend to him in a moment. "Just shut up! Shut the hell up! I don't care what anyone else feels about the situation! I don't care about what you have to say!" He stood and pointed to his mother, who shrunk back, then glared at him. "Or you!" His finger drifted to his father, shaking uncontrollably. "And especially not you!" His finger stayed on Bulma. "I'm over you! I have been for years! I don't care what you want from me, I'm no longer in your life for you! The only thing I want is to be there for my child! That's all! Its over! Everything is over! So stop discussing it like some childish problem that can be fixed, because it cannot!" He stopped there, his breathing faster, eyes narrowed, heart broken.  
  
"Fine!" Bulma countered, without a moment's hesitation. She wasn't about to let him get the upper hand on her. She was going to fight tooth and nail to the end of this. "I don't give a shit! Be over me for all I care! Its not like there was a future there anyway! I could never stoop so low as to become part of a relationship with you! Good-bye Vegeta!" She turned to Mr. Ouji, who was still fuming, though slightly stunned as well at the display of anger the teens had towards one another. "Good-bye sir." She smiled when her eyes fell on Mrs. Ouji, she felt bad for her, and loved her of course. "I'll see you later Mrs. Ouji. I hope you have a safe delivery and a healthy baby. Maybe our children can have play dates together."  
  
"That would be lovely dear," Mrs. Ouji replied in a soft motherly tone, trying her hardest to hide her embarrassment of the situation. "Good- bye sweety."  
  
***********************************  
  
Bulma sped out of her driveway, bound for 18's house. There was still so much they needed to discuss, and so many questions Bulma wanted to ask her. They'd semi-patched things up between themselves at school that day, but they weren't completely healed. A lot of talking needed to be done, and Bulma needed that right now. After all that had just happened, having a good conversation would calm her nerves. Though she knew it was going to be difficult for 18 when she asked her the one question that had been burning in her mind since she was at the camp.  
  
When she arrived at the home, 17 was laying in a hammock in the side yard, a book open on his chest. He must have fallen asleep reading, he was always doing that.  
  
"17," Bulma whispered in his ears, causing him to jump and nearly fall to the ground.  
  
"Ahh! Bulma! What!?" he screamed, holding his chest. "What the hell!? Where'd you come from?"  
  
"Capsule Corp.," she joked, though he could sense there was something heavy on her mind.  
  
"What's up? Or you just come by to give me a heart attack?"  
  
"Just the attack," she sighed, folding her arms over her chest. "18 around?"  
  
"Umm..Yeah, last time I checked. I think she's in her room with Krillin. Probably don't want to disturb them."  
  
"No, I guess you're right. I'll talk you for a little while then while I wait."  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you," he fake growled.  
  
"Hey! You know I didn't mean it that way. I love ya 17!" She leaned in and hugged him tightly, then joined him on the hammock.  
  
"So, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Too much.." she sighed, leaning back. "But right now I'm focusing on completely patching things up with 18. Then I'll worry about Vegeta and his family and mine."  
  
"Why? What's going on with them?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just some things I have to work out with Vegeta."  
  
"You alright?" He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, hoping she would not shrug it off, the way she did so many times when she wasn't feeling up for his comfort. It sadden him, his heart, to see her pain so clearly that he could almost feel it yet be able to do nothing to at least lessen the hurt burning within her. When had this carefree girl he'd known since forever become so depressed, so dark, so seemingly helpless? If he could, he would make Vegeta pay for his infractions against her. The nerve of that guy to tear down a being as wonderful as Bulma. It made him sick just to think about it.  
  
"I'll be fine 17, I just need more time to work out what's going on. I came here to take a breather. You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya. That's why I come out here to read." He set his book on the ground under the hammock and pulled Bulma closer to him, pushing her head to his shoulder.  
  
"Can..Can you go see if I can see 18 now?"  
  
"Um..Sure.." he sighed, kissing her forehead quickly before she had a chance to stop him, then left to retrieve 18. He wished she would just come to him with her problems instead of 18, sometimes. He knew, obviously, that his sister was closer to her than he was, he wasn't blind. But sometimes, he craved her acceptance of his guidance, for her to want his comfort and no others. But that was asking for too much, or so it seemed. She would never come to him when there were so many others who she felt ten times more comfortable with. He was just another face in the crowd of nameless people in the school, the only difference between him and them was that she knew his sister, therefore gave him a name in her eyes. But why couldn't he have become one of those she was so dependant on? Like Goku or Chi-Chi or 18 or even Vegeta? Sure Vegeta was on the rocks with her right now, but he could see it, the love they had for one another. Anyone who looked close enough at the two when they were together could see it as well. It was just them, the two that had the deep passionate love for each other, that didn't see it. But why must it plague him so; the feeling of true love emanating from their very souls, a feeling that he had only felt once in his life but would never act upon? "Bulma," he whispered to himself as he turned the corner to 18's room. He knocked twice, indicating to the occupants that it was him.  
  
"What?" 18 hissed at the closed door.  
  
"Its me, Bulma's here to see you."  
  
"Bulma!?" She jumped off her bed, her books falling to the floor (Yes, they were just studying :P). She flung open the door, nearly colliding with 17. "Where is she? Is she alright? Did Yamcha try anything?"  
  
"Outside. Yes. No. Calm down sis."  
  
"Where outside?" She looked back at Krillin, who understood his position on the situation. Him and 17 were not to participate in the conversation.  
  
"On the hammock. She looked pretty down, something's going on with her."  
  
"You have any idea of what?"  
  
"Something with Vegeta. She mentioned him and his parents and having a problem with them, I dunno, she really wouldn't say much about it. She was distant, you know, like she always is with me." He lowered his he, not wanting his sister, who he admired, to see his hurt.  
  
"Oh 17, don't let her get you down. You'll find someone someday that you can make just as happy as she makes you. You just can't give up on her, she's out there somewhere."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know you love Bulma, that's obvious." She paused, pulling his head up. "But you have to realize that her heart is with someone else, and as odd as her choice is, you have to respect that. I mean, would you want to be with her when you knew she wanted someone else the entire time?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry 17, I really am. I know you would have made her happy."  
  
"That's exactly what I don't understand!" he shouted, balling his fists. "Vegeta doesn't make her happy! He makes her miserable! But she still loves him! And what hurts more is that she doesn't even know it! She doesn't realize that when he's in the room she dazes off and stares at him! And she doesn't see how much he loves her too! And neither does he! They don't see the love that I so clearly can! And its not fair! Why can't I be the one who's constantly on her mind!? Why can she love me!? Why can't I make her completely happy!? What am I doing wrong!?" He collapsed to the floor, emotionally exhausted. It was the first time he'd ever openly admitted his feelings for the blue haired beauty.  
  
"I can't tell you that anymore than anyone else can," 18 compromised, kneeling down and giving her brother a quick hug before leaving him to Krillin, who would hopefully finish where she left off in comforting him.  
  
Bulma laid down on her side on the hammock, looking at the ground through the netted holes. And, seeing 17's plain covered book, wanted to know what he was reading. *Probably some blood and guts war novel* she thought, reaching down to get it. She flipped through the first few pages until coming to the title page, surprised at what she saw-For Her Love.  
  
"He loves that damn mushy shit," 18 grumbled, shadowing Bulma.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Same pathetic guy who risks his life so some stuck up bitch will love him. He ends up dying. 17's read it like six times."  
  
"Sounds romantic," Bulma sighed, making room for 18.  
  
"More like boring." She took a seat beside her, then stood and sat on the ground. She never could get comfortable on that thing. "So.." she trailed off looking up at Bulma, who was playing with her thumbs. "You obviously didn't come here to make small talk."  
  
"I know, you're right..I need to ask you something, but first I need to tell you something."  
  
"Ok..But before you do, are we good? You know?"  
  
"I wouldn't be here if I was still mad and you wouldn't come see me if you were, too."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right..What did you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well..Its that I..er..Promise you won't freak?" She nodded, knowing it was going to be a big deal. Probably not as dramatic as what Chi-Chi and Goku were going through, but still a big deal. Maybe Yamcha wanted her back and she needed help. No, that couldn't be it. So what? "18, did you hear me?"  
  
"Oh sorry. No. What'd you say?"  
  
"I said I..I'm pregnant." 18 was speechless, as Bulma figured she would be. *Just wait 'til she hears the rest.*  
  
"So it is about Yamcha," she said, more to herself than Bulma.  
  
"Well..not exactly." 18's ears perked.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly? How can he not be? You told me at the cabin that he was the only one you've been with!"  
  
"Well, it happened after I told you that," she sighed, resting her elbow on her knee, her forehead on her palm.  
  
"Who's the father?" She hadn't meant for the question to come out so harsh, but when the words passed her lips they sounded more like a command than a request.  
  
"Remember you promised not to freak." Again 18 nodded. It couldn't be more shocking than what she already told her. Could it? "Its..Its Vegeta."  
  
"Wh-" She was about to scream, to demand an explanation, but covered her mouth before she would allow herself to do so. She told Bulma she wouldn't freak out, therefore she was going to try her hardest to keep her word. "When?" Her teeth were clenched, her fists balled, but she was determined not to scream, not to let her temper get the better of her. She would hear Bulma out before that, if it came to that.  
  
"The day before we left the cabin." She braced herself.  
  
"How? Where? When? Why? What wer-"  
  
"18, please. I'll answer all your questions, just don't bombard me with them all at once."  
  
"Fine." She crossed her arms and looked down. "When?"  
  
"That morning."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"His room."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How could you get away with it? How could we all have not known what you were doing. We would have heard-Oh Kami, I did hear it!" She let her head fall to her hands, silently asking herself how she couldn't have realized that. "Why? Why Bulma? I don't understand why you would sleep with him."  
  
"Well," she sighed, knowing she would hate herself for what she was about to say next. "Maybe it was the same reason you slept with him."  
  
"What!? What the hell are you talking about!? Me and Vegeta!? Never!? Who the hell told you a thing like that!? Was it Vegeta!? I'll kill him!"  
  
"18! Calm down!" she screamed, gripping the edge of the hammock firmly.  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"The only person I heard it from was you."  
  
"What? How? I never told you that."  
  
"You didn't have to. I heard you say it."  
  
"Heard me say it? When have I ever said that?"  
  
"When Vegeta told you he was changing and then you said 'Vegeta! We've slept together to Kami's sake, now let me in.'"  
  
18's jaw dropped. How did she know that? How could she know exactly what she'd said? She didn't even remember it exactly.  
  
"I was under the bed."  
  
"What!? Under the bed!? So you were spying on me!?" she blamed, pointing an accusing finger at Bulma.  
  
"No, if you were listening you would have figured out that I was in there when you came to see what Vegeta was up to and had no way out, so I had to hide under the bed. Its not my fault you chose to say that at that moment."  
  
"I know.." she sighed, looking down and picking at her fingernails. "You're right, I'm just embarrassed, I guess. Or something. I don't know.."  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"Lie? About what?"  
  
"At the cabin, when I asked if you slept with anyone besides Krillin and you said no. Why did you lie?"  
  
"B! You couldn't have expected me to tell you in front of Krillin! I mean, how could I tell him that when we broke up I slept with Vegeta because I was upset? I know it was a stupid thing to do, I regretted it the second I got my head back. And to look at Krillin and know what I did and have him not have a clue about it! You don't know how hard that it!" she cried, pulling her legs to her chest, appearing more helpless than she had ever allowed herself to look.  
  
"Ok, that's all I needed to know. You didn't cheat on Krillin, you guys broke up. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I slept with Vegeta."  
  
"So did I."  
  
"So we're both wrong."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Wow," she sighed, raking her fingers through her aqua marine locks. "I can't believe both you and Chi are gonna be mothers. And Goku and Vegeta are gonna be dads. Vegeta, a father, who would of guessed."  
  
"Not me, that's for damn sure."  
  
"Yeah," 18 laughed, falling back on her hands for support. "Sorry I yelled."  
  
"Sorry I put all that on you. I just needed you to know, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't expect any less from you.." She cast her eyes down, reaching between her legs to pick at some extra long blades of grass. "17's gonna be heart broken."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So, umm, who else knows?"  
  
"Well, you, Chi-Chi, Goku probably, Tsuruki, and Vegeta and his parents."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
"He..Well..He wants to be part of the baby's life, just..not mine," she whispered, bowing her head.  
  
"You love him don't you?"  
  
"Uh, not that again.." she groaned.  
  
"Not what again?"  
  
"Everyone keeps asking me if I love Vegeta. It's so nerve-racking."  
  
"Well, do you?"  
  
"Don't you think I would have told you I did a long time ago?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. It just seems like..You know, its not important. You said you didn't, so you must not..But uh, when are you going to tell your parents?"  
  
"Tonight. I somehow got to force Vegeta over there to help me."  
  
"He won't come willingly?"  
  
"No, he said he didn't care to be there or not. He didn't even want me there when he told his parents. I don't see why, I mean, when we told them I got more razzed than he did. His dad's changed."  
  
"Well, ever since Yoriie died he wasn't the same."  
  
"He must have been crushed. They were so close. That's probably why Vegeta's so damn bitter."  
  
"You just realized that?" Again 18 cut the tension by releasing a small laugh. Bulma allowed herself a little chuckle as well. "Hey, you wanna catch a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great. It'll get my mind off all this shit."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 18! Done! Complete! Finished! Fini! Woohoo! Proud? I am :P Heehee. I hope you liked it. Not too much happened, and I know, I know, there's a lot of drama still, but I promise I'll put a few comic relief chapters in before I end it. But just as a warning, there is a ton more drama on the way. A lot of Bulma/Vegeta interaction, a lot of fighting (As usually). I just hope you all stay with the fic, it might seem too dramatic now, but believe me, its needed. You can't say if these things happened to you that you wouldn't be the same way, you know?  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Maybe some comic relief, I don't know yet. I'm hoping for that. I might decide to do something else if I get a great idea, but let's see what happens. I still need to get other fics updated. I'm so bad at this :P  
  
Author's Note: I had some comments about this fic being way too overdramatic for my teens, that it seems too much for them to handle and that they need a break sometime. Well, I do agree with that. But, in real life drama and turmoil don't give breaks and aren't less harsh because the person is weak and can't handle the situation. Bulma and Vegeta are both very strong characters, they can handle a ton more than I have set up for them so far. But I will try to give them a break, seeing as I have the power to do that :P  
  
Keep on reading! :D 


	20. Ch 19 Falling Apart or Building Up?

Last time:  
  
"You just realized that?" Again 18 cut the tension by releasing a small laugh. Bulma allowed herself a little chuckle as well. "Hey, you wanna catch a movie?"  
  
"Sounds great. It'll get my mind off all this shit."  
  
************************************  
  
Bulma sighed deeply, falling back on one of the huge fluffy couches they had in her living room. She and 18 just returned from the theater and she was exhausted from all the drama up until then. The movie had been good, a comedy, something that made her laugh for the brief time they were there and forget all the other stuff that had burdened her mind. But, she still had to tell her parents. How would they react? It couldn't be as bad as Vegeta's father, for they'd been teens when Tsuruki was born as well.  
  
"Well, I better go get Vegeta, its now or never," she said a loud, not realizing that she wasn't alone. She stood up and turned around to come face to face with Jun'ko and Shirosama.  
  
"What's now or never?" Jun'ko asked, her posture rigid, arms crossed. She knew something was up.  
  
"And what about Vegeta?" Shirmosama commented as well, though in a nicer tone, not having a clue about the happenings of the previous day.  
  
"Jun, Shirosama, hey," she sighed, trying to get by them.  
  
"No B, what's going on?" Jun'ko insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her back. "Is it what I think it is? Did you lie before?" Bulma hung her head, ashamed that she'd been found out so soon by her sister.  
  
"Yes, Jun'ko, it is. And if you please, I'd like to get him here and let everyone else know."  
  
"What's going on?" Shirosama looked around, bewildered as to what his sisters were talking about. And what did it have to do with Vegeta?  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"Why not tell him now?"  
  
"He can wait. I'll be back in five minutes. Just calm down Jun."  
  
"Well you can't expect me to be happy about this! You lied to me! And Kim and Tom! And Tsuruki! And, and Vegeta! You lied to us all!"  
  
"Vegeta and Tsuruki already know! I told them yesterday. And we told Vegeta's parents today. And Chi-Chi and 18 know, and now you Jun. And soon everyone will know, and please, let me tell them. I want to be the one to tell people." She sighed deeply, giving her sister the best sad eyes she could muster.  
  
"Fine. Go, get Vegeta, and get back here."  
  
"What's going on!?" Shirosama screamed, balling his fists and putting them at his sides.  
  
"Shirosama, you'll find out in a few minutes. I'll be right back." She glanced back at her siblings one last time before exiting the house. Their lives would be permanently changed with this new information as well, though not as much as her's, of course.  
  
She crossed her front lawn, cutting across to the Ouji's. Mr. Ouji would undoubtedly be unhappy about her presence for the second time that day. She knocked on the front door, just loud enough to let those in the den hear. She hoped no one heard so she could go home and not have to deal with telling any more people today. She needed a much longer break than a two-hour movie to calm her nerves. Unfortunately though, she heard footsteps in a matter of seconds heading towards her.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing here?" Tomiko asked, slightly shocked to see her. After she'd heard the argument a few hours before she didn't expect to see her for a long time.  
  
"I need to see Vegeta."  
  
"He.He's not here," she lied, knowing full well that if she told her he was here, she'd never hear the end of it from him.  
  
"Tom, please, I need him to come with me. I'm telling my parents and he has to be there. So either you let me in right now, or I'll punch you in the face and go find him myself," she said calmly. Tomiko just stepped aside, allowing her access to her house, knowing that she would in fact hit her as she'd said. She wasn't the violent type of course, but on the few occasions when she'd been unfortunate enough to play fight with her, she'd always walked away bruised.  
  
Bulma ascended the stairs to Vegeta's bedroom, hearing his blaring music before reaching the hall. She tiptoed to his door, pressing her ear to it. Yes, he was definitely inside. She could hear him singing along. She knocked twice, feeling that was efficient enough. He groaned then hopped off his bed and opened the door.  
  
"Woman? What do you want? I thought I was rid of you until tomorrow."  
  
"Shut up," she demanded, pushing him back. "You know damn well that we still need to tell my parents that I'm pregnant. And I am not leaving unless you come with me. So you'd better just come and get this over with or I'll be here, nagging you about it 'til I go into labor!" He flinched slightly from the volume of her voice, but made no attempt to make her leave.  
  
"Fine, let's get this over and done with," he sighed, grabbing his remote and shutting off his stereo.  
  
"What? You're not gonna fight me on this? You're just coming? Just like that?"  
  
"Well, why should I fight it? You're not gonna leave me be until I come with you, so I might as well do it now and get it over with so I have some peace and quiet before our next encounter. Besides, I'm through fighting it with you, I'm never gonna win, you're too loud-mouthed."  
  
"Umm..Ok, then let's go." She turned around slowly, cautiously. She didn't believe him for a second; there must have been some kind of motive behind his reasoning. They were silent the whole way to her house, until they reached the front door. "Vegeta, I-I think I should tell you something," she whispered solemnly, her hand on the doorknob. "Not that it'll change your idea about me, but-"  
  
"You're right, it won't. So why bother?"  
  
"Umm, alright," she sighed, opening the door. They walked into the living room in silence. "Hey," she greeted Jun'ko and Shirosama who were waiting for them.  
  
"Hey," Jun'ko replied. "Mom and dad are coming in in a few minutes."  
  
"What about Kimiko?"  
  
"Oh, she's with them too. And I called Tsuruki, but he didn't answer."  
  
"Well, he already knows anyway."  
  
"Oh," she grunted rather angrily. "So-"  
  
"No, before you think that he was more important to tell than you, its not true. You know the situation with me and him, he gets everything out of me. He does the same with you, so don't you dare."  
  
"Bulma sweety!" Mrs. Briefs cheered as she entered the room, Dr. Briefs and Kimiko right behind her. "And Vegeta too! How are you?"  
  
He didn't respond, just walked over to the couch and sat next to Shirosama, but then decided it wasn't the best bet and moved over to the end of the couch. He didn't feel comfortable being around someone who was now dating his former "play toy" as he'd called her to his friends. He sighed, resting his head on his hand. How could he have allowed himself to become one of those jerks who do that to girls? He'd always thought he'd end up married with a family; on contrary to popular belief, the idea of being a father and a husband had stimulated him. But then the only woman who could fill the spot as his wife was ripped away from him in a painful display of reality presenting itself. He would never forget the happiness in her eyes when she told him they were a couple. How could she ever think of him that way? It was impossible, and he knew it, so he'd given up on claiming her years ago when hope gave up on him.  
  
"So Bulma, dear," Dr. Briefs said in his usual tone, taking a seat in his chair across from the couch where Vegeta was. Bulma was now sitting next to Vegeta, Mrs. Briefs was standing beside her husband, and Kimiko had found a seat on the floor in front of Jun'ko, who was nervously twirling her hair around her fingers. She hoped everything went well for her oldest sister and that her parents didn't over react the way she had only moments before. "What's all this about? Jun'ko told me that you needed to tell us something important."  
  
"Um, yes daddy, we do."  
  
"We?" he questioned, tilting his head to the side. "You and-"  
  
"Me and Vegeta, daddy. We-I-That is we-well.."  
  
"Bulma is pregnant sir," Vegeta said bravely, respectfully, cautiously. He wasn't sure exactly where he stood with the old man. Bulma gasped, covering her face with her hands unintentionally. She had wanted to bask for a few more moments in the light of her parents' ignorance, but unfortunately, Vegeta had taken the opportunity to steal that joy from her.  
  
"And it's yours?" Dr. Briefs asked, trying to control his voice and ignore his wife's almost hyperventilating.  
  
"Yes sir, that's why I'm here."  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Shirosama yelled, lunging at him, though he was stopped short when Bulma jumped in his way. "Let me go B! I'll kill him! First he leaves you for six years! Then he hurts my Hiroe! And now he's gotten you pregnant! Well that's the last time he hurts someone I love! Vegeta, you're dead!" He struggled uncontrollable throughout his tirade, though became still when Bulma grabbed his shoulders and told him to calm down and that everything would be fine and for him not to over react because she really wasn't all that hurt by what had happened, just scared. "I'm watching you Ouji," he said under his breath, breaking from his sister's hold and leaving the room. Vegeta just sat rigidly on the couch beside Bulma, not saying a word. It would have only made matters much worse.  
  
"Oh Bulma!" Mrs. Briefs cried, running over to her oldest daughter, giving her a big hug and a kiss, not being able to contain herself any longer. "You've made me a grandma!" Vegeta starred at her in disbelief. Were their mothers completely insane?  
  
"Mom, please," she sighed, gently pushing her away. "I think dad still has something to say. Daddy?"  
  
"Sweety I-Well, I'm not going to say I'm pleased about this like your mother or that I approve because I do not. I thought I'd raised you better, I thought you'd have learned from our mistake that it was not the path to go. But, what's done is done and there is nothing I can do to change that. Beating that boy's face in will not change the fact that you are going to have his baby and that he's now a permanent part of your life, and I'm not entirely sure how you feel about that. You've been up and down with him for so long friendship wise that I don't see how this could have possibly happened. But..I will support you both, you know I can, until you can on your own that is." He paused a moment and turned to his remaining of-age daughters. "Please girls, take my advice, this is not the way to go." Bulma hung her head in shame.  
  
"Yeah, Kimi, Jun," she sighed. "Don't screw up like me. Its not worth all the pain." She glanced at Vegeta who'd flinched at the last comment. He knew what she meant, he wasn't stupid. But what she didn't know, what hurt just as much, was the hurt he was feeling without her, though he would never reach for her again. They had been to where they were meant to go, and beyond, they were to have a child for Kami's sake! They would not cross that boundary again, the one in which they were never supposed to come close to in the first place.  
  
"Vegeta," Dr. Briefs said, catching his attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I-I'm not going to lie to you. I'm furious that this has happened between you and my daughter, and I tried up until now to have no hard feelings towards you, but..I-I just can't help but feel like I should hate you for this." He gripped the side of the chair, his knuckles becoming white under the pressure. "But I'm not that kind of man," he sighed. "I have some more faith in you, in the fact that you will not let my grandchild down, that you will be an adequate father and not just pick up and leave when you don't feel like being around them anymore. They are with you for the rest of your life whether that pleases you or not. Deal with it, for I promise you, you will never get as good as my daughter. Never." He tried not to glare, turning his head away.  
  
"I know sir," he sighed, though no one was quite sure as to what he was referring to. "Thank you for allowing me to be there for my child," he pushed out, forcing himself to be as polite as he could to her father. He looked over at Bulma, who was picking nervously at her fingernails, a nasty habit she'd picked up after her and Vegeta were not longer friends. "Bulma." She looked up at him, tears threatening her eyes. Though she would never allow those to fall, she promised herself she wouldn't cry over this anymore, and Kami damn it she was going to follow through!  
  
"Hmm?" she managed, pressing her hands between her knees.  
  
"I-" he leaned in, his mouth almost touching her ear. This was only for her. "I'm not sorry for having been with you and I do want this child," he whispered, then pulled away and stood up and turned to leave.  
  
"No wait!" Bulma called after him, jumping from the couch and meeting up with him at the door. "I-Thank you Vegeta, I-I don't know how to reply to that." She grabbed his arm gently, leaning in closer to him. "I-There's something you should know, I think.."  
  
He backed away, grabbing onto the door handle. "Bulma I-Just leave it at this. I don't think anything you say can change the situation between you and myself."  
  
"I think this could, maybe.."  
  
"Well don't. It-I..Things are better left this way, it's obvious we were meant to be enemies."  
  
"Enemies. I see. Well, good night."  
  
"Good night." He kissed her cheek lightly, with care, wanting that feeling just one last time, and Bulma sensed it.  
  
"Before I say good night," she whispered, stepping towards him so she was as close as she was before. "I want it one last time too, Vegeta. I-" She cut herself off, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to her own. He moaned in response, embracing her around the waist, surrendering to her final kiss. How wonderful it felt to have those lips on his again. He'd almost forgotten how it felt, how right it had all seemed a few weeks ago. His hand drifted to the back of her head, his fingers intertwined in her aquamarine locks. It seemed wrong suddenly that this is how there brief romance, so to speak, should end. After what seemed like only seconds to the had-been couple, Bulma pulled away, sadness painted on her features. She kissed his lips and his cheek one last time then whispered her good night before he walked away and closed to door. It hadn't just been good night though, they both knew that; it was good-bye, there final good-bye.  
  
Bulma leaned her back against the door and slid to the floor, resting her head on her knees. She would not cry over this, but that didn't mean she couldn't savor the memory in her mind for a few more seconds and ponder some things. Why had their final parting not been more satisfying? Why had they both seemed disappointed with the result of their decision? If that were the case, then why had it been the decision? Why were they not together as a couple, enjoying a happy life? She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, bringing herself into a world where Vegeta's arms were still securely, but gently wrapped around her, protecting her. The way he had protected her, or rather defended her, from Yamcha the day he'd hit her. Why couldn't a serious relationship work between them? They seemed so perfect for one another, anyone could see that.  
  
"B, are you alright?"  
  
Bulma lifted her head and focused on the person before her. "Yeah Kimi, I'll be fine."  
  
"Wanna talk about it? I mean, you know if you did I'd be here for you. I know we've never really talked in the past, but, well, I guess that's my fault."  
  
"How so? I'm to blame just as much as you. I never tried either."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, taking a seat beside her older sister. "You know, I used to think I hated you. I was so damn jealous of you and Yamcha. You guys were so perfect, so great together, so right for each other. And I hated that, I hated how you guys clicked so well, but I never could get that with a guy, and I never have. I'm seventeen years old and I've never even kissed a boy, let a lone had a boyfriend," she laughed, one of those sorrowful laughs that aches in your chest when you let it out.  
  
"Kim, that's not-I mean-What about Gesshin? I mean, you guys went on a date a few-When was that?"  
  
"B, don't. He was Hitomi's cousin from out of town and he didn't even hold my hand. That was two years ago."  
  
"Two years ago? Are you sure? I could have sworn-"  
  
"It's fine B, I don't expect that from you. I know how hectic your life is, I'm such a small part of it it's understanding that I'd be passed by all the time."  
  
"No Kimi! That's not true! You're my sister! My first sister..You're family, I love you."  
  
"Well of course you love me, I never doubted that. All I ever wanted was to, if I couldn't be like you, then be liked by you."  
  
"But I do like you Kim! We're gr-"  
  
"No, we're not Bulma! And you know it! I-" She paused, calming her breathing. "I just wanted to be noticed, that's all. But you could never give me that."  
  
"Ki-"  
  
"No B, I'm not done. I..I'm sorry about that, I didn't come over here to tell you all that, but I guess it just seemed like the right time or something. So, yeah, if you need to talk, you know where I am."  
  
"Kimi, please, I'm sorry. I never meant to-"  
  
"B," she sighed, standing up and taking a few steps away from her. "I know you never meant it. It just happened. You were caught up in your happiness, and I'm not one to stand in the way of that. So, go after him, he's for you, I just know it."  
  
"Wh-Who?" Bulma sobbed, holding back her tears.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, I know you're a little air-headed about some things, but this is one I thought I would never see you pass by. You love Vegeta, I saw it six years ago and I see it now. You were made for each other and no one can ever be as good for you or as good to you. You'll just keep comparing all the other guys you date to him and end up rejecting them because they don't measure up. And you won't realize it right away, the loss, but eventually you'll regret letting him go without a fight."  
  
"Kim, you-"  
  
"No B, don't try and deny it to me! I see it right here as plainly as I see the fact that you will always be better than me! So don't bullshit this! And do not let him get away!..He's for you, he always was."  
  
"Kim, please, listen to me!" she yelled, slapping her hands on the hardwood floor. "You're right! I..I love him.."  
  
******************************************  
  
Vegeta walked solemnly around his yard, he'd been out there for longer than he could remember. He went around to his backyard, finally, where he stopped and flopped down in the cool grass. They were done, finished, over for good. But what had they really been before? They'd been the best of friends for twelve years, then the worst of enemies for six, and then, by an unbelievably bizarre twist of fate, they came together and inevitably formed a child. How could that have ever been made possible? *Kami must be against me* he thought bitterly, absentmindedly picking at the grass at his sides.  
  
And that kiss. What had that kiss been all about? What had it meant? Was it simply good-bye, or a sign? Should he be running back to her house right now and beg to be taken back? *No* he scowled himself, throwing a fistful of grass. *We never were anything and we never will be.*  
  
He sighed deeply, almost painfully, and reached for his cell phone. One, two, three rings.  
  
"Hello," came a groggy feminine voice. What time was it? Was it really that late?  
  
"Can I come over? I-Something happened."  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta is that you!? What the hell!? Why the hell didn't you tell me you and Bulma slept together!? And further more, why didn't you tell me she knew we had!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? And now you're gonna be a father! To Bulma! To BULMA! What were you thinking!? We're gonna ruin her life, you know that!? She loves you Kami damn it, and you're leading her around in circles! Just throw down your damn pride for one second and you'll realize what a great person you've been hurting!"  
  
"18! Please! Calm down! Kami, I know you're pissed, but shut up for a second. I need to talk to you. I'm coming over."  
  
"Vegeta Ouji! Do you have any idea what time it is!?"  
  
"2:00 AM?" he asked, looking at his watch.  
  
"Yeah! 2:00 fucking AM! Go to bed, I'll talk to you in the morning."  
  
"No, please, it can't wait 'til then." He closed his eyes tightly, trying to concentrate on getting these words out. "Its important, and I can't..I can't do it alone."  
  
"Kami Vegeta, what's bugging you?" 18 asked, worried. She'd never known him to act this way before. Whatever it was, which she had a pretty good idea about, must have really been eating away at him, and for a really long time. Of course she knew there was something that had always been bothering him on some level or another, but it was just now that things had gotten so horribly out of control that he would allow himself to appear "softer" in front of her.  
  
"18, you know very well that's bothering me. I..I..Don't you dare make me say it."  
  
"You..? Really?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Vegeta, you're not just pulling my leg. You're really for real? Because I will kill you if you bre-"  
  
"Yes, I-I really do."  
  
****************************************  
  
---Chapter 19! Yay! Almost to twenty chapters! I don't think I've ever had a fic that's lasted this long! Weeeeee! And I'm so damn proud of it, aren't you? Heehee. I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am with writing it and creating the story for you. I just love these fics, Bulma and Vegeta are the best couple, of course. And be sure to put in your two cents about it (heehee) and give me advice if you think I need it, there's always room for improvement.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Vegeta goes to 18's house to talk some things over with her. What does it have to do with? What will be the outcome?..Read and find out. Oh, and the next few chapters, just to let you know, will probably take place in one night. I don't know, I'm planning on it, but I might decide something different. It all depends on how I write it and what comes to mind when I write it.  
  
Thanks for being my loyal readers! 3 


	21. Ch 20 Vegeta's Decision

Last time:  
  
"Vegeta, you're not just pulling my leg. You're really for real? Because I will kill you if you bre-"  
  
"Yes, I-I really do."  
  
*******************************************  
  
It took Vegeta no more than ten minutes to reach 18's house, a large off-white stucco structure in the back woods of the city. Tamotsu and Yumako had never cared much for the city life, only the clubs, which was really only for economic purposes. They loved the country life, the open fields and trees surrounding their house, and the same was true for 17 and 18.  
  
He walked up to the house, ready to knock on the front door, but opted to go around to her bedroom window so not to make as much noise, when-  
  
"Vegeta."  
  
"Holy shit 18! What the hell are you doing!?" he yelled, forgetting that he was trying not to wake anyone.  
  
"Well, I figured I'd wait out here for you since everyone else is asleep."  
  
"Well you could have turned the light on. Kami," he growled, glaring at her, angry she'd actually caused him to jump. She simply smiled at him, standing up and looping her arm around his slim waist. He didn't protest.  
  
"Come on 'Get, I'm not going to sit out here all night. I've got some cold pizza in my room for ya."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, allowing her to lead him into the house, though he knew it like the back of his hand. He'd spent most of his time there when not at home or school or Goku's house.  
  
They reached her room a few moments later and before she could take a seat, Vegeta was plopped on the bed, his feet dangling off the side, ignoring the pizza box on the end table. *Kami, this must be big. He doesn't want to eat* she thought, taking a seat beside him, keeping her distance. She still really didn't know what he had in store for her, so it was best that she kept farther away to begin with. "Vegeta, give me your word that you're telling me the truth, that this is really for real and you're not just confused or lying or something."  
  
"18," he said, just above a whisper, looking into her eyes. "Why would I joke or lie about something like this? I swear it's the truth, and I'm not confused. I know exactly what I mean, I..I've always know it."  
  
"How are you taking the whole baby thing?"  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I'm not mad about it? That I'm the exact opposite?"  
  
"You-You want the baby? You're not upset that she accidentally got pregnant?"  
  
"No. Why would I be? I did it to her."  
  
"Oh Vegeta," she sighed with a warm smile. "You surprise me everyday."  
  
"You think I'm not surprised about all this? Kami, its like I was hit with it all all at once and I still haven't had enough time to catch my breath. I-"  
  
"Whoa, calm down killer. Relax for a minute," she practically ordered, moving closer to him and grabbing his hand. "I know you don't like the comfort and the sympathy, but you chose to talk to me, remember? So deal with it," she laughed. "Besides, I'll give you the best advice anyway."  
  
"Hey, I did call you, didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah you did." She grabbed him under the arms, pulling him up close to her, so when she leaned back on her headboard his head rested just below her chest. He sighed deeply, allowing her to play with his hair, she was nervous too. What if she gave him bad advice? Or told him to do something that she thought would work but then someone else got angry? "Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah?" He'd closed his eyes by now, his breathing steady, seemingly calm.  
  
"You need to talk first, so I know exactly what's going on. I mean I know pretty much what is happening, but, when you called you said 'something happened' and that's why you needed to talk. What..What happened?"  
  
"A lot," he sighed, opening his eyes for a brief moment to glance up at her. "She dragged me to her house to speak with her parents."  
  
"Oh! How'd they take it?"  
  
"Heh," he laughed sorrowfully. "Her mom was insanely happy, and her dad said pretty much that he wanted to rip me limb from limb but wouldn't because I would take care of the child."  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like good ol' Dr. Briefs. You know he's only out to protect Bulma, he means nothing by it." "I'm not so sure, but that's not important. I didn't need his approval; I didn't even want to be there. Bulma came over and demanded my presence."  
  
"Vegeta, you have to understand how traumatic this must be for her. I mean, telling her parents that she not only slept with you, but that you two were having a child together. Plus, the fact that you're not even a couple and therefore wouldn't be getting married like himself and her mother. He'd probably dreamed up a scenario in his head of walking his baby girl down the isle to the man she would spend the rest of her life with, without having had a child first."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I can see that point. I'd probably want the same if it's a girl."  
  
"Right.." She looked down at one of the best friends she'd ever had, ever could have wanted. Vegeta had always, in his own way, been there for her in the past. This was her chance to return all of that, and be there for him when he needed support the most. "What else happened? How did you leave her?"  
  
"More like how she left me." He let out another saddened laugh, bringing his hands up to his stomach, where he laced his fingers and rested them there.  
  
"What'd she do?"  
  
"She.." He squeezed his eyes shut, as if the memory that was now burned in his mind was slipping away. "..kissed me." 18 couldn't help but gasp, covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"She-She did? How? I mean where? I mean, I-What happened?"  
  
He sighed deeply, and proceeded to tell her what had gone on. How he'd kissed her cheek, though he only seemed to remember it at that moment, it had been so absentmindedly done then. And how when he went to leave she pulled him back and told him she wanted "the feeling" again, and grabbed him and kissed him powerfully, passionately. And finally, before he had a chance to collect himself, she'd pulled away and he was out on the front porch. He'd wandered his yard for hours after that, before finally calling 18 and confessing his need for help, among other things.  
  
"Vegeta, what..Did you feel anything? Is that what it was? It that what you meant by 'something happened'?"  
  
"Why bother asking? You know the answer. Is 17 up?" he asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"Uh, I doubt it. He, he wore himself out tonight. I think he's in a dead sleep."  
  
"Why, what happened?" He sat up, wondering what could have happened to him.  
  
"I'd rather not say. He-"  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll go in and find out myself."  
  
"I told him Bulma was pregnant..with your baby."  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, jumping off the bed. "Fuck! Damn it 18! You could have warned me!" he yelled, inevitably waking at least one person, for all the bedrooms were around the same area of the house. "He," he lowered his voice, though he was still yelling. "He's going to kill me, you know that? He will find a gun and shoot me, and my baby will be fatherless."  
  
"Vegeta! Calm yourself!" she countered, wanting to slap him to knock some sense into his thick skull. "Did you honestly believe he would never find out? For Kami's sake, he's one of your best friends, he would have found out eventually."  
  
"18," came a groggy voice from outside her room. 17. "What the hell's going on in there? Who's here? And the what hell are you yelling about?" Vegeta and 18 looked at one another, then made a run for the door, though halted when it swung open.  
  
"Fuck," Vegeta said under his breath, taking a few steps back. Normally, of course, he would have taken on a challenge of a fight, even with 17, for they'd fought over childish things before. But this was no ordinary time, and definitely no ordinary situation, not childish in the least. This was his heart that had been shattered, turned to dust, unchangeably, and by Vegeta's doing. There was no way in hell, no matter how strong Vegeta's personality was, that he would even try and fight 17 (So he's not a wuss! :P). "17, hey."  
  
"Vegeta," he growled through clenched teeth. "Vegeta Ouji, where the hell do you get off coming to my house!?" His once sleepy state was no more, he was fully awake, and charging at Vegeta, fully intent on his death, or permanent injury. "I'll kill you Kami damn it! I swear!" He lunged at him, pinning him to the floor. The only thing Vegeta did was try and push him off, or avoid his raging fists.  
  
"17! Stop it!" 18 yelled, jumping on her twin's back and pulling with all her strength to get him off. "Stop it! It's not going to do any good!" She tried to reason, but his mind was so clouded with sorrow, he wouldn't even allow himself to hear her.  
  
"How the hell could you, Vegeta!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? How-"  
  
"17! 18! Vegeta!? What-What the fuck is going on!?" Tamotsu yelled, followed closely by Yumako, in her bathrobe. He wasted no time in pulling the boys from one another, though he needed some help from 18 to keep 17 in place on the other side of the room long enough for him to calm himself. Yumako went to Vegeta's aid, cradling him the same way 18 had when they were talking moments ago on the bed. His face was the most damaged; a black eye was already beginning to form around his right eye, along with other bruises in several places, there was a fairly large gash on his forehead oozing blood, and three more semi-less severe cuts under the same eye, and two on his lips, and also his nose was bleeding and a tooth had been cracked. 17 was unharmed, save the cuts and bruises his fists sustained from beating on Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?" Yumako asked, pulling her robe and using it as best as she could to stop the bleeding from his forehead.  
  
"He should be dead!" 17 screamed, lunging forward again, though this time both Tamotsu and 18 held his arms and around his waist, pulling him back again. 18 covered his mouth, allowing Yumako to continue speaking with Vegeta.  
  
"Are you alright?" she repeated, applying more pressure to his wound, ignoring, for now, the other injuries.  
  
"Yeah," he groaned, trying to push away and stand up, though she pulled him back. "I'm fine Yuma, let me up."  
  
"No, you're not fine. If you had one look at your face you'd agree with me. Come on." She pulled him to his feet, steadying him so he wouldn't fall over. "Let's go clean you up. Tamotsu, find out what happened." He nodded, bringing 17 over to the bed and sat him down, still holding his arms.  
  
"17." 17 turned his head away, refusing to speak. "18, what happened in here? And what the hell is Vegeta doing here?"  
  
"That bastard got Bulma pregnant! He stole her from me! He knew how much I loved her and he stole her!" 17 yelled, struggling to get free and finish his job.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 17, calm down and shut up. I need to talk to 18." He looked to her, who was biting her nails nervously. It had all happened so fast, and in only a few seconds. And now Vegeta was in the bathroom, bleeding all over. "Is what he said true? Did he get Bulma pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed, not looking up at him. "He did, and he'd come over..over to talk to me, he was really upset and..and he said he couldn't wait 'til morning and something had happened and he needed to figure things out right away and he came over and he was talking and telling me things and he loves Bulma, he really does, I know it for sure, and he and I told him-"  
  
"18, sweety, please, calm down. Slower now, don't work yourself up."  
  
"Sorry," she nearly gasped, glancing at him and her crushed brother, looking at his marred knuckles for a moment, then back at the ground. "I told him that I'd told 17, you know about Bulma and him, and he yelled at me for it, said that 17 would kill him and his baby wouldn't have a father- "  
  
"He'd make a horrible father!" 17 snorted, receiving a smack to the side of the head from Tamotsu.  
  
"Continue," he said calmly.  
  
"Then I yelled at him, and I told him that 17 would find out eventually..And then 17 came in, cause I guess we woke him, and ran at Vegeta, swearing he'd kill him, and then you guys came in..I'm sorry 17, I'm so sorry," she gasped, allowing a few tears to stain her cheeks. 17 had been crying since he entered the room, though they'd been tears of angry then, and were now still moistening his cheeks. "I know you love her and that you would make her happy and that up until now Vegeta never really did or could..But he does 17, and I'm sorry for that for you too. But I'm not sorry for Bulma and for Vegeta, because they deserve the happiness just as much as you do, and they do love each other..They just, they need to talk to one another about it and work things out..17, they're going to be parents together, and..and you beating up Vegeta will not change that and killing him will only make matters worse..I know..I-" Her sobs caught her breath a moment, and she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I know you would do anything to make her happy, you've always wanted that for her..And this does 17, the baby, Vegeta, them together, it all makes her happy and makes sense to her..She loves him, and she'll love their child, and she loves you too, though on a different level..Just-Let her have her happiness, yours will come soon enough. I promise you." She stopped there, lowering her head, feeling more tears coming.  
  
Vegeta sat on the toilet, waiting for Yumako to get her supplies to clean him up. He'd been silent the whole way there, ignoring her whenever she talked to him. His face was burning and pulsing with agonizing pain, pain he could have easily prevented. But he knew he deserved this, Shirosama, his father, and Bulma's father had all felt the need to do what 17 had succeeded in doing. He deserved this for everything he'd done beginning with his fight with Bulma six years ago; his anger towards her and Yamcha, his bitterness to everyone following his brother's death, the way he'd treated Bulma time and again throughout those six years, and all the recent stuff of the passed month. He'd deserved it for so long that he was almost happy it had happened.  
  
"Vegeta, you're a stupid boy, you know that?" Yumako sighed, dipping a cotton ball in some alcohol and dabbing his forehead. He winced slightly, but allowed her to proceed. "17 was beating your face in and you didn't even try and stop him. What the hell was going on in your head? I know you, and you would never go stiff during a fight."  
  
"I deserved it," he admitted, grabbing some toilet paper to stop his nose from bleeding.  
  
"Why? What happened?" She tossed the cotton ball in the trash, grabbing for another one.  
  
"I pissed him off."  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed, tossing that one as well, then grabbed gauze and some tape and covered the wound. Though she soon found she'd need more than just the one, for it was too thin and blood was already seeping through. "He really did a number on your face, some of these may scar." She decided not to push him into answering, she'd get the information from Tamotsu, or 18 or 17 soon enough.  
  
He sat still in silence, allowing her to tend to his wounds, for no one, save his mother, had ever given him that kind of selfless treatment, that loving nurturing feeling. He closed his eyes, taking in all the soft touches, the careful placement of bandages, even the sting of the alcohol on open skin. It was all invigorating to him, for he'd never done this, he'd always left his wounds unattended.  
  
"Tell me something Vegeta," Yamuko urged, crouching down in front of him. "What made 17 angry? Why did he hit you? Why did you come over here?"  
  
"Don't bother asking me again, I won't tell you. Ask someone else, I'm sure they would be happy to glorify themselves and make me into the bad guy," he grunted scornfully, turning his head from his friend's caring gaze.  
  
"But Vegeta," she murmured, taking his hands. "You can be the good guy, the hero if you tell me. You can make yourself out to be whatever you wish," she tried to reason, though she knew the moment the words passed her lips that they were lies.  
  
"Why would I do that?" he asked, looking at her with shifting eyes, taking in the curves and color of her face. She was truly a beautiful woman, made for the life she lived, the high-class finery and all the respect and adoration that went along with it. If she'd lived a few thousand years ago, she'd have been a Queen, or thought of as a Goddess. "Why would I make myself out to be something that I know I am not and never could be? I did wrong, I've been doing wrong for so many years, and I know that, and I know I deserve what's coming to me. So I do not need someone like you to try and persuade me to tell lies that praise me for things I never did! I'm a bad person, evil even, and I know it!" he cried, standing and pushing her to the floor.  
  
"Vegeta, please!" she pleaded, grabbing after him. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Leave me alone Yamuko."  
  
"Are you leaving?" she whispered, picking herself off the floor.  
  
"Yes, I'm leaving. Its obvious that I'm not wanted by some, so I'm going."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Yamuko! Stop trying to solve this! You can't solve everything, like you like to think you can! I'm the only one who can right all of this, I know that now."  
  
"But we can help you, if you let us. Isn't that what you came here for, for 18 to help you?"  
  
He sighed, looking at Yamuko, a woman he'd known since two years after him and Bulma had stopped being friends and became enemies. He could still remember the first time he'd met her, she'd changed something in him then, made him see things just slightly differently than he had before. Then, suddenly, his mind was flooded with memories, of past experienced that had also shaped him, made him who he was. Memories of his brother, of how happy his father used to be, of Bulma and Chi-Chi and 18 all laughing as he told them jokes and stories. And then the bad memories, the horrible ones he'd long since blocked out of his mind, though they seemed to over power him now. The times when he'd seen Bulma, arm in arm, with Yamcha, happy as can be, as happy as he and once seen himself with her. And of his brother's death and his father's retreat into a career of travel, just so he didn't have to spend all the time in a house full of memories. But the ones that appeared to stick out the most, were the ones that seemed so meaningless to him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Vegeta sat on a bench outside the cafeteria, waiting for 18. It was his day to have lunch with her, for the day before she sat with Bulma, his sworn enemy. Then, speak of the devil; the aqua haired traitor walked by him, her arms looped around his other foe's waist, Yamcha. He glared at the couple, seemingly trying to burn holes through them. They were all that was wrong with the universe according to him.  
  
"Vegeta, stop that," 18 sighed, standing before him, blocking his view of the "happy" couple.  
  
"What?" he growled, standing, his stomach growling an echo.  
  
"Nothing," she laughed, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the cafeteria, where the rest of his friends sat. They took their seats with them, the table two away from the one Bulma and her friends sat at.  
  
"Uh, would you look at that?" Roxy groaned hatefully, as Bulma and Yamcha walked closer, seemingly towards them, the sound of her laughter deafening to Vegeta, for he could never arise that in her again. "They disgust me." She fake gagged herself, and the rest laughed, aside from Vegeta and 18.  
  
"Shut up Roxy," 18 hissed in defense of her friend. "She's no different than you."  
  
"Doubtful, very doubtful," she retorted, turning away from 18. They had that sort of fight several times a week, for 18 was always in defense of her. "You agree with me, don't you 'Geta?" she said, almost lustfully; she'd always had a thing for the brute.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed absently, not really paying attention to them. 18 rolled her eyes, for she knew the truth of their past, as the others did not.  
  
"Well, go on 'Get," one of the other's urged.  
  
"Not today," he groaned, cupping his hand on his forehead.  
  
"And why not? What's so special about today?"  
  
"Its her birthday, alright? Leave him alone," 18 warned defensively (Its obviously years ago).  
  
"Who the fuck cares? She deserves it, after all the shit she says about us, all the trouble she gets us in."  
  
"And what, you've never done a thing to her? Come on Bussho, grow up."  
  
"If you open your eyes," he countered. "And see the evil. Look at her, look at the way she walks, with her head up high so everyone knows how great she is, how much better she is than everyone. But she's not, I know it, and so does Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta didn't respond to that, turning to catch a glimpse of Bulma and Yamcha walk passed their table, their voices in seductive whispers. He scowled scornfully at them, catching Roxy's attention.  
  
"Vegeta," she said, placing a hand on his arm. "She's evil, and she hates you just as much as you hate her."  
  
"That's not true," 18 argued, about ready to give up on them for the day and retreat back to her less vengeful friends.  
  
"Stay out of this 18, it doesn't involve you."  
  
"Well, Rox, it involves Bulma, so it involves me. I won't stand still and let you guys humiliate her."  
  
"Then why don't you go sit with her then, if she's so high and mighty?"  
  
"I didn't say that Roxy, don't put words in my mouth."  
  
"Don't defend the bitch then," she scoffed, crossing her arms, and then turned to Vegeta again. "Come on 'Get, I'm leaving tomorrow. Give me this," she whined, pouting out her lower lip.  
  
"We're all leaving tomorrow dumbass," 18 growled. "It's a Saturday."  
  
"I won't be back for a week," she continued, ignoring 18's efforts.  
  
"Fine," Vegeta sighed, caving.  
  
"Kami, this is so ridiculous," 18 said under her breath. "I'm leaving." She stood, slamming her chair back into place, and stomped off towards Bulma's table.  
  
By the end of the period, 18 had forgotten all about Vegeta's Roxy- driven motives, and walked beside Bulma on the way out of the cafeteria, inevitably becoming a target as well. They turned the corner, slipping on some recently well-placed water, skidding several feet before crashing into a freshly painted set of lockers.  
  
"Fuck!" 18 swore, remembering the conversation at the other table. "Vegeta Ouji, you're dead!" she screamed, jumping up and running at him in his crowd of cackling friends.  
  
"Damn it!" Bulma yelled, looking down at her new cheerleading uniform, wanting to burst into tears and run home. She looked across the hall, where Vegeta was being chased by 18, who she realized was responsible for this, he was always responsible for things like this that happened to her. "I'll kill him!" she proclaimed, getting up to join 18. "Vegeta!" she screamed, catching his attention and getting him off guard just long enough to sustain a punch in the face from 18. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? 18 told me you swore you wouldn't do this shit on my birthday! Why the hell do you do it anyway!?"  
  
"I lied," he groaned, holding his cheek. "Damn it 18, what the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know Vegeta, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm so sick of you and your Kami damned group of morons! I hate you and you hate me, just leave it at that!?" she yelled, trying to calm herself. "Or do you enjoy seeing me in a rage?" she mocked, stepping towards him, twirling her finger around her hair. "Does it get you hot?" she whispered seductively, catching him off guard, rendering him speechless. He stood there, frozen, for several moments, watching her blindly. "Ha," she laughed, pushing passed him. "Just as I thought, just another hormone-driven jackass. Get your kicks somewhere else Ouji." With that said, she marched off towards the office, intent on reporting them.  
  
End flashback:  
  
Vegeta looked behind him, where 18 was standing in the doorway, saying his name. She'd most likely been doing that for several minutes.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?"  
  
"She really did hate me back then, didn't she?" he asked, ignoring her question and Yamuko, who'd come to stand beside him.  
  
"Wh-Bulma?" He nodded. "Well yeah Vegeta, I mean, you were horrible to her. She had no choice but to have sour feelings for you."  
  
"Then how could she possibly-"  
  
"She grew to love you, the way she had six years ago."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I can tell Vegeta, she couldn't possibly not." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a loving embrace. "Are you ready?" she asked, still holding him.  
  
"I'm going to ruin my life eventually, why not start tonight?" He pulled away and looked over to Yamuko, who was cautious. "Sorry Yamu, you know I don't like yelling at you."  
  
"Yeah 'Get, I know. You better not do it again," she laughed, kissing his cheek lightly, then squeezing by him and 18 to her husband, who was without a doubt still talking to 17.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I'm going to fail," he sighed, reaching up to touch his bandaged forehead a moment. "And I have a headache. I hate headaches."  
  
18 laughed, pulling him with her and leading him out to his car. They were going to settle this tonight.  
  
*************************************  
  
Bulma sat up in bed, her thoughts plaguing her mind, not allowing her to fall asleep. What Kimiko had said to her had been so true, so to the point, and she hadn't realized it 'til it was thrown in her face. She glanced at her bedside clock, the blaring neon blue light hurting her eyes. It was 3:36 AM, and she was dead tired, and had to get up in three hours for school. *And its only Monday* she though bitterly to herself.  
  
After Vegeta had left and she and Kimiko had talked, she'd gone to see Shirosama, and try and calm him down. He'd be too upset at first to say a word, let alone allow her to enter his room. Though, after some sisterly coxing from the other side of the door, she'd been allowed access, and a chance to explain herself. She told him everything; how she'd recently become friends with Vegeta again and what had happened then, and what lead up to them ending up in bed together. She told him of how sweet he'd been at that moment, how he'd asked for her consent before he continued and how he'd told her tonight that he'd been glad for that night and that she was pregnant, for he wanted the child. And finally, she confessed her love for him, how she'd fallen for the neighbor boy, and how she'd just realized it recently, though somehow she'd always been.  
  
She smiled at the thought, though it hurt at the same time, for she knew that they could never work, that they'd said their final good-byes. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her blankets securely around her body. How could she have been so foolish before to deny herself that feeling? The feeling of true, pure love pulsing through her body. And though she wanted to hate herself and Vegeta for it, she couldn't, and she couldn't allow him to be left in the dark any longer. The next time she saw him, she would tell him exactly how she felt. If he rejected her, well, she always had their baby to fall back on, to love and to see Vegeta in.  
  
She glanced over at the phone, suddenly getting the urge to talk to someone about all that had happened. And she knew she couldn't wait 'til morning, her thoughts were unsettled right now and needed to be shared. She grabbing the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind, the easiest one to remember.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy, annoyed voice said answering the voice.  
  
"Hey, its me, Bulma," she sighed. "Sorry about the time."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"3:30."  
  
"What-What the hell are you calling for so late?"  
  
"I needed to talk to someone."  
  
"And you picked me?"  
  
"Come on Krillin, can I please come over? I need to get some stuff off my chest, and you're the least judgmental."  
  
"Why, what happened?" he asked, his attention having been caught by the urgency in her voice.  
  
"I'll explain everything when I get there, ok?"  
  
"Um, yeah," he said, still a bit confused as to her reason for calling him out of everyone. Surely 18 or Chi-Chi or even Goku could be better at it than him, besides he wasn't as close to her as they were.  
  
"Thanks Krillin, I owe you big time." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond, then threw on some shoes and ran out to her car. She smiled to herself as she pulled out of her driveway, maybe this would bring her and 18's bald boyfriend a little closer.  
  
************************************************  
  
---Chapter 20! Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! I wrote this whole thing in like a day, aren't you proud? Heehee. I hope everyone liked it. I'm damn proud of these passed few chapters myself. How do you like the process? And the fact that the passed three and a half chapters have all been in one day? I like it, it gives a sense of, er, something, I don't know what, but I like it, heehee. :P  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma talks to Krillin about the whole situation. He has some interesting things to say (Or so I hope he will, heehee). And, what will happened when 18 and Vegeta show up at Bulma's house, but she's not there? Will they try and find her? And if they do, where will they look? Get ready for some running around and exhausting events. But don't worry; they're all strong enough to take whatever I throw at them. :P  
  
Keep on reading :P I love you all! ;) Heehee. 


	22. Ch 21 Running In Circles

Last time:  
  
"Um, yeah," he said, still a bit confused as to her reason for calling him out of everyone. Surely 18 or Chi-Chi or even Goku could be better at it than him, besides he wasn't as close to her as they were.  
  
"Thanks Krillin, I owe you big time." She hung up the phone before he had a chance to respond, then threw on some shoes and ran out to her car. She smiled to herself as she pulled out of her driveway, maybe this would bring her and 18's bald boyfriend a little closer.  
  
**************************************  
  
Bulma's car rolled into Krillin's driveway some ten minutes later, and he was waiting on the side porch, looking as though he would pass out any second. She turned off the car and ran up to the porch before he really did fall asleep standing up there.  
  
"Hey Krillin, I'm so sorry about the time," she apologized, looking up at him from the ground.  
  
"Its fine," he yawned, motioning for her to follow him. "Its obviously important enough."  
  
"Well, to me it is." She followed him across the porch to the side entrance of the house. "It might not be so important to you."  
  
"Bulma." He turned his head slightly while walking towards his basement den, where they wouldn't wake anyone with their talking. "If it's enough to keep you up at night, then it's important enough to call me this late. Its fine, I don't mind. Do you know how many times Goku and 17 do this? Kami, at least once every other week, maybe more."  
  
"Really? I never knew that."  
  
"Well, it's in all confidence, of course."  
  
"Of course," she agreed, following him down some stairs into a well furnished room below the ground. It was insulated and carpeted wall to wall. At the center was another throw rug surrounded by a few old couches and chairs, with tables beside some of them. In a far corner there was a pinball machine, and also one of those huge arcade games, Ms. Pacman (I love that game! I want it! :P). There was a huge TV as well, with a video game system hooked up to it and several sitting beside as well. Next to the TV was a shelf with movies, video games, and other types of games. And, to the far right, a bar, custom built just last year. "I love this room," she said off hand, taking a seat on one of the couches that had once been in his living room. They were mostly mismatched, for Krillin didn't care, this was his gateway.  
  
They sat in silence for several minutes, Bulma glancing about the room, and Krillin looking at her, waiting for her to begin speaking. "Bulma," he said, catching her eyes. "I know I said I didn't mind you coming here so late to talk, but that's if you talk. I'm still tired."  
  
"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just don't know where to start."  
  
"How about what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." She glanced up at him, his face registering pure shock.  
  
"Kami..Yamcha must be thrilled," was all he could think to say.  
  
"Umm..It's not Yamcha's," she whispered, looking down. "It's Vegeta's."  
  
"Vegeta's!?" he yelled, jumping from the couch opposite her. "What!? What the hell!? Vegeta's!? But how!? When!? What!?"  
  
"Shh, calm down Krillin," she urged, motioning for him to sit back down. He did, though was on the edge of his seat. "It happened at the cabin, only the one time, and I ended up pregnant."  
  
"Kami.." he gasped, leaning back, taking in this bizarre information. "How long have you known?" was the only thing he could think to ask next.  
  
"Since yesterday, today for sure (I know it's the next day, cause it's AM, but blah! Heehee)." She looked over at Krillin, who still seemed slightly stunned at the new information. "Krillin?" He glanced at her. "That's not what I came over here to talk about."  
  
"It's not?" He gave her a strange look. "Then what?"  
  
"I love Vegeta.." She said it no higher than above a whisper, but Krillin had heard her loud and clear. And the only thought he could think was, poor 17.  
  
"Oh..Bulma," he sighed sympathetically, but knew there was more. "And?"  
  
"And..And I don't know how to tell him! I didn't even know for sure until just a few days ago! I'm so lost Krillin!" she cried, though her eyes remained dry.  
  
"Shh, shh, shh," he urged, standing and taking a seat beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He didn't think on it at the time how bizarre it was to comfort her like this, for they'd never been so close before. "What are you scared of?" he asked in a whispered, trying to get as much information out of her as he could so he could be of some kind of assistance.  
  
"He doesn't love me..And..And he'll just reject me like so many others."  
  
"Bulma, I can't say I know the guy, I barely can tolerate him most of the time. But this I do know, he does not think of you as just some other girl, he cares about you and he always has..How is he taking the baby situation?"  
  
"He said he wanted it, he's happy for it. Bizarre huh?" Krillin nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too. How weird, me and Vegeta having a baby. Me and Vegeta, who would have thought?"  
  
"Not me, that's for sure." He unwrapped his arm from her, for he began to suddenly feel uncomfortable. "Bulma, I..There's a time to be scared, and there's a time to be strong." He pulled her head to face him, then rested it back on his lap. "Now is definitely not the time to be scared, I promise you that. If you truly love him, which I can see it in you, then you need to let him know as quickly as possible. If he rejects you, or doesn't love you back, or is simply too stubborn to do either, then it's his loss, his defeat, not yours, for you were strong enough to love him, love someone who'd been less than kind to you in the past, and you were able to admit that, to yourself and to him." He glanced at her, making sure she was still listening. "It's not your defeat, because you were the strong one, and you're the one with the love."  
  
"Oh Krillin," she sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "You're absolutely right. I need to tell him..tonight."  
  
"Do you need me there with you?"  
  
"Yeah," she almost laughed. "I'm not that strong."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Vegeta and 18 pulled into his driveway just as his car's clock turned to 3:40. They unbuckled and jumped out of the car, walking quickly next door and around the fence to Bulma's window.  
  
"She better wake up," 18 sighed, picking up a good-sized rock to hurl at the sliding door. "Bulma!" she yelled in a whisper, trying that when the rock failed to do any good. "Fuck," she groaned, looking at the sliding door, willing it to open. "We're gonna have to go in and wake everyone."  
  
"Kami damn it," Vegeta growled, wanting to give up on the whole thing. But, in the back of his mind, he knew if he didn't get this over and done with tonight that he couldn't any other time.  
  
"Come on." 18 dragged him around to the front of the housing quarters, ringing the doorbell a few times. It took a few moments for someone to get themselves awake enough to come and answer the door.  
  
"Wha-18? Vegeta? What are you doing here at..almost 4:00 AM?" Jun'ko asked, wanting to slam the door on them for waking her. Though she sensed the urgency in them.  
  
"Sorry about waking you Jun," 18 sighed. "Can we go up and see Bulma? It's important."  
  
"Umm, sure, but she'll kill you for waking her."  
  
"We're fully prepared for that. But she'll want to be woken for this."  
  
"What's going on?" 18 leaned over and whispered something in Jun'ko's ear, causing her eyes to light up, her sleepiness fading away. "Kami, are you serious? She'll be so happy!" She threw her arms around Vegeta's neck, kissing his cheek quickly before jumping down again. "Oh Vegeta! I knew you'd come around. Come on you two." She almost ran up to Bulma's room, glancing back every few seconds to make sure they were following. "Bulma," she called, knocking on her door. No answer.  
  
"Here, let me," 18 said, pushing her gently aside. "Bulma!?" Still, no answer. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Woman!" he called, receiving a slap on the arm from both girls. "What?" He turned the doorknob, opening it just a crack, and peering in. It was too dark to make out anything. "Wo-" But he stopped dead when he turned on the lights and found her bed empty. "Fuck, she's not here," he groaned.  
  
"What?" both girls said in unison, pushing by him to make sure for themselves.  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Jun'ko asked aloud, walking into the vacant room to see if there was any trace of a clue to where she might be.  
  
"Do you think she went to talk to Chi-Chi?" 18 suggested, having a pretty good idea as to where to look first.  
  
"I'm not going to drive all over town looking for her. This can wait 'ti-"  
  
"No it can't Vegeta," 18 said warningly. "And you know it. Come on. Thanks Jun."  
  
"Umm, yeah. I'll see ya."  
  
***************************************  
  
Chi-Chi awoke to the sound of loud banging on her bedroom door. "What?" she groaned, turning over and covering her head with her pillow, catching a glimpse of the clock. 4:02 AM.  
  
"Chi-Chi, its me, 18," she called from outside the door.  
  
"What? What the hell?" She stumbled out of bed and opened the door, becoming face to face with 18, Vegeta, and several of her brothers. "What the hell is going on? Is the house on fire?" she yawned, covering her mouth.  
  
"Chi, is Bulma here?" 18 asked, looking around the room for her.  
  
"What? Is Bulma here? No. Why would she be here?" She yawned again, glancing at Vegeta, who looked slightly less intimidating at that moment. "She's probably in bed, sleeping, like you should be."  
  
"We already checked there, she's not home, so we thought she came here to talk to you."  
  
"Talk to me? About what? And what are you doing here, Vegeta? What's going on? And what happened to your face?"  
  
"He needs to talk to Bulma, tonight. Do you have any idea of where she could be?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened some as she looked at Vegeta, who's eyes seemed saddened and tired, though not the same tired as she was feeling just then. "And 17 beat him up, long story."  
  
"He loves her, doesn't he?" she whispered to 18, though she knew Vegeta heard as well.  
  
18 didn't respond, Vegeta didn't flinch.  
  
"Shuji, Juro, go back to bed," she sighed, motioning for them to come into her room. She slipped on a some flip-flops and a light jean jacket over her PJ's and looked to Vegeta. "Maybe she's at Goku's, and I'm coming with you guys. I'm not going to miss this."  
  
"Chi-Chi," Vegeta growled. "It doesn't involve you."  
  
"If it involves Bulma, it involves me," she countered, sending Vegeta an image of 18 when she'd said the same thing to him about her. How close those girls were with one another, how loving. He couldn't deny them the chance to help their friend. "And you love her, and I know, I just know, she loves you too. I wouldn't miss this for the world."  
  
"How do you know we're not planning to kill her?" he scoffed, crossing his arms, though again his lost eyes gave away his motives.  
  
"Sure thing Vegeta," she laughed, walking out of her room. "Come on, I want to get back to bed sometime tonight." 18 and Vegeta shrugged at one another and followed the determined black haired teen. "And I want to hear about the fight on the way there."  
  
***************************************  
  
3:59 AM, and Bulma and Krillin pulled into Bulma's driveway. She glanced over at Krillin, who nodded and looked at the Ouji residence. "Come on Bulma, it's now or never."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed, stepping out of the car. They walked over to the house, both a little nervous about waking the always-angry teen at such a late hour. "Come on, he's got a ladder for his window." They walked around the side of the house, and Bulma propped the ladder against the house below his window and began to climb up. But, before she made it to the top, began to feel a little queasy, remembering what had happened the last time she did this.  
  
"Are you ok?" Krillin called up to her, noticing her discomfort.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, continuing up again. "I'm fine."  
  
"You look tired. Maybe you should do this tomorrow. You know, after you've thought it through."  
  
"Krillin," she called down, two rungs from the top. "I'm completely rational, I am not waiting any longer."  
  
"It was just a suggestion," he mumbled, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
She cleared the next few rungs, and peered over the windowsill into Vegeta's pitch-black bedroom. *Ok Bulma* she told herself. *It's now or never..Now or never.* She pulled herself over the edge, stepping lightly, quietly into the room. Not a sound could be heard, not even the gentle hum of Vegeta's breathing, a sound Bulma knew well and cherished. She crept over to his bed, wanting a few moments to gaze on his sleeping figure before he was woken. But, as she got closer, realized his bed was made, and hadn't been slept it, the sheets and blankets laid across it perfectly, neatly.  
  
"Fuck," she swore, running over to flick on the lights, which did nothing more than reassure her of her fear. He was gone; his bed was empty. "Damn it." She walked over to the window and looked down at Krillin, who had nodded off, his head resting on the uncomfortable metal ladder. He must have been tired. "Krillin," she called, shaking his temporary bed beneath him.  
  
"Wh-What?" He looked up to find a disheveled looking Bulma above.  
  
"He's not here," she sighed sorrowfully.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's gone!" she yelled, beginning her climb back down.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" he asked when she was back on the ground; pulling the ladder down and resting it back against the house.  
  
"Just what I said," she growled, stomping off towards her house. "He's not there. He's gone. And I'm going home, it's useless! We were never meant to be! I was wrong!" she yelled, using all her willpower to force her tears back.  
  
"No! Bulma! Wait!" He ran after her, pulling her arm to try and get her to stop so he could talk to her.  
  
"Leave me alone Krillin!" she warned, breaking free. He stopped dead in his tracks, watching her retreat across the lawn. And he was about to turn and begin his long walk home, when something flash in him, an image of 18, just her standing there looking as beautiful as he always saw her, no matter what she really looked like. And he knew, that he couldn't allow Bulma and Vegeta to be denied the wonderfulness of their love, to deny them what he and 18 shared.  
  
"Bulma!" he yelled, running at her.  
  
"No! Leave m-" But she was tackled to the ground before another breath of a word was uttered. She struggled a moment, various choice curses escaping she lips. But it was no use, Krillin was simply too strong for her, and it surprised her, for she had always pegged the little man as just that, little.  
  
"I'm not letting you up until you listen to me."  
  
She didn't respond, only continue to squirm and make it harder for Krillin to hold her there. He was surprised by her strength as well, for he always viewed her as a scrawny weak girl. But she was putting up a hell of a fight, it was a wonder she didn't do any sports at school.  
  
"Bulma." She turned her head from him, refusing to make eye contact if her had to listen. "Ok, then just listen," he sighed, hoping he still had the patience to continue on. Kami she was a great person, but so difficult! "I've known you since as long as I can remember, and you've always been, or so it seemed, one of the happiest people I've ever known. And now you're so miserable that you don't even have the hope anymore to make yourself happy again." He paused for a second, realizing that she'd stopped struggling and was listening, though her head was still turned. "And this is your chance, maybe the only one you'll ever get again. And if I were you, I would grab hold of any chance I could, because happiness is the only thing worth living for, cause without that life is meaningless." He released her hands and sat beside her, giving her a chance to run. "I love 18 and you love Vegeta, and I have never been happier. Trust me when I say that it's the only true happiness, because without it you're just..empty."  
  
She sighed deeply, painfully, allowing her eyes to drift to the one person she never thought she'd be in this type of situation with. What a horrible loss it's been for her, to have him there all the time but never know how great a friend he could be. She'd missed out on a lot.  
  
"So, what'd you say we hop in your car and find you that love?" he asked, turning to her, dropping the blades of grass he'd been picking at. She smiled sweetly at him, reaching over and touching his hand that was closest to her. "I have a pretty good idea of where he could be."  
  
"I say you're a great guy Krillin." She stood up, pulling him to his feet as well. "And I should have seen it sooner. Come on, I'm ready." He gave her a strange look, but followed anyway. "Again." He only laughed and jumped into her car, happy that she was going to really do this. Or so he hoped.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chi-Chi ran up to the Son residence, not even bothering to knock before she unlocked the door and walked right in. Goku had long ago given her a spare key, and seeing as is grandfather was still away, felt she should use the opportunity. Vegeta and 18 followed, though were both slightly confused as to what Chi-Chi had on her mind. What had she meant when she said she didn't want to miss this? Did she really truly believe they would make it as a couple and want to be there to feel the joy as well, or was it that she thought Vegeta would screw up and she didn't want to miss the ultimate fight? Either way she'd sure gotten herself excited over it.  
  
She climbed the stairs, being able to hear Goku's snoring before she saw the outline of his bedroom door. She wasted no time barging in and jumping on top of him, waking him with a start, for how else would he wake in that situation?  
  
"Kami damn it Chi-Chi! What the hell-What are you doing here? What time is it?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Well hello to you too."  
  
"Sorry." He kissed her lips quickly, then leaned back. "Hello dear."  
  
"That's better." She leaned in and kissed his forehead gingerly. "Where's Bulma?" she asked suddenly, as if that thought had just come to mind and wasn't the reason for her being here.  
  
"Bulma? What? Why would she be here? I was sleeping Chi."  
  
"But..If she's not here, then where the hell could she be?"  
  
"She's not here either?" Vegeta groaned as he and 18 just entered the room. "Where the hell could she be?"  
  
"Maybe she went to 18's."  
  
"But we would have passed her on the way," 18 sighed, taking a seat at Goku's desk chair. "Where the hell could she have gone?"  
  
"Wh-Why are you trying to find her?" Goku asked, a little confused by the whole thing, and the fact that he'd just woken from a great sleep didn't help either.  
  
"Well come on," Chi-Chi said, pulling Goku out of bed. "We should go to Krillin's and see if she's there. It's the last place we have to look."  
  
"Do you really think she'd go there?" 18 asked, thinking she knew her friend better.  
  
"No, but she's upset and she does odd things when she's upset."  
  
"Wait!" Goku yelled, yanking his hand from Chi-Chi's grasp. "What the hell is going on!?"  
  
"Oh Goku sweety," she sighed. "I'm sorry. Vegeta's in love with Bulma and needs to find her and tell her and we all think she loves him too. So come on."  
  
"Vegeta," Goku whispered with a smile stretched over his features.  
  
"Can it Kakarot."  
  
"Alright, alright." He gave him a strange look though after smiling, and tilted his head to the side. "What happened to your face? You look like you were mauled by a bear."  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," 18 said with a little laugh.  
  
********************************************  
  
"I'm sorry Bulma," Krillin sighed, looping his arm around her shoulder, or as close to it as he could get, as they walked back to the car. "I was certain he was at Goku's."  
  
"Me too," she mumbled, hopping onto the hood of her car, not feeling like continuing just yet. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. It was nearly 4:30 AM and she hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours and had been on an emotional roller coaster almost all day. "What about 18's? Do you think he'd go there?"  
  
"Maybe," he agreed, joining her on the car. "But he also could have gone to Roxy's."  
  
"Oh, I hate that bitch," she grumbled, crossing her arms. "She was so- Oh who cares, she'll get hers."  
  
"Do you want to try 18's just incase?"  
  
"Yeah, why not? I'm never going to get to sleep without knowing where he went."  
  
"Yeah, and that Radditz wasn't a big help either. Stupid oaf could have at least woken up enough to tell us something."  
  
"Hey!" called a familiar voice from behind the two.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Bulma laughed, and Krillin smiled, happy that she could at least allow herself to laugh at some things. He was wrong; her hope wasn't completely gone. "What!?"  
  
"Vegeta, 18, and Chi-Chi were here a few minutes ago! They picked up Goku and I think they were going to your house baldy!" he called from the porch, his wild hair looking even more untamed than usual.  
  
"My house?" Krillin murmured, wondering why in Kami's name they would go there.  
  
"Thanks Radditz!" Bulma shouted, hopping off her car and waving him good-bye. "Come Krillin, to your house."  
  
"But why-"  
  
"It doesn't matter why, we're going. Now come on."  
  
***********************************************  
  
Vegeta, 18, Chi-Chi, and Goku all walked out of Krillin's house, disappointed to have not found Bulma there, or even Krillin to help them in finding her. His mother had been more than furious to be woken at such a late hour, and was even madder to realize her son had run off in the middle of the night. But to calm her, 18 promised they would find him and bring him home.  
  
"What the hell," 18 growled, getting into the passenger seat of Vegeta's car, the others following suit. "Where is she? And where is Krillin?"  
  
"Maybe they're together," Chi-Chi suggested. "Maybe they're running all over town doing the same thing we are."  
  
"And maybe you're a fool!" Vegeta snapped. "Why the hell are we doing this anyway!? What good can possibly come of it!? None! That's what!"  
  
"What good!?" Chi-Chi roared back, holding her herself back so not to lash out at him. "What good!? She loves you Kami damn it! That's what good! She loves you and she wants to be with you and if she knew you felt the same she'd have come to you a long time ago!"  
  
"How do you know all that!? For all you know she could be at the moron's house having sex with him right now!" he screamed, getting out of the car and stomping over to sit on the porch.  
  
"What!?" Chi-Chi got out as well and went right over to him and slapped him across the face, adding to his pain that night. "How dare you! She would never, and I mean never, go back to that-that-that abuser! How can you think so lowly of her that she'd go back to him!?"  
  
"How can you think so lowly of her that she'd actually want to be with me!?" he cried, tears of anger beginning to well up in his onyx orbs. "Honestly Mau," he grumbled. "How stupid can you be? Why would she want to be with a horrible guy like me when she could have anyone she wanted? Anyone! My cousin Yukio, Izo, any guy that's ever seen her for a split second, or any guy that's had the chance to spend even one moment with her! I'm not good enough for her Chi-Chi! Don't you see that!?" He took a deep breath, a few tears having escaped in his rage. "I never was.."  
  
"Vegeta," she sighed sympathetically, hopping up next to him and putting her arm around him, a thing she thought she would never do, or at least willingly. "I promise you, she loves you. I swear on my life."  
  
He gave some sort of soft sound, a whimper almost, and turned his head away. He didn't believe her, that much was clear.  
  
"Well I don't care if you don't agree," she grumbled, pulling at his arm. "We're going, including you, to go find her, even if it takes all night. I will not allow you to miss out on this opportunity."  
  
He made no attempt to reply, though he made no struggle to get free from her grasp. And, just as they were about to pull out of the driveway, a familiar car pulled in.  
  
**********************************  
  
---Chapter 21! Oh Kami am I cruising! :P Yeah, yeah, I know I'm cruel, that was an awful cliff hanger I left you at. Heehee. But that's me, pure evil. :D How'd you like the jumping around, everyone going all over town for the sake of Bulma and Vegeta's love for each other? Well, I liked it anyway. Heehee. Hope you did too.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Bulma and Vegeta finally get to see each other after going all over all night, but will something happen and ruin everything? Or will the couple finally come together in the way everyone hopes?.. Well, I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait 'til next time. Muhahahaha! :P  
  
I love you all, my loyal readers! 3 


	23. Ch 22 Finally

Last time:  
  
"Well I don't care if you don't agree," she grumbled, pulling at his arm. "We're going, including you, to go find her, even if it takes all night. I will not allow you to miss out on this opportunity."  
  
He made no attempt to reply, though he made no struggle to get free from her grasp. And, just as they were about to pull out of the driveway, a familiar car pulled in.  
  
********************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma said, as she stepped out of her car, never appearing more beautiful than she looked to him at that moment, even if her hair was muzzed from trying to sleep. A vision of the only other woman who could nearly match her beauty flashed before him, and he closed his eyes, fearing but welcoming to the memory.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Vegeta walked quietly through the halls of the house, calling her name, for she'd told him to stop by when he got out of school. True, she was of no relation to him, but he still cared for her as if she was. She was of no relation to Bulma either, the wife of her cousin. But, some way or another, she'd made her way into all their hearts, her kindness and beauty being too much for anyone to resist.  
  
"Gemmei!" he called, just a little louder than he had been. There was still no answer. "Where could she be?" he wondered aloud, though didn't think too much on it. She'd probably fallen asleep somewhere out of exhaustion from crying, for losing her beloved Koichi was simply more than she could bear. He'd searched the common rooms, the living room, kitchen, dining room, master bedroom, and even the basement and first floor bathroom. The only rooms left were a spare bedroom, the computer room, the upstairs bathroom and some closets. "Gemmei!" he yelled, knocking on the door to the spare room. No answer, not that he was expecting one anyway. "Damn it," he sighed, walking out and to the second floor bathroom; a white room that was kept so clean that guests feared to use it. All the fixtures were pure white marble; the curtains, towels, soaps, and bath mats were all white as well.  
  
He knocked a few times on the white door, and having no answer, opened it with its white handle. The immediate brightness of the room made him squint slightly, the way it always had. Why in Kami's name anyone would want such a purely white room was beyond him, for he'd never cared for the color much. The room was empty, though a flash of color caught his eyes immediately when he turned his head to leave. A smear of red on the white floor tile, just behind the door and around the corner (It's a huge bathroom). He hesitated some, not knowing exactly what to think; his mind had gone completely blank.  
  
Red. Red, in the white bathroom; red where it should not be.  
  
He crept around the door, holding it as if it would protect him, if he needed to be protected. More red, liquid red.  
  
"Blood," he whispered, his mind beginning to race with hysterics. He leaned around the corner further; more red, a body. Gemmei. He ran over to her, picking up her upper body and cradling it to his chest, calling her name over and over, shaking her limp lifeless form. She wore only a pure white gown, her brown hair pulled back with a white ribbon. Her face, her beautiful face, was smeared with blood; the floor was smeared with blood, and her gown. "Oh Kami no," he gasped, grabbing her cheeks and forcing her glazed over eyes to look at him. "Gemmei! Answer me Gemmei! Gemmei please! Gemmei!!!!!" he kept screaming, expecting her to wake, even though he'd seen the hole through her temple with blood seeping out of it; the gun on the floor a few feet away.  
  
He sat there for was seemed like hours, cradling the dead woman, shaking back and forth and humming the same song over and over, a song he'd heard Gemmei hum countless times. It would be only moments later that they were interrupted, and Vegeta would end up cradling Bulma instead, while he got up enough courage to call 911, his voice having never been so shaky.  
  
End flashback:  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma's voice seemed to shout in his ears, his body being shaken. "Vegeta, are you alright?" "What?" he said, shaking his head to clear it from the horrifying memory. Why had he seen that at that moment? What had it to do with anything of that evening? Or anything up until then? Was it a sign, a warning, an omen? *No* he told himself, looking up into Bulma's gorgeous blue eyes. "Woman," he sighed, collapsing onto her body out of sheer exhaustion. She stumbled back a few steps to catch her balance, then leaned on her car, embracing him. His head was rested on her chest, the vision of Gemmei's bloody body still hanging in his mind's eye. It had been like he was back there, in that pure white bathroom, with the red. Bulma's shirt was red. "Gemmei," he whispered, grabbing her shoulders so not to fall.  
  
"Wh-What did you just say?" she asked, thinking she hadn't heard him correctly. "It sounded like you said..Gemmei.."  
  
"Yes," he said into her chest, squeezing her to him.  
  
Everyone else nearby, including Bulma, was in utter shock; by both what he'd just said, and his behavior. They'd never seen his act this way before, under any circumstances.  
  
"Vegeta, are you alright?" she asked, forcing him to look at her. "Why did you say Gemmei?"  
  
"Your shirt is red," he whispered, glancing down at it. "There was red in her bathroom, her white bathroom." His mind was foggy, clouded with the memory of that fateful day, a day that had been burned into his mind for years after. It was no wonder he was acting so strangely, for he'd blocked that out of his mind for so long.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about that for?" Krillin whispered to 18, who couldn't help but stare. "Is he drunk?"  
  
"Shh," 18 hissed, slapping his arm. "He's tired, leave him alone."  
  
"Vegeta, I-"  
  
"I know I made a promise to you," he sighed. Bulma was about to speak, to tell him that she didn't know what he was talking about, but then he continued. "And I know I broke that promise.."  
  
"Vegeta, what are you talking about? Oh Kami! And what happened to your face!?" she cried, beginning to examine his head and face furiously.  
  
"Stop it!" he demanded, slapping her hand away and stepping back, startling her. "I'm trying to tell you something, and if you don't let me get it out I'll never be able to it. So shut up and listen!"  
  
"Well he's back to normal now," Krillin whispered to no one inparticular.  
  
"Do you remember the night Koichi died?" he asked, knowing full well that she could never forget.  
  
"Of course I do," she sighed, hanging her head. She hadn't thought, or rather hadn't allowed herself to think of that for years.  
  
"Me, you, 18, and Chi were all in a tent, school was going to start soon." Bulma nodded, remember it perfectly, as if it were a movie she'd just recently watched. Chi-Chi arched her eyebrow some; had he just called her Chi? Only her close friends called her that. "Then your mother came, she was upset, you knew, we all knew, something was wrong."  
  
"Koichi and Gemmei got into a car accident," she continued for him, picking up her head just a little. "I was hysterical, I didn't believe it." She looked up at him, but his head was down. "You comforted me, you held me and told me everything would be fine."  
  
"Even though I knew it wouldn't, at least not then." He looked up now, catching her eyes. "I kissed you-r forehead-"  
  
"My eyes and cheeks."  
  
"And I told you-"  
  
"That you'd always be there..Always."  
  
Everyone was silent; not even their own breathing could be heard. No one wanted to speak, for fear they'd shatter the moment, a moment in which both teens had waited six years for. It was nothing and everything like they had imagined or hoped it would be. The night had been less than easy on them, having to run all over town simply to see each other, for the happiness of being in one another's presence, and they were talking about death? It made little sense, if any, to the others, though they knew they were on the right track, for both seemed to be intuned to the conversation, not skipping a beat.  
  
"Vegeta I..There was a reason we were together at the cabin," Bulma said after several long moments of silence.  
  
"I know," he agreed, taking her hand and pulling her to follow him. He led her around to the back of the house, where they could discuss things alone, without the watchful eyes of their friends. They sat down on the grass, leaning against the house; he still held her hand.  
  
"Why did you come on to me?" The words escaped her lips before she could even think on them.  
  
"Did you see what you were wearing?" He let out a small chuckle, a little smirk.  
  
"Oh." Bulma laughed as well. "Sorry, I didn't expect to see anyone."  
  
"It's quite alright woman."  
  
"Ok..But besides that, there must have been something. When we were together, I'd never felt that in all my times with Yamcha, I'd never felt so safe..You must have felt that too, you were shaking.."  
  
He glanced at her a moment, then to their hands, that were locked together tightly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, almost inaudible, even she wasn't sure she'd heard it.  
  
Vegeta looked at her for what seemed like an eternity, trying to decide whether he'd heard her correctly or not. He was about to open his mouth, to speak, when they were interrupted.  
  
"I'll fucking kill you!" a voice screamed. Footsteps were heard advancing in their direction, and they were running.  
  
"Is that..17?" Bulma asked aloud to no one inparticular, and she knew what he was there for without knowing anything about what had happened between them earlier. She'd known for a while now about his feelings for her, him having been nervous around her as of late, breaking out a small sweat sometimes when they spoke, or not being able to get out the words at all. And she wanted so much to make him happy, to love him the way he did, but it simply wasn't that simple. She could never make him happy the way Vegeta made her, he loved her so much and for so long that his image of her seemed somewhat distorted, as if she were the only perfect thing on earth. She did love him, but not the way he loved her and not the way he deserved to be loved. He was far too great a person to have to deal with her all the time; he deserved better.  
  
"You're dead Ouji!" He was in view now, running towards them, 18 right behind him and all the others following closely. Vegeta just starred at his former friend, knowing he would deserve it again. And Bulma, wanting to protect her baby's father, scrambled around to block 17's way to Vegeta. "Bulma, get out of the way," he hissed through clenched teeth. He hadn't meant to be so rude and forceful with her, but he really wasn't in the right state of mind to prevent himself from being such a way.  
  
"No 17, you need to calm down," she demanded, hugging Vegeta from behind.  
  
"I need to calm down!? I need to calm down!? You," he yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. "You need to open your eyes! He's evil! He'll break your heart! H-" Before he could get another word out, 18 had him tackled to the ground, pushing all her weight on him.  
  
"Goku help me hold him down. Krillin, go call Yumako and tell her where 17 is." Both boys did as they were told, while Chi-Chi ran to Bulma and Vegeta. "17, what the fuck has gotten into you!?" 18 yelled, her hold on him beginning to slip, though she knew Goku would help her.  
  
"I love you Bulma," 17 whispered, giving up his struggle, letting his head fall into the cool grass. "Ever since I saw you."  
  
"17 I-How did you know we were here?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard," he sighed, sitting up while 18 still held his arms. "There weren't very many places you could have been."  
  
"17," Bulma said, standing, ignoring Chi-Chi and Vegeta who were pulling her back. "Come here." She held out her hand to him, stepping forward. He took it hesitantly, allowing her to lead him a few yards from the others. She swung him gently around to face her, taking hold of his other hand. "Look, 17, I know how you must be feeling-"  
  
"How can you?" he scoffed scornfully. "You have your Vegeta, you can be happy finally. I will never be." His voice still held a bitter note, his eyes red-rimmed from his crying.  
  
"17, please, just hear me out." She waited a moment; he was silent. "Ok..As I was saying, I know how you must feel, because for six years I had to sit back and watch someone I loved be with girl after girl and I not being one of them, I not ever even being so much as glanced at. I had thought, up until now, that he didn't love me, that he never had and his refusal to being friends was his way of saying that. I later learned that all of that wasn't true, that it was the exact opposite..I never wanted to hurt you 17, that's the last thing I would want to come from this. But you can't expect me to not be with Vegeta, to deny myself a love I never allowed myself to feel for fear of rejection..I love you 17, I love you like I love 18, and Chi-Chi, and Goku, and Krillin. You've always been there for me when I needed you, and, if you let me, I want to be the same for you. I know it'll take time, you'll need time away from me, away from all this. But after that, after you've calmed down, I want to be the friend to you that you were always to me." She paused a moment, biting her index fingernail nervously, while still holding his other hand. "You don't have to say yes or no tonight, you don't have to give me an answer at all. Just come to me sometime, anytime, when you need someone. And I promise you, I will do all in my power to make you feel one hundred percent." She let go of his hands all together, awaiting his reply. He didn't speak for several minutes, and when he did, he was crying again.  
  
"Bulma," he whispered, a tear sliding down his face and to the corner of his mouth. "All I ever wanted was your happiness..I would have died to make it so."  
  
"And I am happy 17, I really am. I'm just worry about you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"I know you WILL be, but right now you aren't. I just hope you don't let this weigh you down for too long. You'll find someone 17, I swear to you, and she'll be able to make you happy in a way I never could." She stepped forward, hugging him to her, kissing his forehead lightly. "You just need to be open to the possibility."  
  
17 released her, giving her a quick smile before he headed over to his sister. They all, not including Vegeta, went back out front, where Yumako and or Tamotsu would be arriving shortly to pick him up.  
  
Bulma walked back over to Vegeta, who was standing, his arms crossed, his usual scowl on his face. "That fool," he huffed, glaring at the roadside where they waited.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, he's heartbroken, give him a break." She looked up at him, examining the cuts and bruises on his face. "He did that to you, didn't he?" He reached up and touched one of the cuts below his eye, then returned it back to its former position.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, walking back to where they'd been seated.  
  
"He's not all beaten up too. Did you not fight back?" He nodded, sliding his back along the wall 'til he was seated on the ground again. "Why?"  
  
"Why do you think?" She took a seat in front of him this time, resting her hands on his knees, her head on her hands. "I deserved everything he did to me; I had it coming."  
  
"That's not tr-" She lifted her head when she was interrupted.  
  
"After all I've done to you, it damn well is true."  
  
"Oh Vegeta, I've missed you."  
  
"Me too onna," he sighed, touching her cheek lightly, marveling at the smoothness and warmth of her creamy skin. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him, dropping his knees so he could do so. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, running his fingers through her semi-messy hair. They stayed that way for several moments, before they had to release each other for air. Bulma smiled sweetly, pressing her forehead to his, grabbing him around the neck.  
  
"Sorry it took me so long to realize how I felt," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
"You were worth the wait woman," he laughed, though not at his words, for they were sincere, but at the sudden realization of what they finally were, a couple. The laugh was of pure happiness, something he thought he could have never felt, and especially not with her.  
  
Bulma eyes snapped open, her smile widening. How could she have thought for one second in her life that she hated this boy? *I'm falling for the neighbor boy* she thought with a little laugh to herself, then looked into his eyes. *No.* She kissed his cheek, then hugged him tightly, as if letting him go would mean he would be gone forever. *I already fell.*  
  
"What do you think's going on back there?" Krillin asked aloud, his question directed to everyone.  
  
"They've had a rough past," 18 said, as if she was the only one who knew that fact. "It takes time."  
  
"Vegeta had better not screw this up," Chi-Chi scoffed, crossing her arms, accidentally mimicking him.  
  
"Chi," Goku sighed, pulling her close with his arm wrapped around her shoulder and kissing her forehead quickly. "He loves her, he couldn't screw this up. You know that."  
  
Ten minutes later Bulma and Vegeta emerged from the back of the house, hand in hand. Bulma had a huge grin on her face, and Vegeta had as close to a smile as he could muster, but they could all tell he was beyond happy about the happenings of this evening. They stopped in front of the others, all of which had the same expression, relief.  
  
"They come get 17 already?" Bulma asked, not seeing him with the others.  
  
"Yeah," 18 answered, not being able to hold back her smile any longer. "They were pissed beyond belief, and 17 argued up and down that they shouldn't care because it's not like they're his parents. But he knows they're right."  
  
"So," Chi-Chi chimed in, a bit nervously. "Are you two finally..a couple?" She nearly whispered the last part, as if saying it louder would make it not true.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta and smiled, then looked back at them all and nodded, her face beginning to ache from smiling. Was it possible to have the best and worst night all in one? Well, if I hadn't been so before, it certainly was now. Chi-Chi couldn't help but let out a small gasp, covering her mouth with her hands; she wouldn't allowed herself to jump up and down with happiness for them.  
  
"Finally!" Goku all but yelled then sighed, stretching out his arms for a hug from them, though he knew only Bulma would heed. He wrapped his arms around her then kissed her forehead and pulled back some so he could see her face. "I knew you guys were meant to be, and I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Me too," Chi-Chi added, grabbing onto her friend as well.  
  
"Me three," 18 and Krillin said together, then looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Vegeta stood away from them, his arms crossed, scowling, not wanting to take part in any of that. True, he was beyond happy for what had happened that night, but that didn't mean he would lower his pride any further to partake in such things he never had before. He'd confessed his love for the woman openly, what more did they expect? Besides, he was too busy with his own thoughts anyway. Was it the right thing to start a relationship with her? Would it last, or would it, like so many before, fall apart? Of course, that was his own doing that those relationships went to dust, so what's to say it wouldn't happen again? How could he be sure he wouldn't make the same mistake out of sheer habit and hurt them both all over again? He shook his head, not wanting such thoughts at the moment. He had all the time in the world to ponder those things, time when he was alone in his room. This night was for both of them, him and Bulma.  
  
"Woman," he said, reaching his hand out, though she was not close enough to grab it. She looked over at him, sensing his discomfort.  
  
"Hmm?" she hummed, grabbing his hand so he didn't have to look like a fool as she thought he was thinking. He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her, then reached into his pocket for his keys. "Oh, I see," she giggled, grabbing her own keys. "Hey Chi!" She looked up, just in time to see a set of keys flying in her direction, and caught them. "I'm going home with Vegeta, you take my car."  
  
"Sure thing." She couldn't help but laugh a little herself, for she knew what was to happen. "Come on you guys, its almost 5:00 and I want a little bit of sleep before I have to sit in a classroom all day."  
  
"Well, I'm staying here," 18 said, grabbing onto Krillin's arm and heading towards the house. "Good night you guys, see ya tomorrow." Krillin simply waved, and they disappeared into the house.  
  
"Well then, come on Goku, where are you going to stay?" He grinned seductively at her, scooped her into his arms and carrying her to Bulma's car.  
  
"You have clothes at my house," he whispered in her ear. "You're coming with me."  
  
***************************************  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma down on his bed, working slowly to remove her pajamas. He inched off her top, a thin baby pink long-sleeved shirt, then her pants, matching. He was surprised and delighted to see she wore nothing else. "Woman," he purred, nuzzling his face into her neck, wrapping his arms around her smooth back. "I've never wanted you more."  
  
"And I you," she purred just as seductively, sending chills through his entire being. She worked quicker than Vegeta in removing his clothes, the heat of the moment beginning to catch up with her.  
  
They lay in each others arms naked for some time, little kisses here and there; her eyes, his cheek, her forehead, his chest. Then, without warning, Bulma jumped up, straddling her prince. She leaned in, capturing his lips with hers, easing her tongue into his mouth, her hands roaming. "Someone wants me," she cooed, positioning herself over him.  
  
"He's not the only one," he countered, grabbing onto her shoulders and sliding easily into her entrance, for she wanted him just as badly. She let a small moan escape when he was finally in, digging her nails into his back, pulling him as close to her as she could. She rocked on him, back and forth, back and forth, enjoying every little moan he let out, every time she felt him almost out but then she'd slide back down. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, both of them rocking to each other's rhythm, soft moans and hard grunts intertwined in a chorus of their intense love making. "Oh Kami woman," Vegeta grunted without meaning to, tightening his grip around his tiny lover.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma answered, her body beginning to shutter as she reached her climax. Vegeta's followed soon after, spilling into without care, for she couldn't possibly get pregnant again.  
  
She collapsed onto him, both their breathing labored, their bodies covered with a thin sweaty sheen. She kissed his chest, his neck, his chin, then his lips. They lay there, holding one another, knowing they would never find anyone better; that their new lives started here, started now and nothing could break them.  
  
"I don't want to get up for school," Bulma moaned, resting her head on his chest, pulling the blankets to cover them.  
  
"Me neither woman," he agreed, kissing her forehead and welcoming sleep. Both were exhausted from their love making and having not slept all night. So, being emotional and physically drained to the point of blacking out, they curling into each other's arms and drifted into a short slumber before the alarm would wake them in about an hour.  
  
**********************************  
  
---Chapter 22! Oh yeah! They're together! *Bows* Thank you, thank you..Heehee, anyways, there will be one last chapter *Sob* Its almost over! ( Chapter 23 will be a conclusion, tying everything up.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: Graduation and a few new faces. 


	24. Ch 23 THE END

[READ THIS! Please :P ]--- Hello all! :D Before I start the final chapter in this Bulma and Vegeta fic which I've grown so attached to, I'd just like to say a few things. First of all, thank you to all of those readers who read my fic and gave me great reviews and criticism; it really helped a lot in pushing me to write more. I don't think I could have continued without all those reviews, cause what's the sense in writing something that I don't think people are reading?..Second, many people have offered advice to me for chapters and other things, and the funny thing is before I received any of those suggestions the thoughts were already in my head. Three specific ideas I am going to use and had planned on from about the fifth chapter on (You'll know by the end of this chapter). Another thing, is that because of my focus on this fic, I've somewhat neglected many of my others which I still intend to finish. I don't know how that effects any of you, but if it does I'm sorry and I'll be updating and reposting fics pretty soon, I hope.  
  
Alright, without further adieu..Chapter 23, the ending! *Sob, sniffle, sob*  
  
*****************************************  
  
Last time:  
  
"I don't want to get up for school," Bulma moaned, resting her head on his chest, pulling the blankets to cover them.  
  
"Me neither woman," he agreed, kissing her forehead and welcoming sleep. Both were exhausted from their love making and having not slept all night. So, being emotional and physically drained to the point of blacking out, they curling into each other's arms and drifted into a short slumber before the alarm would wake them in about an hour.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Bulma sat, poised and prepared, in the front row, dead center, her hands placed gracefully over her very swollen belly. It had been many months, around six, maybe less, since she and her love had come together. He sat a few rows back, slumped in his chair and would have nodded off several times if it had not been for Goku who was seated beside him. Goku was in quite the cheer mood that morning, even after having been woken up numerous times during the night to tend to Gohan, his infant son. Chi-Chi, a proud new mother, sat next to Goku, eyeing her father and brothers across the lawn, making sure little Gohan was safe and not causing an uproar. For such a tiny thing his lungs sure did pack some power. Krillin, who had fallen asleep by now, was on the other side of Chi-Chi, his head drooping to his chest. His girlfriend, and her twin brother, were up next to Bulma, they being the two second smartest kids of their graduating class. Bulma, the smartest of course, was valedictorian, and 17 and 18, with a tied average that went back countless decimals, were both named salutatorians.  
  
Over those long months, many things had happened that changed all their lives greatly. Chi-Chi and Goku had been married, and their baby followed soon after that. Chi-Chi had been rather upset to have to be a "fat" bride, but she figured that was better than birthing a bastard child. She refused to do that. The ceremony had been small, but beautiful. It took place at Capsule Corp., organized and decorated by Mrs. Briefs. Bulma and 18 had been the maids of honor, and Vegeta and Krillin had been the best men; for neither wanted to pick one over the other, the choice being impossible. And to see how proud the Ox King had looked when giving his daughter away to an honorable man was a priceless moment. Then, about a month later, little Gohan had announced his arrival into the world in the middle of the night. Chi-Chi had been staying at Bulma's house and Goku was over at Vegeta's, for they hadn't been able to spend much time with one another, and in the middle of a midnight snack, her water broke. Bulma smiled gingerly at the memory; Chi-Chi had been so calm about the whole situation, walking slowly into her room and easing her awake.  
  
Another wedding had taken place as well, a few months prior to Goku and Chi-Chi. It was that of Bulma's brother Tsuruki and Krillin's sister Sadako. Their's had been a less than small wedding, consisting of over three hundred guests. It had to be outside to accommodate all the people, and the reception was in two buildings side by side. Most of the guests were strangers to the six, being friends and associates and co-workers of the couple. And though Bulma was ecstatic for both couples, her heart had sank both times when she realized her wedding day would not be any time soon, for Vegeta had wanted to wait until they'd been together longer and after college so he could support a family and not have to rely on his parents. She'd agreed with him, reluctantly, for she knew he was right. There was no sense in getting married when they'd only been together a few months; having a baby was no reason, in either of their minds.  
  
A few days after Tsuruki and Sadako's wedding, Mrs. Ouji had been rushed to the hospital, and delivered her new baby girl. The six had been there afterwards, all going in when they could to give their congratulations to the mother and to see the newborn. She'd been named Tsukiyama, and had the family black hair, and bright, almost violet, eyes. She was a gorgeous little baby, reflecting her mother and sisters' beauty. Vegeta had been less than thrilled to be dragged to the "damn" hospital so late at night, but when he was allowed to hold his new baby sister, he'd accidentally let a smile slip.  
  
Several other small things had happened as well; Chi-Chi and Bulma becoming the talk of the school, and many schools in that area, after they'd begun to show. Rumors ran ramped, but only when they got out of control did they voice their opinions of the other people, who were mostly jealous girls who wished to have such great men as them who would stand by them in any situation. Chi-Chi and Goku's marriage was another big topic of discussion for several months, for every time Chi-Chi was called Chi-Chi Mau, she kindly, if she could, corrected the person telling them she was now Chi-Chi Son. Bulma and Vegeta was a hot topic, filled with rumors, of which Bulma quickly put an end to. She'd heard everything from Vegeta had raped her and forced her at gunpoint to be with her, to she'd gotten him drunk and used the baby as an excuse to keep him around. Vegeta let these things go, knowing full well that he could pound any one of those morons into the ground. It was rather amusing to him at times, when ex-girlfriends would come up to him in the middle of passing bells and announce they were pregnant with his baby as well and he needed to support her and the unborn child. His reply: when you begin to show, I begin to care, if you have proof. Bulma had been insanely jealous at the time, feeling defensive over her boyfriend. But she later realized that she would always have to deal with that fact--so why fight it?--for he would always be admired in the eyes of women. And on the topic of other women; there had been a slight brawl with him and Roxy and all his other friends. She'd confronted him in the parking lot one day shortly after Bulma and Vegeta had become a known couple. All his friends were behind her, all glaring angrily; Bulma remembered it perfectly, for she'd glared back as she held him securely around the waist. Her goal had been to mock Vegeta into breaking up with Bulma, but after he'd announced her pregnancy, they found that would be an impossibility, though they hadn't realized it had been before. Long story short, Roxy swung at Bulma but Vegeta clocked her and they didn't speak for several months, until Roxy swallowed her pride and admitted she had been a bit over dramatic. And Bulma learned to tolerate her, for they'd had to spend some time together when at clubs, and she found her somewhat less of a threat now; she'd even made her laugh. But that did not mean they were any where near being acquaintances.  
  
Another event, that Bulma was less than proud of, was a confrontation she'd had with Yamcha after she'd begun to show. He'd approached her in the halls, furious with a hangover. He'd shouted various curses and threats towards Vegeta. Though Bulma simply passed them off as jealously, for he'd always wanted to be the man to give her a child and be her husband. She'd been all ready to walk away, ignoring his insults, when he'd lashed out at her, calling her a whore and Vegeta a rapist. She was so furious that she didn't allow herself time to think, slamming her fist into his nose then stomach without warning. He hadn't talked to her since. And to think, at one time she'd thought she loved that childish boy.  
  
Bulma's ears perked up at the sound of the microphone screeching before the voice of the principal came on. She forced her postured to be presentable, as he began a short speech; she would be giving hers soon after.  
  
"Nervous?" 18 whispered to Bulma, who'd directed her attention to her belly, the fetus within having just kicked.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" she laughed, feeling some slight morning sickness. She knew 17 and 18 wouldn't be even slightly nervous, for they both had a passion for acting and being in the spot light.  
  
"You'll do great, I know it," 17 added in, leaning over his sister. He'd long since come to Bulma, accepting her offer of friendship, and they'd never been so close. Vegeta, on the other hand, could have been either way for him, though he chose to block him out for the time being. And Vegeta understood, 17 needed time to think on things, to decide if he was ready to become friends with him again. Sure he had been upset to no longer be friends, but the hurt of what he'd done had blinded him. He would forgive him someday, and thank him as well for bringing such happiness to Bulma's life. And he was grateful for that, as were everyone else, for he'd never seen her so happy, never seen her eyes light up so brightly. Of course he was still jealous and very much in love with her, but her happiness, no matter the cost, was far more important to him.  
  
"Thanks 17," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the principal. "I'd wish you luck, but neither of you need it."  
  
"So Vegeta," Goku whispered, nudging him with his elbow. "How's the pregnancy thing going?"  
  
"Horrible," he grunted, playing with the tassel on his cap which was in his lap, for he couldn't wear it on account of his hair, a fact Chi-Chi had pestered him about that morning. They'd become closer, as well, both remembering that they too had had a great friendship back then as well. "When I don't stay over, she calls me at all hours of the night for inane reasons. And when I am there, she tosses and turns in the bed and its impossible to fall asleep."  
  
"Oh, come on 'Get," he cooed, giving him a brotherly punch in the arm. Vegeta flinched at this action, barring his teeth in a sneer. But Goku ignored that, for he knew his best friend all too well, and public displays of friendliness were not in his character. "You're not miserable and you know it. You're excited."  
  
"Oh yeah, try having your woma-"  
  
"Vegeta, I've been there. It's not nearly the crisis you make it out to be. She's in much more agony than you are. And besides, it's more than worth it," he explained, glancing over at Gohan, who was occupied with pulling on his father-in-law's beard. He chuckled to himself, not hearing Vegeta's reply.  
  
"I know," he agreed, holding back a smile. He couldn't wait 'til his baby was born. And no matter the sex, he knew pride wasn't going to be an issue, it was his child after all, not just some whiny little runt he had to babysit.  
  
The principal droned on for what seemed like hours to the anxious young graduates. They sat, slumped in the cold metal chairs, playing with their gowns, pulling at their gum, or any other thing that would keep them busy while they sat in boredom. Goku had found a comfortable spot, his head resting on Chi-Chi's lap, while she rubbed behind his ear, an action that put him to sleep, quickly. Vegeta, who found the chair unbelievably uncomfortable, sat rigidly, arms crossed, glaring daggers at the principal who kept babbling on and wasting his time. He hadn't even wanted to come to this annoying ceremony, but Bulma had insisted that it'd be good for him and then that would be the end of high school and he'd be rid of it. Krillin, was still asleep, though he'd been woken several times when the person next to him would poke him, just to see him jump. 17 and 18 were comparing their speeches for the fifth time that day, making sure they didn't say the same things or anything stupid. And Bulma, who'd repeatedly looked back at Vegeta, was starring intently at her belly, not being able to wait until their child was born, though she was miss being pregnant greatly. The feeling of knowing there was life growing inside her was something she could have never imagined and would never forget. She sighed deeply, drumming her fingers around her belly button to see what kind of reaction she could get from within. Not much, a few kicks, then nothing. And then she realized that she was terribly hungry, that her rushed breakfast that morning hadn't been enough. She grabbed her bag from under her chair and pulled out a Ziploc baggy that contained the food her child craved most; a salsa, green olive, barbeque potato chip, whipped cream, and melted caramel sandwich. 18 sniffed the air, then sneered at the meal.  
  
"Do you have to eat that around me?" she groaned, turning her nose up at it.  
  
"Hey, it's not that bad," she assured her, taking a huge bite. "Besides, I'm not to say what he or she does or does not want."  
  
"How come you haven't found out the sex yet?" she asked, having been waiting to for a while, but just had forgotten every time she was around.  
  
"Vegeta didn't want to know the sex, so I've just become accustomed to saying he or she."  
  
"So you know?"  
  
She nodded, taking another less than ladylike bite of her disgusting sandwich, a trickle of caramel dripping from the corner of her mouth. She whipped it away, licking her fingers. Who would have thought she'd enjoy such a preposterous meal? Vegeta had sure as hell voiced his dislike of it, calling it "evil", "rancid", and even "an insult to Kami."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Promise you won't tell him?" she asked, leaning in, the smell of the sandwich almost too much for 18 to bear.  
  
"He could never get it out of me."  
  
"Alright." She leaned in closer, whispering in her ear. "It's a boy." 18 smiled gingerly, hugging her friend.  
  
"Excited?"  
  
"Oh! I can't wait!" she nearly shouted excitedly, shoving the rest of her sandwich back into its baggy and throwing it under her chair, not really caring much what would become of it. She was beginning to get slightly nauseous anyway. "Can you imagine?" she sighed, grabbing around her belly, a huge grin etched into her features. "A little Vegeta running around, terrorizing the town, with my intellect. He'll be a millionaire before he's twenty!"  
  
18 simply laughed to herself, glad that her friend finally had something in her life that she could concentrate on, something that was good and good for her. Vegeta had certainly done a one-eighty, on her, and with himself. He hadn't been to his basement sanctuary, except for an occasional workout, in months. And his other bad habit, the one that sent shivers down 18'd spine, that had ceased as well, his instruments of destruction being disposed of. She'd been truly proud the day she'd search his room when he was in the bathroom, and found they were missing. She didn't even think he knew she knew, and he definitely didn't know that Bulma knew, otherwise he would have hidden them more carefully, for his parents never intruded into his room.  
  
"And now," the principal yelled, pausing when the microphone made that annoying high-pitched sketching noise that makes everyone cover their hears. Across the lawn, Gohan, and the other infants, began to cry. Chi-Chi looked over in alarm, anxious to get to her son and calm him. But before she could, Vegeta had grabbed her arm and told her that he'd be fine and that her father knew what he was doing. "Without further adieu, your valedictorian, Bulma Briefs!"  
  
Bulma stood, carefully, looking back into the crowd before she made her way up onto the makeshift stage construct before the graduate audience. The parents and other guests were seated in metal bleachers on either side of the group of graduating students. She walked slowly, holding her stomach as she did so, scanning the bleachers for her parents and others that she might wave to. Her mother bounced excitedly, waving so quickly Bulma thought her arm might fly off and hit some random person in the head. And her father, calm and composed, sat beside his jittery wife, smiling proudly at his accomplished child who would without a doubt be president of Capsule Corp. one day, for Tsuruki would never want a job like that. He was an artist, and made his living as an architect, and a painter and writer on the side. He, and his wife Sadako and her parents, Krillin's parents, sat beside their father, waving with his usual gentleman-like manner. Jun'ko and Kimiko sat next to him, both simply smiling, for they didn't want to draw anymore attention to their section of the bleachers; their mother was doing enough of that. Shirosama and Hiroe were next, and they were only smiling as well, for the children in their arms were doing it for them. Little Mai, barely able to talk, was in Shirosama's lap, her chubby little hands reaching out then flapping wildly in her own version of a wave; and Ryu, who idolized Bulma, sat, or rather bounced, on Hiroe's lap, trying to draw all her attention to him. She gave him a little wave, making sure he noticed it was all for him. The Ox King, and the rest of Chi-Chi's family caught her gaze next. They were seated between her family and Goku's. Akio, Shuji, Juro, and her father waved to her, while Dayu and Haruki argued with one another out of sheer boredom. Radditz, who had been through this himself last year, nodded his head at Bulma, knowing she would understand his non-excitement. Goku's grandfather, a stout gray-haired kindly gentleman, sat next to his oldest grandson, smiling to Bulma when she caught his eyes. He'd been surprisingly happy to be a great grandfather, for he missed having little children running around the house. Emiko (15), Masumi (14), Nariko (12), Suko (11), and Sayuri (6), Yamcha's sisters, all regarded Bulma in their own ways. Emiko and Masumi smiled at her, though they were saddened smiles, for they still felt for their brother's ex- girlfriend and still couldn't forgive him for what he'd done to her. Nariko was bitter, and turned her head away, for she was angry that Bulma was no longer around; and Suko and Sayuri waved nicely, though they both knew things weren't quite right with their relationship with Bulma, but they still loved her. Rikyu and Sorai both grinned and winked at her, causing her to smile and laugh a little; they were such good-natured boys, she would always love them. Yoshi, Yamcha's youngest brother, sat in Yamcha's lap, waving as excitedly as the other young children had, while Yamcha tried to hold back his glare. He'd been angry with her ever since she'd punched him, though in his heart he knew she was right and that he'd deserved it, of course, and that he still loved her deeply. Vegeta's family sat a few rows in front of the other families, all present, even Mr. Ouji, who forced a smile towards Bulma, not wanting any harsh feelings towards the mother of his first grandchild. Mrs. Ouji, always happy to see the aqua- haired love-interest of her son, waved with one arm, while holding Tsukiyama securely with the other. Little Taikan was in the arms of his father, both children being fast asleep. Yuri and Yuki were playing with some unseen object on the bleachers, ignoring all the world around them; and Tomiko, who'd been overly excited about her new sister and niece, smiled with a little wave. Roxy was the next set of eyes Bulma's made contact with as she scanned the crowd on her way to the stage. She sat between her younger, by one year, sister Kiko, and her twin brother Izo. Izo waved passionately at her, though there was grief behind his bright smile, for he'd been disappointed months ago when he learned about her and Vegeta. Roxy was less anxious to acknowledge her, though she gave a little nod of her head, having become less hateful of her over the months. Kiko was indifferent, for she didn't really know Bulma personally. And the of course there was Yumako and Tamotsu, who waved as well, Yumako's belly not nearly as swollen as Bulma's, for she'd just begun to show, and was extremely excited about the intended birth, as was Tamotsu. It was about time they started a family of their own.  
  
She finally made it to the stage, after her slow walk there, and stood before the podium, note cards in hand. A small sweat had broken out on her forehead and her hands were a bit shaky from simple nervousness. Sure she'd given plenty of presentations in front of large groups, but this was to top all of them, or so she hoped, and she had to deliver it just right. And with her pregnancy, the scandal of the senior class, it had been debated whether or not she should even be given the honor of valedictorian. But her teachers, the ones she'd become rather close with over the years, had pushed for the administration to allow her that title, for the pregnancy had been the only thing they had against her. Her grades, personality, attitude towards other students and faculty, and her all around goodness had been their arguments, and in the end, the administration had been out-numbered and were forced to let her take the honor.  
  
"Hello my Senior class," Bulma began, scanning the audience for her close friends to which she smiled at. Vegeta, who her eyes settled on last, scowled up at her, though she could see the smile hidden in his eyes; his eyes always gave away the truth to her and she could see that he was proud of her. She cleared her throat, then began her speech, a small self-written piece that took weeks to perfect, but would only take less than ten minutes to deliver. Her sentences flowed easily enough, the carefully chosen words accenting the intelligence to the well-written work. She'd even consulted a thesaurus to find better sounding words that would impress the administration, for they had a close eye on her. She finished the speech, taking a deep breath, having given a wonderful performance, or so she viewed it as that. Her fellow classmates stood, Vegeta which some persuasion from Chi-Chi, and clapped and cheered with pride and admiration. She waved respectfully at them, then turned and smiled at the faculty and took her seat to the right, and a little behind, the podium.  
  
"And now, your twin salutatorians, 17 and 18!" They stood in unison, hoots and hollers and cheers being heard throughout the crowd of rambunctious teens. Both walked slowly, side by side, waving at their family and friends in the crowd. But then, when they reached the stairs, 18 shoved 17 to the ground, making a run for the podium. She didn't make it three steps however, for 17 grabbed her ankles and pulled her down as well. And a ripple of laughter tore across the lawn, even some teachers chuckled a little under their breath at the sight of brother and sister scrambling to reach the podium first even though 17 was scheduled to speak first.  
  
"17, you little creep!" 18 yelled, swatting at his hands that securely held her ankles, not allowing her to move. "Let go!"  
  
"No! I'm going first! You know that!"  
  
"Well not anymore!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and kicked herself free; scurrying to the podium and latching onto it, holding the edges tightly as she began her speech. "Hello my fellow class mates. It gives me gr-" But before she could continue, 17 shoved her aside roughly, causing her to land in Bulma's lap, and he made an attempt at a speech.  
  
"Hello my adoring class." Another ripple of laughter, a few hoots from the guys. "You must excuse my sister's behavior, she's jealous of my stamina."  
  
"Jealous my ass!" she countered, standing and joining him at the podium, flinging her arm around his shoulder and giving him a well deserved noogy. He struggled to get free, though not without sustaining some pain from the friction first. He glared daggers at his co-salutatorian, then smiled and hugged her. They both laughed, their voices being carried by the microphone, and they combined their speeches into one. When they were finished, the class stood once more, cheering for their twins.  
  
"And finally, the rest of the senior class!" the principal shouted, expecting cheers like the students received, but only got mild clapping. She frowned for a split second, then began to call the names of the other students. They came and went onto the stage, accepting their diplomas then walking off; some cheering for themselves for simply graduating, others running off as if being up there too long would kill them. Krillin had tripped, though 18 was quick to help him to his feet, giving him a quick kiss before he walked off the stage. Chi-Chi was called before Goku, for her first name came first, though they went up together as husband and wife and accepted their diplomas. Vegeta had been too busy starring at Gohan and his baby sister Tsukiyama to notice when his name was called, imaging what his son or daughter would look like, and was therefore laughed at, though he quickly silenced everyone with a single glare once he was on stage. They admired and feared him, so they were putty in his hands, or so he led himself to believe.  
  
After the ceremony, everyone hung around the school for a while, knowing it would be there last time all together like that. Vegeta, of course, kept his distance from the crowd, not wanting anyone to think he was anymore social now just because of him and Bulma. They had refreshments, and cake, and students ran around getting their last few people to sign their yearbooks before they went off to college, never to be seen again.  
  
"Beat it moron," Vegeta snapped at a squeamish boy who'd come towards him holding his yearbook.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma scolded, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't be so mean, he only wanted your signature, not your soul." She laughed, playfully nibbling on his ear, an action she knew would make him weak in the knees. He moaned under his breath, then batted her away and turned around to hold her and kiss her forehead.  
  
"Woman, you shouldn't do that in public," he warned, reaching behind her and grabbing a handful of her rear. "I just might not be able to keep my hands off you."  
  
"You never could," she whispered, walking her fingers up his chest to his nose, where she poked it, then kissed his lips quickly. "But, you still have a few weeks to wait 'til we can do anything."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Doctor's orders," she laughed, kissing his cheek a few times. "I want it just as much as you sweety." He growled at the pet name, wrinkling his nose, but didn't interrupt. "But you know we can't just ignore what he said."  
  
He rolled his eyes, thoroughly annoyed, but nodded his head in agreement anyway. He wouldn't admit it, but he could never say no to her, she always persuaded him into things he never would have even thought of, let alone considered, before her.  
  
"Hey!" Krillin called from across the lawn, his arm wrapped protectively around 18's waist. "We're all going to my house! Come on you two!"  
  
"K! We'll be right there!" Bulma called back, kissing Vegeta's cheek then pulling him to come with her. He resisted a moment, but then went along with her, not wanting to be away from her very long for they'd be going to different colleges come fall. She was going off to the most prestigious science college in the world, and he was going to a college a little closer to home, only a few towns over. He wanted to stay close on account of Taikan and Tsukiyama. "Oh Vegeta," she cooed as they walked to follow Krillin and the others to the parking lot. "You'll have fun and you know it. You didn't regret coming today, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Oh right, that wasn't a smile I saw when I mentioned you in my speech."  
  
"It wasn't," he insisted, squeezing her a little closer. He reached his free arm around, placing it on her belly, spreading his fingers out, and sighed deeply. A small, almost invisible, smile came to his lips as he felt a weak kick from within. And Bulma couldn't hold back a grin, though he wasn't paying attention, he was too caught up in trying to picture what was going on within her womb. "What's it like?" he asked suddenly, catching her off guard.  
  
"What's what like?" She gave him a strange look even though he was still staring at her swollen abdomen.  
  
"Having life inside you," he whispered, almost so low she couldn't hear him. She didn't answer right away, stopping in her tracks to examine his face when he looked up at her, his hand still on her stomach. Her other hand that wasn't around his waist, reached up and touched his face; her thumb running over his lips, thinking how smooth they were and how wonderful they felt when they kissed her lips, and her cheeks and forehead and fingers and chest. She'd never noticed how smooth they were 'til just then.  
  
"I wouldn't know where to begin," she finally answered, kissing his soft lips, marveling again in her mind at their smoothness. "All I can say is that it's the most wonderful feeling I've ever known, it's so unreal." She paused, catching his eyes. "Well, the second most wonderful feeling." She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled herself as close to him as she could without feeling she was causing their baby any harm. She kissed him passionately this time, letting him know that when she could, she'd make up for all the time they couldn't have been together over the months. "Cause the first doesn't involved morning sickness and constant headaches and backaches," she giggled, kissing him again.  
  
"Backaches?" He arched a playful eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah." She unwrapped her arms, and grabbed his hand, heading towards the parking lot again. "You've got to learn to control yourself better," she cooed, giggling a little as a naughty thought entered her mind.  
  
"Well you need to learn to not seduce me so much."  
  
"I look at you and you go wild, Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah, but that's because I know you're not as innocent as you pretend to be." He kissed her ear, then nibbled at the lobe for a second before she could stop him, before she could think to stop the moan that was to come. "And those little lingerie outfits you wear," he nearly gasped. "Kami, those are so cruel!"  
  
"I thought you liked them," she fake pouted, then smirked deviously. "Well, I better not wear them anymore."  
  
"Don't you dare woman," he warned through his teeth, narrowing his brow at her. But then he smirked, for he couldn't hold it in any longer. She laughed that silvery little laugh that could make any man come a runnin' if she beckoned him; and this made Vegeta's smirk deepen, for he knew he'd be the only one she'd be beckoning.  
  
They continued on their way, receiving various looks, and sometimes glares, from students that envied the couple, and parents that held either shock or scorn in their eyes. They must have wondered how anyone could be so proud of being pregnant at such an age, but then again, not many people really knew the real Bulma, or the real Vegeta for that matter.  
  
"Hurry up to two!" Krillin practically whined when the couple was in hearing range. He was leaning against his car, 18 in the passengers seat holding his hand; the expression on his face was priceless. "I've gotta piss like a race horse! And if you don't hurry, I'm leaving without you!" Bulma laughed at the strain in his voice, and purposely slowed down. Krillin growled angrily and hopped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey Krillin," Bulma said nonchalantly, leaning her elbow on the roof of the vehicle. "You know, I did drive my own car here, and I do know where you live." His face dropped, his last bit of composure gone. He grunted at his pregnant friend, then turned the key, causing Bulma to quickly step back to avoid getting her toes stepped on. "'Geta," she cooed when they were out of sight. He turned his head towards her, already having his mouth ready to say no to whatever she had in mind. "Can you wait here a minute while I go back and get something I forgot?"  
  
"What'd you forget that's so important that I have to waste my time in waiting for you?" She rolled her eyes at his assessment of the situation, then began walking back towards the school, purposely waving her bottom a little for his amusement, which was shown by the widening smirk that began to form on his lips. "Well, what is it?" he called after her, trying to ignore how seductive she was being. Even with her belly swollen so big that he could hardly get his arms around her, she could still turn him on without doing the slightest thing, without even knowing it, though he knew she was being intention at the moment., no one could walk that seductively without knowing it.  
  
"My shoes," she replied, as if that were a normal thing to just forget. Before he could voice his annoyance, she added, "My feet were swollen, so I left them behind the podium. I'll be right back, don't get all bent out of shape." He growled under his breath, holding himself back from snapping an insult at her that he knew she never deserved.  
  
She walked as quickly as she could without causing loss of breath, having to stop several times on the way there because people had stopped her and asked if she'd sign their yearbook, and, not wanting to be mean, she agreed with a warm smile. That's what people liked most about her, that she was so popular, yet she was still one of the nicest people they'd ever meet. Many people had stories of when she'd helped them out when they had no one else to turn to, even if they barely knew her or she'd never even seen them before. She was like that with everyone, everyone she felt deserved it, that hadn't done anything to her or someone else that would make her feel they didn't deserve her kindness. That was one of the aspects of Bulma's personality that drew Vegeta to her, as surprising as that may seem. He loved how he could have a compliment to his own character, but she still had a temper and a lust for a good verbal fight that could rival his own. How had he ever been so lucky to be blessed with her? He certainly hadn't done anything that made anyone else think he deserved her, and he knew that as well. But he had her, and he wasn't going to argue, or give her up without a fight. She was far too important to him, more important than even he knew, and if he lost her, he wouldn't know where to begin to pick up his life.  
  
He crossed his arms and leaned against her car, the convertible that Yamcha had given her on her birthday, though it was slightly different; the writing on the seats had been removed, for it reminded Bulma of Yamcha too much and of how she'd been back then, and she didn't want that feeling again, also, for the same reason, the racing stripes had been changed, from purple to green, her favorite color.  
  
"Hey there stud," came a voice that caused Vegeta's eyes to snap open. He tried to glare at the figure standing before him, but all he could do was stare as they walked closer to him, stopping only inches away. "Miss me?"  
  
"Arisa," his hissed, finally regaining his personality. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm on vacation, and I knew your graduation was today, so I just had to come," she cooed, pinching his cheek before he could slap her arm away. "I wouldn't miss that for the world."  
  
"Go away," he demanded, turning away, reaching for the door handle. She grabbed his arm though, spinning him back around, not letting go.  
  
"Oh come on. I know you missed me. I know you still think about me in the middle of the night and sweat breaks out on your forehead and you sit up with an erection that is craving me." Her voice started out normal, but by the middle, she was pressed against him, her voice husky and low.  
  
"Well you're right about one thing," he replied with a smirk, pushing her back gently so she didn't just latch back onto him; this was safer. "I do wake in the middle of the night just as you said." Her eyes widened, her smiled widened. "But I'm not thinking about you at all."  
  
"What?" she pouted, sticking out her lower lip. She composed herself though, crossing her arms over her chest, a mirrored smirk on her lips. "Well, you've just forgotten how good I really am. You need to take another spin." She arched an eyebrow when his expression changed slightly. "What, do you have another woman?"  
  
He didn't answer, only looked at her, as if she weren't really there; or he was trying to make her disappear with his thoughts, though neither was the case. He was simply trying to remember what had caused him to become attracted to her in the first place. She was no more attractive than any other girl, and nothing compared to Bulma's beauty. What had it been?  
  
"Well then come on. I've missed you too." She pulled at his arm so he'd follow her to her car, an over-priced eye-sore that one of the forty year old men she'd had affairs with had bought for her. "What's the matter with you? I'm practically in my underwear here," she whined, motioning towards her outfit, a practically see-through white mid-drift tank top and a pair of daisy-dukes that were so short they looked like denim panties.  
  
He was about to open his mouth and protest, probably insult her, call her fat or something, when she slammed him against Bulma's car and jabbed her tongue down his throat. And the only thing that seemed to register in his mind was for him to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back, for he'd never had to refuse an advance before, so naturally his mind reverted back to that train of thought. He ran his hand up her back, pulling her in closer, then reached one hand down to her firmly toned rear, and squeezed one of her cheeks. His other hand slowly made its way around to the front of her shirt, ready to slip his hand under the thin fabric, when his brain suddenly had a flash of aqua hair and shimmering blue eyes, and he placed his hand on her stomach and tried to push her off.  
  
But it was too late, for just when Vegeta had grabbed around Arisa, Bulma had stepped into the parking lot. She'd seen the whole thing. She didn't even know what to think first, but her mind finally settled on the only thing it could in her frantic rapid search for an explanation, "You fucking bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, stomping over to her car that had the father of her baby pressed against it with another woman on top of him. "You bastard!" She slapped him as hard as she could across the face, not caring about the sting it left afterward. And she would have hit him again it he hadn't tried to speak.  
  
"No, it's not-" He tried to reason, but she wasn't going to let him get another word out.  
  
"I don't know how I could have EVER trusted scum like you! You're nothing! You'll never be anything! Stay away from me and MY baby! I don't want anything more to do with you!" Tears were streaming down her perfect face, ugly mascara racing stripes of midnight black; but she paid no mind to that, for her thoughts were somewhere else completely. "How could I have not seen this coming!?"  
  
"Bulma, please, it's not-I didn't-She-I-"  
  
"Don't you dare try and make excuses! I know who you are! I know what you've done to girls! I guess it was just a matter of time before you did the same with me! Kami damn it! I can't believe you had me so blinded!" She paused, attempting to calm herself. "And here I was dumb enough to think you actually loved me."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Loved you?" Arisa cut in with a cruel laugh. "You've got to be joking you little priss."  
  
Bulma didn't even think when her fist lashed out at the other girl's face, colliding right where she was aiming, her jaw. She tumbled back, slamming into the nearest car, her back making a horrible cracking noise when she hit.  
  
"Bulma please-"  
  
"The only thing you will ever give me again is child support money," she hissed through clenched teeth, pushing him off her car. "And think Vegeta," she sighed, opening the driver's side door. "You could have actually been a father to him, not just another face, another enemy to his mother."  
  
"H-Him?" he stuttered, leaning onto the car next to Bulma's. "It-It's a boy?"  
  
"Yes Vegeta, it's a boy, MY son."  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts of anything but Bulma, then ran around to her, grabbing for her arm, though she had the door slammed shut before he could blink. He pulled frantically on the handle, but it was already locked.  
  
"Please Bulma," he begged, not caring that both girls could clearly witness his tears. "Just listen for one minute!" His voice was already becoming hoarse, his throat strained; he needed a drink.  
  
She rolled down the window a crack, and a glimmer of hope passed through his body. "Nothing you could say in an eternity could change my mind of what I think of you now." And then it shattered. "And this goes without saying, but I'll say it anyway, because right now I would love to see you hurt, and I don't care how cruel that sounds, I'm through with being nice; we're over." Her voice had been calm and steady, her words carefully chosen; but he could see the shrink-wrapping of tears beginning to encase her eyes. She needed to get away quickly; she wouldn't let him see anymore of her tears, her pain. And with all said that she could think to say, all insults already voiced, she rolled the window back up, started the engine, and sped out of the parking lot without so much as a glance in her rear-view mirror back at him.  
  
"Well, that bitch sure was annoying," Arisa grumbled, rubbing her already bruised face.  
  
"If you don't want one to match the other side, I suggest you leave now. No one insults Bulma." She starred at him a moment, completely dumbfounded by what he'd just said. Never had he been known to defend anyone, especially not a girlfriend.  
  
"You're pathetic," she huffed, turning her nose up at him; she stomped away and sped off, kicking up dust in his face. But he ignored that, starring off at where Bulma had once stood, the entire scene not quite sunken in yet.  
  
He leaned against the closest car, sliding down to the pavement, his knees to his chest, his head to his knees, tears relentlessly pouring from his eyes. He didn't seem to notice the people who walked by, that they would stare while the passed, and even if he did, he wouldn't have cared if the heard his sobbing or saw his tear-stained cheeks. She was gone in a heartbeat, and there was nothing he could do about it, no way he could get her back; he would never again feel the simple joy of holding her in his arms. And to think, he thought all his pain was over.  
  
His body fell sideways, his head colliding with the concrete, but he didn't seem to feel it as he whispered in a choked sob, "I love you.." And closed his eyes.  
  
************************************************  
  
---Chapter 23! Oh my Kami! It's over! It's all over! *Cries uncontrollably* I don't want it to end! I want more! It's not fair that it has to end! *Sob..Sob..* Ok now, pull yourself together..So, that's it, the ending. I hope you liked it :P And I know I'm going to get seriously screamed at for the way I ended it with Bulma and Vegeta breaking up, but that's only because I've been planning a sequel since around chapter 17. It'll take place in college, and I know Bulma and Vegeta aren't going to the same college, but they have a baby, so they will see each other. I hope everyone liked it and didn't hate the ending too much, cause I have more in store!..Don't hate me!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next time: There is no next time : (  
  
COMING SOON--- THE SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
